Folding Pink
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: The last thing Paul imagined was being a single father. Now he couldn't imagine life without his little girl. With help from his pack Paul builds a happy home for them both. What no one was expecting was someone else crept into the wolf's heart as well. Follow Paul on his journey of love and self discovery. This has homosexual content in it. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The television was down low almost to low to be heard. On the floor a half full basket of clothes waiting to be folded. The wooden coffee table had piles of pink clothes with the odd purple mixed in. Laying on the couch was a very tired man who couldn't remember the last time he had slept a full night. Loud snores filled the room.

Emily tip toes to the television intending to turn it off. However as usual she was foiled when Paul's wolf senses came to life even when he was sleeping.

"Go to bed Paul." she whispers not wanting to wake her husband up who had just come in from running patrol.

"Yeah in a minute." Paul said sitting up and started folding the tiny clothes.

Emily sits beside him and takes the little skirt off him and folded it before putting her hand on the shifters arm. "Paul let me do this. Don't you have patrol at dawn?"

"Em's I can't expect you to take care of me and Liv," Paul said picking up a pretty little blouse that was given to Liv from her favorite aunt and uncle.

"Paul you know I love looking after you both. You can't be expected to do this by yourself."

"She's right Paul now get yourself off to bed." Sam said leaning against the door frame his hair sticking out in every direction.

Paul was about to protest once again only to get the look from his alpha that made it clear it wasn't a request but an order. Sighing Paul got up and kissed Emily's cheek before sneaking past his alpha towards the bedroom that he shared with his two year old daughter.

Olivia the apple of Paul's eye and the result of a one night stand with a girl from the res. Paul knew straight away when the girl came to him crying saying she was pregnant. It was the first time a condom had broken and the girl was a virgin. She was a senior at La-Push high and was the tribe's brightest student and was already accepted at several colleges where she planned to become a lawyer to help her tribe get back what they had long lost.

Both agreed that they wouldn't get rid of the child. Paul would support her as much as he could. They knew that they could never be together and since the wolf hadn't imprinted it could only lead to hurt if he did. Not that she knew that. She liked Paul but she had only wanted to lose her virginity before heading to college. Who better than the hottest guy for a hundred miles.

When Olivia was 18 months old her mother went to a party with friends. She never returned home. Her body was found the following week washed up on the shores Neah Bay near the Makah Indian reservation. Her death not considered suspicious. It wasn't until the funeral that Paul actually found out his daughter was taken by social services since her grandparents didn't want her.

With the help of Billy and Sue Paul managed to get custody of his daughter. Six months later and the wolf was beginning to think that maybe he had made a mistake but, the moment he looked at his daughter he knew he would do anything to keep her with him. She was his world. Paul Lahote 19 years old and a devoted father and member of the Olympic Wolf Pack.

Not in his wildest dreams or nightmares did he believe he would ever be a father. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her. The boy became a man over night. Even after shifting Paul was a bully and a whore. Now it was like no one else existed no one except his little baby girl. Emily tried to hook him up with girls from her own reservation but the wolf ignored them when they came for a meal.

When Rachel Black returned to visit her father and brother, everyone thought there was a spark in the wolf's eye. However they were all wrong including Rachel herself. She was training to be a child psychologist and Paul was trying to pick her brains about what to expect when his daughter starts asking about her mother. When Rachel left Billy Black gave a sigh of relief as much as he loved Olivia he didn't want his daughter anywhere near Paul.

* * *

Paul slipped into his and Olivia's room. His daughter had once again kicked the blankets off just like she did every night. Even though she wasn't as hot as her father she certainly had the wolf gene. Smiling Paul picked up her plush wolf that her imprint had given her for christmas. No one had actually told Paul that young Colin had imprinted on his daughter. But the man was not blind he saw the boy looking at his daughter with so much love and devotion in his eyes just like he saw in Quil when he looked at his Claire.

Olivia was like a little churb. Her hair the beautiful ink blue black like her father's. Her skin colour lighter than Paul's. But it was her eyes that drew people to the young girl. The bright blue was a rare colour amongst the Quileute and once was considered the sign of a seer. Of course that was legends and nobody knew if it was true. Paul hoped not since the shifters were just legends to when he was growing up.

At first he was beyond pissed and was ready to murder the young cub. However after seeing his little girl gravitate to the young man he decided that Colin would protect his daughter like she was his own. No father could have asked for anything more. Colin was a good kid who did well in school and once he stopped phasing maybe have the chance to go to college and make something of his life. At the moment the kid had nothing to fear from Paul. Not yet. But when his daughter showed more than friendship with Colin the boy had better run. Because no one will touch his little girl.

Stripping down to his boxers Paul crawled into bed. The sound of his daughters steady heartbeat and her deep breathing lulled the wolf to sleep. Dawn would come all to soon for the man. He hated that he wouldn't be there for when his daughter woke up but he needed to let the others in the pack have a life and do the night shift while their loved ones slept. No one said anything to Paul but he couldn't see his brothers and sister suffer because of him. Colin would no doubt be over early to take her to the park which he often did on a Saturday.

* * *

Paul woke to the sound of giggling. He knew that laugh anywhere. He slowly opened his eyes and watched the top of his daughter's head at the side of his bed. He wondered what had woken him up. He saw his daughter's little head coming up again and quickly closed his eyes. He felt her soft breath on his cheek and then a tickle on his nose. Liv loved her daddy giving her butterfly kisses on her cheek and she would always return it with kisses on his nose.

Her little giggle gave her away again. This time Paul wasn't letting her go and put his large hands around her little waist and held her on his bed beside him.

"Morning Princes."

"Daddy!" she squeals as Paul blows raspberries on her chubby cheeks.

Paul's eyes flicked to the alarm clock and saw that it was nearly 9am meaning he missed the start of his patrol in fact there was only an hour left.

"Liv what did Aunty Emily say about leaving daddy to sleep?" Sam said coming and picking up his niece and throwing her up in the air. If it was anyone else doing that to his daughter Paul would have had a heart attack.

"I swear I set the alarm." Paul said getting up and slipping on his shorts.

"You did but Emily thought you needed more sleep so she turned it off. Colin gladly took your patrol." Sam said putting Liv down swatting her bum lightly telling her to go find her aunt.

"Really, Colin? Of all the people I have to owe." Paul sighed.

"Colin isn't going to call you on it."

"Of course not. If it was anyone else they would though." Paul said slamming open drawers trying to find a clean shirt.

"Paul…"

"Do I really look that stupid? I know the kid imprinted on Olivia."

Paul found a shirt and signed as he put it on. He had accidentally put a pair of Liv's red pants in the white washing and now all his shirts were pink. He thought about throwing them away but his little princess loved she and daddy had matching shirts. So the big scary wolf proudly wore pink not caring what anyone thought of him because his little girl was happy.

Sam went to open his mouth only for Paul to hold up his hand. "I'm fine with it. I just wish he felt he could come talk to me. Am I that bad that even my pack brother is scared of me?"

"Actually it was my idea for him not to tell you. So much was going on when you first brought Liv,home. The last thing you needed was another person telling you that the little girl who had your heart had someone else's as well."

Paul nodded he guessed Sam was right he wouldn't have taken it well. Colin hadn't met his daughter until the first night she came to stay with her father full time. The whole pack were excited to meet the newest member of the pack family. It took a lot for Paul to let anyone near her other than Emily.

"Could have done worse. It could have been Seth." Paul chuckled thinking of the happy kid who at times drove Paul insane with all his positive attitude.

Sam just chuckled. "Come on Emily is making breakfast for Colin and Brady and you know they love their full breakfast. I swear they take on dawn patrols just so they get to eat Emily's pancakes while the others aren't around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I'm am so happy to read your comments. To everyone who has put on favourites and alerts cheers.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2

As Paul placed his daughter in her highchair the two cubs walked in looking for food. Liv squealed in delight when she saw Collin and Brady and waved her arms around wanting a cuddle from them both. Neither boy were going to deny the youngest of the pack. Collin avoided looking Paul in the eye as he pulled his imprint into his arms and held her close before blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

"Come and get it." Emily called from the kitchen.

Brady rubbed his nose against Liv's affectionately like a wolf would, before heading to the kitchen to help Emily bring the food out to serve. As Collin was about to go help as well Paul grabbed hold of his arm.

"We need to talk. After breakfast why don't you and me go for a walk along the beach." It wasn't a question it was an order.

Swallowing loudly Collin nodded but not before looking at his little imprint. Paul patted him on the back and sat beside his daughter. The table was now laden with so much food it looked like they were expecting guests for breakfast.

"Well sit down don't want it getting cold." Sam said pushing Collin down in the chair next to Olivia's highchair.

Like every meal the shifters piled their plates up as much as they could before it toppled over. Emily sat there shaking her head. She wondered more than once if the wolves actually tasted the food that she spent hours preparing for them. They certainly showed their appreciation for it every time they had cleared the table of food. Each and everyone complimented Emily on her fantastic cooking as well as thanking her profusely before getting kicked out of the house by their alpha.

"You know you should lead by example. Look at Liv." Emily sighed getting up to get cloth to wipe the little girl's face.

In her hand was a pancake smothered in maple syrup which was now dressing her beautiful face and hands. Paul and Collin both looked at the most important person in their lives and held back the admiration and love they had for the syrup coated girl.

"Its time you boys learnt some manners." Emily said looking at her mate who had gone back to sucking up his food.

"We are hungry."

"That does not mean you have to eat like pigs. You are men and wolves not pigs last time I checked." Emily said handing Paul a cloth so he could clean up his daughter's face, another to Collin to wipe her hands.

Brady sat there and chuckled keeping his head down while he too continued to eat. "Brady you're going to have to look after Liv for a few hours." Three wolves looked at their alpha as well as Emily.

"But, she's not… Why?" Brady said putting his fork down and staring at his alpha.

"Because everyone else is busy. I'm taking my wife to PA for the day and Paul wants to talk to Collin alone. So that leaves you." Sam said.

"We can do it another day." Paul said.

"Sounds good to me." Collin said looking relieved.

"Sorry, but your talk is long overdue. Besides Brady and Liv get on well don't you Liv's?" The little girl nodded not really understanding what Sam was asking but loved the smile she got from her uncle Sam whenever she nodded at him.

"So that's sorted. You two dishes," Sam said pointing at Paul and Collin. "We will see you tonight. We'll bring dinner home." With that Sam stood and kissed his wife before leading her to the stairs telling her to go get changed they were having a date.

Brady finished his food and took his plate to the kitchen. When Paul and Colin came through it was Brady's chance to go get Olivia without the two overprotective wolves glaring at him. He had been out with Liv and Collin enough times to know how to look after the child and also that Emily was so organized that Liv's bag was always ready for when they went out and the pushchair was by the door.

"Come on Princess let's go see if Claire and Quil are at the park shall we?" Brady asked slipping Olivia into her pushchair.

Already Paul and Collin were fighting about who was going to wash and who would dry. Shaking his head Brady nodded at Sam who had opened the door for him. He sent a silent prayer to the spirits asking them to protect his friend from Paul.

* * *

It took the two wolves half an hour to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Paul had no problem cleaning up after all that Emily and Sam do for him without charging him board for him and Olivia. When he managed to find some work he would always give some of the money to Emily to put in the jar in the kitchen which was for a rainy day. The rest was normally spent on his daughter for clothes as she was growing so fast.

As Sam and Emily were about to leave the alpha pulled Paul to one side. "Don't kill him." he said seriously.

"Fine!" Paul said rolling his eyes but chuckled when he heard the young cub's heart rate accelerate, Sam shook his head grinning before following his wife out the door who had not heard anything they had spoken about.

"So what do you want to talk about Paul?" Collin asked finally looking at the older wolf.

"Come on let's get out of here. This isn't the best place to do this. Would hate for anything to get... Let's go." Paul knew he was scaring the young cub but he honestly didn't care.

"Um sure, I'll just let mom know I won't be home for lunch."

"I heard Em's call her earlier. Come on." Paul grabbed Collin's arm and dragged him towards the beach.

It was a rare fine day and there were people scattered around here and there. Mostly teens parading in front of each other. Jacob and Seth were there kicking a soccer ball with a few of the other kids from their high school. As Paul and Collin walked past without stopping the two shifters looked at each other with concern. They all knew about the imprint and Collin looked extremely nervous.

"Hey guys want to join us?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe later. Me and Collin are going for a walk." Paul said without stopping.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked Collin.

Collin looked at Paul before he again swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah everything is fine."

"Where's Liv?"

"Brady's taken her to the park to see if Quil and Claire are there." Paul said grabbing Collin's arm and dragging him away.

* * *

When Brady arrived at the park sure enough Quil and Claire were already their. Embry was sitting on a bench eating while Quil was pushing Claire on the swing. As soon as the young girl saw her little friend she ordered Quil to stop. In her excitement to see her friend she tripped up almost falling and grazing her knee. However her imprinter wasn't going to let that happen and caught her in his big arms and scooped her up. Squealing in delight she was flown to where her friend was being taken out of her pushchair.

"Brady everything alright, where's Colin?" Embry asked joining them while Quil helped both Claire and Olivia to the slide.

"Um he's with Paul. I know I shouldn't be worried….but." Brady chewed his lip.

"We knew it would happen. No matter what Brady, Collin will come home alive. Now whether he has his balls still attached when he does come home is another story." Embry snorted slapping Brady on the back. Quil had heard this and was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Thanks that made me feel so much reassured. I better go keep an eye on Liv. I want to get her home in one piece otherwise my life won't be worth living." Brady said before heading to his best friends imprint and the most loved pack member. If she was hurt in anyway not only will Collin hurt him but so would Paul. At this very moment in time Brady hated his alpha more than any other human being alive.

"Ahhh you learn quick young one." Embry laughed waving to Quil and heading off no doubt to go join Seth and Jacob.

* * *

Collin and Paul had walked a considerably long way. The crowd had thinned out a while back and now there was only the two of them. Not even with their extra senses they couldn't detect others close by. They came to a large rock and the older wolf motioned for Collin to sit down.

"So how's school?" Paul asked

Collin raised an eyebrow. Surely Paul hadn't brought him all this way to talk about school?

"Alright I suppose."

"Your grades okay?"

"I guess. Brady and Seth are the bright ones."

"You should put more effort into your school work. Wish I did when I got the chance." Paul said looking over the ocean.

Neither wolf said anything for some time. Collin still confused as to why Paul insisted that they talked. He was sure he hadn't given himself away when he was around few times that he may have slipped one of his pack brothers would cover for him. When the silence got to much Collin decided to tell the older wolf about his imprinting on his daughter.

"Paul, you know how we imprint. Have you ever wondered what it feels like?"

Paul smirked and looked at the young cub. " No but, I know I wouldn't let some freaky wolf thing tell me who I can and cannot love. I'm glad it's rare. Hopefully no one else will imprint. Four in the pack is enough."

"You know?" Collin gasped.

"Yeah for a few months. Collin I can't say I like the idea of my daughter being imprinted on. In fact I hate it. However I'm not going to tell you that you can't see my daughter. I however can not promise you I will feel the same if you so much as think about my daughter other than a little sister. Do I make myself clear?"

"I only see her as a little sister. Just like Quil does with Claire."

"For now….. Collin I'm not stupid the imprint isn't going to ever go away." Paul sighed.

"I'm sorry." Collin lowered his head.

"Yeah you and me both. You're a good kid Collin. You work hard in school get to college and do something with your life. Don't be like me and get stuck here working for minimum wage. My daughter deserves more."

"Really you mean it?" Collin said almost hugging his future father in-law even if Paul will deny it till the moment it actually happened.

"Really." he chuckled. "Hurt my daughter and I will kill you." Paul got up and began to strip.

"Come on the others will be getting worried. Race you back to Sam's I'm sure Brady is pulling his hair out by now." Paul said.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Shame not many feel they should review. :'( Yes that is a MASSIVE hint for you guys to take a minute to write one.**

 **To those who have reviewed thank you so much and sending cyber hugs.**

 **I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Right now I'm off to write all my others to update.**

 **Please read author's note at end.**

Chapter 3

Paul was just finished helping Olivia into her pyjamas when he heard Sam's truck pull up out front. He was beginning to worry as the couple were due home hours ago promising to bring dinner. Luckily the shifter wasn't incapable of putting something together for his daughter. Over the last few months Emily had been teaching Paul how to cook healthy meals for him and his daughter. It wasn't until the door opened that Paul realised that others were with them.

"Saaaam!" Olivia squealed running towards the alpha.

"Hey princess." Sam picked his beloved niece up and showered her face with kisses.

Not many people got to see this side of Sam including the pack. However those closest to him knew how gentle and loving he could be. He treated Olivia and Claire as though they were his own. Not that that pack doubted his love for them but the gentle side he liked to keep from them to protect his menacing status in tact.

"Paul you remember my cousin Lucy?" Emily asked looking at the woman who walked in behind her.

"Yeah of course Claire's mom." Paul said smiling at her.

"Guess what I have a surprise for you." Sam said gently jabbing Olivia in her tummy. The little girl tried to slap the finger away squealing. Laughing Paul went and took his daughter from his alpha and hugged her close to him as half the pack walked in.

"What's going on?" Paul asked Sam not liking the feeling he was getting from Quil who was holding his imprint who had clearly been crying.

"Why don't we leave the boys to it and go get the girls settled for the night." Emily kissed her mate and went and took Olivia off Paul patting his arm once she had his baby girl secure in her arms.

"Can I go…" Collin asked. Paul didn't even look at him as he nodded. His focus was more on Sam.

The door slammed open again making the protective father get into defence mode. He growled when he saw Jacob and Seth walk in with dozen's of pizza's and threw them on the table already opening them. Sam patted his pack brother on the back and told him they would talk after they had eaten. Collin walked out and slapped Paul on the back before the wolf moved and went to grab his own pizza before the rest of the pack demolished the lot. Sam had already taken on box and set it aside ordering the pack not to touch it. No doubt that was for Emily and Lucy. Once everyone had food in hand and found somewhere to sit Sam told them to keep the noise down as it was the little girls bed time.

"Glad to see you still in one piece." Embry nudged Collin as he sat beside him. "Thought for sure you would be coming back missing a limb or two."

"You told me his balls." Brady said shoving pizza in his mouth.

"Don't tell me, Paul is going soft in his old age." Jared said slapping his best friend on his back.

The rest of the pack chuckled as the older wolf growled at his friend.

"The kid lives to see another decade but then we will see." Paul snarled. Collin whimpered and slunk back into the couch trying to make himself invisible.

Sam shook his head and clapped his hands once getting the pack's attention. "As some of you know we have a new member into our tribe and pack. Lucy and Claire will now be living here in La-Push. As Claire is Quil's imprint we are to keep an eye on them."

"What about Claire's father?" Paul asked.

"He is out of the picture." Quil growled.

"What am I missing?" Seth asked looking as confused as Paul felt.

Before anyone could answer him the door opened and Sue and Billy came in. Jacob went and took over from Sue and Seth stood giving his mother his seat. Paul watched as Sue and Sam had what looked like a silent conversation with each other. Billy was talking quietly to his son.

"I'm going to go check on Liv." Paul said about to go to his room.

"Paul maybe you should just leave the girls to get Olivia settled we have a few things to discuss with you." Sam said.

Paul heart sunk he knew what was coming holding his breath he nodded and sat down once again. It was only suppose to be temporary Paul and Olivia staying at the Uley house. Just until they were on their feet. There was no way the wolf could stay at his father's house as the man was volatile and no one would risk Olivia there. Paul's father was trying and once in awhile he would be allowed to come and see his granddaughter with supervision from Sam and Paul. The last he had heard of his father though he had gone out of town.

Emily and Lucy came out of the room. Lucy went to the kitchen excusing herself. Quil quickly got up and went to join her after getting the nod from Sam. Emily sat on the arm of the chair and put her slender arm around Paul's shoulder.

"Lucy and Claire are moving in with us." Sam begun to explain.

"I'll be out of here first thing in the morning." Paul said getting up.

"Paul sit down!" Sam snapped his fingers and pointed at the chair he had just stood from.

"We aren't kicking you out." Emily said.

"Son." Billy wheeled over to Paul and put his hand on his shoulder. "The tribe have agreed that you are now a man with a family and you are going to be given the first house that is available. In the meantime we think it would be best if you went and stayed at the Clearwaters."

"No it's fine I don't want to put any of you out. I'll go and stay at my father's. Thank you for the offer Sue but I can't put you and your kids out. Like Billy said I'm a man now and it's time I stood on my own two feet."

"Don't be silly Paul, Seth and I would love to have you guys come stay with us." Sue explained. "Besides who would look after Liv when you have patrol's?"

Paul didn't say anything for a while the room silent waiting for his answer. "I'm sorry but my answer is still no. Sam I want to leave the pack. My daughter needs me to be a father, not a wolf running around protecting others."

The room at large gasped. Paul pushed his way through the pack and everyone and ran out the door phasing without removing his clothes. The last thing he heard was Sam ordering the pack to let him go. He would be back when he was ready.

It had been nearly a year since the wolf in Paul got so angry or upset that the man shifted to his wolf form unable to tame the beast within him. Tonight however Paul didn't blame him after all he was upset beyond belief. It wasn't until Paul heard the waves crashing against the rocks below did he realise he had arrived at the cliffs. He hadn't been back here since Olivia came into his care.

Sitting on his hunches the wolf tilted his head back and howled. The once easy carefree days of hanging with his pack brothers and sister as well as chasing and killing leeches were a thing of the past. With the Cullen's gone they hadn't seen any signs of leech's in the area. Even though Carlisle Cullen warned Sam not to get complacent. A year is like a day to vampires and they will return. When they do they needed to be prepared.

" _Paul."_

" _I'm coming."_ Paul sighed and took one last look at the full moon rising above the horizon before turning and heading back to Sam's place.

Sam was waiting for him outside leaning against the railing. When he saw the wolf come through the tree's he picked up the shorts and went to hand them to him so Paul could go shift. Just as he slipped them on Jared and Embry came out ready to head off to patrol. Both men patted their pack brother on the back before disappearing into the trees.

"Paul, if there was any other way…"

"I get it Sam of course family comes first. Like I said I can go back to my dad's."

"You are family. I wish you would consider going to Sue's, Seth isn't that bad of a kid."

Paul chuckled. "I know. I kinda like the kid, but I'm a dad now and it's time I took responsibility for my daughter. When you become a dad you will understand."

Sam knew his friend was right. However he wasn't ready to let Paul go. He was a valuable member of the pack. He had helped Sam train the three youngest in the pack to fight. When the newborn army came to try and kill Isabella Swan, Paul was the one that first insisted that they stay behind and protect the tribe. When it was over Paul couldn't have been any more proud of Seth for killing a leech on his own. Without the older wolf knowing it the three youngest looked up to the snarky bad tempered yet caring wolf in the pack.

"Will work something out." Sam said.

"I'm going to go patrol. Let Lucy have the couch and I will see you in the morning." Paul said heading to the tree's before wriggling out of his shorts and tying them to his leg.

Normally he would just leave them by the house. However he would not return until he had been to his old family home and made sure it was safe for him to take his baby girl. Paul and his father were not known for cleaning up after themselves. That however had all changed since Olivia had come into his life. Paul silently prayed that his father wasn't coming home any time soon.

* * *

Paul walked around the house that was his home growing up. There wasn't a hope in hell he could bring his daughter to live here until it had been given a good clean. Even then the wolf was so sure it was safe. The carpet was rotten under his feet and the floor sagged in places. The wall bowed and wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Cracks in the ceiling didn't look safe either.

The wolf didn't dare open the fridge, there were dishes piled up in the sink and if Paul wasn't mistaken those black things were mouse or rat droppings. Shuddering he walked out the house not even bothering to lock the door. They had nothing worth stealing and it would do everyone a favor if someone burnt the whole thing down.

Running his hand down his face he headed towards Sam's house. Olivia would be up and asking where he was. When he came to the end of the street Paul stopped and stood outside the Clearwater home. He could see Sue in the kitchen cooking breakfast no doubt for her son. If Paul remembered rightly he and Jacob were on morning patrol. The two were as thick and thieves and where one was so was the other.

"Sup." Jacob asked making Paul jump. The beta chuckled at his pack brothers reaction.

"Prick." Paul huffed.

"Meh been called worse. Hey listen man. I'm starting to get busy at the garage and was wondering if you want to earn a few bucks. I can't take you on full time yet or pay that much.."

"I'll take it." Paul said interrupting his beta.

"Great! So can you start Monday?"

"Sure. I'll get someone to have Liv. I'm sure Collin won't mind."

"Great. So you coming in. Sue's breakfasts are to die for." Jacob said heading towards the front door.

Paul followed behind as he needed to ask Sue if the offer was still open.

* * *

 **As you have noticed there is no mention of Jake imprinting and the big war that never took place isn't mentioned. Cos the devil spawn was never born and besides, I don't like the idea of Jacob having to continue shifting while he watches his family and his pack die around him. So he will be getting his own love interest at some stage but it won't be a big part of the story. This story is focusing on Paul and his struggles with being a single father and finding someone to love him other than his daughter.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Paul to pack his and Olivia's belongings. Even though his daughter's clothes were tiny she had twice as many bags. Not understanding why her daddy was packing away her toys she started playing up and hit her father. The little girl had a temper on her just like her father, something which had been noted before by Paul.

"Come on Liv it will be fun going and staying with Auntie Sue and Seth won't it?" Paul said.

"No," she stomped her foot and crossed her arms, her bottom lip jutting out.

Paul sighed he already felt guilty enough not being able to provide a home for his daughter and moving in with the Clearwaters was only temporary until they could finally get their own home so again she would be unsettled.

"Please baby girl."

Olivia ran out the room heading straight for Sam who was sitting at the table working out the patrol roster. The alpha picked her up and nuzzled into her hair. He didn't want the Lahote's to leave either and knew how his little niece was feeling. Paul came out carrying the last box ready to go into the truck. The shifter looked at his alpha pleadingly for help. Sam shrugged his shoulders, he had no experience with kids so was at a loss as what to do to help the little girl understand.

Paul wasn't surprised when Collin walked in no doubt feeling his imprints distress. Taking her from Sam he held her close to his chest and walked out the door not looking back. Sam and Paul looked at each other and shrugged. When Paul had the truck loaded he saw Collin and Olivia walking hand in hand down the street heading towards the Clearwaters.

"You know being her imprint he will know exactly what she needs. As much as you don't like the idea of him imprinting on her, right now she really needs him." Sam said patting his friend on the back.

"I guess. Look thanks for everything Sam. You and Emily.."

"It was our pleasure and we are sad to see you go. You know you and Liv are always welcome here anytime."

Paul nodded and pulled his alpha into a hug. For a moment the alpha seemed surprised but he hugged his friend back with a hard thump on the back. Without looking at Sam, Paul jumped in the truck and drove down the street. When he got to his daughter Collin waved him off pointing Paul out to Olivia who seems so much happier as she skipped along be side Collin. When he got to the Clearwaters Jacob, Seth, Embry, Sue and Brady were there.

"Collin asked us to come help. Said if we got her room set up for her she would be happier." Brady explained.

Paul didn't know what to say. Collin had a good head on his shoulders and the shifter couldn't have asked for a better pack of brothers who all grabbed bags and boxes. Sue had made up Leah's old room which Olivia would use while the she-wolf was away at college having giving up shifting for the time being. Seth and Paul would share a room as Sue said it was time Olivia learnt to sleep on her own it wasn't right for her to be sharing a room with her father.

The wolf hadn't seen the room until he walked in with a box of Olivia's toys. He was greeted with pink walls and a bed single bed with a lacy bedspread on it. Already Sue was unpacking her clothes and directing Jacob where to put her toys. Putting the box down Paul went to go back out and grab the rest of the boxes only to bump into Brady who was carrying the last of the bags in.

"Come have a look." Brady said leading the older wolf into what would be now his and Seth's room.

Seth's room was bigger than Leah's by quite a bit and held a double bed as well as a single one jammed up against a wall. In another corner was a desk with a old computer on it. Posters of bands and cars lined the walls. Paul went to the window when he heard his daughter's sweet laugh coming from below. She was sitting on a swing that was on a old oak tree while Collin pushed her.

"Dad made that swing for us. Its nice to see it used again." Seth said coming up beside Paul.

"Seth, I"

"It's okay man. I know you would do it for anyone." Seth patted Paul on the back. "Anyway you can have the double bed, since your the biggest."

"I'm fine on the single Pup."

"I insist. It's gonna be great having you here. I always wanted a big brother." Seth admitted.

Paul didn't know what to say and hoped the young cub didn't expect to staying up at night swapping secrets. Seth showed him where he could put his clothes and the bathroom they all shared. The young wolf never stopped talking until Jacob offered to take him to the beach to play soccer, but not before winking at Paul guessing the older wolf was beginning to have second thoughts. Embry waved goodbye saying he had to get home before his mom sent out a search party for him

He was about to join Sue in Olivia's new room when Billy Black called from downstairs. Sue came running out and slammed into Paul almost landing flat on her back. Apologizing profusely Sue waved him off saying she was used to trees getting in her way and should have looked where she was going. Darting past the wolf Sue headed down to her guest. Paul went into his daughter's room and gasped. Sue, Embry and Jacob had done an amazing job and the room looked like Olivia had lived there all her life. Her dolls all lined up and her toys in a box in the corner. On the bed was her favourite wolf that she never slept without. Even her pajamas were sitting neatly on her pillow.

Paul sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. This was amazing but when they left here he couldn't offer her all the luxuries that Sue had given his daughter. In the corner was a rocking horse and even a little table with a tea set on it a few of her teddy's waiting to have tea with their owner. He looked up when he heard a light tap at the door.

"You okay?" Brady asked.

"Yeah all good cub." Paul said standing up. "Better go see my daughter. Thanks for helping out by the way."

"I'd do anything for you and Olivia you're both part of the family."

They went and joined Olivia and Collin outside spending the rest of the morning exploring the garden. Sue had shown them a old paddling pool that used to be Seth's when he was little. Paul took his daughter upstairs and showed her, her new room which she loved and was happy playing with her toys as though they were new. The others had left the father and daughter alone to get settled until it was lunch time.

Sue had gone all out and made a picnic for them which they enjoyed with Seth and Jacob joining them. After lunch Olivia was ready for her nap. Sue insisted that she put her down while the boys stayed outside and enjoyed the rest of the sun. The weather was due to change to rain tomorrow and they would be back at work. The cubs were on summer break and Collin only to willingly offered to have Olivia for the day.

The boys were playing football when a attractive young woman came around the back of the house. Paul had never seen her before. He was shocked when Brady went running towards her and pulled her into a hug. Collin and Seth right behind him. Jacob and Paul watched trying to figure out who she was and what she was doing hugging the young cubs.

"You guys have grown so much. What have your parents been feeding you. Who are you friends?" she asked looking over at Paul and Jacob who were still standing there shirts off trying to catch their breaths.

"Jasmine this is Paul and Jacob. Guys this is my sister," Brady said hugging her against him.

"Sister?" Jacob asked raising a eyebrow.

"I've been at college. I remember you Jacob I went to school with your sisters. How are they by the way?" she asked.

"They're good." Jacob said blushing running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Well tell them I was asking about them. Maybe catch up with them soon while I'm here." she said her eyes the whole time on Paul.

Paul wiped his hands on his shorts before holding it out. Jasmine smiled and took it in her's. "How long you here for?" Paul asked.

"Depends really." Jasmine said licking her lips. "Paul right?" Paul nodded.

"He's the one I've been telling you about." Brady explained.

"Oh, right the one with the little girl. I would love to meet her."

"She's having a nap at the moment."

"Well maybe another time." she said still holding Paul's hand.

Someone coughed making the two pull apart finally. "We better go, mom will be wondering where we are." Brady said taking his sister's elbow.

"Nice meeting you Paul." Jasmine said smiling and letting her brother lead her away.

"Yeah you too." Paul said only after they were out of earshot.

"Dude did you imprint?" Jacob asked clicking in front of the shifter whose eyes were still staring where he had last seen Jasmine.

"No of course not. Come on are we gonna finish this game or not?" Paul snapped shaking his head.

"We're down a player now. Let's go to the beach. I'm sure mom won't mind keeping an eye on Olivia." Seth said going and picking up the football.

"You guys go. I should probably finish unpacking my stuff."

The shifters took off promising to see him later. Paul headed up to his room after checking on his daughter. He kissed her warm forehead and brushed the hair out of her face. She was so beautiful just like her mother. No one had stirred any interest in the wolf until today. Jasmine Fuller was stunning and Paul hoped she meant she would like to meet his daughter. She didn't seem worried that he already had a kid.

Shaking his head Paul laughed. Until he had a house and a full time job dating was off the agenda. Besides she was Brady's sister so out of bounds. Or was she?

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **Well here is another chapter for you. First of all I want to do a shout out to to ladies who have both helped me with this story.** **lytebrytehybrid88** **and** **JesAFan** **. Thank you ladies your amazing and give me great ideas. They are awesome writers and if you haven't already go check them out.**

 **Now please can you please review even if it's just a smile or a sad face to let me know what you think. Honestly I was debating whether to continue but a few people are liking it so guess I will continue. However it's up to you how fast I do.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

Oliva thrived at the Clearwater's. Sue was a godsend to Paul. Jacob got so busy that he was able to hire Paul full time. Between Sue and Collin his daughter was taken care of while he worked. The shifter was surprised at how much he liked working for Jacob. All thoughts of dating went out the window now he was working and saved as much as he could so he and Olivia could get their own home.

Paul and Jacob were working on Charlie Swan's Police cruiser when a car they hadn't seen before pulled up not sounding too healthy. Jacob grabbed a rag and wiped his hands before heading out to see the customer. When Paul heard a young woman's voice he looked up from his work and saw a girl of about his age.

"Are you alright?" she asked Jacob.

Jacob never said a word only nodding. Paul quickly wiped his hands and went over to the pair.

"Hey I'm Paul and this is Jake. What seems to be the trouble Miss…"

"Angela. Angela Webber. Are you sure your friend is alright?"

Paul chuckled and nudged Jacob. There was no doubt that the beta had just found his soulmate. The wolf finally pulled himself together and held out his hand before retracting it not wanting to dirty his mate's hand.

"I can have a look at it while Jacob takes you to the office to fill out the paperwork." Paul said once again.

"Sure. This way Angela." Jacob said guiding her to the office.

Paul shook his head and went to look under the bonnet of the car. Paul took his time and could see what was wrong with the car and could fix it in a few seconds. However he wasn't going to do it giving his beta the chance to talk with the girl who had his heart. After twenty minutes though he had to go back to his job as the customer would be in to pick it up soon. Quickly fixing the problem he slammed the bonnet shut and walked back inside whistling giving them both time to hear him coming.

"All fixed. You shouldn't have any more problems with it." Paul said at the door before turning and heading back to his work.

"Oh thank you so much. How much do I owe you Jake?" Angela said a blush dusting her cheeks.

"On the house if you agree to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Paul switched off then and focused on his work. He knew that Jacob wouldn't be of any use now until he had seen his imprint again. True to form every second word out of Jacob's mouth was Angela.

"Jake go home." Paul sighed a hour later.

"I'm good." Jacob said.

"Dude that car has already been fixed. Get the fuck out of here. I can lock up just give me the keys." Paul said holding out his hands.

Jacob grinned and pulled out the keys. "Cheers mate. Couldn't open up for me tomorrow could you. I need to go clothes shopping."

"Just go!" Paul pushed his beta out the building and sighed when he was finally alone.

Whoever was on duty with Jacob next had all of Paul's sympathy. At six Paul slid the garage door closed making sure everything was secure and headed the short distance home. Sue had promised him fish fry something he hadn't had since moving out of his father's. It had been nearly a year since Paul or anyone from the rez had heard from him. Paul loved his father and when he was younger was a good dad it wasn't until he lost his job that he started drinking and that was when the blame game started on Paul and the bashings he would get for no reason at all. When Paul started fighting back they beatings had stopped though. The wolf was considering filing a missing person's report, but the tribe didn't like outsiders getting into their business.

"Daddy!" Oliva said running into her father's arms the moment he stepped through the door.

"Hello princess you have a good day with Aunty Sue?" Paul said rubbing his nose against hers.

"Sef play" she nodded.

Paul chuckled and kissed his daughter before putting her down giving her bottom a light tap. Already Olivia was dressed in her pjs' ready for bed which was shortly. Sue came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel and allowed Paul to kiss her cheek before hugging her. It was something he had come to do over the months. The whole family was affectionate even Leah who came home for a weekend. She had mellowed a lot and had even started dating again.

"Something smells good."

"Dinner won't be long. Go shower first though." Sue smiled and pushed him to the stairs.

The wolf wasn't going to argue and bounded up the stairs three at a time. Seth was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling looking forlorn.

"Hey bud what's making you look like a lost puppy?" Paul asked pulling out fresh clothes.

"Nothing." Seth sighed.

"Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle. Come on tell me what's eating you?"

"Jake imprinted today."

Paul sighed. "Yeah I know. Seth why has it made you so miserable?"

"He's not going to want to hang with me now is he?"

"You're his best friend of course he is." Seth raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe not straight away. the imprint is new, you will see him, just not as much as you did before."

Paul felt for the young cub. He felt the same way when Jared imprinted on Kim. The two had drifted apart over time and even though they were still close the friendship was never the same as it was.

Seth turned his head trying to hide the tears that were falling. Paul left the young wolf to it and went and had his shower. He vowed that he would spend more time with the young cub. Over the months he had grown fond of the boy. They shared little in interests but found things to talk about. Collin wasn't kidding when he said that Seth was a bright student. Even with his patrol's Seth would always sit down and do his homework often having classmates call to ask for help.

* * *

As predicted Jacob spent less time with his best friend instead heading to Forks to his imprint. She was told about the pack and easily accepted it as well as Jacob being her imprint. Everyone adored her except for Seth who avoided her as much as possible. In the end Sam and Paul took the beta to one side and pointed out that even though Angela was his soulmate he still needed to spend time with his pack and his best friend. At first the shifter ignored their advice saying that they should understand. In the end it was Angela who pointed out to Jacob that he was ignoring his best friends and that from that day on once a week it was Seth and Jacob's time while she spent time with her young twin brothers.

Jacob would often invite his friend to join him and Angela but he refused saying he didn't want to be the third wheel. The Clearwater house became the place for the non imprinted wolves to hang out together normally getting a dvd and hanging out on a Saturday night so Paul was home with his daughter.

Olivia was growing so fast and her speech was getting much better. Paul had saved a decent amount of money as well so was able to treat his daughter once in a while to a day out. They even made a trip to Seattle to go to the zoo with Collin, staying over night. When they got back to Sue's, Billy was waiting for him with news.

"We have a house for you if you want it." Billy said smiling.

"Seriously? Yeah of course." Paul said beaming at the elder.

"You and Olivia are more than welcome to stay with us." Sue said looking sad.

"No it's time I moved on Sue. I can never thank you enough for what you did for us though."

Sue nodded and took Olivia from Collin and took them to the kitchen promising them cookies.

"When can we move in?" Billy chuckled.

"Don't you want to see it first?"

"I suppose I should." Paul said still smiling.

Billy pulled a key out of his top pocket and handed it to Paul. "Old Noah house. It's in need of a bit of work but it's a good size and has three bedrooms. Solid foundations though. It's yours if you want it and can move in whenever you're ready too."

"How much is rent?"

"We'll discuss that later. Now go have a look at it while I spend some time with my great niece." Billy said.

Seth had just walked in the door. "You going to come?" he asked the young cub.

"Where we going exactly?" Seth asked as he was dragged out of his home.

"You'll see."

Billy wasn't wrong the house needed some work on it but not to much. A lick of paint and a few rugs on the floor and it would be fine. the garden was fenced meaning that Olivia would be able to play outside safely. Seth was happy for his friend and promised to help him with the painting and even offered some advice on colours. As they were leaving Brady walked towards them.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Paul and Liv are going to be your new neighbours." Seth said.

"Neighbours?" they both said at the first time.

Seth shook his head and headed back towards home leaving the pair alone.

"You do know that Collin lives on the other side right?" Brady said pointing to the house where Collin lived with his family.

"Honestly I didn't. I guess it would be nice for him to be closer to his imprint." Paul said looking back at his new home.

"How was Seattle?"

"It was great. You should have seen Liv when she saw the otters. We spent so much time there. The wolves weren't happy us being so close so we moved on quickly. Guess they could sense what we were." Paul shrugged. "You should have come."

"I had to fill out college applications. Maybe next time you go I will be there at college."

Paul shook his head. It was hard to believe that Brady, Collin and Seth were in their final year of high school and soon heading off to college. Sam and Jacob had already given them their blessing making the cubs to promise to come home from time to time.

"So what you plan on studying." Paul asked as they both made to follow Seth.

"Computer Engineering."

Paul stopped and grabbed Brady by the arm. "You know I'm proud of you right?"

Brady blushed earning a slap on the back from the older wolf. "Thanks Paul that means alot coming from you."

"You're cute you know that? Come one let's get home before Seth and Collin eat all the cookies." Brady growled and pushed the older wolf and took off leaving him for dust.

* * *

Paul was just cleaning the last of the brushes from a day of painting. The pack had all at one time or other come to give a hand with the painting. Sue had dragged Paul off to the shops to buy furniture. Tomorrow he and Olivia were going to move into their new home. Humming to himself he didn't notice someone arriving until they blocked the sun. Looking up he saw Jasmine, carrying a tray with a jug of fresh lemonade.

"You looked like you could do with a drink." she said licking her lips as Paul stood and grabbed his shirt out of his back pocket.

"I won't say no." he said taking the tray off her and placing it on the porch.

The couple sat on the steps and Jasmine poured them both a drink. "Its looking great."

"Thanks it's nothing flash but its home. Can't wait for Liv to see it."

"She's a very lucky girl."

Paul chuckled. "Some would disagree. Me for a start. I'm the lucky one. So what are your plans? I didn't know you were still here."

"Actually I've decided to stay. I have a job at the nursery in Forks."

"Sweet. So you free next Saturday night?" Paul asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Only pizza and a movie here. I can't leave Liv, but yeah if you're keen." Paul shrugged.

"I'd like that." Jasmine said smiling.

"Great it's a date."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **Another chapter for you guys. Thank you to all those who have put this on their alerts and favorite list. :D**

 **To my awesome reviewers thanks. Especially to my guest reviewers who I can't answer personally. I do take note in all your comments so thank you. Please feel free to leave a comment.**

 **For now though please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6

"You sure you're going to okay?" Sue asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Paul said gently trying to push Sue out of his new home.

"Well I'm just a phone call away if you need me. I've stocked up your freezer and…"

"Sue honestly we will be fine." Sue patted Paul's cheek before turning and running to her car. The weather had turned for the worse just as they unloaded the last of the furniture.

Olivia was happily playing in her new room exploring the new things that Paul had bought her. When he went to buy beds he would have loved to have bought his daughter the pink castle one. Yet his budget didn't extend to that. Even if he had gotten himself a smaller bed. As a wolf he needed a sturdy bed and only really felt comfortable on a king size. If it hadn't been for Sue he would have given her the bed and suffered in silence.

There were still boxes to sort, but Paul was leaving them for tomorrow. Tonight he and Olivia were going to have their first meal alone together in their new home. Not even Collin was allowed around, much to the young wolf's disappointment.

Paul went back to his daughter who was playing with her blocks. Smiling Paul got down on the floor and without saying much to each other Paul would build a high tower then allow his daughter to push it down, squealing in delight as her father acted shocked. When she got bored of that game she went and got a book and sat on her father's lap. Her thumb went straight into her mouth letting Paul know she was tired. _Daddy Kisses_ was her favorite book and the first that Paul had bought when she was born. With every turn of the page Paul would bend down and kiss his daughter's sweet chubby cheek. It was times like this that Paul would never forget and knew how lucky he was to have her in his life. No matter what hardship it brought this was all worth it.

By 7pm Olivia was tucked up in bed with her plush wolf and her thumb in her mouth. "Nighty night princess. I love you."

"Love you daddy." Kissing her forehead Paul turned off the main light allowing the soft glow of the night light to keep his princess from being scared.

Paul shut the door leaving it slightly ajar in case Olivia needed him in the night. She was normally a sound sleeper, but being in a new house she may want to seek him out. Going to the kitchen he pulled a frozen dinner that Sue had insisted she make and fill his freezer. Putting it in the microwave he got himself a drink pushing the beer aside and taking out the lemonade. He had made a decision not to become a heavy drinker and would only drink with his pack brothers when they celebrated, and never in the presence of his daughter.

Sitting at the small kitchen table Paul gazed over at his and Olivia's new home. With the feminine touch from Sue and Emily the house had become a home. It still had a masculine feel about it but with cushions on the chairs and photo's scattered around it felt like a family home. Olivia's mother's photo took center place above the fireplace. Even though she was no longer alive Paul wouldn't let his daughter forget her mother. Show her not only how beautiful she was but also how loving and giving she was to everyone she met. The wolf wondered if he had imprinted on her if things would have been different. Paul was shocked when he felt tears slipping down his face. Quickly wiping them away he finished his dinner and set to cleaning up the kitchen. Even though it was still early he decided to head to bed. Olivia was an early riser and there was no one to keep her entertained other than himself now

* * *

"So how's the new house going?" Jacob asked as they stopped for lunch.

"It's great you should see Olivia. Every chance she gets she is outside playing on the swing or in the sandpit that the cubs built for her."

"Don't you get lonely?"

Paul thought of a moment before shaking his head. "I have Liv and Colin is often over. He's an alright kid. I'm thinking of having a housewarming bbq on Sunday with the pack as a thank you to everyone. Of course imprints are welcome as is Sue. God I don't know what I would do without that woman."

"Careful what you think. You might go and imprint on her." Jacob snorted.

"Wouldn't be so bad. She's a good looking woman." Paul shrugged.

"I was kidding." Jacob gasped. "She's old enough to be your mother."

"I wouldn't let Sue hear you say that."

"Hear him say what?" Sue said standing at the garage door holding a basket in one hand and Paul's daughter in the other.

Jacob and Paul looked at each other before turning their attention to the two beautiful girls.

"We were talking about imprinting. Hello princess you have a good time with Auntie Sue?" Paul wanted to hug his daughter but was covered in oil.

"Whose imprinted now?" Sue asked putting the basket down on the bench.

"No one just Jacob saying that maybe I would imprint on you." Paul admitted not wanting to lie to the woman who had done so much for him and Olivia.

Sue giggled and shook her head. "You wouldn't be able to handle me."

"Is that a challenge Sue Clearwater." Paul growled as he walked towards her.

"Get off you fool," she giggled as he leant in to kiss her. Paul kissed her cheek and bent down to do the same to his daughter. She scrunched her little nose not liking the smell of grease on her daddy.

"We baked these this morning for you working boys. We're just heading off to Forks do you need me to get you anything?" Sue asked.

"I think I'm good."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow. Collin is going to have Liv at his place till you get home as I have the doctor's appointment."

"No worries Sue." Paul kissed her cheek one more time. "Are you sure you don't want a wolf imprinting on you?" he asked.

"Get out of here." Sue giggled and took his daughter's hand and off they went.

For a Friday things were quiet due to the heavy downpour of rain that had just settled in. It was nothing new to the area but the wind was stronger than normal. The shed where Paul and Jacob were working rattled the big garage door banging against the roof.

"Let's call it a day before this gets worse." Jacob says an hour after Sue and Olivia had left.

Paul didn't complain meaning he would get an extra few hours with his daughter tonight. Collin would no doubt complain so Paul was thinking of letting the wolf share a meal with them. They were just about heading out the door when the phone rang in the office. Jacob waved Paul goodbye and went to answer the phone.

Dashing to his truck the wolf got in and shook his head making water fly everywhere. Forgetting to grab his keys he cursed and sighed before getting out in the rain once again. When he shouted out to Jacob it was only him he was greeted by a very pale looking Jacob.

"You alright. Looks like you've seen a ghost?" Paul said reaching for his keys.

"There's been an accident."

"Do we need to take the tow truck out?" Paul asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Paul it was Sue."

"No your wrong. My daughter was with her. There is some kind of mistake." Paul shouted.

"It was Charlie Swan on the phone. He was called to the scene. Sue and Liv are at the hospital."

Paul stood there stunned unable to move from shook his whole body trembling his wolf ready to come out.

"I'll drive you over if you like." Jacob said going and taking Paul's keys off him.

"No I'll run. It's faster. Did he say where in the hospital they were." Paul said stripping his shirt off and unbuckling his jeans. His work boots already kicked off.

"In emergency that is all he told me. Paul let me drive you it's a bad storm out there." The wolf took no notice and took off with just his jeans tied to his leg. He had phased before he had even hit the tree line.

Jacob raced to his car and hooked up his phone. He would have to let Sam go and speak to Collin the young wolf would want to be there for his little imprint. Seth had already been told thanks to the school. Sending a silent prayer to the wolf spirits he started his truck and headed to Forks.

 **TBC**

 **Oh and remember reviews make me update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Well here we are again another quick chapter up for you. The next one won't be so fast as I have my other stories to do and its now summer holiday's here for us. I will only be able to write when my son is busy doing his own thing.**

 **Not to say I won't be updating fast still just not a day apart like this one.**

 **See your reviews do help me write faster. Thanks for reading please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Paul raced into Forks hospital wearing just his jeans. Water dripping on the floor. Everyone was staring at the man who was demanding to know where his daughter was.

"Please sir, calm down." the receptionist said from behind the desk.

"Calm down I want to see my daughter now!" he demanded hitting the counter.

"Sir, I think you need to calm down before you see anyone."

Paul growled making the woman step back holding her heart. Flaring his nostrils Paul used his wolf senses to seek out his daughter. With the smells from the hospital burning his nose he started walking briskly through the corridors.

"Sir this is a restricted area."

"Please I just need to find my daughter." Paul said finally stopping running a hand through his wet hair.

"I understand now tell me her name. You said she was your daughter?"

"Yeah Liv. I mean Olivia Hope Lahote."

"Okay take a seat and I will go see where she is." The male nurse said kindly. Paul nodded and sunk in the chair his hands over his face.

"Paul?" Paul's head snapped up when he saw Charlie Swan coming towards him.

"Charlie how are they. No one is telling me anything."

"You better come with me." he whispered patting Paul on the back.

"Be honest with me Charlie how is my daughter?"

"See for yourself." he said opening a door.

Olivia was laying on a bed asleep curled up her little arm in a cast. Paul raced to her bedside and sat on the bed brushing the hair out of her face. Wiping the tears away, he saw bruises forming on her forehead.

"What happened?"

"Seems like Sue lost control, but we aren't sure she is still not awake. What we can tell she used her body to protect your daughter and took the brunt of the impact."

"Will Sue be okay?"

"Only time will tell, but they hope for a full recovery. I have to get back out there. If you need anything just let me know." Charlie waved to Paul as he left.

Jacob almost collided with the chief. Patting him on the shoulder he left without looking back. Ever since Bella and Jacob had their falling out things had not been so good between the Black and Swan family. Sue and Charlie in the end, ended their relationship the woman not wanting to pick between her husband's two best friends.

"How is she?"

"I haven't spoken to anyone yet but at least a broken arm."

"And Sue?"

Paul didn't have time to answer when Collin came charging into the room waking Olivia from her sleep.

"Hey Princess." Paul said not sure if he could pick her up. She looked at her daddy with her big blue eyes giving the best puppy eyes she has ever given before bursting into tears.

The wolf picked his daughter up holding her close to his chest. Collin kept his distance his heart aching to hold his imprint. Jacob quietly left to go find out more about how Sue was going. When the nurse came in he smiled at the threesome. Both men were extremely good looking having seen them before in town. He wondered what they had in their water in La-Push as all the men were built and stunningly beautiful.

"Well glad you found her. I came back to get you but you had gone. Sorry I didn't know her name I was only just coming onto my shift. I'm Aaron and I'm Olivia's nurse."

"Can I take her home?" Paul asked.

"The doctor would like to keep her in overnight. She has a temperature." Paul and Collin looked at each other. Olivia ran higher than the normal human but not as high as the shifters themselves. "Don't worry I'm sure it's just from the shock of the accident. By the sounds of it she's a very lucky girl."

"Do you happen to know how Sue is? The woman she was in the car with."

"I'm sorry she is in a different ward and I can't give out patient details."

"Okay thanks." Paul said.

"Hey sweetie can I look at your tummy?" Aaron asked Olivia.

Olivia pressed herself closer to her father not wanting to be touched. Paul cooed his daughter telling her that it was alright. It took him a while to get her to lay on the bed and allow Aaron to open her top and examine the bruises. Collin was standing beside Paul now his body trembling. The older wolf pulled him close hugging him to try and calm him down.

"Oh sweetie that is nasty. But don't worry we will get you all better with a little medicine and some ice cream."

Aaron stood straight and looked at the two wolves who seemed extremely close. "Like I said she is going to be in overnight. I take it you will want to be staying with her?"

"Yes." Both Collin and Paul said at the same time.

Collin stepped towards his imprint and sat on the bed. The little girl happily snuggled close to him her uninjured hand going to her mouth so she could suck her thumb.

"Well I will leave you guys to get sorted. Sorry we don't have a double bed." he winked at Paul before leaving them alone.

"But we're not a couple." Paul said to the nurses retreating back.

"We could have lost her." Collin whispered wiping his own tears, as Olivia started going back to sleep.

"I know Collin. We have Sue to thank for that. Can you stay with Liv I want to find out how she's is going."

"Of course. You don't need to ask." Collin held his imprint closer to himself.

Paul made his way through the corridors it wasn't as hard to find Sue as it was his daughter as the pack had already started to gather. It was Brady who saw him first and waved him into the waiting room.

"How's Liv?"

"She's going to be fine. Any news on Sue?"

"No nothing. Seth is with the doctor now. Jake is with him."

"Anyone called Leah?"

"Emily called her promising to keep her informed. She's on her way back." Paul nodded and hugged Brady needing comfort from someone.

"Can I go see Liv?" Brady asked as the broke apart.

"Yeah room 261."

Brady took off as Paul went and sat down beside Quil who patted his shoulder. If it hadn't been for Sue god knows if he would still have his daughter alive. The pack waited another 10 minutes before Jacob came in with news.

"She's awake. We need to get patrols back on now. Quil, Embry and myself will go first. "If there is any news let us know."

"Why so urgent?"

"Sue said it was a leech that made her crash."

"WHAT!" the pack yelled earning stares from a passing group of nurses.

"Sam's on the phone to Cullen seeing if they have heard anything."

"How come it didn't kill them?"

"I don't know, but I'm grateful they didn't. Maybe because of Liv being in the car they thought better of it. Leech's tend to leave kids alone." Jacob said looking at Paul who looked like he was about to lose it.

"Paul I'm ordering you to calm down. You can't phase in here." Jacob growled.

Running his hand down his face the wolf nodded getting control of his wolf. He excused himself and made his way back to his daughter knowing that Sue was okay. He wouldn't tell Collin what had happened while he was close to his daughter but they would all have to get back patrolling.

As he got closer to Olivia's room he heard singing. He paused and listened to the traditional song that his grandmother sung to him when he was little and before she passed away. He opened the door as not to disturb anyone. Brady was on the other side of Olivia singing softly while his fingers carded her hair gently.

He must have smelt Paul enter the room and looked up and smiled but continued singing. Walking to the window Paul looked out over the township hoping that the leech was just passing through. Maybe it had gotten the wiff of Seth or himself on Sue and Olivia. Until they were sure everyone in the pack would be on full alert.

* * *

Hours later Emily turned up with food. Olivia had drifted in and out of sleep and refused to eat the ice cream the nurse Aaron tried to give her. Brady had gone off to take over from Jacob who wanted to get back to support Seth as Leah was another ten hours away. The beta came in and checked on the youngest pack member before heading to Sue's room.

Emily sat on the chair that Paul vacated when she arrived. She looked down at the little girl who had become a big part of her and Sam's life. Claire was more independent and had Lucy to take care of her as well as Quil. No one had told the pack that Emily had finally conceived and was already 2 months pregnant. Her and Sam had agreed to not tell anyone until she was passed the three month period all except Jacob who would take his rightful place as alpha in a few months.

"Has there been any signs of the leech?" Paul asked.

"Nothing. Sam is hoping that it was just a rouge passing through but he is doubtful. Carlisle promised to make enquires in Italy. Paul eat some food you're going to need your strength tomorrow. Olivia will come and stay with me. Lucy and Claire are staying with Quil's mom so we have room."

"Thanks. I want to get out there and catch the bastard who did this to my girls."

Collin and Emily's head whipped around and stared at the shifter who was now eating.

"Your girls?" Paul just nodded and continued eating. Collin and Emily looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um well okay then. Do you want me to stay with Olivia while you go visit Sue?"

"No need Collin is fine looking after her aren't you?"

"Of course." Collin said smirking at Emily.

"Right well I guess I will leave you boys to it. Don't worry about the basket I will come collect it in the morning when I come collect you all." Emily bent down and kissed both Collin and Olivia on the head and then Paul on the cheek.

"Give this one to Sue." Emily said pecking Paul on the lips.

"Promise." Paul said smiling at Emily.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this story is getting a lot of my attention. Paul won't keep quiet at the minute so happy to play with him.**

 **Polly 2010 thanks for the review. To answer your question. This story has a long way to go. Who knows who the sexy wolf will end up with.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review. :)**

Chapter 8

Paul walked to Sue's room. Outside the door Seth was hovering over nurse Aaron. His arms on either side pressed against the wall as he whispered something in the man's ear. Paul eyebrows rose and he coughed informing the pair that he was present. Seth quickly pulled back and Aaron who was already blushing chewed his lips his color deepening.

"I better get back to work." Aaron said disappearing down the corridor.

Seth went to say something only for Paul to hold up his hand. "Whatever floats your boat cub. Does he know how old you are?"

"It never came up." Seth grinned. "Paul please don't tell the others."

"Did you imprint?" Paul asked.

"It was just harmless flirting that's all." Seth went to make his way into his mother's room.

"Just be careful Seth. I don't want to see you get hurt or Aaron. He's seems a nice guy."

Seth nodded and went to his mother's bed Paul on his heels. Sue's eyes were both black and swollen. She was wearing a neck brace and her right leg was in a cast her arm bandaged. Her son lightly kissed her forehead before sitting on the chair and taking her hand in his.

"She keeps drifting in and out of sleep. Doc says she is going to be sore for a while but there is no lasting effects."

"You eaten yet?" Paul asked when he heard Seth's stomach rumble. The young wolf shook his head. "I didn't want to leave her for too long."

"Emily brought a basket full of food and there is plenty left. Why don't you go get yourself some food while I sit with your mom. Collin I'm sure would love the company. Liv is asleep for the night."

Seth looked at his mother and then the door. Without a word he left Paul alone with Sue. The wolf took the now vacant seat and took Sue's hand in his. She really was an amazing woman. It was not just her putting herself in front of his daughter today but the small things she did for Paul and Olivia. Often the wolf would get home and see the washing had been washed and folded. The freezer was always full of already prepared meals. Whenever Paul tried to give her money she would wave him off saying she loved doing things for them.

Paul was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a groan.

"Shhh just relax." Paul said feeling Sue tense.

Sue turned towards Paul a soft smile on her lips. "How's Liv?"

"She's fine sleeping at the moment. Sue I can't thank…."

"No thanks Paul." Sue tried to sit up.

The wolf quickly stood and helped Sue sit up bringing her bed up and fluffing her pillows. Seeing Sue lick her cut lip he poured her a water and held it to her lips. Falling back on the pillow it would seem the effort made her tired. Paul brushed the hair out of her face just like he did his daughter. The woman sighed and closed her eyes. Kissing her forehead Paul sat down again and took her hand in his his thumb lightly drawing circles on the back of her hand.

"Get some rest." Paul whispered watching Sue as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Paul stretched his joints popping from sleeping in an awkward position all night. Collin was still curled up on the chair they had provided for him. Paul opted to sleep on the to small of a bed with his daugher in his arms. Olivia had slept most of the night only waking up once to go to the bathroom. They would have to wait for the doctor to come and give her the all clear and Paul was worried that her temperature would prevent that. A few times the little girl had fallen over and grazed her knee or hands. Like her father they healed fast although not as fast as the wolves. Sam had looked into it to see if it was common for shifter's children had the ability. However he came up empty handed,as there was nothing in the books.

It was a different nurse that came in saying the doctor would be there shortly. Paul asked if he could get his daughter dressed before he arrived. The nurse agreed saying she couldn't see why Olivia couldn't go home that morning. Paul thanked her and pulled out his phone so he could text Emily asking her to come and collect them. Sometime in the early hours of the morning Leah had slipped in to check up on the small group. Promising that she would catch up with them later.

Getting the all clear from the doctor the usual family headed down the corridor to check on Sue one last time before they headed home. Leah and Seth were there talking to their mother when they walked in. Olivia wriggled in her father's arms wanting to get to Sue. Gently letting her down his daughter laid her head down on the pillow and put her tiny hand on Sue's cheek.

"Hello sweetie." Sue sighed.

"Moo Moo, sick."

"Yes baby girl Moo Moo sick."

Olivia thought Sue was called Moo and so the name had stuck. Somehow over time Sue had become Moo moo. No one dare laugh at the name as Sue loved it.

"Me stay Moo moo."

"Not today." Paul said picking his daughter up.

"NO stay." Olivia screamed.

"Daddy said no." Paul growled his daughter kicking at her father.

"Kiss Auntie Sue goodnight she is going back to sleep. We will come tomorrow." he said knowing his daughter didn't understand what he was really saying.

However when she got taken closer to Sue she kissed her cheek. Paul did the same only

kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You rest. I will come visit soon."

"Thanks Paul. Take care of our girl." she said touching Paul's cheek.

Paul smiled and stood up. Waving to the others he headed to the exit to wait for Collin and Emily to catch up after saying their farewells. As soon as they got back to La-Push Collin and Paul would go straight out to patrol allowing the other wolves to come and eat and sleep. Still there had been no sign of the rogue wolf but that didn't mean that they were going to relax any time soon.

* * *

Twelve hours later Paul and Collin phased and stumbled into the Uley house. They had patrolled around La-Push and extended it to Forks just to be sure. Quil and Embry came and took over having spent the day resting. Sam and Jacob were scouting further afield and meeting up with the Cullen's who had offered their services.

Emily placed loaded plates in front of the hungry wolves and told them both about the day that Olivia had. She was fast asleep and Collin went to kiss her good night before he left for home. Tomorrow they were having a pack meeting before again going out and doing a patrol.

"Brady told Jasmine that you weren't available tomorrow night. You think it's wise to lead the girl on Paul?" Emily asked.

"What I'm expected to be a monk in case I find me imprint Em's. Not going to happen." Paul said running his hand down his face.

Emily sighed. "That isn't what I'm saying. No one expects you to not date. It's just that well…."

"Spit it out Emily." Paul growled.

"You and Sue seem close that's all."

Paul coughed stood up. "Keep out of it Emily. Sue is like family and she is Seth and Leah's mother."

"Jasmine is Brady's sister. Exactly what's the difference?" Emily called to Paul's retreating back.

Paul paused momentarily but didn't say a word before continuing to his room where he stripped and laid on the small bed, to tired to shower.

The wolf woke with a start, sweat covering his body. He looked at the clock seeing that it was 5am. Slipping out of bed he checked Olivia who had again kicked her blanket off. Tucking her back in Paul grabbed his bag and pulled out fresh clothes that someone had kindly brought over for him.

Not waiting for the shower to heat up the wolf stepped in and took hold of his throbbing cock.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**you to all those that have read and reviewed also to those who have added to their alerts and favorites.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. If it gets well received I promise to do one more chapter before Christmas. So if you want to see some very hot loving from our hot wolf review.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

Paul was just coming off patrolling desperate to spend some time with his daughter. It had been a week since the accident that had hurt his baby and her Moo Moo. The wolf had only managed to get to the hospital once taking Olivia with him.

 _Sue was getting better but was still in considerable pain so was still in under observation. Once his daugher had seen his Moo Moo she was happy to sit on the end of the bed with a colouring book and crayons. Paul sat on the chair holding Sue's hand quietly talking._

" _I promise I'll catch the bastard Sue." Paul said a growl in his voice._

" _Just promise to be careful Paul. Liv isn't the only one that needs you." she said._

" _You know me Sue. I'm always careful." he winked. Sue started to giggle but moaned in pain holding her ribs._

 _Panicking Paul reached for the buzzer to call the nurse. Sue slapped his hand away insisting she was fine._

Walking inside he was surprised to see Sam and Jacob sitting at the table both with mouthful of food as though they hadn't eaten in a month. Olivia came running towards him and if it hadn't been for his fast reaction's his daughter would have been flat on her back having bounced off her father's firm body.

"Daddy, daddy." she cheered letting him smother her face in kisses.

"Hey Princess you been good for Emily?"

"Why do you always ask her that Paul. This girl doesn't know how to be bad if she tried." Emily said placing another plate on the table.

Paul chuckled. His daughter for the most part was a great kid but like him she had a temper on her when she was tired and didn't get her own way. Collin was taken aside by Paul who explained that he wasn't allowed to let Liv get away with everything. Imprint or not. The wolf didn't want his daughter to become a spoilt brat.

No one spoke until plates were clear. The rest of the pack one by one gathered in the small living area. Emily picked up Olivia saying they were going to the Clearwaters as Sue was due home later that day. It took a few minute for everyone to settle down and Sam cleared his throat.

"The leech has been apprehended and is now in the care of the Cullen Coven." The pack cheered and high fived each other except for Paul who growled.

"What it's still a fucking live?" his body trembling.

"Paul calm down." Sam ordered.

The wolf glared at his alpha but nodded trying to calm his wolf and himself down. The leech had nearly taken his daughter and Sue away from the him and the tribe. The ones who they were supposed to protect more than anyone else.

"Why have you allowed this?" Jared asked.

"She happens to be mates with one of the leeches and so it is not our place to destroy it. She was only three days old when she stumbled into the area. Even though her eyes are red her scent tells us that she is free of human blood."

"Why are her eyes red then?" Brady asked quietly in the corner.

"Like I said she is newborn. I have personally met her and she is only your age Brady. Her name is Bree Tanner. Although now she will be a Hale along with Blondie and the major."

"Well why didn't fortune cookie tell us about her. Thought she could see the future?" Paul snapped.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose he knew that Paul wouldn't be understanding. Even though he hadn't found his true mate it didn't mean he didn't know what it felt like when he had. Seeing his brothers do so.

"Alice couldn't see Bree here however she did admit that her future went black for a few hours."

"I thought it was only when they were around shifters that she couldn't see. Who's her mate anyway?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Whoa wait the one that human what's her face…"

"Yeah Bella, anyway." Jacob sighed.

Sam looked at Jacob who shrugged. "Paul…"

"No just no." Paul stood and stormed out of the house his wolf not able to stay calm."

Sam sighed as Collin went to go after him. "Leave him be. He needs time to take it in."

"So if Liv has the gene does that mean all our kids will?" Jared asked wondering how he would explain it to Kim. As much as she loved her wolf boy the idea of her own children being part of the pack wouldn't sit well with her.

"No one knows if she will shift. You've all seen how Liv heals quicker than a normal human. The Cullen's have promised to stay away for at least the next two generations. Hopefully that would allow the shifter gene to die out." Sam said.

Collin let out a deep breath his face hidden in his hands. "Cub you will be given the skills needed to support her if the time comes. We won't leave you stranded. Since you will be the only one shifting still you will naturally become her alpha."

"So there is no way of stopping it."

The alpha and Jacob tried to answer all the packs questions as honestly as they could. If the rest of the pack's kids had the gene then Collin was going to be their alpha as well until Jacob's child was ready to take over. Even though the cub was young he had a good head on his shoulders and was Jacob's cousin meaning he had the alpha gene in him if needed.

"I'll be around a while anyway." Quil assured Collin.

"Right well since that we have no immediate danger tonight we will do one quick patrol. Tomorrow we will have a bonfire. Now go away I want to spend time with my mate." Sam growled.

The pack didn't need telling twice and raced out the door. Collin went and phased and showed Paul everything that had been explained. Even though he still wasn't a hundred percent happy he now understood why perhaps Collin had imprinted on his daughter. Of course there is always a reason for imprinting even if it isn't clear. However over time it does. Emily was the perfect pack mother to the wolves loving to cook and take care of them. Everyone knew that Leah as much as she loved her pack brothers wouldn't do such things and she had made a awesome wolf taking down more than her fair share of leeches over the years.

* * *

Paul and Olivia got back into a routine once they moved back home. Olivia was now back at Emily's during the day. Sue had gone to her sister's in Arizona to recuperate for a few months. Seth was staying at the Black's until she returned.

The young wolf had secretly been dating Aaron who still didn't know Seth's true age. Paul tried to persuade him to tell the rest of the pack before he let it slip while out patrolling with one of the others. However the boy insisted that he wanted to tell his mother before anyone else, and he refused to tell her over the phone.

Paul had finally had his date with Jasmine and the couple were taking things slow. Tonight however Olivia was going to stay at the Uley's with Claire for a sleepover. The wolf had introduced Jasmine to Olivia however he wasn't ready to let her come into his daughter's life unless they started getting serious.

Brady had kept quiet about it and when Paul asked if he was okay he just shrugged before walking away. Sam had reminded him that if he hurt Jasmine he could hurt the relationship he had with his young pack brother. Long gone were the days where Paul was a man whore and wouldn't get into one night stands. Tonight Paul was going to ask Jasmine to go steady deciding that it was time to settle down a bit more for the sake of his daughter.

Emily had helped the wolf prepared a meal and helped him set a romantic setting. The table was set with the best matching plates and glasses as well as candles and flowers. In the fridge was wine. Paul even made an effort and put on dress pants and a dress shirt.

Jasmine knocked on his daughter right on time. Nervous Paul ran his sweaty hands down on his pants before opening the door. His soon to be girlfriend had also made an effort and stood there wearing a figure hugging red dress that had thin straps, her breast nicely showing a bit but not enough to be considered slutty. On her feet she wore 5 inch stilettos that made her now up to the wolf's shoulder. She wore little makeup allowing Paul to see her natural beauty. Paul's wolf roared with pleasure however there still wasn't an imprint and the wolf wondered why his wolf hadn't given him Jasmine after all she was perfect in his eyes.

"So you going to let me in?" she giggled.

"What? Oh yeah come in." Paul said opening the door wider and kissing her cheek.

Other than light make out sessions the couple hadn't gone any further. Tonight though Paul was prepared if they decided to take it further. As much as he loved his daughter he didn't want to become a father again any time soon. Also he doubted Jasmine had plans for kids anytime soon. She loved her job looking after other people's children for now.

Dinner was a huge success. Jasmine complemented the wolf on his cooking skills. Even after he admitted that he had a lot of help from Emily. They spoke about their interests and eventually it got around to Olivia's mother. Paul was honest and said it was a one night stand and even though he didn't love Olivia's mother he never regretted having his daughter.

"You are a rare breed Mr Lahote." Jasmine said moving closer her hand lying flat on his large chest.

Paul pulled her onto his lap and pressed his lips against her full ones. It had been so long since he had been with anyone and hoped that he wouldn't shame himself. He had never dated before and hoped that he didn't fuck it up. Until he had Olivia he never truly respected woman. Yet now he couldn't see how he never did. Every woman he had in his life had earned his respect.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" Paul said as he gently squeezed Jasmine's breast.

Jasmine bit her lip but nodded. Asking for the bathroom Paul showed her before going and blowing out the candles and locking up. Last thing he needed was one of his pack brothers barging in which was known from time to time. Going to his room he closed the curtains but not before seeing Brady sitting at his desk earphones on while doing something on his computer. The young wolf as though sensing someone was looking at him looked up. Paul snapped the the curtains shut before their eyes met.

When he turned Jasmine was standing in at the door wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Licking his lips Paul moved slowly towards her.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

 **The update was slow due to the lack of interest in the story at the moment. :( However it is here now and off to write Blind Faith and a few of my others. Please remember to review it does help and encourage writers to keep them coming.**

Chapter 10

Paul wrapped his large arm around Jasmine's tiny waist and pulled her closer to his body. The girl squeaked in surprised but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Paul gave a sexy as fuck growl and the wolf could smell the girls arousal. Picking her up Paul carried her to the bed and threw her down making her bounce several times before he climbed on to of her pressing his body onto hers her legs opening wide to accommodate the man.

The wolf buried his face into the young woman's hair taking in her scent which was familiar to him. Yet is wasn't he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Jasmine eyes an unusual steel grey gazed over his upper body.

"Paul?" she questioned when the wolf didn't move.

Smiling he leant down and kissed her deeply as he grinded his hips against her. His large hand ran down her body making her shiver not with cold but desire. Paul smiled into the kiss glad to know he still had the effect on women. Jasmine moaned in his mouth her small hands grabbing at his shirt. Kneeling up Paul began to undo his buttons his eyes not leaving hers. She licked her now swollen lips naked of lip gloss that Paul had kissed off earlier in the night. Her hands went to his belt and made quick work of it before attacking the button.

The wolf helped her pulling his belt from the loops making it crack with the speed in which he did it. Throwing it across the room he again leaned down and attacked her lips both of them pulling his pants. After much fumbling his pants were soon on the floor along with his belt and shirt. His erection tenting his boxer briefs. Unlike most his pack brothers the wolf preferred to have his good tucked away and not hanging loose. Paul swore he heard Jasmine purr but shook it off.

However he did hear phone vibrating in the kitchen. He chose to ignore it, whoever was calling could wait. Anyone who was important knew he was on a date and would not dare disturb the wolf. Jasmine with her human hearing wouldn't have heard it and thrust her hips up to meet his once again. The wolf flipped them over allowing the young woman to sit on him letting her lead the way if only for a brief moment. He may have been a whore, but not once did he do anything a woman did not want. Once he knew what she was fully consenting to he would take back control and pleasure her. Not once had a girl gone home disappointed of their night of lust. Paul however broke a many of hearts as he never slept with anyone more than once.

Jasmine's small hand grasped his cock through his briefs. "Mmm someone is happy." she winked.

Paul's land line shrilled. Groaning the wolf and Jasmine waited for it to stop. They both sighed when the person finally gave up only for it to begin ringing again. Paul sighed and gently removed the sexy woman from him.

"I better get that it might be Emily about Liv." he said.

"I thought you said she would be fine with that woman what's her name."

"I'll be right back," Paul bent down and kissed her his hand rubbing her soaked panties.

"You better." she moaned.

Paul grabbed the phone ready to give the person what for. Knowing his pack brothers they would ring him just to piss him off.

"What?" Paul growled into the phone.

"Paul it's Sam you need to get here."

The wolf didn't hesitate and hung up the phone. Going to his room he grabbed the first pair of shorts he could get his hands on.

"Where's the fire?" Jasmine asked with a laugh.

"Shit I gotta go. Let yourself out." Paul said heading out the door slamming it behind him.

Before he arrived at the Uley house he could hear his daughter's cries running in through the open door he saw his daughter thrashing about in Collin's arms her eyes closed. The young wolf looked terrified not knowing what to do for his imprint.

Not taking his eyes off his daughter Paul went and knelt in front of the cub his hand going to her forehead. "Christ."

"I've called Billy."

"Maybe she's just coming down with something." His daughter was burning up.

Emily came through with a bowl of water with ice in it. "Put her down Collin your heat isn't helping."

"I can't." Collin cried.

"You have to cub." Paul said loudly above his daughter's screams.

Reluctantly the young wolf stood gently and placed Olivia on the couch. Paul took the cloth from Emily and dipped in the water before wiping his daughter's face. At first it didn't seem like it wasn't working. However slowly her screams became soft cries and whimpers. The whole time her father sung the song his grandmother sung to him when he was sick as a child.

"I'll get her some clean pyjamas Kim said heading out the room.

"Out you lot let the little lady have some privacy." Sam said pushing the pack out the door leaving only Collin, Paul and himself in the room.

Emily had gone to the kitchen to get more cold water as the bowl already had warmed up. "You don't think she is going to phase do you?" Collin asked.

"God I hope not."

"Billy is on his way."

"Maybe we should call a doctor." Sam said.

"How we going to explain this Paul said his daughter was hotter than he was if she was a normal human she would be dead by now.

"She can't shift now." Colin whined not liking the idea of his imprint being a child for however long they continue to shift for.

The front door opens and Billy wheel's himself in. "She's not going to shift." he said matter of factly.

"Then we should get her to the doctor." Paul said ready to pick his daughter up.

"Calm down boy. She's had her first see."

"Shit."

"Son you knew that is was a possibility. We have not had a seer in many moons."

"Why her, why now? She isn't even three yet. Christ she can't even talk properly yet." Paul growled.

"It is not for us to understand Paul rather to begin to help her."

"How?" Colin asked.

"There is a seer in Chickasaw. She is willing to take Olivia and train her."

"You want me to hand over my daughter? Not going to happen Billy."

"She needs to learn Paul it will not be good for her to have visions and not understand them. As chief elder I…"

Paul growled and everyone moved back. Collin grabbed his little imprint and moved away.

"Outside now." Sam ordered.

Paul snapped and snarled but did as his alpha ordered. Running out the door almost ripping the door off the shifter exploded into his wolf form and howled into the night. The pack watched him as he paced back and forth every now and again the wolf would snap and snarl towards Billy who was watching from the porch. He didn't blame the wolf for not wanting his daughter to have the gift she had but it was important that she learnt to interpret her visions as soon as possible.

"Daddy?" Olivia's voice snapped the shifter out of his pacing. He whined wanting to get to his daughter who was still inside protectively in the arms of her imprint. Someone threw a pair of shorts at Paul and he picked them up and went to phase in the trees.

It took him a few more minutes to calm his wolf enough to phase and head into his daughter's awaiting arms.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this chappy. Real life and stuff. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember that reviews are encouraged and loved.**

Chapter 11

"Got everything?" Billy asked as he watched Paul carry the last bag out to his truck.

"If I don't' have it now we can do without it for a while." he sighed throwing the bag in the back with the rest of their luggage. "You ready old man?"

"Enough of the old man. Where's Collin anyway?"

"Sorry I'm late mom was being clingy." he scoffed throwing his one bag with the others before going and picking up his imprint who was happy sitting on Billy's lap.

"Hey princess you ready for a holiday?"

"Disneyland." she squealed.

Collin looked at Paul and Billy. As far as he knew they were not going anywhere close to any Disney place. Olivia's father shook his head and stroked his daughters hair.

"Come on the sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

It had been a week since Olivia had her first vision. Jacob of course allowed Paul to take time off it was only because of Collin's parents wanting him to finish his schooling before the break that they were held up. Although Billy doubted that Olivia would have another vision anytime soon. When Paul went to talk to Jasmine to say she wasn't happy that the man she was hoping to start seriously dating was leaving for an undetermined amount of time.

* * *

 _ **5 days earlier**_

"Jasmine please understand if there was any other way…"

"So you say your daughter got sick and that is why I've not heard anything from you and now suddenly you're saying you're going to visit the hell Paul" the woman snapped.

"Look I can't explain right now. Maybe when we get back." Paul stopped talking when Jasmine held up her hand to silence the wolf.

"Forget it Paul. I really like you a lot and hoped that maybe just maybe you liked me too. I can see that I will never be the focus of your attention. You have a daughter and she needs you. I don't think I'm ready for an instant family."

Jasmine turned around and headed back towards her house. Paul sighed he really didn't blame Jasmine hell he would be the same. It wasn't just having a daughter it was all the secrets he had to keep from her as well. If only he could tell her the truth about him being a shapeshifter and his daughter being the tribe's first seer in decades it may have been easier. However she wasn't his imprint so she could never know. Even Brady being a shifter doesn't allow her to know. Of course his parents did but they had been sworn to secrecy by the elders.

* * *

The previous evening the pack had given a bonfire for their two pack brothers and elder Billy who was going to go along with them. At first Paul was reluctant to have the old man join him as even though Billy Black was independent he still needed some form of care. However because of two shifters from one tribe was setting foot inside another pack's lands it was asked that their elder go as security.

Jacob and Collin were given a training session by Jacob on how to give his father his injection and how to keep an eye on his blood sugar levels. Billy was normally good but sometimes he would slip and would be in serious danger if no one knew how to read the signs.

Sam had given orders for them to respect the other pack and keep on the good side of their alpha who was kind enough to allow them to stay on their lands. Paul would meet with him as soon as they arrived at the house they had been given for the time they would be there.

A few of the pack turned up as they were getting ready to climb into the car. Olivia was already strapped into her carseat in the back. Jacob helped his father into the truck while Sam was giving last words of advice to Paul who had heard it all before about respecting the alpha. Brady had come to say goodbye to his best friend.

Just as Paul was about to jump in the cab he was tackled from behind. Landing on the damp ground he growled and pushed Seth off him. The young wolf lowered his eyes waiting for his pack brother to tell him off. Everyone was shocked when Paul pulled him into a tight hug. He whispered quietly so none of the wolves could hear what he said.

"Talk to Jake." he kissed Seth's cheek. "Give that to Sue when you see her." he said clearly for the others to hear, but winked at his young pack brother so only he could see.

Seth stood by his alpha and beta and waved as the truck pulled out of the driveway. No one knew how long they would be away for but they all hoped they would be back soon. Jake grabbed his friend around the neck and rubbed his head.

"Come on let's go cliff diving." he said looking at Sam who nodded. The alpha cupped his hands and howled the rest of the pack.

* * *

The trip was long and trying. Olivia had been great having Collin to keep her entertained. However Collin wasn't able to drive yet leaving it all to Paul. They took there time stopping and seeing some of the sites. Even Billy hadn't been this far away from his home. The wolves knew they were getting close when they picked up the scent of the pack. If Billy had noticed he never let it show. Paul looked in the rearview mirror and saw his daughter's imprint watching for anything near them.

Neither wolf was surprised when they pulled up to the house they would be staying at and saw two men standing outside. The bigger of the two no doubt the alpha had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The other one reminded Paul a little of Seth with a kind smile. Paul ordered that Colin stay in the car with Olivia and went to help Billy out first. Neither shifter had moved as they watched the pair. It was Billy who spoke first.

"I'm William Black elder of the La-Push tribe and this is Paul Lahote gamma and father of Olivia Lahote. Also her imprint Collin Littlesea delta of the pack."

The alpha stepped forward and held out his hand. "Welcome to our lands. I'm Ken Haswell alpha of the pack and this here is River Lake omega of our pack."

Paul and Ken didn't shake hands however Paul bared his neck in respect before looking at the omega and winked. Brady was the pack omega but that was because he was the youngest and earned it by default. Of course he was treated just like the other cubs in the pack and nobody mentioned his position even if he knew what it was.

"Come, you must be tired." River said kindly.

"I will leave River to make you comfortable. Tomorrow you will get shown around and meet the rest of the pack." Ken didn't wait for a reply and raced towards the forest.

Paul went to the truck and got his daughter out. Collin stepped out and eyed the other shifter. River didn't seem to have any problem with other shifters on his land nor would it seem Ken after all he was allowing his omega to be alone with them.

"Don't mind Ken he is all bark and no bite." he said holding out his hand to Paul baring his neck slightly and then to Collin who he didn't bare his neck.

"Daddy need go potty." Jasmine whispered.

"Sorry come in bathroom is second door on the right."

Paul went in first while Collin helped Billy. They had made sure the tribe had a place with ramps to make life easier for their guests. The house was just like any back on home. Paul kicked a couch back as he passed as there wouldn't have been enough room for Billy's chair to get in. However his eyes didn't seem to spot any other problems.

Collin and River were already unloading the luggage when Paul returned. Jasmine had spotted a box of toys in the corner and wiggled out of her father's arms heading towards them. Billy being Billy already found his spot in front of the television the remote in his hand. Paul sighed and shook his head.

"I'll show you your rooms. We've given Mr Black the master bedroom it has its own bathroom. Olivia has her own room which I painted pink for her." River blushed.

"Thanks River you really didn't have to go to so much trouble." Paul said but the look on Collin's face was that said ' _yes he should have she deserves nothing but the best._ '

"Honestly it's no trouble at all. This is my imprint's house so when we marry we will be moving in."

"You have an imprint?" Colln asked.

"Yeah you'll meet him later." River said going to the kitchen and opening the oven. The rich aromas of a lasagna cooking filled the small house.

"Him?" Collin looked at Paul who shrugged.

"Anyway I'll get out of your hair. There's garlic bread ready to add in about 20 minutes and a salad in the fridge. If you need anything Ken's number is by the phone." he said before waving at them and heading out the door.

"Is that even possible?" Collin asked Billy.

"I've never heard of it, but if he has then the spirits have chosen his mate."

"Does that mean Brady will get a male imprint?"

"COLLIN" Paul and Billy growled.

"Shutting up." he walked to his imprint and got down on the floor forgetting that bags needed to unpacked.

"See if they left any beer." Billy said his eyes going back to the television.

Paul would normally tell the old man to get his own but he wanted to a beer himself. Thankfully they had seemed to have thought of everything. The fridge was loaded with food that would last them a few days at least. Handing Billy his beer Paul went and had a look around the house taking a few of Olivia's bags with him.

* * *

The rest of the house were in bed. Paul was restless and went outside to take in some fresh air. His wolf had not really calmed down since they had arrived sensing other wolves in the area. River had called to see if they had settled in okay and said that he would be there to show them the meeting house where they would get to meet the rest of the pack and also meet the person they had come to see.

Paul had called Sam earlier in the evening to tell him that they had arrived safely and the alpha seemed fine with them being on his land. The wolf would have seek permission from the alpha to shift as Collin and himself couldn't go more than a few days without their wolves needing to stretch his legs. Paul heard rustling from the trees behind the house and placed his beer on the ledge before walking towards the sound.

"Who's there?" he demanded when he saw nobody.

A wolf stepped out of the darkness. Paul took a step back and looked up. He wasn't able to shift having to wait for permission from the alpha. He hated that he was at such a disadvantage and had to calm his wolf down. However he did give a warning growl. Suddenly the wolf disappeared only to return this time in human form.

Paul took a step back shocked as a beautiful woman stepped out wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top. "You're a she-wolf." he said pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks for noticing." she rolled her eyes. "I'm Layla." she didn't bare her neck instead Paul's wolf did.

"Wow beta as well." he chuckled.

"What's wrong with that?" she snapped.

"Nothing believe me we have or had a she-wolf in our pack. She would have made a great beta hell even alpha. She scared the crap out of most of the pack." Paul held his hands up in peace.

"You say she has stopped phasing. How has she managed that?"

"I guess she was ready to move on with her life. No offence but may I ask why you are near our home?"

"Isn't it obvious. We don't trust you or your pack brother."

"Fair enough. However let me assure you me and Collin have no wish to be here either. If it hadn't been for my daughter…"

"Collin is your imprint?"

"Um no my daughter is his."

"And the girl's mother?"

"Not that it is any of your business but she is dead." Paul said getting angry.

"Forgive me." she sighed running her hand through her short hair. "Can we start again?"

Paul smiled. "Hi I'm Paul and you are?"

"Layla Matthews my sister is the one you will be seeing tomorrow." she took Paul's hand in hers and gave a smile.

"Your sister? I was expecting someone older." Paul admitted.

Layla laughed. "I better go. Nice meeting you Paul. Sorry about earlier. I'm afraid until Ken trusts you we will be patrolling nearby."

"Look forward to it, and I sort of figured."

Layla took one last look at Paul and shook her head. "Pups." she muttered under her breath before disappearing into the darkness.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to another chapter. I hope you enjoy and take the time to review. This is the longest chapter of the story so far. Make me happy and I will continue to give longer chapters and quicker.**

 **I own nothing except the original characters :)**

Chapter 12

The Quileute men followed River towards the council meeting house. They were honored guests as well as Olivia. It was late morning and they would be joining in the feast afterwards. Paul carried his daughter while Collin pushed Billy. The tribe had even put a ramp up so that Billy's chair could get in easily. It made Paul less weary of the elders and pack seeing they were trying to make their stay as comfortable as possible. River ran as they got closer throwing himself into the arms of a man who was as big as Paul. When the visitors came closer River stepped back from the embrace.

"We better go in." he said blushing.

The wolf stepped forward and took Billy's hand showing respect for the elder. "Welcome I'm Kyle I hope you are all comfortable."

"I'm Billy and this is Paul his daughter Olivia and her wolf Collin. Thank you for sharing your home with us."

"Please no thanks required until River is of age I am happy to stay at home with my father, elder of the tribe. Please they are waiting for you." he said.

The meeting house was similar to their own the Quileute men looked around. Billy was greeted with respect and was taken to the front to sit with the elders while Paul and Collin were shown to seats at the front. Sitting at the table was a woman who looked like Layla. Her eyes were different however and looked exactly like Olivia's. The young girl looked at the woman with open curiosity. Before she wiggled out of her father's arms. When Paul tried to stop her the woman smiled kindly giving permission for the child to approach her.

Collin tensed feeling all eyes on his imprint. Paul placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently in comfort. He wasn't happy either but they had to trust this woman with their princess.

The tribal meeting was opened with a prayer in their own tongue which was followed by Billy doing the same in Quileute. The formal introductions were made all the while the woman who had Olivia now sitting on her knee was quietly talking to her. The young girl pointed to Paul.

"That's my daddy and that is my Collin." she said smiling before blowing a kiss at the two men in her life.

When the woman's eyes met Paul's his own eyes widened. He tensed and quickly looked away. "I'll be back in a minute keep an eye on Liv." Paul said before storming out the meeting.

Ken the alpha quickly followed him as the crowded began to talk amongst each other. "Paul wait."

Paul stopped his hands fisted by his side. He wasn't able to phase and his wolf was fighting him. "Please."

"Come this way." Ken said running towards the forest.

The moment Paul hit the tree line he let his wolf out. Ken seconds behind having time to remove his clothes. Paul laid down and submitted to the alpha. He could hear Jacob in wolf and asked him to get Sam so that he could maybe talk to Ken through the alpha link. The wolf stood proudly in front of Paul raising himself up to his full height to show his dominance.

" _Paul. Is everything alright?"_

" _I needed to let my wolf out. I can't explain what happened."_

" _Okay well Ken is okay with it. However you are not to just phase without one of his wolves with you. How is the meeting going?"_

" _It hadn't even started when I left. Sam something feels off."_

" _Off what do you mean?"_ Jacob demanded.

" _The seer, it's as though. God I don't know how to explain it."_

" _Calm down Paul."_ Sam ordered.

" _Easier said than done. My daughter and pack brother are in there let alone Billy."_

One by one the rest of the pack phased in and it comforted the wolf. They could feel their pack brothers stress even from afar. Sam had gone silent meaning he was probably talking with Ken who was now pacing back and forth. Paul hadn't moved from his submissive position his eyes lowered but keeping his eyes on the alpha's movements as well as the other wolves surrounding him.

" _Paul what Anya did was read you that is all. She was trying to see into your future. Did it feel like something was burning inside you?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Relax you didn't imprint."_

" _I never said I had."_ But the fear of imprinting was the first thing that went through Paul's mind.

" _Sam are you sure this is such a good idea?"_ Brady the young omega asked.

Sam snapped at the young wolf who coward behind Jacob in fright. " _Don't question your alpha or your elders cub."_ Paul let out a growl making the surrounding pack tense.

" _Yes sir."_

" _All of you phase out, you included Paul I need to speak to Ken."_

" _Fine tell them I'm going to run to the house to get clothes."_

Paul said getting up and trotting towards his house. He wasn't surprised when two wolves followed him. As soon as he saw the house he phased to his human form and raced in grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Walking out he wasn't surprised to see River and Kyle waiting for him. With a nod the three walked back to the meeting. As soon as Paul stepped inside he went and grabbed his daughter off Collin's knee.

"Forgive me Paul I had no right," the seer said.

"No you didn't and I would ask you refrain from trying to do it to the rest of my family." Paul growled.

"Of course. We will discuss matters privately after the meeting." she said turning her attention back to the elders who once again started the meeting.

"Is everything okay?" Collin asked.

"Fine cub. Let's get this over and done with I want to get home. I miss our brothers." Paul wrapped his arm around the young wolf and pulled him close.

* * *

The meeting seemed a waste of time to Paul and Collin. It had nothing to do with why they were there. Collin covered his mouth hiding a yawn two hours into the meeting. Thankfully Olivia had fallen asleep in her father's arms. Anya kept glancing at the young family but Paul felt no more burning. He knew if she had tried it with Collin the young wolf wouldn't have been able to ignore it. The older wolf now felt embarrassed about thinking that he had imprinted. He had seen and felt what it was like to Jared when he imprinted and it was nothing like what he had experienced.

Half an hour later the meeting was closed. They now had a feast to deal with when all the wolf wanted to do was go back to the house and pack his bags and take his family home. He had hoped that Olivia would remain asleep and use her as an excuse to leave. However the young girl woke when her little tummy growled. Collin and Paul chuckled quietly both kissing her cheeks. Olivia leaned over and wrapped her arms around Collin's neck. Paul handed her over and went to Billy who was talking quietly to one of the elders.

"Excuse me. Billy can I please have a private word?"

Billy nodded and turned his attention to Paul. "I'm not sure you are aware what their seer did to me."

"I did son and I'm sorry. I should have told you what could happen."

"Did she do it to you too?" Paul growled.

"She did. However I am a wise old man and she couldn't get through my defences."

"What exactly was she looking for?"

"Your future. Also that of your child."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down son. You obviously didn't let her in as you would have drifted to sleep."

"She had no right." Paul growled. "I'm sorry Billy but I wish to leave and take my family home."

Billy sighed. He didn't blame Paul he had experienced so much in his young life and this was just adding to it. However he still believed that Anya was only wishing to help his daughter. The tribe had been nothing but generous to them. Olivia was a seer and without her help the young girl could be a danger not only to their tribe but also herself.

"Paul."

Paul whipped around and came face to face with the woman that tried to get inside his soul. He tensed his eyes going to Collin who was still holding Olivia talking to River and Kyle. It would seem the young omega was wanting to make friends with Collin which was good if they stayed the young boy would need more than just Paul and Billy to have adult conversations with. He was a teenager after all and even though Paul was just a few years older than him he was by no means at the same level.

"Can I help you?" He said finally looking down at the woman.

"Please I'm sorry what I did was wrong but your aura is so unusual. Your daughter is a very sweet child and has a great gift bestowed upon her. I would very much like to take her under my wing and teach her how to control her sight."

"After the stunt you pulled on me…"

"Paul." Billy warned.

"I'm sorry Billy, but right now I don't want her anywhere near my daughter or my future son in law."

"I know Paul. However let me assure you that I will teach your daughter. I think perhaps you need more time to come to terms with this. There are two more special people in your life one male and female perhaps you need to have them close."

Paul frowned. Was she crazy he had everyone that was important to him here with him now. He put his hands on Billy's wheelchair handles and bent down and whispered in the elder's ear.

"Do you really believe she can help my daughter?" Billy nodded. Standing up he let out a gust of wind. "I will let you know when I am ready, but believe me when I tell you that if you so much hurt a hair on my child or her imprinted head I will not be…." Paul paused when Ken stepped up beside Anya and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You were saying?"

"Ken please he has every right to be angry with me. What I did was unforgivable. Come you all must be hungry It sounds like a earthquake coming with all these rumbling stomach's." she laughed.

Ken kissed Anya's forehead and led her away. Paul huffed and wished he knew that the woman he had just snarled at was the alpha's imprint. "Come on she's not wrong I'm starving."

* * *

The feast was like no other. The Quileute bonfires were great but the food simple yet filling. These people had gone all out having roasted meat on a spite fire and every vegetable Paul could possibly name and then some. The elder's wives and families joined them as well as the pack who had more imprints. There were no children however and as much as Olivia was loving the attention she wanted a friend to play with. Collin and River were keeping her occupied for the time been.

Kyle came and sat beside Paul. "River and Collin seemed to have hit it off."

"You okay with that? I mean River been your imprint and all that." Paul asked shoving more cake in his mouth.

"I have learnt to accept it for what it is. Nothing more than a friendship. Your pack must be very young if Collin isn't the omega."

"He is second our youngest Brady is only a few days younger than him. All our cubs phased early due to a threat to our lands. They did us proud and even though they are cubs they are all treated with the same respect as the rest of the pack."

Paul had seen how the rest of the pack had treated their young omega and felt sorry for the young boy. His imprint was different however and he could see the love he had for his mate. It still didn't explain why no one looked him in the eye speaking with not only his alpha and beta but the rest of the pack including the delta. Billy groaned. Paul was not going to make friends with the pack if he kept being defensive all the time.

"You are wrong Paul my mate is the most respected member of our pack."

"Not where I'm sitting."

"He is our future alpha. He will learn to lead his pack from the lowest of ranks."

Paul raised an eyebrow. He looked at Billy who shrugged. It wasn't his thoughts that matter. The wolf looked over at River and frowned. When Jacob phased he was just about as big as Sam straight away. He was put into beta position only because he said he wasn't ready to be alpha and saw no reason for Sam to step down.

"I know what you're thinking. River is only ten years old."

"I'm sorry forgive me. I have no right to judge you or your pack." Paul sighed.

"Your right you don't. We have opened our home and hearts to you and your family yet you seem to want to throw it back in our face. Why?" Kyle asked.

Paul felt a lump in his throat and looked at Billy for help. The elder placed his hand gently on his arm. "It's okay son."

The wolf stood and went and collected his daughter telling Collin to stay and enjoy the rest of the feast he would see him when he got home. The young wolf knew not to argue with Paul sensing his distress. As he passed Ken and Anya he gave a nod in acknowledgement but didn't stop or say anything he needed to get out of there. Kyle turned to Billy for answers.

"The only family Paul has are here with him other than his pack. He relies heavily on his pack brothers more than he is aware. We have brought him out of his comfort zone and he doesn't react well to changes. I ask you give him a chance. He is a good man when you get to know him."

Anya and Ken had come over and joined the two. "Billy I can see his aura and I know he is a good man. If I sensed anything else Ken would have ordered you all to leave immediately. I heard you lie to him about me seeing his future. You are more than aware that he would not sleep if I seeked inside him. I'm was shocked that he felt my intrusion. His daughter didn't get her seer abilities from her mother's side."

"I can't say I'm not surprised. Yet why did Paul not become a seer?" Billy asked.

"Paul is a warrior. He is a fine wolf and protector, his sight would have been wasted on him. His wolf chose well. When I told him about a male and a female being close he slammed the door to his heart shut on me. I am wondering why this is."

"I'm afraid I can't answer you that. He lost Olivia's mother and even though he didn't imprint we can see the sadness when he watches his daughter sometimes. He fears imprinting and doesn't wish for it to happen."

"He won't imprint. He will find love when he is ready. Not with one person he will fail a few times in love but once he finds his true love it will be forever."

"Do you know who they are these so called people he is close to?"

"I do." Anya said standing up. "There is my sister I must speak with her." she said leaving the men alone.

"Don't worry she never gives anyone a straight answer. Paul needs to discover things for himself. Anya is not here to tell us what to do rather she is here to guide us just like Olivia is going to do for your people." Ken patted his arm and stood and followed his imprint.

"He's right you know. When I imprinted on River I felt nothing but disgust. I'm not gay or even had a thought of being with a man. She helped me through guiding me to see what I truly needed to. Don't get me wrong I don't think Paul will be with a man." Kyle chuckled seeing the look on Billy's face. "Maybe in the future he will have a son with the woman. Like she said it is not for her to tell."

Collin and River came over to join them. River plopped himself down on his imprints knee and placed his head on Kyle's chest. Now that Billy looked at him he could see that he indeed was young. He may have the body of a man yet his eyes showed he was nothing more than a child. His imprint pecked his forehead and stroked his hair.

"I'm tired." he whispered. "Can we go home now."

"Of course pup." he said bidding the Quileute men goodbye. River waved and jumped on Kyle's back. Their pack bidding the youngest goodnight.

* * *

Back at the house Paul had Olivia in bed and reading her a story her eyes trying desperately to stay open. Times like this were precious to the wolf. His daughter was growing up before his very eyes and soon she would be going off with Collin. Sure it was many years away yet it only felt like yesterday he held his newborn daughter in his arms. When he heard the front door open he looked down at his daughter who was now fast asleep her wolf tucked under her arm. Kissing her forehead he got off the bed and tucked her in. Collin was at the doorway leaning against the frame. Without a word Paul walked passed and squeezed the cub's shoulder to leave him with his daughter.

Billy was in the lounge in his usual spot in front of the television although tonight it wasn't on. Paul sighed he knew it meant that Billy wanted to speak to him. Going to the kitchen he grabbed a beer for both of them and went and sat across from the elder. Billy opened his mouth only for Paul to hold up his hand.

"I know, we need to talk."

Billy chuckled. "Yes we do son."

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter comes with a warning read with caution.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

Paul laid in bed that night thinking over what Billy had told him. He had to learn to trust others and in turn he would become less aggressive. He knew that, but he couldn't trust anyone not after what had happened. Throwing off the covers he padded out to the kitchen surprised to see Collin sitting at the table with phone in hand. The moment he saw Paul he turned his phone off and went to stand.

"It's nearly one in the morning who the hell are you texting?" Paul said grabbing water from the fridge.

"Um, no one it doesn't matter. I'll say goodnight." Collin went to pass only for Paul to grab his arm.

Paul held out his hand and waited. Sighing Collin handed the phone over. Opening it up Paul saw the last text sent was to Brady. Why was Collin worried about texting Brady. The way the young cub reacted he thought he was watching porn. The phone vibrated in his hand, it was another text from the omega.

 _Sick of this hellhole._ Another text came straight after it.

 _I miss you guys :(_

Paul handed the phone back to Collin. "Go get some sleep kid."

Collin bid him goodnight and headed to his room, not before checking on his little imprint though. Paul went outside, his wolf ached to come out. Billy had told him to put his trust to Anya yet he couldn't. They couldn't stay here for long. Collin had a few months left at school before heading off to Community College close to home so he could be around Olivia still. Seth and Brady were given permission to head away from the res to attend college. If they had been any older it would have been a different story. Sam had to give up his dreams of college as did Jared and Embry. Although nothing was stopping any of them now accept they were happy protecting the tribe. The cubs were to but, they needed to have the chance none of the others had and with the packs support Paul knew they would do well. He would miss them of course the whole pack would.

"Hello Paul." The shifters head whipped up.

"Anya."

"I want to apologize again for my intrusion today….well yesterday."

"I'm over it." Paul shrugged.

"Yet you want to go home. Why is that?"

Paul sighed. "I miss my pack I miss my home. I don't belong here. My daughter doesn't either. She is too young for all this."

"Your right you don't belong here. You need your pack. However your daughter needs to be here Paul. I have met many seers in my lifetime and it's been a long one. Your daughter is special even for a seer. You should be honored."

"Yeah well, forgive me but, I'm not. Look Anya no disrespect or anything but I want to go home." Paul turned away hating the tears that began to fall. "Fuck."

"Being in love is not a sign of weakness Paul. Everybody deserves to be loved. Go home now. Just leave Collin and Billy they will look after Olivia."

"You're crazier than I thought." Paul scoffed.

"Worth a try right?" she shrugged. "However I'm not joking when I said bring some more people here. You need your loved ones around you."

"I've everyone I love here."

"Okay you win. I was wrong."

"Now why don't I believe you are giving up so easily? Goodnight Anya I'm sure your imprint is wondering where you are."

"No he is at home sleeping with our son." she smiled.

"You never said you had a son. He wasn't at the feast."

"Yes he was." Anya walked towards the forest. Paul watched her disappear before heading inside.

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Son I brought up two girls and Jacob when I lost my Sarah. We'll be fine. Give my love to Jake and make sure he is looking after Seth and not just running around with Angela."

"Maybe I should ask Layla she wouldn't mind…."

"Get out." Billy yelled pointing to the door.

"Geez alright old man. Come on cub let's get this over with." Billy ran Collin's foot over with his wheelchair since he had no intention of following Paul out, anytime soon. He was just as protective of the girl as her father was.

Layla and Ken were waiting for them at the edge of the forest. Paul was surprised to see both the beta and alpha the two that would be keeping an eye on them. After having Leah in the pack both Quileute shifters had no issues of stripping in front of a she-wolf. Layla rolled her wolf eyes before turning.

Collin must have really needed to shift as he was wolf quicker than Paul thought possible. The young cub howled with joy just as his pack brother joined him.

" _Come on let's run." Paul said nudging Collin._

" _What about them."_

" _Spoke to Ken earlier. We just follow to keep us where it's safe."_

The cub took off right behind Layla, Paul couldn't help but smile at the cubs excitement. The boy loved his wolf. Collin had only one thing on his mind and that was catching Layla's tail. Thankfully it seemed the beta was happy to play along as they ducked and dived through the forest. Paul and Ken trotted at a more leisurely pace behind them. Even though they couldn't communicate with one another the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

Soon the La-Push pack came in. Each greeted Paul and Collin although the young cub was too busy chasing tail.

" _Only tail he will be chasing."_ Jared chuckled.

Paul couldn't help but join in. He missed his easy friendship with his one time best friend. They were still close however being pack brothers but since the imprint he saw less and less of his friend and normally only when they patrolled or at meetings. Sam ordered Collin back to join Paul so they could start the meeting. Everyone laughed when he mentally pouted. He was seriously having some fun for the first time since they arrived.

" _So what's up boss?"_ Quil asked

" _Perhaps Embry would like to tell you."_ Sam said.

" _YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER."_ Before anyone could react Brady was attacking his pack brother.

" _You know I didn't have a choice."_

" _Brady enough."_ Sam ordered the young cub was so angry he never heard the order.

Embry kicked the cub off him and circled the omega growling at him to show his dominance. Brady shook his head before taking off towards the beach. Jacob went to follow only for Sam to order him to stay.

" _Leave him I will give him his punishment later."_

" _What did he do wrong?"_ Collin asked.

" _We don't' attack our own."_ Sam sighed _. "You all know the rules."_

" _Sam it's fine. I would have reacted the same."_ Embry sat licking his wounds that his pack brother had inflicted on him.

" _What the fuck Sam. Jake and me fight all the time."_ Paul growled.

" _That is different."_

" _How exactly is it different?"_ Jacob asked. Flashes of Paul and himself fighting went through his thoughts.

" _Brady is the omega and needs to know his place."_

" _His place? His place Sam is right here with us sitting here as an equal."_ Jacob snapped.

" _Every pack needs an omega and that is Brady. Once he has left it will go to Collin."_

" _What? No, wait, why? I'm delta."_ Collin whined. " _Sam please no."_ Paul was pissed.

Brady was the smartest out of all the pack. The kid was going to make something of his life. As for Collin being omega that was not going to happen if he had anything to do with it.

" _This is not up for discussion. Brady doesn't leave for months anyway. Let's continue with the meeting."_ Sam ordered leaving no room for argument. " _Paul how is Olivia getting on with her learning?"_

" _She hasn't started yet. I was going to talk to you privately."_

" _Paul we need you and Collin back here. We are taking your patrols for you."_

" _You seriously think me and Collin want to be here?"_

" _Of course not."_

" _Why can't this seer come here anyway?"_ Quil asked.

" _Her imprint is the alpha so she can't leave."_

" _Seth where you think your going?"_ Sam asked watching the cub slinking away from the circle.

" _Can no one else feel that?"_

" _It can't be."_ Sam said taking off.

" _Stay here and look after Liv. Phase and tell Ken I'm needed back home."_

" _Let me go he's my best friend."_ Collin whimpered.

" _Do as I say."_ Paul ordered racing towards La-Push Layla on his tail.

However it was only a few minutes later and she stopped and turned around.

" _Brady listen to me. Please. You can't do this. You will kill yourself."_ Paul shouted in his mind.

" _I don't care. "_ The young man phased out of the pack's mind. "Just leave me alone."

* * *

"Not going to happen cub." Jacob said finally getting the omega in his sight.

Brady stood at the edge of the cliff. Not where the pack jumped from but what was known as suicide hill.

"I can't do this. Its fucked up." he sobbed.

"You can cub. I know it doesn't make sense none of this does but we are here for a reason."

"Think of your family. Your pack brothers."

Brady looked over his shoulder at Jacob tears staining his dirty face. Sam was silently giving commands to the pack so they could get to him without letting him know. However Brady was the most alert wolf in the pack sensing danger before the others.

"Stay back." he ordered bringing out a flick knife from his pocket.

"Talk to me cub." Jacob said inching closer as he talked.

"I'm not a cub. I'm a man. Look at me. LOOK!" he shouted.

"Okay calm down. Your right you are a man and a good one." Jacob said. "Now please talk to me."

"I can't." he whispered. Before anyone could react the omega thrust the knife into his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jacob shouted getting to the young man as he began stumbling backwards inches away from falling over the cliff.

* * *

Paul's wolf stumbled something he never did. He kicked it up another notch as he raced towards his home. Collin hadn't phased back in and now the shifter needed to talk to him. He should have known something was wrong. The boys were closer than any brothers. It had been an hour since he had heard from anyone in his pack. Even in wolf form he was going to be another hour before he reached Forks.

" _Paul?"_

" _Thank god Jared."_ Paul let out a gush of wind.

" _You need to go back and bring everyone home."_

" _What why?"_

Jared opened his mind and watched in horror from the time everyone phased out. Jacob wasn't fast enough to get to Brady and the pack watched in what felt like slow motion as the omega fell towards the sharp jagged rocks below. Then the pack racing down to the beach to try find him in the water. The water was below freezing even the shifters struggled with their heightened heat. Sam had ordered the pack to head back to shore the sea was beginning to get to rough.

" _You just gave up?"_ Paul said not changing direction.

" _Jacob and Seth have refused, they have broken away from the pack. Paul there is no way he could have survived the fall let alone the stab to his chest. Sam asked you to go back there is nothing you can do now."_

" _Yes there is I can give his parents his body. They deserve that at least."_ Paul shouted.

" _Paul he's gone. We can't risk any of the pack just to find a body."_ Jared cried.

" _It's not just a body he is our brother. Our cub."_

" _Don't make me order you Paul. Sam has reinstated me as beta."_ Jared sighed.

Paul growled and skidded to a halt. Tilting his head back he called to a alpha. When he got no response he howled again. Two howls could be heard in the distance and Paul tried to fight the pull leading him towards Sam's home.

" _Think what you are doing Paul. Collin will not be in your pack. Your daughter won't have the protection of the pack. Do you really want that."_ Sam said.

" _My daughter has a pack and that is where I am. I'm sorry Sam but I'm doing this for Collin."_

Paul's head seemed suddenly very lonely. He could have only imagined how wonderful it would feel to have no one in his head while he was in wolf form. Now however he didn't want it at all. He charged towards the La-Push. His old pack snapping as he was now a rogue wolf and was on their lands. He was tired and he was grateful for his old pack mates not really trying to hurt him. No one wanted to hurt their friend orders or not.

It wasn't until he could smell the sea air that he realised that his old pack had actually made him change direction so he was close to where Jacob and Seth were searching. He came to a stop and caught Embry's eye. With a slight nod he turned the rest of the pack heading back towards La-Push. Phasing he slipped on his shorts and ran down the beach.

Paul was surprised to see Jacob and Seth standing looking up instead of in the sea. When he reached them Jacob pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I failed him." he sobbed.

"No time for the blame game. Why aren't we searching for him." Paul asked.

"Sam was right there is no way he could have survived the fall. We are only two and we needed to have a break."

"So that's it you're giving up too?" Paul snarled.

"Never." Jacob said.

"Hey guys tell me if I'm wrong but wouldn't we have felt his death?" Seth asked.

"That is what we believe from the books."

"Well I can't feel him but, I didn't feel like we lost him either. Does that make sense?" Seth asked still looking up the side of the cliff.

Paul followed his line of sight. The cliffs were almost twice as high as the ones the pack jumped from. There was just no way anyone could survive hell he doubted even a leech could. The seas were rough the waves crashing loudly against the jagged rocks. When the sun broke through the cloud the sea water became a rainbow of colour before disappearing. Suddenly Seth took off up the side of the cliff.

"He didn't fall. Look." Seth scrambled up the side of the cliff like only a creature from the supernatural world could. Paul and Jacob on his heels.

The strong coppery scent of blood filled their nostrils. They were too far to hear a heartbeat and it only drove them faster up the hill.

"He's alive." Seth shouted.

"Seth wait don't move." Jacob ordered.

Jacob slowed and looked around. The side of the cliff was brittle and Seth was standing on a rock that was cracking. His other foot had already broken the rock that was moments ago beneath him. The alpha surveyed the surrounding area.

"We can't get to him this way."

"Look we can get to him it's only a few more feet." Seth whined.

"He's right cub. We need to think about this."

Jacob and Paul looked at each other. "From the top. We're going to have to get ropes and make a stretcher.

"Please Jake I can get to him." Seth cried. "I'm lighter than you two you're making the rock unsteady.

"We're not going to lose you too brother." Jacob shouted.

"We haven't lost anyone yet. But if you keep stopping me helping him we could." Seth explained.

"He's got a point Jake." Paul said agreeing that someone needed to get to Brady fast.

"If you die I will kill you myself." Jacob snarled.

"Yeah good luck with that." Seth snorted and carefully started climbing.

"Come on let's get back down and make a plan. Seth no heroics just stay with him keep him as warm as possible we will be as quick as we can." Jacob ordered.

Seth smiled when his best friend lightly squeezed his leg. "Be safe."

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys well what a sad day its been. Just heard that a favourite author's** _ **She Whispers**_ **has lost her battle with cancer and her stories have been removed from the page as she didn't want them to be left unfinished. My thoughts are with her family :'(**

 **Also although not through death another author known as** _ **Manawa**_ **has left fanfic. :( Due to the lack of readers the numbers have slipped dramatically over the last few months everyone has noticed. I'm guessing he won't be the last to leave if readers aren't supporting writers then they will lose interest and not bother any more just like the 1000s that have already left because of lack of support.**

 **Anyway. I'm still slogging away here. I've decided that I will post what story I want to post and when not putting any pressure on myself. I do it for the love of it and will continue to at my own pace. So without further ado here is chapter 14 and its a long ass one so leave me your thoughts.**

 **EMW4M**

Chapter 14

When the pair got down to the bottom Embry and Quil were standing there. "You're not joining my pack." Jacob said.

"What why?"

"Because I never signed up to be alpha. Stay with Sam guys."

"You're our best friend and we want to help."

"Fine but only if Sam allows it." Jacob said.

"He will. What do you need?" Quil said.

"Rope and something to make a stretcher." Paul said already making his way up the side of the cliff via the path. "Has anyone spoken to Billy and Collin?"

"Sam called Billy earlier. Sounds like Billy is going to wait to hear from Jacob before he says anything." Embry said racing ahead of Paul.

"Good."

Quil had shifted on the beach and told the pack to get the rope. They could make a stretcher themselves they had experience in that sort of thing thanks to Harry Clearwater who had shown all the young boys how to survive in the wilderness when he was like scouts but Quileute style.

Embry and Paul had the stretcher half built by time Jared and Sam turned up with the rope. Sam was saddened he had lost not one but three of his pack today possible two more, yet he couldn't go back on ordering the pack to stop. His job was to keep his pack safe. They would talk about this later. However right now they had a boy to rescue.

Jacob showed his natural leadership skills and had everyone helping all the while keeping an eye on Seth who was holding Brady in his arms pressed close to his body. Paul had experience in abseiling from his youth before he had shifted thanks to a school trip. He was going to go down and help Seth put the young wolf on the stretcher before the rest of the pack pulled him up. The rock was not as brittle up the top and the large wolf got to them quickly.

Seth looked up at him tears welling in his eyes and shook his head. Paul frowned and placed his fingers on Brady's neck feeling for a pulse. Paul closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Come on let's get him home." he said.

Seth sniffed and slowly let Brady go moving from around him and reaching for the stretcher that was now just above him. As carefully as they could they put Brady's bruised and battered body on the stretcher and tied him securely.

"I'll meet you at the top." Seth said looking up.

"Okay be safe."

Seth nodded and headed down while Paul called for the pack to pull them up. Ten minutes later they finally had them resting on the edge of the cliff. Seth was there as well helping them. Jacob was on his knees checking the young cub out and he too felt for a pulse.

"Bring the truck and someone go get hold of a Billy get him here as soon as possible meet him at my house."

"Jake it's too late." Seth said.

"No it's not. Just do as I ask." Jacob demanded.

"Jake…"

"NOW!" Sam took off towards the forest phasing before he reached the tree line.

"Jake what are you thinking?" Paul asked once they had Brady on the bed of the truck.

"I don't know. There has to be away. He's a shifter for fucks sake. It can't be that easy for him to die."

"Okay." Paul smiled and patted his alpha's shoulder.

The Pack stood outside. It had been hours since the incident and only Jake and Paul were inside with the young cub. Seth had disappeared the moment they had gotten Brady's body inside. Suddenly three wolves came through the trees. The pack tensed when they saw two wolves they didn't know behind Sam. On the alpha's back was Billy and Collin who was holding on to the elder.

"Don't just stand there help me off." Billy demanded.

Jared was first to move and held Billy while Collin got off so he could help Jared with the elder. Embry had raced inside and got the elder's old wheelchair. The smaller of the two wolves shifted and slipped on his shorts hidden behind the larger one who hadn't taken his eyes off the Quileute pack.

"Relax dad." the young wolf said patting the wolf's neck.

"Show us in. We don't have much time if we aren't already too late." the older wolf said.

"Where's Liv?" Embry asked.

"She's with the seer." Collin said before leading the two strangers into the Black house. Sam was already inside.

"I ask that you do not disturb us no matter what."

"Is someone going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Quil sighed.

Paul and Collin came out shutting the door behind them. "That power of the alpha is strong there are four alpha's in there."

"What Billy is an alpha?"

"No, the young wolf is alpha although he hasn't taken his place yet. Ken is his father and River is in training as the omega. Long story believe me." Collin said accepting a bottle of water from Jared.

"Why didn't I figure that out." Paul sighed pulling the young cub into his arms.

"Seriously Paul?" Collin rolled his eyes as he allowed the wolf to take in his scent as it held his daughters as well.

"Whatever." he sighed.

"Never again!" the familiar voice of Sue Clearwater came through the trees.

Paul raced over and took the woman off her son's back. Her face pale and her body trembling. Sue's knees buckled from beneath her. Paul wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her upright.

"Welcome home." Paul squeezed her tight.

"I wish it was for a better reason." She pushed the wolf gently away from her and tried to head towards the door.

"You can't go in Sue." Jared explained. "Alpha order he shrugged when she glared at him.

"Fine. Well what are they planning on doing?" She sighed when all the pack shrugged. "Fine let me go make some food then. I'll be at Emily and Sam's."

"I'll come with you. There is nothing here we can do right now." Paul said taking Sue's hand. "You too Seth and Collin you need to rest." he said holding out his other hand for the young cubs to joined them as they walked towards their former alpha's house.

* * *

Seth was curled up on the couch fast asleep while Emily and Sue were busy in the kitchen. Paul was on the phone talking to his daughter after speaking with Anya who couldn't tell him anything about the outcome since she didn't know the young wolf and he wasn't from her own tribe. Olivia was full of news of all the fun she was having with Anya. Collin had slipped back to stay close to his best friend after convincing Paul he couldn't sleep. The front door swung open so hard and fast it almost came off its hinges.

"You better get to Jake's." Jared said without stopping he turned and ran down the road again forgetting to go at a slow human speed.

"Princess talk to moo moo," Paul said throwing the phone at the startled woman before chasing the others down the road.

Ken and River were sitting outside leaning against the house both with water in hand. As Paul raced past he saw a smile on the young omega's face. Without stopping he raced inside. The pack were surrounding the kitchen table. Billy turned and faced him before moving back. Paul stepped forward. Brady was laying still his arms resting across his chest. However his chest was rising up and down and his heart was thumping quietly.

"You did it." he whispered.

"They did." Jacob looked tired, but relieved. Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter his head lowered.

Paul went to his former alpha and patted his shoulder. "Thank you."

"It shouldn't have come to this. I should have known I was pushing him to much. I will leave you guys to it." he said before heading out.

The remaining shifters from his pack followed him out. Collin tentatively picked up his friend's hand and held it to his cheek tears flowing freely down his cheek. "I'm sorry." he sobbed.

"No one is to blame cub." Billy said.

"Yes there is. I should have told someone."

"Told us what Collin?" Jacob asked.

"I promised."

"It's okay you don't have to tell us, but it would help if we knew why he did this to himself."

"Ask Sam." Collin said.

"Fine. Look we need to move him somewhere more comfortable."

"I'll take him to mine. You haven't enough room here." Sue said from the door walking in with containers full of food and two hungry looking wolves behind her.

"Sue you shouldn't be here. You're supposed to be recuperating yourself." Billy said.

"I'm over resting. I feel fine." she said pushing her way through the wolves towards the kitchen. "Perhaps you could move him to the couch while we eat at the table." she said.

Paul and Jacob pushed the cubs to one side and gently picked up Brady and placed him on the couch without disturbing him. Seth went and grabbed a blanket from Jacob's room and placed it on his pack brother. Collin sat on the floor beside the couch and rested his head back. His eyes soon closed and began to lightly snore. Paul ruffled his hair and left him to it. Sleep was obviously more important to him than food at the present time.

"They ran a long way." Jake said sitting down in front of a plate piled high with food.

Seth sat next to his mother and dug into his food sucking it so fast Sue removed it from him. "Did you not eat while I was gone?" his mother asked.

"Mom I just carried you 500 miles I've been eating. Angela's being staying.

"Has she now?" Billy said lifting his eyebrow coming out and joining the others.

"Dad I'm an adult and she is my imprint. What did you think we did sit and talk all day." Jacob snorted.

"Well I hope you use protection." Billy said.

"Okay, enough about this shit." Jacob said looking at his plate trying to hide the blush.

"Language." Billy reprimanded.

Jake threw his fork down and looked at Paul. "See what I've had to put up with for the last 20 damn years."

"Least you got one that cares." Paul sighed.

"Yeah sorry man. So you're a rogue you know that right?" Jacob asked.

"What your not going to let me into your pack?" Paul asked raising his eyebrows.

"Didn't say that. You gotta submit to me." Jacob went back to his food.

"Yeah what the fuck ever."

"Paul I'm serious. However you're more than welcome to join as long as you're my beta."

"Well you're not going to be a big pack. The cubs are going off to college soon so it's you me and Collin, end of summer. Besides I'm going to quit soon I need to focus on work and bringing up my daughter."

"No quitting until we have Collin trained."

"Deal."

"So that kid, River. He seems young?" The conversation flowed with Billy and Paul telling the others about the other pack and Anya.

"Always thought Leah should have been beta. Jacob said sitting back rubbing his now full stomach.

They were interrupted by Ken and River coming from Billy's room. Sue stood to quickly and almost fell over if it hadn't been for Paul's quick reactions. "Sick of resting huh?"

"Hush you. Hello I'm Sue Clearwater. You must be Ken and River."

"We are and nice to meet you Sue, Paul has told us a lot about you." River said sitting down beside Seth who was running his eye over the handsome cub. Until he heard a growl and quickly stood and took his empty plate to the kitchen.

"Well I've not heard nearly enough about you." Sue said patting Paul's arm so she could sit down when she saw Seth getting food for their guests.

"Forgive Sue, she likes to know everyone." Billy said. "River here is ten going on eleven isn't that right cub." Paul chuckled when he heard Seth gasp.

"Wow your so young. When did you first shift?"

"I was born wolf."

"Really?" Jacob asked looking at Ken for confirmation.

"That right. Sadly Anya was to old to reproduce so we used a surrogate."

"Another female shifter? How is that possible Leah was not able to conceive while she was shifting." Sue said leaning her elbows on the table.

"Wait, Anya ,what she's like twenty eight tops." Paul said.

"Add a zero on the end and you're spot on." River said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked looking at his father who smiled at his son.

"Jake while I've been away I have learnt that as long as a shifter keeps phasing their mates don't age either."

"You mean me and Angela could live forever like a leech?"

"You can but it's not common. It's a hard lonely life even with your mate. You see family come and go Ken sighed.

"Yeah but you can live forever." Seth said putting a plate in front of the guests.

"So why are you still shifting? If you don't mind me asking?" Paul asked.

"We will stop once we have a new seer in our tribe. We have hopes that the time will be soon."

"Don't even think it Billy. No way are you going to make my baby live that long let alone Collin." Paul growled.

Billy held up his hand. "Son it wasn't their tribes request."

"He's right it was our choice. Now we have River Lake we are hoping to grow old as he gets older." Ken said. "Damn this is good." he said scoffing more food into his mouth.

"So back to my question." Sue said.

"We were lucky to find a submissive to carry our child for us. He is now mated with another pack's alpha." Ken said.

"Submissive?"

"Yeah male who are female in wolf."

"Jesus!" Jacob said looking at Paul who thought he was going to be sick. Both looked at Seth.

"Hey fuck off. I'm no submissive." he growled.

"Language." Everyone growled, except River who just giggled.

"He's right he isn't. Sub's are extremely rare. In fact rarer than even a seer."

"How exactly does it work. I mean did you use a turkey baster?"

"SUE!" Billy said laughing trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No it's fine. Ken said leaning over and taking his sons hand in his. "He was conceived naturally in wolf form."

"NO FUCKING WAY. THAT IS AWESOME." Seth shouted only to get clipped behind the ear from his mother and Paul.

"Ow sorry geez."

Both wolves in the lounge stirred. Jacob quickly got up and went and hushed them back to sleep picking Collin up and taking him to his own room to finish sleeping before coming back and joining the others.

"I miss Kyle." River pouted.

"I know son but you did good today and I bet you he is as proud of you as I am." Ken said kindly. "We will head home tomorrow I miss your mother too."

"I miss Liv." Sue said.

"We all do." Jacob said sadly.

"You're more than welcome to visit although I ask that you refrain from shifting while you're on our lands. I would like young Brady to come and see our medicine man as you don't have your own."

"Road trip." Seth said getting up and clearing the table.

"Seth not right now you idiot. Brady is in no shape to travel. Maybe in a week or two." Jacob said laughing at his best friends antics.

"Fine, I'm going to head home. Mom we need to have a talk."

"Let me just wash up and I will come with you. No time like the present." Sue said getting up.

"Sue leave them Jacob and Paul can wash you get home." Billy said.

"Alpha and still have to do the damn dishes." Jacob huffed getting up.

"I'm hearing you." Ken said standing up. "Anya doesn't care who I am in our house she is alpha."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Paul scoffed.

With promises of catching up the following day Seth and Sue left the wolves to it. Billy offered to show River around the reservation while the others cleaned up. The young omega jumped at the chance and pushed the elder out the door before his father could protest.

"Wise kid." Jacob chuckled "My old man is just as wise. See how he offered just as the chores needed doing."

"He will learn more walking with Billy than wiping a few dishes don't you think? So Sue, Paul not bad." Ken winked filling the sink with before the wolf could deny anything. "I'll wash since I don't know where anything belongs. Just tell my wife I did this when you get back Paul." The three wolves laughed together.

* * *

Paul had settled Ken and River at his home assuring them that they were welcome to any room he would be sleeping over at Jacob's so he could help if anything happened during the night. It was decided that the Fuller's weren't informed of their son's accident at this stage although Jacob didn't like lying to them. Collin woke and was fed before sent home to see his family with promises that he could return to his imprint in the morning. Paul had called his daughter just before her bedtime and sung her a tribal song before blowing kisses down the phone.

"So what do you think the deal is?" Jacob said handing Paul a beer before sitting down at the table looking over at the young cub.

"I don't know. He's not been happy for a while that I do know. Why is Sam so hard on him all the time. More so lately too."

"Tell you what he gave Embry a run for his money. I'll give him that."

"He's an angry cub. You alright with Em's imprinting on Jasmine?"

"We were never going to work out. Embry will be better for her. Guess she will be in on the secret soon enough. Maybe she won't be so pissed with me next time I see her."

"Guess so. Sam will make the call."

"So you can bring the dead back to life?"

"Nope. If we didn't have Ken and River here we wouldn't have been able too. I swear someone was watching over that kid today."

"So what did you do or is it a trade secret?" Paul asked chuckling.

"Trade secret If I told you I would then have to kill you."

Both wolves looked up when they heard moaning from the lounge. Brady stirred and his eyes opened. "Look who joined us. You know you're still too young to drink cub." Paul said walking towards the cub.

"Fuck." Brady chuckled. "What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jake asked sitting down beside the cub while Paul leaned over the back of the couch and was just about to tell him when Jacob continued. "You slipped from the cliff and your fall was broken by a sharp ledge hence the cut to your chest."

"Really. Shit I didn't kill Embry did I?"

"No cub Embry is fine actually doing patrol as we speak." Jacob said. Paul decided that his alpha knew what he was doing.

"You hungry Brady? I could whip you something up."

"Thanks but I've tasted your cooking before and I'm not that hungry just really sore and tired."

"Get some more rest. We'll talk in the morning." Jacob said kindly brushing the mop of hair from the cubs eyes.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys thanks to those that reviewed you make this all worth while :) This chapter is just shy of 5000 words so extra long for me. Just love these guys and would keep writing just this one if I could. Anyway show me some love please.**

 **I own nothing accept Original Characters.**

Chapter 15

Brady laid on his bed looking at the ceiling tears running down towards his ears. What he had done was stupid and he knew it, but at the time he saw no way out other than to leave the cruel life he had been given. He had no choice but to tell Jacob his reason and even though the alpha was supportive there was nothing that would change the fact that he had been dealt a cruel blow. The alpha assured him that it made no difference to him or the rest of the pack but assured him until he himself was ready they wouldn't know. He heard a soft knock on his door and quickly wiped the tears away before granting Paul entry.

"Hey." Brady said sitting up to rest against the headboard.

"You're looking a lot better." Paul smiled as he sat on the end of the bed and rubbed the young cubs foot.

"I feel better but Jacob said I had to rest for a couple of days. I hear you're leaving today."

It had been three days since the incident and everyone could see how much Paul missed his daughter and even though he wouldn't admit it Colin and Billy as well. His best friend had left the following day once he was sure that Brady was going to heal and be back to normal. The older wolf however chose to stay behind for reasons unknown to the cub.

"In a few minutes."

"Thanks for everything, Jake told me what you and Seth did."

"No needs for thanks brothers gotta stick together." Brady nodded and looked down tears threatening to fall again.

"Hey come on none of those. You're going to be fine."

"I know I'm just gonna miss you guys."

"Jake will bring you and Sue and Seth down as soon as he and Sam have sorted out the finer details of the two packs. I've spoken to Ken and he would love for you to go and stay at his house. River is excited to show you around too."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Pfft please you can never be that. Now give me a hug and cheer up wallowing isn't going to help none." Brady gave a small smile and leaned into Paul's chest and hugged his new beta.

Sam had easily allowed for the young cub to swap packs. Although he hesitated of letting Colin leave, but in the end agreed as his imprint was now more connected with Jacob's pack because of Liv. Paul hadn't been told why Brady had been so distraught but had a guess. However he would wait till he was told by himself or Jacob. No matter what Brady would still be his pack brother and support.

"Take care cub and I better not have to come back and kick your butt." he chuckled pushing the boy back down on his bed.

"Have to catch me first." Brady giggled.

"I mean it cub. See you in a week or so." he smiled before getting up and heading to the door.

* * *

Paul had already said his farewell to the rest of the pack and Sue. Walking to the trees he sighed when he saw Jared waiting for him in wolf form. Stripping he tied his shorts to his ankle and phased. Sam had insisted that he be escorted off the tribe lands by one of his pack. When they made it to the treaty line where the pack had no control Jared phased meaning he wanted to talk to his friend. Phasing as well Paul didn't bother to put his shorts on. All the pack had seen the other naked before and it never bothered them anymore. As long as eyes kept above the waist there wasn't an issue.

"Sam asked me to ask you again if you are sure about leaving his pack."

"I'm sure and he knows it. Whatever happened to that cub I lay full blame on him." Paul growled.

"He was trying to help." Jared huffed.

"Yeah well he failed miserably at it. Anyway it doesn't matter now. I've submitted to Jacob and have accepted him as my alpha."

"You will be back though right?"

"Of course this is my home." Paul frowned.

"Good so you will be best man at my wedding?"

"What you finally popped the question?"

"Tonight got the ring and everything."

"I'd be honored. I know we haven't been close lately Jared but I've missed you man."

"You to. Now go see that girl of yours and give her a hug from me and Kim." Paul was about to hug his friend but being naked decided against it making both men chuckle. Instead he shook his friend's hand. Jared phased and sat on his haunches and watched as Paul shifted and stepped over the line.

* * *

"Daddy!" Olivia shouted the moment she saw her father step inside the house.

"Hey Princess you been a good girl for Uncle Billy and Colin?" The little girl was swooped up into her father's arms and showered with kisses causing her to giggle.

"Ah, ha," Her little arms wrapped around her father's neck as she laid her head on his broad shoulders. "I drawed a picture for you." she said wiggling out of his arms and made her way to the table which was covered in paper and crayons.

Colin had disappeared into the kitchen no doubt making Olivia something to eat for a snack and allow Paul time alone with his daughter. Billy was nowhere in sight meaning he was either resting or out speaking with the elders of the tribe swapping stories. Olivia shuffled through the sheets and picked up the one she was looking for. Paul smiled at his daughter's sweet little face when she found what she was looking for. The wolf had sat down and she climbed onto his knee before showing him the picture.

There was a picture of a person at a guess and a dog standing beside him. Both had big smiles on their faces. She certainly loved her colours as the person was wearing bright pink shoes and green pants and a purple top. His head was over proportioned for the rest of the body and the hair was like a afro. The dog was standing at its side its paws massive and bigger than the person it stood by. Its fur was grey and white just like his wolf.

"That's you and your wolf." she explained pointing to each figure.

"My wolf?" Paul frowned he hadn't shown his daughter his wolf or even spoken to her about him.

"Yep."

"Its great shall we stick it on the fridge so everyone can see it?" Olivia jumped off her father's lap and raced to the kitchen clutching the drawing.

Collin came through several minutes later holding his imprint and a plate with sliced fruit on it. "Why don't I put Frozen on for you while you have your snack?"

Olivia squealed in delight and allowed Colin to settle her. Paul was tired and the thought of annoying singing irked him but let it go. He chuckled when he thought of what he was thinking and the tune entered his head. Groaning he got up and went to the kitchen to make himself some food only to find a big pile of sandwiches already there as well a can of soda. Young Colin was sitting at the table once he got back and the sheets of paper were now neatly stacked.

"Thanks man." Paul said shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"I'm glad you're back I didn't know what to do." Colin got straight to it and pulled a sheet out and laid it downwards.

"About what?" Paul frowned. If Colin didn't know how to handle something concerning Olivia he never said. He always seemed to know what she needed without her saying anything. Although discipline was left to her father.

Colin let out a deep breath and pushed the sheet to Paul who slowly turned it over. There was a drawing of Colin dressed in a suit and a beautiful girl dressed in a wedding dress. The girl looked a lot like Olivia's mother. Paul didn't know that Colin was such a good artist and was impressed with the details. Although he wasn't happy about him thinking of his wedding to his daughter.

"Liv drew it."

"Bullshit."

"Why would I lie. Paul she went into this kind of trance her fingers flew over the paper. I watched her draw this." he said fear in his eyes told the older wolf he wasn't lying.

"Christ. When did she do this?"

"About an hour ago. Look all her other drawings are like the one on the fridge." he said showing sheet after sheet of paper each with childish drawing on them.

"Have you shown Billy?"

"No he went out earlier. I didn't want to show anyone else until you had seen them. Do you think this is her seer talent coming out? This is freaking me out."

"You and me both." Paul sighed. "Keep this to yourself I'll talk to Anya tomorrow, today I want to spend it with Liv."

"Okay well do you mind if I go over to Rivers he got a new x-box game."

"Knock yourself out. Oh by the way the rest of the pack will be here for a few days."

"Brady as well?"

"Yep he joined us yesterday. We're a pack of five now."

"Awesome." Colin grinned. "You sure you don't mind me going now?"

"Get out of here." Paul growled playfully and got up to go join his daughter taking his food with him.

* * *

Paul watched his daughter sleep after she nodded off watching half the movie curled up on her father's lap. Even just the few days away it seemed his daughter had grown and her face changed slightly although that could just be him thinking that. She truly was perfect. He had slipped the drawing into his pocket and carefully pulled it out without disturbing his daughter.

The detail was that of a fine artist. The detail was almost perfect. Colin hadn't aged at all by the look of it although he was broader and his eyes showed his true age. The young woman who could only be his daughter looked like an angel and her dress was like one of her favorite ones that they had left in La-Push. What he didn't understand is if she could draw this well how come the drawing she had given her father so simple and that of a child of her age. If she knew about his wolf surely she had seen it in a vision. All these questions was starting to give him a headache. He knew he couldn't hold it off any longer and he would have to go see Anya and ask her for her help.

Paul put the drawing back in his pocket and drifted off to sleep. When they woke they decided to go for a walk since they really hadn't seen much of the area. People greeted them as they walked down the street. They found a small park and that was where Colin and River found them a few hours later. Kyle walking further back although not interacting with them. The young omega really showed his age when he begged Kyle to push him on the swing which was beside the one Olivia was being pushed on by her father.

Colin stood between the older wolves while he kept his eye on his imprint who was chatting with River about the kitten she wanted. Paul doubted that any animal would want to live at their house since even though he looked human he was pretty sure a cat like the wild animals in the forest knew their true nature. Stray dogs in La-Push was a thing of the past. Any dog stayed in their own territory and if one of the shifters walked past they tended to move away with their tails between their legs.

"How is the young cub?"

"He's going to be okay. Jake won't let things get like that. Thanks for allowing River to come. Jake said if it hadn't been for him and Ken we would have lost Brady."

"It pained me but he insisted that I stay and take care of his mother. I'm glad he could help. I'm looking forward to meeting this great alpha of yours Colin can't speak highly enough of him."

"Did you know they are cousins."

"I might have missed that part out." Colin said grinning. "You guys want to go on the see-saw."

River didn't hesitate and flew off the swing running off. Colin waited for the swing to stop before taking Olivia off and walking over to join him.

"I'm glad he has Colin and Olivia here. We lack children around here." Kyle said joining Paul on the park bench.

"So I've noticed." Paul said.

"Our tribe is getting older. It is hoped that the pack will start producing soon."

"What of you and River will you adopt you think?"

Kyle shrugged. "It is too far away to think of that. Besides even though River is my imprint he may choose another mate when he comes of age."

"Let me guess as long as he is happy you will be?" Paul sighed.

"I very much doubt it. I love him. Only time will tell if he returns the imprint."

"Can't you get Anya to tell you. I mean she's his mother surely she can see her own son's future."

"If she does she does not share with me."

"That sucks."

"Not really. It means I will work harder to make him see me as more than a big brother when the time comes to mate."

"But you're not gay." Paul said confused.

"I'm not straight. I'm River's that is all." Kyle chuckled at the look on Paul's face. "Maybe some day you will understand. However as I see it no one should not, not see the beauty of one person even if they are of the same gender. What would you have done if your daughter was your son and Colin still imprinted on him. Would you deny them both the chance of true happiness."

"I hope not. I think it would be harder to accept. Seth one of our pack is gay. Great kid River will love him I'm sure. He is the biggest kid I know. Maybe I wouldn't care if he was someone like him."

"I thought Brady was the omega."

"He is although he isn't gay as far as I'm aware."

"Should I be worried about this Seth?" Kyle asked looking over at his mate.

"Don't think River is his type. He tends to go for pale faces from what I've seen and a lot older. Besides Seth would never step on another man's toes no matter what. You can't not help but love the cub."

"You have interest in him?"

"Ah no. I'm straight." Paul chuckled. "Now his mother maybe although we are just friends."

"River come on we have patrol." Kyle said standing up. "Nice to catch up Paul. Maybe we could get together one night and have a few beers. As much as I love my pack and River it would be nice for different company."

"Sounds good to me man." Paul stood up and shook Kyle's hand before the trio raced towards them. River threw himself into Kyle's arms almost knocking the bigger wolf over.

"You're getting stronger cub." he chuckled.

"Ken said I could fight Martin once our visitors are gone. Can we practise fighting?"

"Sure. Now say goodbye to your friends otherwise we are going to be in trouble for being late again."

"Bye guys." River all but skipped next to Kyle heading towards the forest.

"Who want's pizza for dinner?" Paul asked clapping his hands together.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Olivia and Colin cried out at the same time.

"Come on then race you." Paul said grabbing his daughter and throwing her on his back chasing after Colin who had already taken off.

* * *

Anya opened the door and smiled at Paul. He had left Billy and Olivia at home but decided that it was probably best that Colin came along with him to explain what he saw when his imprint drew the picture.

"I'm glad you came to see me." she said leading them towards the kitchen.

Ken and River were sitting watching television and just waved before turning their attention back to the screen. Paul looked around the house being the first time he had been there. The house was modern but had a olde world feel to it with all the artifacts on the wall and many of the surfaces. The shifter had no doubt that many if not all of them were authentic.

"So she had her first see I take it?"

"Yeah." Paul pulled out the drawing and placed it in front of Anya who picked it up.

"I knew she was gifted." she smiled. "Colin she holds you dear in her heart."

"Thanks." he grinned.

"How does she draw so well. She drew me this." Paul handed Anya the drawing she had given to her father and explained that she said it was him and his wolf.

"When she sees it is more clear. Her mind is that of a child and sees the world through her child's eye. It is curious she mentioned your wolf yet you say you haven't told her about it?"

Anya's eyebrows drew together.

"Should I be worried?" Paul asked.

"I don't think so. Although I believe that she saw this in her mind. With my help I can bring it out more clearly.

"Maybe she saw Paul's wolf in a dream. It's not unheard of right?" Colin asked we were all told dreams were important to us.

"Did you give her the dream catcher I gave you for her room?"

"I did."

"Then I don't think so Colin although it could be possible she did before she came here. Does she draw a lot?"

"Not really." Paul said.

"I recommend that you keep pad and pencils close by even if you go out. Until she gets control of her gift she will want to draw it as she sees it."

"Do you draw?" Colin asked.

"Very rarely and nothing as detailed as this. She sees very clearly. Paul I want to start straight away if that is okay with you. I will only need her for an hour to start with."

"I guess I don't have much choice." Paul sighed.

"Of course you do but I won't recommend it." Anya said. "May I keep this?"

Colin looked unsure he loved that picture and had planned on getting it framed for his room. Paul could see the turmoil in his pack brothers eyes.

"Maybe we could get a copy of it."

"Of course, forgive me Colin. I will get a copy to you tomorrow. I would like to keep this one until you leave then you may have it back. In the meantime would either of you care for a drink?"

"Beer would be great."

"Nice try cub. Soda will be fine for him." Paul chuckled.

* * *

Jacob and Angela were staying in the small bed and breakfast in the next town over as their wasn't enough room at Kyle's home. Sue and Seth were going to share a room with Colin and Olivia while Brady was going to stay at Ken and Anya's. No one had told Olivia that her Moo Moo was coming to visit. The young girl missed her dearly and would often ask to go home to see her.

Anya as promised only kept her for an hour each day giving her the weekends off. Although no other drawings had come into tuition Paul was assured it was only time when she would. No one was allowed in the house including Ken and River who was either visiting with Kyle or out practising for his up and coming fight to step up the ladder in the pack.

The wolf was happy to see his daughter was just as happy when he collected her as she was when he dropped her off. He never asked her what she did with Anya and his daughter never spoke about it.

"Moo Moo is coming."

Paul growled glaring at Billy who shook his head holding his hands up in peace. "Never said a word."

He knew it wasn't Colin as Paul had ordered him to keep it quiet. "Bray and Uncle Jake and Auntie Angie and Sethy" rattling off everyone who was coming. She went running to her bedroom and came out with one of her pretty dresses asking for help.

Paul was just finishing off braiding her hair when Jacob's truck pulled up. The shifter had to grab hold of her shoulders before she ran out as he knew Seth was driving down as well and he didn't want her to run in front of a car in the driveway. Picking his daughter up Paul went to greet his alpha. He wasn't surprised that Ken was already there along with Anya and River.

"Uncle Jake." Jacob turned from shaking hands with the alpha and opened his arms.

"Hello Princess." he said taking her in his arms and burying his nose into her hair.

Colin growled making Jacob chuckle. "Get over it."

Angela joined them and took the little girl into her arms to relax the cub showering her faces with kisses. Olivia was loved by everyone. Slowly Brady stepped out of the cab. Colin just noticing threw himself at his friend the two stumbled to the ground. Normally they would wrestle playfully but Brady seemed too fragile for that and Paul picked up his future son in-law by the scruff of his shirt.

"Take it easy kid." he said holding his hand out to Brady who took it willingly.

"Sorry." Colin pouted.

"It's okay." Brady said quietly before hugging his friend.

"Bray." Olivia squealed demanding down from Angela and running to the omega wrapping her little arms around his legs.

"Hey Princess." he smiled running his hand through her hair.

"Brady you remember Ken and River right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah hello." he said baring his neck to the alpha.

"You look a lot better than last time I saw you." River said stepping closer and squashing Olivia between them as they hugged.

"Thanks I feel better." he smiled.

"This is my mother Anya Mom this is Brady the one we were telling you about." River said ignoring Olivia who was still complaining of being squashed even though she wasn't really and everyone pretended they weren't hearing her.

"So happy to meet you Brady. I've heard a lot about you from River."

The young cub blushed and turned his attention to his alpha and beta. When he saw Billy he gently pushed River and Olivia away from him and walked to the elder and got on his knees.

"Sir." he said accepting Billy's hand in his hair.

"My child please forgive me."

"When are the others getting here?" Paul asked just as a car turned into their street.

"Now." Colin chuckled River had a firm grip on Olivia who was jumping up and down in excitement.

Before the car had even stopped the passenger door was open and Sue was trying to get out. "Mom" Seth said slamming on the brakes.

"MOO MOO!"

"Hello baby girl." River let her go allowing the pair to run to each other both with tears in their eyes.

"Moo Moo. I missed you." Olivia showered the older woman with kisses holding on tight.

"Wow they are close." Anya said quietly so only the wolves could hear.

"You have no idea." Paul said going and greeting Sue as well.

"Hey handsome." Sue winked at him accepting his kiss.

"Hey beautiful, glad you made it in one piece." he laughed as Seth smacked him on the side of the head as he was passing.

"Watch it Lahote I taught him to drive." Jacob said. "So where's the food I'm starving."

"Honey we only stopped two towns away." Angela rolled her eyes she looked at Anya. "I pity you with two wolves in your house."

"Make it three I normally have Kyle as well most meal times. And don't get me started on when we have pack meetings." she said leading everyone inside.

Paul took Olivia in one arm while his other was around Sue's shoulders. The four cubs stayed outside waiting for the older wolves to be out of earshot. Whispering secretly to one another until Kyle stepped out from beside the house. He glared at Seth who stepped away from River and stood behind Colin.

"Kyle these is my friends Brady and Seth. Guys this is my imprint." he allowed the older wolf to wrap his arms around his waist. The young cubs mumbled their greetings before heading inside.

"Dude they know to keep their hands off your cub." Colin shook his head and followed them in.

"That was mean." River huffed.

"Cub that Seth was to close. Keep away from him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so now come on let's go get some training done."

"But Brady just arrived." River pouted.

"I thought you wanted to beat Martin?"

"I do, but it's not for ages and I want to show them around."

"Fine." Kyle huffed and kept his arm around his imprints waist and walked inside keeping his mate by his side. Seth never looked at them knowing he would get his ass kicked by the older wolf.

Once all introductions were made everyone started chatting in little groups. The cubs went to Colin and Seth's room taking Olivia with them. Kyle grumbled and followed his mate. The pack were holding a feast for their guests that night hoping that they weren't to tired after their trip. Jacob assured them that they were well rested having only driven a few hours that day.

Anya was happily talking with Sue who wanted to know how Olivia was coping with her training. The alpha's were talking with Billy about rumors that the Cullen's were heading their way. It wasn't the first time Ken had encountered them although he didn't have a close relationship with them. Jacob promised to get hold of them to see if it was true keeping Carlisle number in case they had any more trouble from the Italian coven.

Even though the house was spacious with so many wolves Paul was feeling uncomfortable and headed outside to get some fresh air. The screen door opened and Seth came out.

"I don't think he likes me." he huffed.

"Who?"

"Kyle."

"You were eyeing up his ten year old imprint what do you expect cub."

"Well I didn't know did I. I'm not interested in him anyway. Ken on the other hand." he waggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams cub besides he's happily married remember."

"Don't forget he's straight." Anya said coming and joining them.

"I was just kidding." Seth cringed.

"Please child if you didn't fancy my husband I would have been angry." she winked at the young cub. "Now I must go help with the feast. Seth dress nice tonight." she headed down the driveway.

"How's Brady been?"

"I don't know he hasn't been around much. Jake told me to let him have some space." Seth sighed. "I miss the old Brady."

"He will get better give him some time." Paul patted the young wolf on the shoulder. "Excited to meet the rest of the pack?"

"You bet. Hope their is more hotties the ones I've seen so far are." Seth kissed his fingers before laughing.

"How is Aaron?"

"Dating a doctor. He found out how old I was and dropped me like a sack of potatoes." Seth pouted. Paul chuckled and grabbed the boy and rubbed his head.

"Seth bring our bags inside would you?" Sue called. Paul let him go and went and helped him grab their bags.

"Paul we are going to go drop Brady off and Ken's and then head to the B&B we'll meet you here and will all head to the feast together as a pack."

"No worries." Paul said looking at the young omega. "You alright kiddo?"

The cub nodded and jumped into the truck River following him while Kyle and Ken took off around the back. Jacob grabbed Paul by the arm and walked him away from the others.

"Just so you know Brady got accepted at MIT."

"Wow that is impressive isn't it like _thee_ school for what he wants to do?"

"Yep and the elders have offered him a scholarship but he has refused it saying he doesn't deserve it after what he did."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Would you? I don't know he seems to listen to you more than me."

"Sure he's a good kid." Paul said.

"Right see you later." Jacob said opening the door for his beloved imprint who was saying goodbye to Olivia.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Wanted to say thanks to those amazing review I received. I don't know what it is about this story but it just needs long chapters. This chapter is over 5000 words and I could have kept going but there is going to be a change of scenes so best to stop. Anyways hope you enjoy and wait to read YOUR reviews.**

 **As always I own nothing but my original characters.**

Chapter 16

Seth had been in the bathroom for nearly an hour. No amount of banging on the door was rushing the cub. In the end Paul had to use his beta voice on him. Even then he was another five minutes leaving only an hour for the rest of the house to shower and get ready for the feast. As soon as he stepped out Paul clipped him behind the head and told him to go with Colin to get Brady as Jacob wanted the pack to arrive together.

While Seth was dressed to impress Brady was wearing the baggiest clothes he could and in complete black. His eyes downcast and his hands in his pocket as he stood by the door. He had already called Jacob trying to beg off saying he wasn't feeling well. Tomorrow he would be seeing the tribe's medicine man who happened to actually be a female. Olivia sensed that her friend wasn't happy and promised she would draw him a picture for him. Skipping to the table she pulled paper and pencils close to her.

This time it was Seth banging on the bathroom door demanding that Paul needed to come see. The wolf growled but came out with just a towel around his waist still covered in shaving cream. He watched in amazement as his daughter was scribbling her face almost blank of emotion as her small delicate hands flew across the paper. As he tried to step forward Colin held him back shaking his head.

Ten minutes later she pushed the sheet to one side and her child like manner returned and began chatting to whoever would listen to her. Paul walked towards her and picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. Gasping he turned and headed to his room and closed the door. Opening his drawer he placed the sheet under his underwear.

By time Jacob and Angela had arrived Brady was smiling sitting beside Olivia as she chatted to him about her drawings which had gone back to normal basic drawings it was as though she hadn't a clue what she had done. Paul decided to talk to Anya to see if he was right. Jacob took one look at Brady and grabbed hold of his hand dragging him towards Colin's room. Muttering that he was not going to be seen with a scruff in his pack.

Sue came out dressed to impress as much as her son. Paul gave a wolf whistle getting giggles from the women and eye rolls from the cubs. Billy had to agree with the wolf she certainly scrubbed up nice. It had been a while since he had seen his best friends wife dress nicely. Normally she would wear practical clothes.

"Right let's go." Jacob came out with Brady dragging behind now wearing nice fitting clothes and his hair brushed.

Jacob took his imprints hand and lead the way out the door. Seth had hooked his arm so his mother would take it. Olivia sat on Billy's knees while Colin pushed them. Paul locked the door behind him and walked beside Brady.

"Hope you're hungry cos these guys know how to put on a feast." Paul chuckled.

Brady just smiled and kept walking in silence. Sighing Paul hooked his arm around the cubs shoulders and kissed his head. "Congrats on getting into MIT. You don't know how proud we all are of you."

"Thanks." Brady smiled. "They gave me a small scholarship." he admitted.

"That's great. I can't imagine how much it will cost to study. I'm to stupid I've never looked into it." Paul admitted.

"You're not stupid you're one of the wisest men I know."

"Maybe but not book smart like you."

"More to life than that though isn't there? I mean look at Jake or Sam."

"What about them?"

"Well they have done alright for themselves and they didn't need college did they."

"Yeah but imagine how great they would have been if they did. That is why Jacob and Sam agreed that you cubs go to college and do what they can now only dream of. Did you know that Sam wanted to be doctor and Jake wanted to be an engineer not a mechanic. He wanted to make a difference in this world just like Sam. Hell even Jared planned on going to college and become an architect."

"What about you?"

"Me? Never one for books like I said. I would have been happy on the boats if I hadn't become a father."

"Do you regret it? Becoming a father I mean."

"Never she is the best thing that happened to me." Paul smiled.

"You're a good dad."

"Thanks cub." Paul could feel the blush on his cheeks.

* * *

The rest of the group stopped and Paul went and stood by Jacob grabbing his daughter. Jacob would lead the pack in. The tension was high which was only expected of two packs coming together it wasn't suppose to be this way. Paul could hear Ken ordering his pack to keep calm and the pack were allies if not friends. The alpha stepped out and greeted Jacob warmly after formally acknowledge another alpha.

Tonight was only the pack and their respective others. Like their own tribe the pack was not known among the humans accept a selected few elders. Jacob wrapped his arm protectively around his imprint and lead the pack in. Paul followed still holding his daughter. Next came Billy and Seth followed by the two youngest cubs and lastly Sue. Her hand gently resting on Brady's shoulder in support.

River broke from the pack and came and greeted the La-Push pack warmly. Colin was now able to break rank and went and gathered his imprint in his arms not liking so many wolves close to his princess. Since Paul knew most the wolves bar a few he had yet to met due to them patrolling he went back and made sure the omega was doing okay.

He never made it to him however when he was pushed out of the way by one of Ken's pack brothers and Ken on his heels. Jacob sighed and went and grabbed Seth and lead him out of the hall. Confused Paul looked to Colin for answers.

"Seth got imprinted on." he chuckled.

Sue gasped and went to head out only to be held back by Billy. "Let them sort it out."

Paul sighed. He hoped that Seth wouldn't want to stay here and give up his dreams of going to college. He had a great future ahead of him and freedom to explore the wonders of campus life and date boys to his heart's content. Now that seemed to have been taken from him. Brady burst into tears and raced towards the bathroom at the other end of the hall. Paul was torn between going out to see how Seth was or going to the young omega. In the end he chose to go to Brady. Jacob would handle Seth.

The pack were silent and the only sound was Paul's footsteps on the wooden floor. Thankfully Anya seemed to snap them out of it and ordered them to finish introducing themselves. The beta found the omega locked in a stall. He leant against the sinks and waited patiently for the cub to calm down.

"I'm fine Paul." Brady said finally opening the door and walked to the sink where he washed his face.

"You sure. Doesn't look like it to me."

"Promise." The omega smiled at Paul and left the bathroom making his way to Colin and Olivia.

Jacob came in with Seth on his heels. The hall once again became silent. Walking towards his pack the alpha growled lowly at the other pack making them start speaking to one another.

"So what's he like?" Sue asked. "What's his name?"

"I don't know." Seth shrugged. "We never got that far."

"Did you imprint?" Colin asked.

"Nope." he sighed.

"Oh." Sue said looking at Jacob who shrugged.

"Let's not worry about it just now. Obviously Ken has it under control." Billy said smiling encouragingly at the young cub.

Seth seemed subdue and stood quietly by his mother not looking at the other pack who would occasionally look his way. River finally came over leaving his mate with the rest of the pack. Grabbing Seth's hand he gestured for the other cubs to follow him. Colin handed Olivia to her father and caught up with them as they headed outside. Jacob went to follow only this time it was Paul who stop him.

"Let them go. They're smart cubs and will deal with it."

"But that is just it they are cubs." Jacob huffed.

"Not anymore Jake you know as well as me they are now fully grown wolves we just don't want them to grow up. They will always be the cubs but, they aren't in their own eyes. It's time to let them go out on their own."

"Well said son. However wait until Olivia thinks she is grown up." Billy chortled.

"They are both right Jacob. You need to let them go. Still lead them but don't treat them like children anymore because each one as proved he is a man including Brady." Sue said. "Come on Liv I can see cake." Taking Olivia off Paul she and Billy left the shifters to talk business.

Layla walked over and Angela left to go join the others. "Forgive my pack brother it has come as a bit of a shock to him. No one expected an imprint this evening, except my sister." she sighed.

"Why did he take off. Seth isn't feeling so great at the moment." Jacob snapped.

"Liam is in college and is only home for the break."

"College you say?"

"Yes we are proud of him he is second year pre-med."

Jacob let out a gush of air, but had a smile on his face. It meant that Seth could still attend school if he wished to be close to his imprint. Ken walked in with most the cubs all behind him. There was no sign of either Liam or Seth.

"What is everyone waiting for please let's celebrate the joining of our packs." Ken called out getting cheers from his pack.

"Least he's a looker." Colin said. Making his alpha and beta shake their heads.

Sue's eyes kept going to the door. She wanted to meet the boy who had imprinted on her son. They had been outside for over two hours and no sign of them as yet, but none of the others seemed worried. Paul went and found Anya and took her aside.

"She had another see today."

"I am not surprised. Did you bring me the picture?" Anya asked excited.

"No and nor will you ever see it." Paul admitted.

"May I ask why?"

"Why do you need to see it?"

"So I can see if she is improving. Also if she needs me to interpret for her. Sometimes things are not that clear."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. After she finishes the drawing she loses interest as though she has no idea she had drawn anything special."

"That is to be expected Paul she is still young and not sure of her gift. If you allow me to look at it perhaps I can decipher it."

"I rather you didn't."

Anya smiled and patted his arm. "Forgive me of course. Not all is for me to see. As her father it is your decision. However I will need to see a few of her drawings."

"Of course. However that one was personal to our pack." Paul explained. "Some things we just won't share. I'm sure you understand."

The hall doors opened and in walked Seth holding hands with a handsome wolf who was grinning from ear to ear. Liam's pack brother's and sister wolf whistle making both wolves blush. Seth whispered in his ear before leading him over to his own pack. Paul excused himself wanting to meet the guy who had caught one of their cubs.

"Mom, guys this is Liam Jamieson my imprinter."

He went to speak only for Sue to pull him into a hug along with her son. Jacob pulled her away after several minutes letting the boys breath. However he pulled his best friend into his arms making Liam growl. Paul and Colin chuckled.

"Get used to it sweetie those two are always like this," Angela said introducing herself properly.

Paul shook his hand and introduced the rest of the pack as well as Billy and Olivia. "So where do you study?"

"Hanover." Paul had never heard of it before. "Oh it's in Ohio."

"Awesome. Your folks must be proud." Sue said.

"I guess I lost them a few years ago."

"How old are you?" Colin asked wondering if he was old like Ken and Anya.

"Twenty two."

"What are you intentions with my son?" Sue asked.

"Mom!" Seth shouted.

"I'm kidding." she giggled seeing the young man pale. "Go meet Liam's pack they look like they are ready to come attack if we don't share."

"I'll catch up in a minute." Seth said squeezing Liam's hand.

The moment he was surrounded by his pack Seth let out a deep breath. "Fuck he's hot." he said fanning himself.

"Language." Sue scolded covering Olivia's ears.

"Sorry Liv." he chuckled. "Anyway um is it okay if I take off after we have eaten Liam wants to show me around."

"What in the dark?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. Angela slapped his arm. "Seriously what can he show you in the dark? He frowned.

"His bedroom ceiling." Colin chuckled. Seth smacked his friend in the head, but joined in laughing.

"God help me." Paul sighed shaking his head at the cub.

* * *

Seth never made it home that night and only Paul was up when he tried to sneak in his shoes in his hand.

"Morning Seth. Good night was it?"

"Shhh don't wake mom."

"Believe me she has been awake all night waiting for you. She only dropped off about an hour ago."

"Damn I told her not to wait up." he said accepting the coffee Paul handed him.

"Your her baby of course she was going to wait for you. Did you use protection?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I did." Seth blushed.

"So what's it like. I mean you didn't imprint did you?"

"I feel the pull." Seth shrugged.

"Obviously if you've already slept with him." Paul punched his arm.

"Yeah, yeah." he said downing his coffee. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Liam is going to show me around later."

"Thought he was going to do that last night?"

"Colin was right." Seth winked making Paul spit out his coffee. Seth patted him on the back.

"I love teasing you straight boys. Showed me his mattress as well." he said walking towards the bedroom.

Paul laughed and let him go. "Too much information Seth." The cub waved as he closed the bedroom door behind him quietly.

* * *

The week went fast and it all to soon Jacob and Angela along with the Clearwater's were heading home. Liam was going to follow them in a few days as he had to close up his family home and put it on the market. He hadn't decided whether to join Jacob's pack or not. In reality though he wouldn't be staying in either for long as the pressure of med school would get even more intense once pre-med was finished.

Paul and Sue were flirting the whole time but neither of them really made a move. The wolf didn't know what his pack would think or the elders back home. However they had grown closer and a few times they had sat and talked holding hands and sneaked a few light kisses on the lips. It wasn't until they were packing the car that Paul wished he had said something more but it would have to wait till he returned home.

Brady was staying behind since Seth was going to be no doubt busy with Liam before heading to Ohio to check out the campus. He had already applied for pre-law at Hanover as well. Sue had come to accept her son would fly the coup just like his sister. Jacob and Angela had said their farewells the previous night. Jacob had to get back to the workshop as he had left a old mechanic to take over while Paul was away. He wasn't able to keep up by himself for long.

Seth had disappeared with his mate for a private goodbye and no one was fooled they weren't going to have one last romp in the hay. Paul agreed with Colin that Brady was lucky not to be travelling back with them as Seth reeked of his mate and sex. Sue was fussing with Olivia and making sure the freezer was stocked with enough food to last them a few weeks at least.

Brady had started showing signs of his old self and was often heard laughing with his friends. Sue promised to get his mother to send some more of his clothes down as well as some of his books. He would have to go without his own computer but he didn't seemed bothered by it.

Sue called Paul to Olivia's bedroom where she was finishing last minute packing. He was surprised when he walked in and the door closed behind him. Turning around he saw Sue leaning against the door. Smiling he went towards her and placed his hands on her hips as leaned down and kissed her. The older woman melted in his arms before pushing him away from her. However she still held onto his shirt.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I'm old enough to be your mother."

"Age is just a number Sue." Paul whispered.

"What will the tribe think?"

"Who cares we're both consenting adults Sue."

This time Sue did push Paul away and looked away. "You may not care now, but once you are home…. I need time to think Paul."

"What's there to think about. I thought we could have something here."

"What if you imprint?"

"I don't think I will I would have done so before now."

"You don't know that." she sighed. "What will Leah think?"

"Sue stop and listen to me." Paul said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed. "You can't worry about me imprinting. Soon I will be giving up my wolf anyway and I have no intention of leaving La-Push area once we return. I'm pretty sure I've met everyone here and I've not felt a pull."

"Just let me have some time to think okay. I'm not saying no just yet, but I'm not saying yes either we have to think of Olivia in all of this."

"You don't think I know that Sue. I do nothing but think about my daughter."

"I know you do sweetie. Please just a little while until you get back and then we will talk."

Paul pulled the hair tie from Sue's hair and ran his fingers through her soft waves. He may not have imprinted on Sue but he felt a very real attraction for her. Maybe she was right and they needed the time apart to think about their relationship and what it would mean for Olivia. Billy hadn't said anything. Seth seemed to ignore whatever was happening or he honestly had missed their interaction to focused on Liam.

"Okay." he finally said pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Mom you ready." Seth said opening the door. "What the hell?"

"Seth it's not what it looks like Sue said trying to get out of Paul's arms.

"Yes it is." Paul said.

"Whatever, just don't do stuff in front of me that is kinda gross." Seth said turning around and heading out the door. "We are leaving I want to get back and tidy my room."

"Want me to talk to him?" Paul asked.

"No we'll talk on the way home. Please don't come out. I don't think I could leave if you did." Sue brushed her fingers lightly down Paul's cheek and left without another word.

"She's a good woman Paul. I don't want to see her get hurt." Billy said wheeling past towards his room.

Paul wiped away the lone tear that escaped. He sighed and pulled himself together. He had a family to look after.

* * *

Jacob pulled up to the Kyle's house. The cubs had to go back home to finish off their schooling. Paul and Olivia were staying for a while longer. Even Billy was heading home having learned all he could. It was now left to Paul to stay behind. It had been a hard few weeks arguing with Colin as well as Brady to return home. Neither of them wanted to go back. Colin had no promise of when he would see his imprint again. If he wasn't at school he would be expected to do his share of patrolling as Jacob's pack now covered the south and east side of La-Push. Embry had defied both alpha's and left Sam's pack and begged Jacob to allow him to join his. As much as Jacob hated the idea he had to admit another wolf would ease the pressure off him and Seth who were both having to run patrol's between them giving neither of them a break.

Brady had sunk back into his depressed state once he was ordered home. The last few days no one not even Olivia could make the omega smile let alone talk. The young cub still hadn't opened up to Paul and the reason why he felt he was better off dead. Still Jacob refused to tell him why and even Colin was tight lipped thanks to Jacob putting the alpha order on him not to. The alpha believed that it was Brady's decision who he told.

"Hey guys you ready?" Jacob said hugging his father.

"No."

"Look cubs we have been through this you need to finish school."

"Why can't we transfer down here?" Colin asked.

"Because your parents want you home and you still have a duty to your pack and your tribe."

"I want to give up my wolf." Brady said standing taller than he had ever done before an alpha.

"No you can't." Colin shouted.

"Yes I can. What use am I anyway. I'm just a lowly omega."

"Brady we have talked this through and no one is the omega of the pack."

"Just because you took away the name doesn't mean that I'm not. I'm sick of being stuck in this body. I want to be normal."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" Paul said in mock horror.

"You don't get it do you." Brady shouted. "I'm not even a normal wolf."

"Don't say that son." Billy sighed.

"Do you know how many requests I have had to bear someone else's child. How much money I have been offered? Do YOU?"

"What?"

"Yeah Paul you're probably the only one that hasn't figured it out. I'm a sub. A freak of the unnatural world."

Brady raced inside and grabbed a knife he came back out and bared his wrist. "Brady don't." Jacob ordered.

"Why Jake, why can't I let my true self be shown? What are you scared of?"

"Wait stop I don't understand." Paul went to Brady and held his face in his hands. "Please talk to me cub please." he begged.

Brady was to quick for Paul to stop and slashed his arm with the knife. The wound began to instantly heal however what he wanted had worked and Paul's nostrils flared. Jacob raced forward and threw Paul to the ground and started trying to get rid of the spilt blood.

"You fool boy. Get in the truck now. Colin help Billy." Jacob ordered.

Howls could be heard from around the area. "Shit it's too late. Shift?"

The three larger wolves surrounded Brady. Billy had managed to get himself in the truck and locked himself inside. The cub had played a very dangerous game and every unmated shifter had gotten a whiff of the subs blood a sign that he was ready to mate. The wolves got ready to attack when it was clear that his pack were not willing to share. One made a lung at Colin only to be side swiped by Paul's head.

Billy watched in horror as his son and his pack were attacked being out number two to one. Since Brady was being protected he couldn't help only biting those who got to close before one of his pack attacked them. There was blood and fur everywhere. Ken and Layla walked in their human forms from the forest.

"Enough. Back down all of you." Ken ordered his pack instantly stepped back although they still tried to get to Brady. "Jacob I think it is time you took your pack from here including the child it is not safe here now you have denied them your sub. You lot go patrol the east side until I call you."

The pack huffed and took off through the trees. Jacob shifted. "Paul do as he says. Colin go get Olivia. Brady go help Paul pack. You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home. Ken forgive us. It wasn't his intention to call upon the wolves."

"He knew full well what he was doing. I had hoped he would agree to stay and help my family yet he said he has no wish to mate with anyone other than his imprint."

"You promised you would keep him safe from the pack yet you were after him yourself?" Jacob yelled trembling

Paul stormed out of the house and without hesitation punched Ken in the face. "You fucker he is a child. Brady get in the truck now." he ordered.

"I will send one of my elders down to collect our belongings." Jacob said getting in the truck thankful that Colin had already arrived back with Olivia who was crying.

"Don't bother I will help you pack." River said helping his father up. "Please forgive my father and pack. We don't wish harm to any of your pack brothers. You have safe passage from our lands and hope one day we will once again be allies."

Paul grabbed his daughter missing the smile on Kyle's face as well as Layla's the boy was showing his true alpha. He was going to do the pack proud. Maybe it was time he thought of making Layla step aside to become beta. River went to hug Brady but Paul stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry but please keep your distance."

"I have no wish to take from my friend."

"Dude he's only a kid he probably hasn't even discovered the joys of materbation." Jacob whispered holding Paul's shoulder.

"Please." River asked.

Paul stepped aside. "Colin get a clean shirt for Brady."

"I give you one hour and then I ask you leave our lands. Pack as much as you can." Ken said walking away Layla on his heels.

"Come we must hurry." River said pulling Brady inside the others following to start packing. Billy stayed in the truck with a still crying Olivia.

"Jake"

"When we get home." Jacob said patting Brady's shoulder.

"Go help Colin pack Liv's things." he said pushing him towards Olivia's room.

Kyle had wisely left leaving only River who followed Brady and Colin. It wouldn't take the wolves long to pack as they hadn't brought that much. Paul pulled the suitcase out from under his bed while Jacob opened drawers pulling out clothes. The beta went to the bathroom and grabbed their toiletries.

"Is this why Brady tried to kill himself?" Paul asked putting the bag in the suitcase.

"Partly." Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Paul. Brady didn't want you to know."

"Why didn't his blood call to me when he fell from the cliff?"

"He wasn't in his heat cycle. Sam had found out and had believed that if he made Brady stronger he would be able to fight off any of the pack who tried to mate with him. One drop of his blood can call a wolf from nearly fifty miles away."

"So Sam was really trying to help."

"Of course. I had no doubt about it. Sam is a good man and even though he chose wrongly that day doesn't make him the bad guy here."

"Do you think he really wants to give up his wolf?"

"I don't doubt it." Jacob sighed.

"Will you let him?"

"I really don't have a choice in the matter he will be going to college soon and there is no way I can order him to shift where he isn't safe." Jacob went to open Paul's sock drawer and started grabbing items. "Paul?"

"Yeah." Paul said from the closet.

"Care to explain this?"

"Shit. I don't know Olivia did it. I was meaning to show you. Please don't tell anyone."

"This could be important."

"It's not just drop it." Paul snatched the drawing from Jacob and carefully straighten it before placing it underneath his clothes. "Come on we should get going. I'm sure River or Kyle will send anything we have left behind to us. I'm going to miss those two."

"You'll will meet them again." Jacob said closing the suitcase and heading out the door.

The cubs were almost finished when Paul went to check on them. "I've left my address and phone number on the counter. I'm sure you three have already swapped numbers anyway." Paul smiled. All three cubs looked guilty and nodded. "Right two minutes to say goodbye and then we must leave."

Kyle stepped forward and shook Paul's hand. "Till we meet again my friend."

"When this is all died down maybe you and River could come visit us. I know the cubs would love it." Paul said watching the cubs give each other one final hug.

"We will try." Kyle said going and pulling a tearful River from Brady before he stepped into the truck.

Colin was travelling back with Paul and Olivia leaving Brady with Jacob and Billy. The young cub didn't seemed worried being alone with the alpha and elder. The beta had a lot to learn he guessed not knowing who Brady was safe around. Hopefully Colin could answer a few questions on the way home. No doubt Jacob would be having a talk with the young omega.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Lahote family had returned to their family home late at night. A sleepy Colin bid Paul a goodnight as he headed to his own family home. Olivia didn't stir as he took her from her car seat. Thankfully someone had been and dusted and left food in the fridge. The distinctive scent of Emily meant that she was the one who had been so thoughtful. Paul would go see her and Sam tomorrow he had missed his former alpha and friend.

After showering Paul went to the fridge to see what was to eat. Even though it was now after one in the morning he felt restless. They had been on the road since nine the previous morning and in reality the shifter should be bone tired. Finding nothing that grabbed his fancy he slammed the fridge door and made his way to his room. Going to the window he noticed that Brady's curtains were open but the lights off except for his computer. There was no sign of the young omega. Hearing whispers he leaned out more and smiled when he saw Embry and Jasmine cuddling on the porch swing. They made a good looking couple and could only wish them well.

Leaving the couple to the privacy Paul shut his curtains and dropped his towel before falling onto his bed. He had forgotten how much he loved his bed and his pillow. Before he knew it he was woken by butterfly kisses on his cheek. He laid there pretending not to wake enjoying the moment as long as he could. He knew that these would become only a memory before to long and he wished to make the most of every precious second with his baby girl.

* * *

Paul called Jacob to let him know that they had made it home safely and they talked about having a pack meeting the following day as Paul had a ton of washing to get through having left in a hurry they just grabbed the washing from the pile. He also wanted to go see the Uley's and catch up with the rest of his former pack. Colin had already called in and took Olivia to go see his parents who had grown to love the little girl as one of their own.

It was late afternoon when he folded the last of the washing. He would put it away later, right now he needed some fresh air. Colin was fine having Olivia for another few hours while Paul ran errands. While he was out he bought a bunch of flowers to give to Emily as a thank you. He knew he had taken her for granted when he lived with them and was adamant he wasn't going to do it now when he was living on his own trying to bring up his daughter. He knew without her help he would be at a complete loss as how to cook and even clean. On the floor of the truck was a six pack for Sam as well. The wolf hoped that his former alpha would accept his apologies as to leaving him so quickly, not that he regretted his decision.

Pulling up he was happy to see that it was only Sam and Emily home both working on the small flower bed out the front. Sam stood first and went and helped his wife up who was now showing a small bump. Paul smiled at the loving why the alpha took care of his imprint. He was never around to help Olivia's mom through the pregnancy and over the years regretted it. He only saw her a few times and that was when she needed something to show him a scan photo.

"Welcome home." Sam said stepping forward his hand extended.

Paul ignored the hand and threw his arms around his friend. "I'm sorry." he whispered trying to swallow the ache in his throat.

"So am I my friend." Sam squeezed him harder before releasing him. Not that he was going to admit it but he to was close to crying.

"Is this a party for two or can anyone join in?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around the two wolves.

"Always room for you Em's" Paul said kissing her scarred cheek lightly.

Over the years the scar had become lighter and it was believed that the touch of a wolf's lips healed it. No one was sure but the pack always kissed her scar whenever they could. It was just as well that Sam knew that none of the pack saw his imprint as anything but a big sister. Or in the case of the cubs a second mother.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your day."

"Never." Emily said accepting the flowers that were almost crushed in Paul's hand, accepting them with a smile.

Paul went back to the truck and grabbed the beer and followed Sam inside. They talked of what had happened while they were away and it was when the subject of Brady came up Emily excused herself to the kitchen leaving the men to talk.

"How did you find out. He seemed reluctant to speak of it. You know he called himself a freak."

"The moment I saw him in his wolf form I knew. I'm surprised no one else noticed he was a female in wolf form. Not even Leah was and that explained why she couldn't have periods. Too much testosterone."

"Did you know that River was from a submissive?"

"Yeah not until Jake told me though. Might explain why he is so big for a ten year old."

"Eleven now." Paul chuckled remembering the boy's delight when the cubs had all put money in and bought him a game for his xbox he had been wanting for a while and his parents refused to get it for him.

Paul went on to explain what happened with being asked to leave and their early return to La-Push. Sam sighed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"He is right somehow word had gotten out that we had a submissive and I have been inundated with numerous offers from other packs for his services. Some offering money while others believing that it is their right to have the use of his services."

"Who would do that to him?"

"Someone who wanted money either for themselves or the tribe. However none of the elders admitted it and I have to say I believe them and so does Billy."

"Well who else knows?"

"Other than the pack now, just his parents."

"You don't think they would?"

"I haven't approached them since I went and explained Brady's situation with them. Brady was so young and they had a right to know."

"How much money are we talking about?" Paul asked.

Sam got up and went to his office. When he returned he had a dozen or so letters in his hand. Setting them on the table he patted Paul shoulder and went to help Emily who had called for Sam to help with getting something from the top shelf.

Paul wanted to throw up as he opened another letter with offers of money a few of them just had details of the wolf who was looking for a mate to produce his cub and even photo's of them either in wolf or human form. Most were dated when Brady was only fourteen not even legal age. When the door banged open and Jared and Quil came waltzing in Paul quickly gathered the letters not wanting them to read them.

He stayed around for another hour before leaving them to it and headed home to get dinner ready for him and Olivia. Not until he had made promises to Emily they would go over for dinner the following Saturday.

* * *

Angela had taken Olivia while the pack had their meeting and first run together. Liam had joined them after agreeing to join after what happened with his old pack. He didn't really know Brady that well but, knew that he was one of Seth's best friends. If it hurt his imprint it hurt him. He had assured Paul that he had no interest in taking his place as beta. He had even more experience than Paul and of course Jacob however he had no interest but would keep phasing after Billy explained that keeping his shifter gene going would help him with the long strenuous hours he would have while studying.

Brady was late to the meeting and it wasn't until Jacob called and ordered him to be there in five minutes did he turn up. While everyone relaxed in the lounge finding a spot in Billy's small house Brady stood by the door as though he was ready to bolt at a seconds notice. He didn't look any of them in the eye including his best friend.

Jacob let it go and explained to those who had just returned and Liam the area where they would patrol and handed them each a sheet with their patrol times on it. Colin and Paul were never on together so that one of them could be with Olivia. Paul frowned when he noticed that he wasn't on with Brady either.

"Right well let's run. I've ordered pizza to arrive in two hours so let's get back before it gets cold."

Everyone raced out the door and stripped Paul and Jacob were eager to see what Liam could do. No one was surprised when all of Seth and Embry's thoughts were of their imprints and some not suitable for their pack brothers eyes. Both were embarrassed and fought to keep them to themselves. Brady's thoughts were completely void. All he was giving off was darkness.

The pack went to get into formation like they would if they had been in Sam's pack however Jacob said that they were all equals and it was a race to second beach and last one there would have to do a double Sunday as no one wanted to do the dawn to midday shift. Before Jacob could say go they were gone including the omega. Not surprising Seth took the lead, since Leah had left the pack he had taken over the honor of being the fastest. However Brady was close behind him and the more he ran the more he came to life.

As they got closer to second beach Jacob slowed allowing his pack to get in front of him. He had no intention of making anyone do the double shift but it was a good way to get them all to come together and enjoy each others company. Liam slotted in with ease he even bantered a bit with Brady who nudged him making the bigger wolf stumble earning howls of approval from his pack brothers. Liam took it all in his stride and returned the favor. Jacob nudged Paul gently and winked. Once they arrived at the edge of the woods looking over the beach they sat in a circle each panting giving their alpha a hard time.

" _I just want to tell you guys how honored I am that you chose to be in my pack. None of you had to follow me."_

" _We did. Someone has to keep an eye on you." Embry scoffed._

" _I know I've let you all down and I'm sorry. If you want me to leave the pack I will understand." Brady's ears were flat against his head and his eyes looking at the forest floor._

 _Jacob went and rubbed against the cub. "I can't speak for everyone Brady but I for one don't want you to leave my pack. No let me rephrase that I don't want you to leave our pack. It's not mine it's all of ours. I'm just the alpha."_

The whole pack tilted their heads back and howled. One by one the pack went and rubbed their scent on Brady showing him that they wanted him to stay in the pack. Without the cub they weren't whole. Heading back was done at a leisurely pace. The pack talking in small groups even if everyone could hear the others thoughts. Sam had never been so lax even when the pack went for a run for fun. Jacob trotted beside Colin talking about their family and the up and coming family get together.

Liam had wanted to get to know more about Brady so he and Seth were trotting beside him. The pair seemed to understand the jokes that went right over Paul's head. Paul was happy just listening to everyone as well as Embry who was thinking of Jasmine.

" _You're a lucky man, brother."_ Paul nudged him.

" _Don't I know it. I know it must be hard for you."_ Embry sighed.

" _Nope she was never meant for me. How's Brady taking it?"_

" _We haven't really spoken about it."_ Embry looked back at the cub who was seemed content at the moment.

" _Just don't hurt her and you'll be fine. He's only looking out for her you know. It's what good brothers do."_

* * *

Paul and Olivia got into a routine. They had been back three weeks and Paul had not heard anything from Sue. He wasn't worried though as she asked for space and he was giving it to her. Oliva was now in day care as Jacob had extended Paul's hours meaning he was bringing home enough to even put a little aside each week. He even managed to get medical insurance something he hadn't had. Although he had only gotten it for Olivia not needing it himself because of his wolf gene.

All three cubs were busy with school and the older three wolves took on more patrols. Liam had already left to Ohio and it was hard on both him and Seth, but they were doing okay. Colin would come over for an hour most days sometimes two if he could manage it. Jacob and his beta became close and often talked about their small pack. The alpha was never scared to ask for Paul's advice and even once or twice he had gone to see Sam.

There was talk of bringing the two packs together but in the end it was decided that two alpha's wouldn't work. When the time came for Sam to give up his wolf, his pack would join Jacob's. Paul was asked to do the next round of rosters. He made sure the cubs were on the early shift so they would get a good sleep for school. When he handed it to Jacob the alpha sighed and sat down and removed any time Paul had Brady together.

"You gonna tell me why?" Paul growled.

"Look its nothing personal but your the only unmated shifter."

"What the fuck? Did Brady ask for this is that why?"

"This is not up for discussion okay." Jacob handed him the new roster and headed back to work.

* * *

It had been a hard day at work and Paul didn't feel like making dinner so decided to take Olivia out for McDonald's her favorite treat. The wolf would have to buy seven Big Mac to get his fill so would just order one while he was there and order the others as they were leaving as he hated people staring at him or rather at his daughter.

After enjoying time together they headed to the car, Olivia on her father's shoulders. They had to park a few streets away as the parking lot was packed. It seemed like everyone was wanting a easy night of it.

"Moo Moo!" Olivia squealed pointing across the street.

Olivia was right there was Sue walking arm in arm with Charlie Swan the two looking cosy. If Sue had heard she never showed it as Charlie opened a door into a fancy resturant his hand now on the small of her back.

"Daddy, Moo Moo."

"I don't think so Princess. You want a ice cream?"

"Ice cream. Yay!" Olivia's attention was easily distracted with the thought of ice cream a rare treat from her father. He tried to avoid any form of sugary treats so late at night.

In one day his heart had been broken. First by Brady not trusting him to be alone with him patrolling and then Sue who didn't even have the decency to call and tell him she wasn't interested anymore. He had never been more grateful for his daughter who would never let him down and would always love her daddy especially when he bought her ice cream. His wolf was clawing to get out. However he refused to leave his daughter alone at night and since it was a school night he couldn't ask Colin to come over and it wasn't fair on any of his other friends.

"It's just you and me now kid." Paul stroked the hair out of his daughter's eyes as he laid her in bed that night falling asleep half way back from PA.

* * *

The wolf was late waking the following morning and Olivia was playing up refusing to eat her breakfast and then getting dressed. They had a full day at work with two squad cars coming in for a service. When he finally managed to get to work Jacob ripped into him and told him to buck up his idea's just because he was a friend didn't mean he could slack off and take advantage of him. And he would have to work through his lunch break to make up for lost time.

Just after lunch he got a call from Olivia's day care center explaining that his daughter was feverish and needed to be picked up.

"Jake I have to go." Paul said grabbing his keys.

"Like hell Paul we are already behind. Get someone else to pick her up."

"She's sick man."

"Not my problem." Jacob snapped.

Paul pulled off his overalls and took the garage key off his key ring and threw them on the workbench. "Screw you Jake." Storming out he left leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Picking up Olivia he could see why they had called him. Olivia was running a much higher than normal fever. Deciding there and then she needed to see a doctor he made his way to Forks Hospital medical center. Thankfully the waiting room was quiet and Paul had just finished filling in the paper work when he was asked to follow the nurse.

Placing Olivia on the bed he sat on the chair holding his daughter's hand. The nurse chatted to his daughter asking her if she hurt anywhere. Saying she didn't the nurse left after taking her temperature. Five minutes later a young doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Dr Smith but call me Tyson." he said holding out his hand for Paul to shake.

"Paul."

" Now let's have a look at you little lady." the doctor said picking up the chart the nurse had filled in. "You poor thing you must be feeling miserable." the doctor said taking his stethoscope from around his neck and blowing on it before putting it on Olivia's chest.

"She runs a bit hotter than normal. It's a family thing." Paul said trying to explain without giving anything away.

"Your from La-Push, am I right?" the doctor said looking Paul up and down.

"Yeah."

"I believe you know a colleague of mine Carlisle Cullen."

"Sorta. Can't say we were friends." Paul chuckled.

"He said that a few of the men from your tribe had higher temperatures and not to worry about it. He never said anything about children." he frowned.

"He never got to meet Olivia." Paul shrugged.

The door opened again and this time a familiar face entered. "Hello little lady." Aaron said smiling at Paul before putting his attention back on Olivia who didn't seem to remember the nurse.

"I want to go home." Olivia whined as the doctor began prodding and poking at her.

"Soon Princess." Paul said wanting to hit the doctor for hurting his baby girl.

"Has she eaten today?"

"No she refused breakfast this morning and her teacher said she didn't eat anything at lunch time and that was when they called me. Is she going to be okay?" Paul asked worried.

"She will be fine in a day or two however your daughter needs to stay home until the spots have disappeared."

"Spots?"

"She has chicken pox." Tyson said smiling and showing Paul the small spots behind Olivia's ear.

"But she's had all her shots." Paul said taking his daughter's hand trying to sooth her.

"It's normal and nothing to worry about. Just make sure she has plenty of fluids and rest. I will give you a prescription for some cream to take the itching away when it starts."

"Can she go back to daycare?"

"Not until the spots have gone I'm afraid." Tyson said. "You have medical insurance I see." Paul nodded.

"Can her mother take time off work?"

"Her mother is dead. It's fine. Is there anything else I should know about." Paul said picking his daughter up.

"Just keep her away from other children that haven't had them, but other than that you're good to go." Tyson left leaving Paul and Aaron alone while he went to fill the prescription.

"How's Seth?"

"Good busy at school."

"If I had known how old he was I would never have…"

"I told him to tell you."

"Least he was legal I suppose." Aaron chuckled.

"Just." Paul smirked.

"Right here you go." Tyson said handing the script to Paul "Any problems bring her back."

"Okay, thanks doc." Aaron winked at Paul before following the doctor out.

The wolf didn't miss the look the two men were giving each other. However he was more worried about what Cullen had been telling people. Him of all people should know that shifters were a secret. He would have to call Jacob and tell him. Although he was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

"It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it." he sighed heading towards the door.

Paul wasn't surprised that Colin was waiting on his doorstep when he arrived home. Thankfully Olivia had fallen asleep after the medicine started working that Aaron had given her before they left the hospital. The cub was at the truck door before the vehicle had even stopped.

"She's fine Colin."

"How can you say that she's covered in spots. Why didn't you call me? I wanted to be there."

"Didn't you have a test today."

"So she is more important." Colin sighed taking Olivia out of her seat and holding her sleeping form close to him.

"I would have called if it was anything bad. School is important Colin. You may not think it now.."

"I've heard it all before and until you imprint you will never understand."

"Fuck you cub. Paul took his daughter off Colin and started heading inside. "Get out of my sight call in the morning to see how she is but right now I need to be alone."

"Paul I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too but I mean it." Paul slammed the door startling his daughter but she went straight back to sleep.

Once he had his daughter down he went to his room and threw himself on the bed. It seemed nothing was going right for him anymore. In one day he had lost his job and possibly his place in the pack. His daughters imprint was pissed at him and he never needed a hug more than right now. He wasn't a touchy feely kinda guy and was satisfied with the cuddles his daughter gave him. However having a warm body pressed against his to take away his loneliness sounded perfect at the moment. The wolf didn't even wipe away the tears the fell as there would be no point only more would replace them.

* * *

After a sleepless night Paul yelled at the person who was knocking so early. Thankfully Olivia was already awake lying on the couch watching Frozen again so he could do the laundry and dishes.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sue asked heading towards Olivia only for Paul to stop her.

"Sue what are you doing here?" Paul hissed.

"I thought I would come help I know how miserable my two were when they got them." Sue explained.

"She's fine."

"Paul,"

"Please can you leave I don't have anything to say to you at the moment."

"I know what it looked like,"

"What that you made up your mind and instead of having the decency to call you ignore me?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. Charlie visited me when I got back and…"

"What ever." Paul went to the door and opened it. "I'll ask again please leave."

"Can't I at least say hello to Liv?"

"We are doing fine without you Sue. Right now I think it best you stay away. You always told me to think about my daughter well I am."

Sue sighed and nodded. Paul was right to be angry at her. The shifter stayed at the door until he was sure Sue had gone. As he was about to get back inside Jacob's truck pulled up.

"Great." Paul mumbled to himself leaving the door open and heading back to the kitchen where the breakfast dishes were waiting. At least his daughter had eaten today even if it was just a banana.

"Hey Paul. How's Liv?" Jacob asked leaning against the door jam.

"Fine thanks for asking she has chicken pox."

"Yeah Colin told me last night at change over. I want to apologies Paul I took out my frustration on you and never meant what I said." he sighed accepting the coffee Paul handed him.

"Until you have kids you're not going to understand what it's like to worry about your child Jake. She's normally so healthy I wasn't expecting her to be sick, it explained a lot when she was fussy yesterday morning. I should have called and for that I'm sorry."

"I almost did know." Jacob sat down. "We had a pregnancy scare. Turns out she wasn't but it was enough to freak me out. I'm not ready to be a father."

"Should have kept to talking." Paul chuckled lightening the mood some what.

"Please don't quit your good at your job and a hard worker."

"I need a week off man. Liv's not allowed back at daycare."

Jacob ran his hand down his face. "What about Sue can't she take care of her?"

"Don't go there." Paul growled.

"I thought.."

"Yeah so did I but she's gone back to that cop."

"Sorry man."

"Look I understand Jake if..." Jacob held up his hand and pulled out his phone.

"Hey babe can you take Liv for the week?" After a few minutes and I love you Jacob ended the call up and smiled at Paul. "I'll give you today off but expect you on time tomorrow morning." The alpha got up. "See you later don't be late for patrol." Jacob went and spoke to Olivia for a few minutes before heading out the door.

Paul and Olivia had a quiet day, but he managed to get her to eat some lunch. It was no surprised when Colin turned up minutes after school was out. Seth and Brady on his heels. They all made a big fuss over the little girl making her giggle at their silly antics. The beta left them to it and went to his room to lie down. He had patrol later and had been feeling a bit off knowing it was due to the lack of sleep of late.

An hour later there was a knock at the bedroom door before Brady walked in hands shoved in his pockets like usual.

"You alright?"

"Yeah cub just trying to catch up on some sleep." Paul said yawning his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry to disturb you then." Brady went to leave.

"Nah all good should get up anyway." Paul said throwing the sheet off him and placing his feet on the ground the heels of his hands rubbing his sore eyes.

"I would offer to do your patrol but I'm on with you tonight." Brady explained.

Paul's head snapped up. "I thought you didn't want to patrol with me?"

"I never said that. It was Billy's suggestion. I know you're not interested in me." Brady blushed. "You're like a big brother to me and besides you have Sue."

"Why would Billy do that?"

"You would have to ask him, but when I asked Jake why we were never on together he told me and I asked if it could be changed. I hope you don't mind. I like running with you." Again the blush.

Paul jumped off the bed and pulled a shocked cub into his arms. "Thank you cub. You don't' know how much this means to me." Pulling back Paul grabbed his shorts. "Let's make some dinner and we will head out." he beamed.

* * *

The beta felt lighter after his patrol he and Brady had got into their stride quickly running side by side. The need to patrol wasn't really needed but it kept them phasing. Brady was busy telling Paul all about his new city he was wanting to explore. Before either of them knew it Embry and Seth came to take over from them.

As they got closer to home they picked up a new scent. Not of a human or leech but another shifter and not one they recognized. Through the mind link he asked Embry and Seth to get closer. The scent was coming from the Fuller house. Embry howled before racing towards them. The howl had informed Jacob and Colin who came running out Olivia' in his arms. He too now picked up the scent. He turned and raced back inside locking the door. His job was to keep his imprint safe the rest of the pack would deal with any danger.

Embry shifted just at the edge of the forest and pulled his shorts on. He had to get inside to make sure his mate was safe. Brady began pacing back and forth whining concerned for his family. Paul licked him everytime he passed him in comfort.

It only took a few minutes for Jacob to join them and he to slipped on his shorts and went to the house where the shifter was definitely inside. Not only was it a shifter but a alpha at that. If he meant harm Embry couldn't hold his own against him even if he was trying to protect his imprint.

"You three stay here I don't want any more trouble." Jacob ordered. Huffing the wolves paced their eyes darting between the two houses where Jasmine and Olivia were. They needed to keep the imprints safe.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sam's truck pulled up outside the Paul's Emily stayed in the truck while Sam went to the door knocking loudly. The beta let out a sigh of relief his family were safe. Well most of them at least. Emily drove off calling out she needed to get milk and she would be back in a few minutes. Sam waved and went into Paul's after Colin unlocked the door.

Brady's attention was on his house. There was shouting which didn't seem to make sense. He could hear his father accusing Jacob of selling his son to the top bidder. The alpha was trying to calm the man down. The unknown alpha stayed silent which was making Paul worried. He saw movement in Brady's room. He let out a growl with Jacob busy trying to get the omega's father to calm down to try and figure out what was going on the imposter was going through the young cubs bedroom.

The back door of the Lahote's opened and Sam slipped out keeping in the shadows. His scent reeked of Colin.

"Move back." he ordered. Brady and Paul were deeper in the forest while Embry and Seth remained where they stood Sam opened a bag which had some of Paul's dirty washing in it. "Brady phase and put these on."

" _What's going on?"_ Brady thought looking at Paul for some sort of explanation.

" _Trust him Bray. He's trying to hide your scent with mine."_

The young wolf shifted and was handed one of Paul's t-shirts. He cringed when he noticed it was the one he had used to clean up his semen after masterbating the previous evening hoping it would help relax him. If Paul could blush in wolf form he would be red as a beet. Just before he slipped it over his head Sam halted him.

"Paul you know what to do. Brady stand still and don't make a sound." Sam whispered so quietly even with his wolf ears Paul hardly heard him so close.

Paul rubbed his wolf against the young cub trying to smother him with his scent. When Sam took the young boys waist for support the beta put his paws onto his shoulders trying to keep as much weight on his back legs as he pressed his whole wolf body on him and licked his hair and face for good measure. When their former alpha seemed satisfied he pushed Paul away gently.

"I want you to head to Quil's house. He is waiting for you. When you are there Kim is going to wait in the car as soon as she arrives you need to go with her." Brady went to open his mouth. "We don't have time to explain just know you are going to be safe. I've got to go now and help Jacob." Sam left without looking back.

Brady turned to Paul who laid on his stomach. Getting the message the boy climbed on his beta's back and together they made their way to the Ateara's house. As it came into sight the young wolf jumped off his back.

"I'm scared." he whispered wiping away the tears. Paul whined and licked the boys face. The back door opened and Quil stood there waiting patiently. The beta nudged the young cub forward before turning and running back to the Fuller house.

Embry and Seth were pacing growling loudly letting the imposter know that they are there. Paul watched as his daughter and Colin climbed into Emily's truck although it was Emily's sister getting them away from any danger. The wolf dared not show himself but he saw his daughter look towards the trees and wave.

"I was promised that he would be waiting for me. I demand he be presented to me."

"My son is not for sale. You sir have been tricked."

" _You two go check the area. Make sure he didn't bring any other wolves with him."_ Paul ordered.

The beta hoped that Sam had got Jared out patrolling as well. The last thing they needed was for their plans of getting Brady away from La-Push thwart.

Shifting Paul walked into the Fuller house only to get glared at by the angry alpha. "Where is my submissive?" He launched himself at the beta only to be caught by Sam and Jacob holding him back.

"Shift on our lands and it will be the last thing you do. Now calm down and tell us who tried to sell you Brady." Jacob demanded his double timbra voice ordered.

The alpha's nostrils flared it was obvious he could smell Brady's scent on Paul who smirked at him. Struggling he snapped and snarled. "You touched what is mine." he shouted glaring at Paul.

"What if I did. Now tell us who tried to sell you the cub?" Paul asked.

"One of your elders by the name of Lahote." Paul took a step back shocked at what his so called father had done.

"Lies he isn't an elder of this tribe or will he ever be." Billy Black rolled into the Fuller's with Old Quil behind him. "How much did you pay the man, alpha?"

"Twenty thousand dollars. Cash."

"You think you would get a submissive for so little. We have been offered three times that at least." Old Quil scoffed making the captured alpha growl.

"Jacob, Sam let him go." Billy said calmly.

The two alpha's looked at each other and slowly let the angry alpha go. Before they could blink he set upon Paul. However the beta had been ready for it and easily deflected the punch that was coming his way. Kicking the alpha in the leg snapping it like a twig.

In the distance a howl could be heard and it wasn't one from either pack. "They found him." Paul didn't make the back door before he phased and was running through the forest his legs burning as he pushed himself faster than he had ever gone before. Jacob close behind.

Flashes of Embry and Seth attacking a grey wolf close to the Ateara's showed that they had him cornered Jared was chasing another one.

" _He could be leading him into a trap."_ Jacob called following Jared. " _You go find Brady and for god's sake be careful these guys mean business."_

Jacob took off in the opposite direction while Paul headed towards Quil's however there was no sign of Kim or Brady. Colin came out and shifted.

" _They got away."_

" _Which way did they go?"_ Paul asked.

" _No one would tell me. I'm sorry Paul I was taking care of Liv."_

" _It's okay. Stay close to Liv your priority is to keep her safe."_

" _But…"_

" _Listen to him cub. You need to stay close. Paul go. We'll take care of Liv. Kim was heading to her family in Montana. You should be able to catch them up."_

" _What do you want me to do?"_

" _You know what to do."_

Paul whined and kicked it up another gear he should be able to catch them before they made it onto the highway. Running beside the road he caught sight of Kim's car. Not wanting to alert anyone to his whereabouts he dashed across the road which gave him big short cut giving him enough time to shift and wait for Kim to come around the long bend.

He had mere seconds as he stepped out the trees and waved Kim down. Jared's imprint slammed on the brakes almost losing control of the car. Brady went to get out only for Paul to shove him over.

"Move." he shouted just as he saw a wolf coming out of the forest. "Shit how many of them are there." he panted checking both sides of the road seeing at least four more wolves.

This time of the night the roads were all but abandoned. There was no way they could outrun the wolves they just had to hope they either got tired first of were ordered down by their alpha. Neither which Paul was hopeful of. Suddenly a wolf jumped in front of the vehicle making Kim swerve and the car ended up in a ditch. Thankfully the girl was wearing her seatbelt.

Paul quickly assessed both Kim and Brady neither of them seeming hurt. The car was now surrounded by shifters each one baring their teeth at them. Kim was quietly crying calling out to her mate. There was no doubt the wolf would feel his mate's distress and know where she was. However there was no way he or the rest of the pack would make it in time if the shifters were to attack.

"It's over." Brady said his voice strong.

"No it's not cub we will get through this. My father did this to you and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"What, why?" Brady asked his eyes darting to the circling wolves.

"I don't know all that matters is that don't get you."

"How Paul you can't fight all of them and you know even with all my training I wouldn't stand a chance. Please I can't let you get hurt. It would kill me."

Paul's mind was working overtime trying to figure out what to do. It was Jacob's last words to him that struck him. Facing Brady he made him look him directly in the eye.

"Do you trust me Brady."

"Of course."

"Kim I want you to climb into the back and lay on the floor." Kim hesitated. "Now we don't' have much time." Once she was over Paul kissed Brady's forehead before taking his head in his hands and turning his head to the side. "Close your eyes I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Paul no you can't." Kim screamed.

However it was too late.

 **TBC**

 **Review Please and thank you. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

 **Well another chapter and believe me this was hard to write. I have actually written two versions and asked a friend to pick one. She wanted a mix of both but liked this one like I did. Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed and to those who I can't reply to your questions I hope this will start answering your questions. Please read A/N at the end of the chapter.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 19

 **4 years later.**

Paul smiled at his daughter who was showing him her new dance she had learnt at ballet. She was so graceful and had won the lead part in the next recital. The former wolf couldn't have been more proud. Everything his daughter did she did well. Her school reports were glowing saying what a sweet and bright girl she was. Nothing like his own reports which consisted of what he did wrong not what he did right.

A lot of things had changed over the years. Most of the pack now had families of their own including Jacob who was the proud father of twins a girl and a boy. They had lost old Quil going to sleep one afternoon never to wake. It was a loss to the tribe and many people showed up to bid the man farewell to their ancestors.

Colin was working for the tribe now learning of their history and legends. He and Quil were the only remaining shifters. Colin although younger took the alpha position. Paul was proud of the young man who had grown as big as Jacob himself. They had no need to patrol however and would just run for the pleasure of it from time to time to just stop the aging process. He now lived the other end of the reservation giving Paul and Olivia their own space and would visit only in the weekends or when Paul went out, which wasn't often.

His father never returned and as far as Paul was concerned he was no father to him. The last he had heard he was on the run from the pack that he had stolen from. Their once former home was demolished and the ground still bare. It belonged to the Lahote family and the tribe had given it to the former shifter to do as he pleased as his father was banished. However he never got around to it, living in the same rented house he had moved to years before between the Fullers and Littlesea's.

Olivia seer sight still troubled Paul although they were far and few between. As yet nothing had yet come to fruition. Kyle and Paul had become close over the years and the older wolf struggled with a hormonal fifteen year old imprint who was now alpha to his pack.

Seth and Liam were still in Ohio the former shifters still studying their chosen profession. They came home often though and even though they had given up shifting Seth still had that boyish charm he always had.

Paul clapped when his daughter finished her dance. He jumped when Colin joined in. He huffed hating that for such a big man he was silent. Missing his wolf sense of smell and hearing Paul had to keep his wits about it and dreaded the day that Olivia showed any signs of romantic feelings for the wolf. He knew he would just have to learn to trust not only the baby alpha (as Paul likes to call him) but his daughter too.

"Colin!" she squealed running and jumping into the shifters arms.

"Hello Princess you have a good day?" he asked gently placing her on the ground.

"Yes. I got given the part of Clara in the Nutcracker." she explained.

Colin looked confused but smiled and patted his imprints head. "Want me to show you?"

"Time for a bath young lady." Paul reminded her. "You have your class trip tomorrow remember. Don't want to sleep in."

"Aww but Colin hasn't seen the best part." she pouted.

"Then it will be a nice surprise when he sees you all dressed up. Now go or no reading before light out."

"Fine." she pouted before hugging Colin and stomping to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut Paul went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. It was surprising how easily the cub had gone from a little brother to future son in-law to a very close friend. He never once tried to get in the way of him disciplining his daughter like he could have. Rather he would back the former shifter 100% Tapping their bottles together they sat at the table.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Paul asked since it was only Thursday.

"Did you get the invite to River's sixteenth?"

"Yep. I take you want to come with us?" Paul grinned.

"Actually thought maybe you would want to come with me for a change. I want to give my car a good run since Jacob suped it up." Colin grinned.

"Not likely I won't have my daughter in that death trap."

"Oh come on you know as well as me that I would be careful besides I still have shifter reflexes."

"Fine. When do you want to leave. I've already asked for time off work so I have two weeks off."

"Saturday morning good for you?"

"Make it after lunch I have to work that morning since Jake's going to have to work the next two in a row."

"Sweet I'll pick you up at two then."

Olivia came out after her bath and climbed on to Colin's lap. The shifter knew that Paul wasn't comfortable at times when she ignored him and went straight to himself. However he hadn't seen her since Sunday and no doubt she missed him as much as he missed her.

Paul's daughter knew all about the pack and a few times Colin had taken her for a ride through the forest on his back. She had only seen her father's wolf once before he stopped shifting. Paul was reluctant at first worried he would scare his daughter however she was the opposite and loved her dad's wolf as well as Colin's.

All throughout the house there were pad and pencils in case she had a vision. It had been six months since her last one which showed two cubs that no one had seen before. After showing Billy it was thought that perhaps one of the pack were going to add to their family and the next generation of shifters were closer than the rest had hoped. As yet none of the imprintee's were pregnant.

"Time for bed young lady." Paul said getting up.

Suddenly Olivia went almost rigid in Colin's arms. Although neither Paul or Colin had seen it first hand Jacob said it was exactly like what Alice Cullen did when she had a vision. Paul pushed a pad closer to his daughter and watched as her hands frantically flew across the pad. From his position the former beta couldn't see what she was drawing although by the looks on Colin's face he could. The moment Olivia had finished she slumped into Colin's chest and yawned.

"I'm tired." she said holding the pad close to her chest.

"I'll tuck her in." Colin said standing with her still in his arms.

"Thanks. Night night princess." Colin went so he could kiss his daughter's cheek and gently tried to pry the pad from her hands.

"No daddy." she said hugging it tight to herself. "You can't see it."

"Why not?" Paul asked worried. He looked at Colin who shrugged and took his imprint to bed to tuck her in.

The following morning after dropping his daughter off early at school he went home and tried to find the drawing she had done only to come up empty handed. Colin had slipped out without saying goodnight. After twenty minutes he gave up and headed to work. Colin wouldn't be able to hide for him forever and he would find out about the drawing.

However when he told Jacob the former alpha sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe you have to accept your not supposed to see it. Billy didn't mention anything to me this morning about it. And don't even bother asking Colin because if Olivia doesn't want you to see it then he won't show you. The power of the imprint is that strong." Jacob patted his friend's shoulder and went back to work.

"Alpha order him." Paul growled half an hour later.

"I'm not his alpha anymore and if I was I still wouldn't do it. Now let it go. If in anyway it meant that someone would get hurt or die Colin wouldn't keep it from Billy. Get Freeman's car done I wanna start on the Merc after lunch."

* * *

Colin pulled up outside Kyle's house late Sunday night. Now that Olivia was older they didn't have to make so many stops and just spent one night at a hotel. The shifter had out and out refused to tell Paul anything about the drawing or where it was. He knew he had to let it go but it still worried him.

* * *

The once excitable cub strolled out of Kyle's with his mate behind him. He was built like Jacob and although not as tall he showed every ounce of dominance any alpha showed. River's birthday had actually been the previous day. Making him of mating age. What no one was expecting was he imprinted back on Kyle making the bound stronger than most. If the alpha hadn't got his mate into bed yet it wouldn't be far off.

"Welcome back." River's deep baritone voice said.

"Happy birthday." Paul said shaking the alpha's hand.

"Thanks." Suddenly the young boy who greeted them the first time seemed to return. A soft blush on his face when his mate wrapped his arm around his waist. "Hey Liv, Colin."

Watching the two alpha's Paul couldn't help but chuckle. Even though they were friends he could see them making their hand grip firmer as to see who was the strongest.

"Seriously give cut it out the pair of you." Ken said from the door.

Colin and River laughed before hugging each other. They were still cubs at heart.

"Come in." Kyle said leading the way inside taking Olivia's hand.

Ken and Anya still looked the same even though Ken had stopped phasing. Paul and Jacob had long forgiven the former alpha for what they had done to their former omega. They spent a pleasant week with them before the party on Friday night. On Sunday the family were heading back home taking a detour along the way. There were fewer shifters as well in their pack after Jacob persuaded the Cullen's not to stay around to long.

* * *

It was late Friday afternoon when a car pulled up at Kyle's where the family was staying. Paul was out back watching his daughter playing with one of the packs two year old. It wasn't until he heard shouts of greeting that he turned and his mouth opened in shock.

"Brady?"

"Hey Paul."

Paul stared at the boy who he had marked four years ago so he would be safe from the alpha who had bought him from his deviant father. He had hardly changed and if the former shifter didn't know better would have said he continued to phase. However after that fateful night Brady had stopped shifting and packed his bag and left La-Push. The last Paul had heard he was at MIT doing what he had always planned on doing.

Olivia stopped playing and looked at the man she thought remembered. "Hello." she waved.

"Wow she's grown." Brady said as he waved to her.

"They do that." Colin scoffed slinging his arm around his best friend. "Why didn't you tell us he was coming." The alpha looked at Kyle accusingly.

"That was me. I wanted to surprise you. So surprise." Brady chuckled accepting another hug from his friend.

Paul got up and stormed into the house slamming the bedroom door. The former wolf paced. He never forgot what he had done. Marking Brady as his mate meant that he could no longer imprint on anyone. Not that he wanted to imprint but the point was Brady didn't seem to care and he still left the pack that night.

The wolves surrounding the car knew they had been beaten and retreated as Jacob and Jared turned up. It had taken Jared nearly an hour to get Kim calm enough to see that Paul hadn't actually hurt the young man rather saved him. The beta didn't know whether to be upset or amused that she would think he could actually kill his pack brother.

The following morning was when Jacob turned up to tell him that Brady had disappeared and asked to be left alone. He handed him a letter addressed to him from the cub. Paul slipped into his pocket and tried to forget about it.

That night Paul sat on his bed the letter in his hand. He still hadn't read it however he couldn't bring himself to do it. In the end he put it in the bottom of his sock drawer along with the drawing Olivia had done not so long ago. To this day both have remained there and although not forgotten they were untouched.

Over time Colin and the rest of the packs learnt not to mention Brady in front of him. He would get angry or walk away. No one was blind to the fact the cub had hurt him, but the wolf denied that he was hurting. He did what he would have done for anyone. The subject would be dropped from then on. No one had uttered Brady Fuller's name again. He didn't even return for his own sister's wedding two years later.

There was a light knock on his bedroom door. He tried to ignore it until he heard Kyle asking for permission to enter. Going and unlocking the door he went and threw himself on the bed not caring to look at his friend. Kyle shut the door and sat on the end of the bed.

"Wanna talk?"

"No."

"Maybe you should." Kyle sighed.

"What's the point. It's not going to make the last four years disappear."

"Why are you so angry Paul?"

Paul sat up and faced his friend. "Nothing not a thanks or sorry or anything he just left. He refused to look me in the eye. Now he turns up and expects me to be happy to see him?"

"Well aren't you?"

"Does it look like it." Paul growled.

"Paul he was young and scared. You can't hold that against him."

"I gave him the one chance I had to find true happiness. Sure I hated the idea of imprinting but I gave him that so he had the chance to live a happy normal life."

"You were never assured of imprinting Paul you can't blame Brady for that."

"Yeah well watch me." Paul said running his hand through his hair.

Kyle took a deep breath. "Your one of my closest and dearest friends Paul. So I'm going to be honest with you." Paul huffed and crossed his arms. "It wasn't you marking Brady that has stopped you from finding true 's you. Don't look at me like that," he chuckled when his friend scowled at him. "When I first met you Sue was all you could talk about other than Olivia."

"Yeah well that didn't work as you know she picked that cop over me." Dumped by a woman old enough to be my fucking mother."

"I don't think you ever really loved her like you thought you did. I think you saw someone who was great with Liv and made her happy and made you feel safe in knowing Sue loved your daughter as much as you did."

Paul went to protest however deep down he knew what his friend was saying was true. The former shifter had thought about it years ago and even though he and Sue had become close again it was for the sake of Olivia. He did love Sue but not as a lover.

"Dude Layla was all but throwing herself at you when she found out you and Sue were no longer looking at entering a relationship."

"Yeah well she could still have imprinted."

"Not now you know she stopped shifting she called you personally to tell you. Did you ever wonder why she did." Paul shook his head. "Idiot the woman likes you. How the hell did you ever got the rep of being a man whore if you can't even see what is right in front of you?"

"She's not my type."

"So what is your type Paul?"

"I don't know anymore. I don't think I want to be with anyone. I'm happy it just being me and Liv."

"What happens when she leaves home? Huh moves on with her own life. Don't you think she will not feel guilty leaving you alone since you gave up your own happiness for her?"

"I would never stop her."

"No you won't but you will be a lonely old man my friend if you don't pull your head out your ass and find someone who wil love you for who you are."

"Yeah cos they are beating down my door. No woman in their right mind wants a single father with no prospects other than living on the res working long hours for shit pay. I'm not stupid Kyle."

"Who said anything about it being a woman. There are men out there as well."

"Because I'm not gay. Hell I'm not even bi you know this Kyle." Paul growled.

"Right I forgot. You like tits and pussy's."

"Got that right." Paul huffed.

"Okay I'll drop it. I have to get ready for the party so I'm heading out. Just so you know Brady is staying here as well. He is bunking in with Colin. I'll see you in a few hours." Kyle said patting his friend's shoulder before getting up.

"Yeah sure." Paul never looked at his friend as he left.

* * *

The party was rocking. It looked like the whole tribe had come to celebrate the alpha's birthday. There were also a lot of out of towners. So far Paul had managed to avoid Brady who had disappeared by time Paul left his room to go find his daughter to get her ready for the party. Colin told the former shifter to enjoy himself he would take care of Olivia if he wanted to drink and let his hair down so to speak. He didn't need to be told twice and the former shifter went straight to the bar.

Now he wasn't shifting alcohol affected the shifter just like any other human. He was never a big drinker because of his father and still refused to drink in front of his daughter unless they were with friends and then he would stop at two or not drink at all if he was driving. Liam and Seth turned up and Seth was more than happy to join his former pack brother. His mate busy catching up with his old friends.

"You know he's sorry." Seth slurred.

"I beat he is." Paul muttered as they watched people on the dance floor. "What do you think of her?" Seth followed his friend's hand.

"Dude seriously I know you're drunk but she's a dog."

"Really?" Paul squinted. "Meh what would you know you're gay."

"So. I know good looking when I see it but she an't it." he chuckled. "What about her?"

"Taken her imprinter is over there." Paul said pointing to a big shifter who had heard them.

"Oops sorry dude." Seth waved knowing the shifter could hear him perfectly well. "Screw it let's dance."

Dragging the protesting man to the dance floor the two were given a wide berth by the other dances as they let themselves go crazy their arms and legs going everywhere. Liam came over and grabbed his mate.

"Come on beautiful time for bed for you."

"Noooooooooo I'm dancing with my sad friend." Seth whined trying to push his mate away.

"I think it's time he went home too." Liam chuckled as Paul stood there swaying trying to protest at Liam for taking away his dance partner.

"I'll take him." Brady said coming up beside Paul.

"You sure? One of the pack can take him. It's still early."

"I'm tired anyway, had a long drive."

"Catch up tomorrow?" Liam asked.

"Yeah maybe I have to leave early." Brady looked at his former pack brother and sighed. "Come on you home to bed." Paul suddenly didn't feel so good so didn't protest.

Thankfully they made it outside before he lost the content of his stomach. Colin had taken Olivia home over an hour ago for which tomorrow Paul would no doubt be thankful. The last thing he would want was her to see her father in such a state.

"I'm drunk." Paul giggled.

"Yes you are." Brady chuckled. "Come on let's get you home and to bed."

"Mmm is that an offer?"

"Paul cut it out."

"Why your my mate it says so right there." Paul touched the mark on Brady's neck that was just visible over his collar.

Brady gasped. No one had touched his mark since he had received it. The touch from Paul made his knees weak. He had been told by Liam what it felt like. Since Seth had marked him as his dominant. It was even more than he had imagined it would be.

"Don't Paul." Brady moaned pushing Paul away from him making him fall onto his butt.

"Ouch that hurts." Paul laughed.

"Want a hand?" Ken asked from behind him.

"Just help me get him up then I will get him home on my own." Brady said still nervous around the former alpha.

Ken knew to keep well away from the submissive. Even though Paul was not his true mate and drunk he could react badly to it. "Let me help you to the house. I promise I will leave straight away. I can see you don't trust me still Brady and for that I am sorry. I hope one day you will forgive me."

"I already have." Brady said trying to smile.

"I haven't." Paul grumbled jabbing his finger into Ken's chest.

Between the two of them they managed to get Paul on the couch where he instantly fell asleep. Ken went and got a glass of water and put it on the coffee table along with some aspirin.

"He's gonna need that in the morning. You might want to get a bucket as well. Good luck kid." Ken went to pat Brady's shoulder but thought better of it.

"Thanks." Brady said going to the door and locking it behind Ken.

Colin came out from the bedroom and took one look at his future father in-law and sighed. Paul had never been the same since Brady had left and often saw him sitting silently staring into nothing as though his thoughts were a million miles away. Whenever he asked if he was okay Paul would snap out of it and said he was fine just trying to relax.

"He's missed you. Why did you never tell him?" Colin asked going to the kitchen and getting a bottle of water for himself and Brady.

"I tried."

"What kinda answer is that. How difficult is it to tell him you im…'

"Don't he might hear you."

"Please he is out for the count. But seriously Brady stop running away from this. He might understand. You know he has never forgiven himself for marking you. Thinks you hate him for it."

"I could never hate him."

"Then why did you leave. You must be in so much pain."

"Every fucking day." Brady pulled out his wallet and opened it pulling out a faded photo of Paul and him together not long after the cub had joined the pack. It was taken just after a training Sam had insisted the cubs had before the war with the newborns.

"Come home." Colin said leaning over and taking his friend hand.

"Its best I stay away. Let him live his life and find someone to love."

"Bullshit. I'm sorry Bray but I'm not buying that. What about you? Have you moved on. Hell I bet you haven't even looked at anybody else."

"How can I? You know what it's like. You only have eyes for Liv."

"At least be close so you can be friends. Isn't that better than nothing."

"I tried remember for nearly four years. He saw me as nothing but a cub. He's made it perfectly clear he is straight."

"Yeah well I'm beginning to wonder if he has any feelings about anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he is void of any feelings. Please at least think about it Bray. Everyone misses you not just Paul."

"All I can promise is that I will think about it. Just do me one thing Colin."

"Sure anything."

"Make him read the letter."

"How you know he hasn't read it already?"

Before Brady could answer his friend they heard a groan from the couch. Colin got up and squeezed his best friend's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone. Talk to him okay. Good night Paul." the alpha chuckled as he walked past.

Brady hadn't moved from the table. He watched Paul grab the water and tablets. When the former shifter looked up his eyes landed straight on the former omega. Sighing he got up.

"I'm going to clean up. I think we need to talk." He made his way down the hallway only to stop at the door. "Don't' run away again."

"Okay." Brady said gripping his bottle tight.

Twenty minutes later Paul hadn't returned. The young man decided to go see if he had fallen asleep. When he got to the door he noted that the bed was empty, and the lamp at the side of the bed the only lighting. Stepping in to see if he was in the en suite bathroom he jumped when the door shut behind him and leaning on the door was Paul.

"Why didn't you tell me I was your imprint?"

 **TBC**

 **Like I would let Paul break Brady's neck. It may have been easier for Brady and the pack. However no one said life was easy. Please take the time to leave a comment.**

 **Hugs**

 **EMW4M**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello!**

 **Well I did it actually I had this written last night but tweaked it several times before I was happy enough with it. To be honest I will probably continue writing this over the weekend. My eldest has just left to start his second year at college. Mr Independent no more dorms for him. Anyway enjoy this chapter I own nothing but own OC's which I love.**

Chapter 20

Brady stood there his mouth moving but nothing came out. Paul sighed and ran his fingers through his black locks.

"Just tell me why?" Paul asked his voice eerily calm.

"How did you find out?"

Paul stepped away from the door. The young man stepped back and closed his eyes waiting for a fist to connect with his face. However there was nothing accept air as the older man passed him. Brady turned and watched Paul's retreating back.

"Eight years Brady, eight fucking years and I find out in a damn letter." he turned holding the letter that the young scared man had written to him before he ran.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to see the look of disgust on your face."

"Who else knew? Everyone I suppose. Yet again Paul Lahote was made to look like an idiot." Paul threw the letter at the former omega only for it to flutter to the ground.

"No one."

"Another lie." Paul growled.

"No it's not a lie. Colin only found out a few weeks ago. Something that Liv saw."

"What did Liv see Brady?"

"I don't know." Brady whispered tears running down his face.

"What about Sam, Jacob and Billy? They have always being hiding something from me. They must have known."

"No I never told a soul. I swear."

"So what other secrets are you not been telling me?" Paul spat.

"Please nothing." Brady fell to the floor clutching his head and began to rock back and forth. "I'm sorry. I tried to deny it."

Paul paced back and forth in the small room. Colin walked in and went to his best friend. "Don't fucking touch him. What did my daughter see and screw keeping her happy or I will deny your presence around her."

"You can't do that." Colin growled.

"Wanna bet." Paul growled. "I am her father and until she is eighteen she is under my care and protection." The angry man said hitting his chest with his fist. "I will decide who she can and cannot see."

"I don't know."

"Liar."

"I didn't see it. She made me swear to burn it." Colin tried to reach out to Paul only for him to push him away.

"Bullshit. Get out of my sight. I will deal with you in the morning." Colin looked down at his friend before leaving the room. He knew Paul would do what he said and couldn't risk it.

"Now we are going to tell the truth this time." Paul said grabbing Brady by the arm and hauled him to the bed making his sit. "Start talking."

"I told you the truth."

"All I know is that you imprinted on me."

"What else do you want to know." Brady sobbed.

"Why? Why me. I'm not even gay."

"I don't know. You know we have no control over who we imprint on."

"I'm not gay."

"I know you keep pointing that out. Well news flash neither am I." Brady shouted.

"Bullshit you're a submissive you have to be gay."

"I imprinted on you when I was thirteen years old."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. God don't you get it. I've never kissed a girl or a boy. I wasn't interested in anyone sexually. I was just a damn kid."

"You're telling me that you are asexual?"

Brady sighed. "No of course not. I can't look at anyone but you. You're my imprint."

"So you want to have sex with me."

"You know that isn't how it works. I will be whatever you want me to be. Friend, brother," Brady paused before he whispered. "Lover."

"And you would be fine with any of those."

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck didn't you tell me Brady?"

"Because you were in love with someone else."

"What?"

"Grace."

"Don't you dare speak her name." Paul went and grabbed Brady's chin and made him look him directly in the eye.

He roughly pushed Brady back making him fall onto his back before he once again started pacing. Grace his beautiful girl. He didn't think anyone knew just how much he cared about her. Even before that night they had gotten together. He had always admired her from afar. Yet kept his distance. When he phased he had hoped more than anything that he would imprint on her. He had been too selfish to care that she was destined to go on to greater things other than been Paul Lahote's imprint.

He tried to win her back after she said she was pregnant and even asked her to marry him. She all but laughed in his face. She only saw him as a great looking guy who had experience in the bedroom. It was her parents that forced her to tell Paul about the baby and ask for his help. Thankfully they had medical insurance. She wanted to abort and even set up the appointment. However once she got there she couldn't go through with it and went running to Paul and begged him to promise her he would take care of their child if anything were to ever happen to her. The shifter readily agreed not knowing that she would take her own life not two years later.

"I'm sorry. I'm not asking you for anything Paul. I will go now and you will never see me again." Brady stood and made his way to the door.

I did love her." Paul sank onto the bed the heel of his hands covering his eyes as the tears fell. "I loved her so fucking much it hurt."

"I know." Brady whispered. "Take care Paul."

"Please don't leave me. I've lost so much and I am sick of been alone. I just want my friend back. I've missed you." Paul sobbed.

Brady rushed to his imprint and fell to his knees wrapping his arms around him. Paul let his arms drop and let the younger man pull him closer. Brady didn't say anything as he allowed his imprint to grieve for his lost love. The girl who broke the wolf's heart. Only to leave behind a little piece of her that would remind Paul of her every second of his life.

"I will never EVER leave you again if that is what you want Paul."

Paul just sobbed louder and clung to Brady as though if he let him go he would disappear. Brady didn't try and stop him crying. He had this all bottled up since he was informed she had died. Maybe even longer knowing she thought so little of him and told him so. They stayed where they were until Paul was both mentally and physically exhausted. Brady gently pushed Paul down on to the bed and removed his shoes. As he went to pull the blanket over him Paul grabbed Brady's arm.

"Don't leave me alone. Stay with me tonight please."

Brady smiled and brushed his thumb lightly over Paul's forehead before lying beside the broken man.

"Sleep now. I've got you." Brady whispered letting Paul place his head on his chest his arms wrapping around his imprint pulling him closer.

Colin stood outside the bedroom door and let out a sigh. Finally what everyone had known had come to tuition. Brady hadn't lied about not telling anyone. However they were closer than brothers no one was blind to the fact that Brady had imprinted on Paul. All except Paul himself. None of them could tell the friends that they knew otherwise it would have caused more pain and rejection.

Whether Paul knew it or not Brady knew that he wasn't ready and only when he was would he tell him the truth. The pack also knew that Brady would often sneak back onto the reservation and watch Paul from afar. Of course it made it easier for him once Paul and most of the pack stopped shifting but they still knew. Colin pulled out his wallet and looked at the drawing his little imprint had drawn. Silently opening the door he took a peek inside. Sure enough the drawing was exactly how they were now. Sleeping with tear stains on their faces both holding on to each other tightly even in sleep. Smiling he went back to his room, but not before checking on his little princess.

* * *

When Paul woke up the next morning he panicked. There was no sign of Brady anywhere. His head was pounding from the booze he had consumed the pervious night. Yet it didn't stop him from forgetting what went down and the fact that he found out that Brady had imprinted on him. At first he shocked then scared. When he got scared he got angry and took it out on the one person he shouldn't have. He had found the letter in his suitcase when he went to get ready for the party. He threw it on the bed wondering who had put it in his suitcase. It was only when he woke and heard the middle of Colin and Brady conversation that he decided he had to know if what the alpha said was true. Guessing he would find out in the letter as it obvious that Brady wasn't going to tell him face to face.

Making sure they knew he was awake he made sure that Brady wasn't going to take off again. If it was true the young man couldn't deny him. First he needed to shower to get rid of the haze the alcohol had given his head. Drying he slipped on the same clothes and picked up the letter at first he was going to take it out and make Brady read it out loud to him but thought better of it.

He was pacing when Brady came into the room and by chance he was standing behind the door. He hadn't had time to digest it all and so he yelled and he accused and he got angry. Then he got scared again that he had pushed the one person other than his daughter who would never let him down if he would give him a chance.

His head snapped up when the bedroom door opened. Brady walked in carrying a mug, the rich aroma of coffee filling the air. Paul couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." he said as Brady handed him the steaming mug.

"Morning. How's the head?"

"Ugh don't ask."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly noon. Everyone has gone over to Ken and Anya's. We've been invited for lunch."

"Do you think they will miss us?"

"Probably." Brady said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Do you care?"

"No. I think we have more important things to do. Like talk."

"Yeah." Brady sighed. "So who goes first?"

"I think I should. Sit down." Paul said patting the bed as he moved over.

Slowly Brady sat down as far away from Paul as he could get. His back ramrod straight his eyes lowered. He only looked up when his imprint sighed.

"I accept the imprint." Brady grinned his heart a flutter. "However only as a friend."

"Thank you Paul that is fine. I will be whatever you want me to be you know that."

"Yeah I do. I also know you have to do anything I ask. Right?"

"Anything no matter what." Brady said nodding his head madly still smiling so big that his cheeks were hurting.

"I want you to come back to La-Push and move in with me and Olivia."

"You do? But I thought you wanted to be friends only."

"I do. I've missed you Bray the pull of the imprint has made me miserable and at the moment I don't think I can let you out of my sight."

"Not a problem."

"One more thing." Brady waited for Paul to finish, but nothing came. So he had to ask.

"What?"

"Be happy. Let me see the Brady I once knew and loved."

"I can try although I've grown up since then." Brady chuckled.

"You'll always be a cub to me."

Brady huffed but the smile didn't leave his lips. Paul put his cup down and opened his arms. The younger man didn't hesitate and threw himself into his imprint. Both men just sat there enjoying each other neither saying a word.

"So tell me what I've missed over the last four years." Paul said finally although he hadn't let his friend go.

* * *

Of course no one was surprised when they finally made it to Ken and Anya's late afternoon. Olivia was the first to hug her father and Brady. After Colin and River had hugged them they went and took Olivia to the park while the others stayed behind.

"Guess you knew this would happen?" Paul said looking at Anya.

"Not a clue." she shrugged. "Although it doesn't take a seer to see how much you two care about each other."

"But I thought?"

"I never told you anything. You had to work it out for yourselves. I just gave you a little nudge which by the way you ignored. Brady come see my roses." Anya said hooking her arm through the young man's.

"I might go um yeah. Safe travels Paul." Ken shook Paul's hand before heading out the door.

Paul raised an eyebrow but laughed when Kyle handed him a beer. "So really just friends?"

"Yep."

"You think that you'll ever change your mind?"

"I'm straight remember."

"So the imprint will…"

"I have been his imprint for eight years and not felt anything sexual for Brady."

"Okay yeah you're right. Damn though man you look happier than I've seen you."

"You know looking back I think I knew. I just didn't want to admit it. When he left it felt like the world had ended."

"Is that why you marked him?"

"I marked him because I wanted to keep him safe and couldn't imagine my life without him. Do you know that he would come and watch me from afar and even a few times he laid beside me while I slept. I thought I was dreaming when I cuddled up to someone. Yet it was him holding me while I slept. He would slip out just before I was due to wake up."

"Wow, Did you never pick up his scent?

"I thought it was just my imagination. I guess I always hoped he was really there. Sometimes he couldn't make it back due to pressures of college and that was when I was at my lowest. He said the pull of imprint meant he felt my pain and he would come and stay close for a few days until he knew I was feeling better."

"He really loves you."

"I love him too."

"But you're not in love with him?"

"I wish I could say I was...but no I'm not. I love him like a friend and he is okay with that."

"So what now. I know he is going back to La-Push with you, but do you have plans?"

"Yeah we are going to finally build a house from the section my family own. Jared has made a plan so I just need to get it approved by the council and then hopefully in a few months we can start building. Guess I should somehow get an office in there." Paul shrugged sipping his beer.

"So this is permanent. What if you meet someone else and decide to start a family."

"I have a family. Liv, Colin and Brady are all the family I need."

"That's great and all but what you gonna become a monk?" Kyle snorted.

"I've gone eight years without it." Paul shrugged.

"So that is why your right arm is bigger than your left?" Paul punched his friend's arm, but laughed along with him.

"What about you?" Paul asked.

"What about me?" Kyle asked confused.

"Seriously your mate is of age have you know...done the deed?" Kyle pulled his t-shirt down and showed his mating mark. "Knew it wouldn't take the kid long. Was it worth the wait?"

"More than worth it." Kyle blushed. "His parents have given us their permission for us to move in together. They know that we are mated now and as long as River keeps up with his schooling and pack duties they are happy."

"You think he was gay before you imprinted on him?"

"Honestly you don't know?" Paul frowned and shook his head. "He had a massive crush on Brady. That was why he allowed you guys to pack before you were banished that time."

"How did I not know that?" Paul chuckled. "Wait and now?"

:"Now he is Kyle sexual." Kyle kissed his biceps.

"Idiot."

"So you will come to the bonfire? A sort of welcome back for Brady."

"Sure can't see why not, although we won't stay. You know how it is honeymoon stage."

"You dirty dogs you." Paul laughed.

"You're only jealous. Ahhh here comes your imprintor and Anya. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"If your man lets you out of bed." Paul said hugging his friend.

"You're only jealous."

Paul shook his head. "Yeah I guess I am." he watched Brady coming towards him. Opening his arms the young man walked into them willingly.

* * *

"We'll see you in a week. I'm putting all my trust in you Colin. You take care of our princess." Paul said for the hundredth time.

"I know and so do you know that I will keep her safe and yes I will make sure she calls you every night. Now let your daughter go or we will never get on the road." Colin huffed.

"Bye, bye baby. See you soon okay. And do everything Colin tells you to do or you won't be allowed to go to ballet recital." Paul said kissing his daughter one more time before he placed her in the back seat of Colin's car. "Pinky swear." he said holding out his little finger.

"Pinky swear daddy." Olivia said giggling. "Be happy daddy." she said wiping the tears that started falling down her father's cheek.

"I am promise."

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise." Paul said before being pulled away by Brady.

"See you soon honey." Brady said before shutting the car door.

Colin quickly hugged his best friend and his future father in-law before getting in the drivers seat. With a final wave and a toot they were heading towards La-Push although they would take their time they would be home before Paul and Brady who were going to Seattle to pack up Brady's apartment and sell what he didn't need. Thankfully he could work from anywhere with his job so it wouldn't be a problem moving back home. The pair only stopped waving when the car was out of sight.

Paul slung his arm around the younger man's shoulders and dragged him close to him kissing the top of his head.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Well there you go. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. These peeps still have a long way to go and no promises of it being plain sailing. Remember reviews are loved and encouraged.**

 **Hugs**

 **EMW4M**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"That's the last of it." Brady said shutting the trunk of his car.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this." Paul said tugging on a leash.

"Would you still have wanted me to move in with you if I did?" Brady grinned allowing his husky dog jump up and lick his face.

"Well at least Liv will love you for it. But damn did it have to be so big?

"Yes." Brady blushed

"Should I be surprised that he has my wolf coloring?" Paul snorted pushing the dog down. "He has to learn not to jump he will knock Liv over with his weight."

"He won't he's good with kids I promise and he's a great guard dog."

"We've already got one of those."

"You have a dog?"

"Yeah Collin." Paul snorted. "Come on Lassie in the car." Paul ordered.

"Stop calling him Lassie, you'll confuse him."

"Well he needs a new name I'm not going to shout Fatso whenever he decides to take off."

"Why not?" Brady whined.

"One he isn't fat and two I'm just not."

"Whatever." Brady snorted.

Fatso was three years old and trying to change his name was ridiculous. He was a fat little puppy and while Brady was trying to think of a good name for him he called him Fatso and the name just stuck. A car pulled up behind Brady's and a strikingly handsome man got out. Paul growled and pushed Fatso in the back seat shutting the door.

"I can't believe you're actually leaving." the man pouted.

"Me neither." Brady said smiling. Paul just glared at the man.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch and if you ever need anywhere to stay or change your mind you know where I live."

"Thanks Nate but I won't be changing my mind." Paul stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Brady's shoulder's.

"Still. Nice to have met you Paul. Take care of these two." Nate said holding out his hand. Paul reluctantly shook it and pecked Brady's head before going and jumping into the driver's seat.

Nate stepped closer to Brady and wrapped his arm around him and whispered in his ear. "I don't think your friend likes me. I mean it Brady there is always a home for you here."

"I know." Brady kept his arms at his side. He couldn't see Paul but knew he was mad. The mark he had put on the omega meant that he was overprotective and he hated anyone but himself and those he knew touch him. "Take care Nate and thanks for everything."

"Later dude." Nate sighed and opened the door for Brady. Before he went to shut the door behind his friend he leant down looking directly at Paul. "If I hear you have hurt Brady in anyway I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Nate cut it out." Brady sighed. He placed his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Good but don't' expect to see Brady again he is going where he belongs." Paul started the car a signal for Nate to move out the way because he had no intentions of discussing anything with him.

Neither Paul or Brady noticed that Nate stood on the side of the road and waited till the car was out of sight. He had known Brady for a nearly a year and believed he was finally getting Brady's affections. The moment he laid eyes on the young man he knew he had to get him into his bed. However Brady himself wasn't interested and it took him nearly six months for the former shifter to even say more than a few words if they ran into each other in the hall. It wasn't until Brady had to go away suddenly that he asked Nate to look after Fatso for a few nights. Brady looked rather pale and the man readily agreed.

When he returned a few days later Brady had looked a lot better and even stayed for a drink. When Nate asked him where he had been, Brady told him he went to see an old friend. The man didn't push him any further, however Brady would often ask him after that weekend to take care of his dog. It seemed to happen every few weeks and always he came back looking a lot happier and healthier when he returned.

Nate had often wondered exactly how close this friend was. When he had turned up a few days ago to collect Fatso he had another man with him. This man was ruggedly handsome and a lot bigger than Brady who was over six foot himself. Brady quickly introduced him as his best friend Paul the one he had been going to visit all those times. Nate couldn't blame him really although Paul didn't look to happy to meet Nate. Thankfully Fatso had heard his master's voice and jumped all over his neighbour getting his attention. Paul looked amused and eventually laughed at the dog's antics.

The following morning he again saw Paul this time alone he had Fatso on a leash and was heading out for a run by the looks of it. He gave Nate a polite nod but never said a word. As he watched him stretch he decided that there was no way that he was gay since he was eyeing up Lisa the woman two doors down from him, and shouldn't worry about him taking Brady away from him. That was all out the window when an hour later as he was sitting at the window with his morning coffee he spotted Brady standing outside pacing. He was about to call out to him when Paul came into sight. He had never seen Brady smile so much and even though he couldn't hear what he was saying to Paul he saw the older man smile back just as big and wrapped his arms around the younger and hugged him. Uncaring for his sweaty body he fully wrapped himself around Paul and allowed him to remain there for several minutes before he pushed him away playfully.

Sighing Nate returned to his apartment knowing what Brady said was true he would be fine and he had no doubt in his mind that he would never hear from the man he had slowly fell in love with.

* * *

Paul pulled up outside his house and looked over at his imprinter who looked suddenly nervous. He hadn't seen or spoken to his family in a while. He had wanted to come home and his family made it clear they were disappointed him in not returning for his sister and Embry's wedding. He of course had sent them a gift and his apologies saying he had a big assignment due he couldn't miss handing in. Of course Embry knew the real reason and even if his imprint didn't understand fully accepted that her brother wouldn't return home because of events leading up to him leaving his family and his home.

Fatso was whining in the back. He had been cooped up in the car far too long and needed to get out and pee as well as sniff around his new home. Paul patted Brady's leg.

"Take your time." Brady looked at him and nodded.

Fatso was out the car like a shot and went straight to the lamp post and cocked his leg and peed. Thankfully he was well trained and didn't run off happy to sniff around. It had been lightly raining over the last few days so any scent of Colin or Quil had gone. Paul was wondering what he would be like once he got in the house. There would be no way of avoiding the shifters scents in there. Fatso was not a outside dog even though he was a husky he was pampered by his owner. Whistling the dog Paul made for the house. Fatso turned and looked at his master who hadn't moved from the car. Following Paul he whined when he picked up the scent. Paul left the door open and walked in giving the dog time to make his own way in.

This seemed to snap Brady out of his thoughts and got out the car making sure no one was around. His parents would be have been at work and Paul said Embry and Jasmine now lived near the Clearwater's on the other side of the reservation. Colin was going to come over later letting Paul get Brady settled before he brought Olivia back. The former shifter had missed his daughter but knew that both new occupants of the house needed some time. Paul had warned Colin of Fatso and it was agreed that tonight he wouldn't come in but would stay in the car and let Paul come get his imprint.

When Brady got to his dog he gently but firmly took him by the collar and pulled him into the house. At first the husky tried to back away his tail between his legs. Paul went around the house opening windows letting the scent out as much as possible. Brady went and found a bowl and filled it with water and set it on the kitchen floor. He left the dog to it as he went and helped Paul with the rest of the bags. He had most of his own belongings in storage other than his clothes and of course his computer which he needed to for work. He refused to let Paul even touch them much to his friends amusement but he had let it go. Paul still didn't know exactly what he did other than he made programmes but it was obvious by Brady's apartment and what his flash clothes he made good money.

Brady put the last of the boxes down in his room that would be his office come sleeping area. The younger man pulled out his phone and texted Colin telling him to bring Liv, home her daddy needed to see her. It had been the longest the former shifter had been without his daugher close to him. Hearing Colin's car pull up Brady grabbed Fatso and placed him in the laundry. He would introduce him after she had spent time with her father. He went to his new room and started unpacking his clothes. However it wasn't long before the young girl went to find him. They hugged briefly before she asked to meet Fatso who was quietly whining.

Paul scooped up his daughter while Brady went to get him giving him a pep talk about being good and be nice to Liv who was his friend. The dog just licked his master's face his tail wagging wildly behind him. Still holding his collar Brady took him out and made the introductions. Olivia wiggled out of her father's arms and held out her hand like her father told her too. Both Brady and Paul were ready to move if things went bad. However they needn't of worried. It was love at first sight and if Colin's scent bothered Fatso he didn't show it. He licked her face and allowed her to put her arms around his neck to hug him. Both men let out a gush of air and smiled at each other as Olivia said that he was going to sleep on her bed.

Tomorrow Brady would take Fatso to meet Colin and see how that went. Right now though they were going to get settled for the evening. Brady had to get his room setup soon, as he had another load of work come though. He was in high demand. When Olivia went to bed with Fatso on his own bed on the floor since Paul put his foot down at him sleeping on the actual bed he leaned against the doorframe and watched his friend who was still unpacking his clothes.

"This room is too small."

"It's fine. Reminds me of the dorms." Brady said smiling at Paul.

"Yes but then you weren't trying to earn a living. You should take my room."

"No I can't do that." Brady gasped.

"Why not? I only sleep in my room and it's twice as big as this."

"This is your home I am just a guest."

"I thought we had spoken about this Bray?" Paul sighed.

"We did but you can't want me around forever surely?"

"Your family. This is your home as much as it's mine and Liv's."

"Then let me pay half of everything."

"If that will make you feel better, but I can afford to pay for it."

"Never said you couldn't Paul. All I'm saying is that I pay half of everything."

"That's not fair since I have Olivia."

"Didn't you just say we were a family?" Brady said throwing down his shirt and crossing his arms.

"Fine whatever makes you sleep at night. So come on let's swap rooms."

"Nope I'm fine here." Brady smiled and picked up his discarded shirt.

"As your imprin.."

"Nice try Paul honestly I will be comfortable here." Brady sighed.

Paul intended to keep arguing with his friend however they were interrupted by the door. Fatso came out nudging Olivia's bedroom door open with his nose. Paul went to the door and was surprised to see the whole pack there including Quil and Colin. Grabbing Fatso's collar he opened the door wide and let them in.

"So where is he?" Jacob demanded.

Brady stood at the far end of the lounge near the door. "Hey." Brady said shyly.

Jacob all but run to him making Fatso bark. Paul reprimanded him and sent him to bed. The husky whined but slinked past his master and Jacob towards Olivia's room. Paul went and checked that the dog was back on his bed before closing it. The last thing he needed was two giant wolves shifting in his house and a husky trying to protect what he thought was his.

Every pack member hugged the former shifter before making themselves comfortable in the lounge. Jared was the first to crack open a bottle of beer and saluting Brady. Soon the pack were shouting and laughing about the old days. Paul would every so often reprimand his friends to keep it down not wanting Olivia to wake up. Sam and Jacob were watching and observing quietly. Paul didn't seem to relax at all unless he was near Brady. The former alpha's looked at each other and smirked.

It was going on midnight when Paul ordered everyone out. Jacob clapped his hands deciding that they needed a bonfire the following weekend. Of course Paul had anticipated this and told Jake that he had already invited Kyle and River to come.

"Maybe you should invite Layla as well." Jacob winked.

"Sure." Paul sighed.

Brady was already cleaning up the mess that the others had left. Even though most weren't shifters anymore they had emptied the cupboards meaning that they would have to do another shop tomorrow. Paul had work on Monday and would want to spend his free time with his Brady would have to go. Not that he minded he liked the idea of looking after his imprint and Olivia.

"Leave it we'll clean up in the morning." Paul said wrapping his arm around Brady's waist before taking the half empty beer bottle off him.

"I'm not tired." Brady sighed leaning into his imprint.

"If you say so. Come on." Paul took Brady by the hand and led him to his new room. "Sleep. If you need me you know where I am."

"Night." Brady yawned before he shut his bedroom door.

* * *

Brady woke to the sound of Fatso barking. Groaning he got up and went to take him out so he could pee. He hoped that he hadn't woken Olivia however when he got to the little girl's room it was empty. Frowning he followed the sound of the barking. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Paul and Olivia were kicking a ball around with Fatso trying to join in on the game.

Without warning the ball came towards him Paul spotting him from the corner of his eye. For the next twenty minutes the four of them fooled around in the back yard. Soon they were all panting and covered in mud. Paul went to pick up the ball and call time when Brady tried to tackle him only to trip on Paul's foot and stumbled trying to save himself he grabbed the older man's arm pulling him down with him. Brady landed on his back Paul fell on top of him knocking the wind out of him. Both men stare at each other their noses inches apart. The younger licked his lips his eyes never leaving Paul's lips. Feeling the hot breath of his imprint Brady lifted his head.

"Brady?"

Paul scrambled off Brady and held out his hand to help his friend up. "I'll leave you two to talk." Paul picked up his daughter and called Fatso inside.

Taking a deep breath he turned and looked at his mother.

"Hey mom."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to those that have reviewed. Sorry I never got back to you personally, real life wasn't playing fair. Anyway another chapter for you and hope you enjoy it. Please leave me your thoughts and promise those who I can reply to I will.**

Chapter 22

Paul was just coming out of the bathroom when Brady came in after talking to his mother. Paul raised his eyebrow at the frown on his friends face and muttering under his breath.

"You alright?"

"No, mom wants us to go for dinner tonight."

"Of course she does Bray, what did you expect that she didn't care that he only son is home?"

"Didn't you hear, she wants US to go." Brady said pointing between himself and Paul.

"Me? What the fuck for. I see your mother every day, almost."

"Ugh. Please don't be mad at me. I sort of told her about the imprint and she has taken it the wrong way and now thinks we are a couple."

"Well crap. Did you explain to her that we are only friends?"

"Of course, but she is my mother and she never listens to me. I'm really sorry Paul if you don't want to go I'll make some excuse up when I go over."

"It's cool I like your olds. Besides it's my turn to cook so it's all good. I'll explain everything to her and your father tonight."

"Really you would do that for me?" Brady asked.

"Bray I'm your friend when are you going to accept that. It's what friends do. Now go shower your lips are turning blue." Brady went to hug his friend however he had second thoughts since he really was wet and muddy.

Just as he was closing the door Paul spoke again. "By the way you're cleaning the floors Lassie dragged mud although the house."

* * *

After breakfast they decided that they needed to go food shopping since they had nothing in after the pervious night. Olivia begged to go in her new princess dress that Collin had bought her on their trip home. Fatso whined as he was put in the laundry room once again. Paul's daughter tutted as her father and Brady argued about whose car they were going to take. In the end though Paul won.

Since there wasn't a supermarket in La-Push they headed to Forks. Brady was happy to see that Olivia had outgrown the _Wiggles_ , although he didn't think Justin Beiber was much improvement. His imprint seemed to be able to switch off listening to it even though his daughter was singing along.

"I know what I'm buying her for Christmas." he chuckled.

"What's that?" Paul asked as they pulled into the supermarket.

"An Ipod."

"No way,do you know what damage they could do to her ears." Paul said turning the music off.

"Do you know how much damage that is doing to mine?" Brady huffed.

"Welcome to parenthood." Paul patted his shoulder before getting out the car.

"Yeah Brady." Olivia poked her tongue out at the former omega but giggled so he knew she wasn't really being rude. The former shifter poked his tongue right back at her making her fall into a bigger fit of giggles.

Olivia loved shopping that much was obvious. It helped that all the old folk stopped and admired her new dress. Paul and Brady were picking out meat when a attractive woman stopped beside the older man. The former shifter smiled and picked up a pack of meat and asked his friend if he was okay with it.

"Daddy I need the bathroom." Olivia said tugging on Paul's jeans.

"Sure princess. Bray you alright while we shoot across the road?"

"Yeah do we have basil at home?" Brady asked.

"Not sure better grab some." Paul said squeezing Brady's shoulder before he took Olivia's hand and left.

"Your daughter is very cute." the woman said smiling at Brady.

The wolf was about to deny that she wasn't actually his but. "Thanks she's our little princess." he said putting the meat in the trolley and tried to move on.

"My name is Lilly," she said holding out her hand before Brady could pass.

"Err Brady." he quickly shook her hand. "I better be going we have a dinner to get ready for."

"Can I just say how nice it is to see a gay couple adopting underprivileged kids."

"Excuse me, but she is Paul's actual daughter. She is far from underprivileged."

"But I thought?"

"What that we are a couple?"

"Well yes."

"I'm sorry if I've missed lead you." Brady blushed.

"It's not what you said it's the body language. Sorry I'm studying psychology and we are learning about body, never mind." she smiled as Paul and Olivia headed towards them.

Paul came up behind them and wrapped his arm around Brady who automatically leaned into his imprint. Lilly winked at Brady before side stepping the couple to continue her shopping.

"Did you get her phone number?" Paul asked taking control of the trolley again.

"No, sorry do you want me to go and ask her for it for you?" Brady asked about to turn and follow the woman.

"I was kidding cub. Come on I thought you would be half done by now."

Shrugging Brady followed smiling to himself. A older woman behind the odd little family muttered about what the world was coming to. Paul glared at her only for Brady to pat his arm and whispered to him to ignore her she wasn't worth it. The trip back to La-Push was tense Paul not saying a word, no matter what Brady and Olivia did to try and get his attention.

"I'm going for a run." Paul said the moment the last bags were set on the counter.

"Why is daddy mad?" Olivia asked as she helped Brady put the food away.

"He's upset with the lady at the store. She said something pretty mean about me and your dad."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." she frowned.

"I know sweetie. Daddy will be fine he just needs to blow off some steam."

"Wonder if it will come out his ears." she giggled. Brady laughed along with her as they finished putting the food away.

Paul never said a word as he grabbed dogs leash whistling to Fatso to come. The dog bounded towards him his tail wagging madly.

"You okay with Liv for an hour or two."

"Of course." Brady said quietly. "Paul…"

"I'll see you later." Paul said walking out.

Brady sighed and went and cut some fruit for a snack for Olivia. He had hoped to go see Collin with Fatso, but guessed it would have to wait. He hated seeing his imprint so upset and hoped it didn't make Paul think twice about them being out together. Or worse ask him to move out.

Brady was just setting the food on the table when Paul returned. Excusing himself he went and showered. Thankfully lunch wouldn't go cold as they were just going to have sandwiches since they would eat well at his parents house later tonight. Throughout lunch Paul wasn't his usual happy self although he hid it well from his daughter, but he couldn't hide anything from his imprinter.

"Let's go visit uncle Jared and Auntie Kim." Paul said as he cleared the dishes from the table.

"Can we take Fatso?" Olivia asked.

"No Brady needs to take him over to visit Quil." Paul said grabbing his and Olivia's jackets.

"Aww."

"Dad's right Liv have fun and I'll see you tonight for dinner. That is if you still want to come." Brady said looking at Paul for his answer.

"Maybe not tonight Liv has school again tomorrow and needs an early night. I'm sure your mom will understand." Paul said picking his daughter up and walking out shutting the door behind him.

Brady wiped the tears away as he texted his mother to say he would be the only one for dinner and explained why Paul and Olivia couldn't make it. Not waiting for her reply he tidied up the kitchen. After an hour he couldn't remain in the house any longer and called Fatso. Together they made their way to the beach. He wasn't up to visiting his former pack brother or even his best friend.

It was lightly drizzling and Brady wasn't surprised he had the whole beach to himself. Fatso had found himself a stick and dropped it in front of his master who would pick it up and throw it down the beach trying to keep him out of the salty water as much as possible not really wanting to wash him yet again in one day. It wasn't until he was shivering from the cold that he made his way home. He was due at his parents house in less than half an hour and he was at least an hour's walk. Cursing to himself he didn't bring his phone he began jogging down the beach.

Fatso started growling towards the forest and kept circling his master. "What is it boy?" Brady said becoming more alert.

He relaxed when he saw Colin walking slowly towards him. Grabbing Fatso's collar he quickly snapped on the leash as Fatso became even more aggressive. "It's okay boy." He cooed softly to the husky. Collin stood well back but growled at Fatso who coward falling to his stomach and whined.

"He's a pretty impressive guard." Collin smiled but stayed back.

"Everything okay?" Brady asked tugging on Fatso's leash so they could continue on their way.

"I was about to ask you the same. Paul called me and asked me to come look for you."

"I'm fine as you can see. I'm surprised he cares."

"You know he cares Bray. What's going on?"

Brady went on and told him what had happened at the store and that Paul had cancelled going over to his parents with him. The alpha sighed and shook his head.

"I'd offer you a ride back but, I don't think your dog is going to like it much."

"I'm fine but could you call off at my parents and tell them I'll be late?"

"Sure." Colin went to head back to the forest only to turn and face his friend again. "Give him some time Bray."

* * *

Brady walked into his parents house just over an hour later. There had been no sign of Olivia or Paul when he got home. Thinking they must have decided to stay at Jared's and Kim's for dinner he was grateful there was going to be no need to talk to slow his progress to get to his parents.

Slender arms wrapped around him the moment he walked in. Dark hair covered his eyes. He returned the favour and pick up his sister and twirled her around before kissing her cheek and placing her down. Jasmine was the one that helped him pack the night he left. She by then of course knew about the pack and when she heard that Paul was involved she didn't hesitate to help with his escape. She drove him to PA where he got a flight. She also handed him a few hundred dollars to help him until he found a job.

"I'm still mad at you." she said thumping his arm lightly a smile on her beautiful face.

"I know." he smiled and hugged her again.

"Son."

"Hey dad." Brady said accepting his hug. "Sorry I'm late lost track of time."

"It's okay Olivia has been entertaining us before dinner."

"Their here?" Brady said taking his jacket off.

"Your mom can be very persuasive, besides she made my favourite." Paul said saluting Brady with a beer in hand.

Brady rolled his eyes and bent to hug Olivia who was excited. Dinner wasn't as awkward as the young man had thought. His mother kept her thoughts to herself even if she kept watching at how her son and Paul interacted. They seemed to read each other just like Embry and Jasmine did. And the touching she wondered if it was a wolf thing and decided to watch the others in the pack when they were with their imprints.

Just as dessert was being brought out Embry cleared his throat and coughed. Paul knew already he had seen so many announcements from his fellow pack brothers over the years. Putting his attention on Brady he was interested to see his reaction. Any chance of the young man having children of his own had gone out the window when he stopped shifting. As a normal human he was infertile, the complete opposite from Leah who was now a mom.

"We're pregnant." Embry almost shouted.

The table almost upended when Jasmine and Brady's mother screamed and tried to hug her daughter across the table. All thought of looking at his friend went out the window as Paul tried to grab the glass that was sent tumbling towards him. Missing he was now covered in wine.

Brady was busy shaking his brother in-law's hand before hugging his sister.

"How wonderful."

"Congrats guys I'm so happy for you." Brady said meaning every word.

"I thought only Brady could have babies not uncle Embry?" Olivia asked confused a small pout on her lips.

The once loud voices went silent. All eyes went to Brady to see his reaction. "Sweetie Uncle Embry isn't pregnant it's just what adults say when they are expecting a baby in the family."

"Well that's silly. Will my daddy say he is pregnant when you have a baby together?"

It was Paul's turn to react and he spat out his wine he had just sipped. It was Embry that saved the day on that one.

"Liv, your daddy and Brady can't have babies together even if they wanted to. Besides your all they need."

"But I want a little brother." she pouted.

"Only woman can have babies sweetie." Jasmine said kindly to Olivia.

Of course no one had told Jasmine that her brother was indeed a submissive and able to bear cubs if he mated with another wolf. Nobody knew other than the pack not even their imprints. Somethings were just for the pack alone.

"Not true. Brady can cos he is a sub something. Isn't that right daddy?"

"We'll talk about this later. Right now let's celebrate the news of a new cousin for you to play with." Paul said. "Actually we should get going it's already past your bedtime. Thanks for dinner Marie it was delicious."

"We haven't had dessert yet." Olivia whined as her father lead her to the front door.

"I'll have Brady bring some home so you can have it tomorrow after dinner. How does that sound."

"Congrats again guys. Looks like we have more that Brady's return to celebrate next week." Paul was gone without a backwards glance.

Jasmine started helping her mother clean up the mess. Embry looked at his brother in-law. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be. I'm happy for you guys." Brady smiled. "Least the gene is being passed down."

Brady excused himself heading to the bathroom. Closing the door he sank to his ass wrapping his arms around his knees. Luckily there was no shifters near otherwise they would have heard his soft sobs and smelt the tears that ran down his face. He had knowingly given up his wolf and letting the chance of him having kids of his own go. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. It was only natural for a submissive to want to bear children it was almost ingrained into their DNA just like being able to have cubs was.

Now that Paul had stopped phasing it didn't really matter anyway as he could only get pregnant while they were both shifting. He wondered if Paul would have thought about it before he gave up but growled at himself knowing that his imprint wouldn't have thought twice. He could move on and get married to a nice normal girl and have normal babies that would still carry on the gene if it was needed. He was pulled out of his thoughts when their was a knock at the door.

"You okay in their son?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute." Brady said happy his voice sounded normal. Quickly washing his face he went back down to join his family for dessert.

* * *

Brady had kept busy working for the week. Other than sharing the cooking he wasn't really involved with the day to day running of the house. Paul would take his daughter to school and she would remain there in care until her father picked her up. Even though he worked from home Paul insisted that he cook every second night.

They rarely were alone with either visitors or Brady working. It wasn't that they were trying to avoid each other they were just getting on with life. Dinner time was the only time they really got to talk and with Olivia around they kept it light.

"Knock, knock."

Brady looked up from the computer screen and saw his friend River standing there a smile from ear to ear. The former omega got up and hugged his friend inviting him in. The alpha took up most of the room so sat on the bed while Brady made to shut down his computer. He had enough for one day anyway.

"Your early. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Brady said sitting in his chair. He could hear voices in the other room and guessed that Paul was talking to Kyle.

"Yeah well we were going to wolf it but Layla decided to come at the last minute."

"Oh I didn't know she was invited."

"Yeah Paul called on Monday morning I think. Anyway how are you man?"

"I'm doing okay. Glad to be home." He smiled.

"Then why do you look miserable?" River asked taking his friend's hand in his.

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is. Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just being silly. Let's talk about you alpha boy." Brady chuckled.

"Not much to tell." he blushed.

"So I can see." Brady winked. "Come on let's go join the others before they send a search party for us."

"Your dog doesn't like us."

"He will warm up to you. Colin and Quil have both met him and once they showed him who's boss he settled down. Just don't touch me and you will be fine." he chuckled.

"Is that the dog I should be worried about or Paul?" River asked winking at his friend.

When they joined the others it was only Kyle and Paul. Layla nowhere in sight. Kyle and Brady hugged quickly. The former shifter offered them a drink. They were going to be staying with Billy while they were here as he was the only one really with enough room. Layla however was staying at the Clearwaters with Seth and Liam who were going to be arriving the following morning. The group were sitting out the backyard when Colin shouted from the front. Paul called him to join them around the back.

Olivia came running out and dashed to her father to give him a hug. It was a special treat that Colin got to pick her up from school and they had spent the afternoon with Quil and Claire at the park. The two young girls still close friends.

"Hello princess you have a good time with Collin?" Paul asked kissing her before letting her go.

"Yes daddy." she said going and climbing on Brady's lap to give him a cuddle.

"Are you going to say hello to our guests?"

"Hi." she said waving at them both before hiding her face again into Brady's chest.

Paul frowned it wasn't like his daughter to be shy around Kyle and River and certainly not clingy toward Brady when Colin was around. Not that the former omega seemed to mind however as he pressed her closer his hand stroking her hair.

Collin and River did their usual see who is the strongest wolf thing making the older men chuckle. More voices came from around front and Olivia jumped off Brady's knee and went to her father and asked to be picked up. Paul frowned worried his daughter was coming down with something.

"Hey guys." Layla said as she entered the backyard with Sue and Charlie.

Olivia held on tighter to her father as he stood to greet them. When Paul went to kiss Layla's cheek the little girl pushed her away.

"Liv don't be rude." Paul reprimanded her.

"It's okay. I guess she can't remember me." Layla said as she touched the young girl's arm.

"Come help me get some drinks. Brady said going and taking Olivia off Paul.

"I want to stay with daddy."

"I know we won't be long besides don't you want to show Moo Moo your new outfit for the bonfire?"

Olivia leaned over and wrapped her arms around Brady and let him carry her inside leaving the adults to chat. Sue followed them in telling Charlie to enjoy himself. The older man didn't complain when Paul pulled a beer from the chilly bin at this side. Sue went with Olivia to her bedroom to see the outfit with her beloved niece. The two still had a special bond that no one could understand.

Brady leaned against the sink looking over the backyard. He could see Layla sitting close to her imprint who seemed to not mind in the least. He didn't really need to get drinks as Paul had plenty out there but he wanted to get away from her. She had always made it clear that she fancied Paul and didn't seem to have stopped even though she knew the former shifter had been imprinted on.

"Hey you okay bud?" Colin said from behind him.

Brady wiped his eyes before turning to his best friend. Colin sighed and opened his arms allowing his friend to run into them. The former omega couldn't stop himself and burst into sobs. The alpha held him tight and stroked his hair his chin resting on the top of his friends head. When Jacob suggested that Paul invited Layla he was pissed and pulled Jacob up about later on. The former alpha told him to trust him he knew what he was doing. Right now though he doubted Jacob was right and had just fucked up big time.

"I knew this would happen. I didn't think it would hurt so damn much." Brady whispered.

"Nothing has happened. You can't expect Paul to just fall into your arm's Bray."

"He never will. You know he wants to be friends and I thought I was okay with that."

"But you're not are you?" Collin sighed.

"No. God I feel such a fool."

"The only fool around here is Paul. He can't see what is right in front of him."

"What the fuck?" Paul growled from the doorway.

Collin and Brady pulled apart quickly. "Relax I was just giving him a hug."

"Whatever. Layla wants a soda." Paul said pushing past them and reaching into the fridge. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing just stressed about work." Brady lied.

"Shouldn't let it get to you man. It's just work." Paul patted his friend on the back and headed back out to join the others.

Sue and Olivia came out chatting between themselves. As soon as Sue saw Brady she went and pushed Collin out of the way. "What's he done this time?"

Collin pointed to the window. Sue sighed and hugged Brady to her. If she had known about the imprint back when she and Paul were showing interest in each other she wouldn't have even thought about it. She knew how wonderful yet sometimes cruel imprinting was. She had liked Layla but right now she was ready to put her in her place. She was playing a dangerous game getting in between the two boys. There had never been once in history where imprints were anything but mates. Even if it was like Collin and Olivia where it would be years before anything would happen.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll get you your wolf." she said pressing his face into her breast.

"Yeah." Olivia giggled. "She's a cow."

"Liv!" all three adults shouted only to burst out laughing.

"Be nice Princess we don't need your daddy to be angry at you." Collin said picking up his imprint and kissing her cheek.

Kyle and River of course heard everything from outside. They were shocked when Layla agreed to come. She to knew the chances of Brady and Paul not getting together was slim to none. Yet here she was flirting with the older wolf. The two shifters looked at each other and nodded. They were going to help their friends get together. Even if it meant hurting their former beta. Brady was the better choice for Paul. Both men got up and headed inside to join the others who were now sitting at the table talking quietly amongst themselves.

The three stopped talking the moment they entered the room, each looking as guilty as the next.

"So what's the plan?" River said sitting down next to Colin.

"There is no plan guys. Paul has the right to be with whoever he chooses remember. As his imprint I have to accept we are friends." Brady sighed.

Collin put his hands over his imprints ears. "Yeah well your imprint is an idiot."

Brady growled at the alpha. No one dissed his Paul. Collin just laughed as he let his hands drop from Olivia who was giggling. No doubt she had still heard what her wolf man had said anyway.

"Look Brady here's the thing. You love him. You can't deny that to anyone. Hell even Liv can see it. The only one blind to it is the man himself. So you my friend are going to have to pull all the stops out and get his attention." Kyle said taking the former submissives hand in his.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy make him jealous." River said smiling. "Nothing worse that a jealous man. Just ask my mate."

"He's right." Kyle huffed.

"He knows I'm not interested in anyone. The imprint makes it that way you all know this and so does Paul." Brady frowned.

"In his head he does but does his heart?" Sue patted the young man's hand.

"I don't know."

"Well we do." River said pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Brady asked startled.

"Getting you a date for tomorrow"

"No absolutely not." Brady growled. "I refuse to trick him into something he clearly doesn't want."

"He does he just doesn't know it yet." Kyle said.

"I said no. Now drop it." Brady got up and called Fatso. "I'm going out tell Paul I will be back before dinner."

Brady slammed the door behind him. The three adults sighed.

"Now would be a good time for you to have a vision little one." River said looking at Olivia.

The young girl got off her wolf's lap and raced to her room. When she came back out she was holding several drawings. Even Collin didn't know about these. Sue picked one up first and looked at it. The others quickly grabbed each one.

"How?"

"I don't know but we can't show either of them. Liv honey have you shown these to anyone other than us?"

"Yes Uncle Jake." Liv said smiling.

"Showed me what?" Jacob said walking in the door holding his son in his arms his wife right behind him with their daughter.

Collin held up a drawing. Jacob smirked and handed Sue his son. Picking up all the drawings he folded them and put them in his back pocket. "What did I tell you about showing anyone these young lady?"

"Sorry it's probably my fault." River sighed.

"We're trying to help daddy."

"You all need to stay out of this. It's between Paul and Brady."

"But, but."

"My word is final." Jacob growled. He may not be alpha anymore but his word was law even to Collin.

Everyone got up and went to join the others. Sue handed Jacob his son back. Once he had him in his arm he held Sue back when the others headed out including his wife and daughter.

"You met Tyson I take it?"

"Yes the handsome doctor at Forks. Why?"

"Let's just say he is going to be a regular visitor in time."

"Oh. Who is sick?"

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Just help him as much as you can. Any questions he has or any books he wants to see allow it."

"You know I can't do that. As holder of the books."

"As head leader of the tribe I can and I do."

"So you think Olivia's visions are true."

"I don't know. I pray to our ancestors they aren't but we need to be prepared."

"Of course I will do whatever I can to help." she patted the former alpha's arm. "Let's get out there. Although maybe you should go find Brady he was pretty upset when he left." Sue sighed.

"Sure here take Eph I know exactly where he will be." Jacob was gone before the woman could say thanks.

 **TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. Sad to see readers and reviews are both down. Guess that some people don't like where this story could be going. Maybe they will change their mind after this one. Let me tell you I am not loving one of my boys right now and wish I was Jacob. Won't say any more and let you make up your own mind.**

 **I own nothing but my own sexy characters.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 22

The house was quiet when Brady finally returned. He had walked miles with Fatso trying to clear his head. He knew that Paul wasn't into him in a sexual way and he was okay with that, but seeing him with her hurt him more than he cared. As though sensing his master's mood the husky refused to leave his side his fur brushing against his leg. Every few hours he saw Collin's wolf but never phased or came near him. It was like he was checking he wasn't doing anything stupid. Of course Brady couldn't blame him after all he had tried to take his life that time and actually succeeded. If it wasn't for the four alpha's he would be no longer walking this earth.

The former omega had started to begin to love life. He was back where he belonged with his family and friends. The connection the pack had back when they were shifting was still surprisingly strong. Just like an imprint the bond would never fade. The young man was looking forward to tomorrow when he got to see Seth again. He was the one constant in his disappearance from La-Push. It was him and Liam that helped him find a place till college started.

Of course Seth being the faithful friend never told most the pack including Colin where he was although they all knew thanks to his family that he was at MIT. What hurt was that Paul never made the effort to come seek him out. Although he really couldn't blame him after all he was the one that ran not Paul.

It was nearing 2am when he slid into bed. He would be up in a few hours and heading to PA where he would meet his friends. Sue had offered but the wolf wanted some time with his friends where they could talk in private.

Brady woke with something heavy landing on him. With a groan he opened his eyes to see Olivia sitting on top of him bouncing like mad. Brady quickly picked her up and set her on her feet. His bladder was about to explode and he was grateful he slept in sleep pants these days. The young girl followed him down the passageway.

"Liv leave Bray alone." Colin chuckled watching from the kitchen table.

"But, I want to…"

"Olivia Hope now." Paul growled.

Brady sighed as he shut the door. For some reason his imprint sounded mad. That was all he needed today. He was still hurt that he had invited Layla without asking him even though it was a bonfire in honor of his return. The imprint however made it so Brady did everything to make his imprint happy.

By time he emerged from taking a shower Layla and Sue had turned up. Trying his best to ignore the former beta he grabbed himself some breakfast and sat beside Collin who had his imprint sitting on his knee.

"I want to stay with Collin."

"Not today princess Collin and daddy are going to go set up the bonfire. Layla has offered to take you to the park. Won't that be nice?" Sue asked.

"No! I don't want to. I want to go with Collin." Olivia pouted.

"Olivia do as you're told. Layla wants to get to know you."

Brady dropped his spoon in his cereal making everyone turn to look at him. "Um I better go."

"I hate you." Liv said getting off Collin's lap and running towards Brady and latched onto his leg. "I'll go with Bray."

Brady stroked her hair and smiled to himself. It felt good to know he wasn't the only one that didn't like Layla at the moment. Paul stomped towards them. Much to Brady and Paul's surprise the former omega pushed Olivia behind him and bared his teeth at his dominant imprint. Paul cocked an eyebrow before he growled back at Brady who whimpered but didn't move.

"Olivia get to your room now and don't come out until you are ready to say sorry to Layla." Paul ordered.

The little girl was about to protest until she saw her father's face knowing he meant business. Colin was growling from behind Paul ready to jump in if he laid a finger on his imprint. Bursting into tears the little girl raced to her room slamming the door behind her. Paul grabbed Brady by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare defy me cub. My house my rules. What I say goes is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Brady said grabbing Paul's wrists and pushing him away from him.

"Hey guys calm down." Colin said going and standing between the two men.

Brady never looked at either men as he went to his room to grab his keys and wallet. Layla was still sitting at the table when Brady passed the others obviously with Olivia. She picked up her mug and smiled at the former omega.

"You won't win you know."

"Excuse me?" Brady asked.

"He's straight told me last night that he thought it creepy that you want to let him fuck you. He likes woman not some fag trying to get into his pants."

"Your lying and we are just friends. You're more than welcome to him." Brady left almost slamming the door behind him.

He had no idea that Layla was such a bitch. He wondered if River knew what she thought of gay men. He angrily wiped the tears from his face. Brady couldn't' believe that Paul had said he was creepy. The former omega had made sure he kept things friendly and never threw himself at his imprint, but gladly accepted the touches he gave him. Maybe coming back to La-Push was a mistake. Paul had made it clear that even though he said it was his home as well he made it clear that he was in charge and his rules applied.

Brady hit the steering wheel hard making him cry in pain as he drove well over the speed limit to get away from his imprint. It was the first time he didn't feel any pain from putting distance between them. When he arrived in Port Angeles he was over two hours early. Deciding he needed to get some food he made his way to a cafe and went in.

The moment he stepped in he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Not wanting to turn he got his food and sat closer to the front his eyes on the passerby's. He jumped when someone pulled the chair opposite out and sat down without permission.

"Hope you don't mind?" A deep voice said making Brady lookup.

"Shit." Brady whispered going to stand. He didn't need to be a shifter anymore to spot another.

The man grabbed his wrist not allowing him to move away. "Sit down." he commanded.

"Let me go. My mate will be here any minute." Brady lied.

The shifters nostrils flared. "You're lying to me. I don't smell a dom on you. In fact you smell perfect little submissive."

"Let go of me or I will make a scene." Brady hissed.

"No you won't now do as I tell you. I just want to talk."

"Well I don't and I mean it my mate will be here soon." Brady pulled back his shirt and bared his neck showing the wolf his mating mark.

The wolf let him go immediately letting Brady make his escape. How he made it to his car he didn't know as he gasped and stumbled his way through the streets. Every so often checking behind him to make sure the shifter wasn't following him. People were giving him strange looks although the former shifter didn't notice.

The tyres squealed as he left the parking building tears blurring his vision. Never in the whole time he had been marked had he come across other shifters. Of course he knew they were out there. How could they not be. Vampires roamed the world and meeting Ken's pack all those years ago just solidified it. The young man kept looking through his rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't been followed. Thankfully been in a city meant the wolf couldn't hide in the forest and follow him. He parked as close as he could to the terminal as he possible could. He felt he would be safer in the airport rather than sitting in his car like a sitting duck.

Once inside he scanned the area. Any man who was over six foot and built like a bodybuilder was a threat to the submissive. He tried not to cower or bring attention to himself. Never before had he felt so scared and alone in his life. He'd always had Paul or the rest of the pack protecting him. Even in Chicago he felt safe as he never picked up anyone who was a shifter. Here they seemed to be everywhere even though he knew they couldn't possibly be.

Seth and Liam's flight was announced as just landing. Brady breathed a sigh of relief and headed to their gate. Walking briskly he didn't watch where he was going and ran straight into something solid. A strong hand grabbed him by the arm to steady him.

"Hello little sub." the man growled an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want with me?" Brady said trying to get his arm out of the man's grip.

"You."

"Get off me."

The man started pulling Brady away from the gate towards the entrance of the airport.

"Where's your so called mate now." the man laughed loudly causing people to look their way, yet no one did anything about it.

"Right here fucker." Seth growled punching the guy in the face.

People screamed and security guards were rushing to the scene. The shifter only stumbled and took a swing at Seth only for Brady to push his friend away and taking the full force of the blow. The young man went down so fast that it looked like he had been shot. Liam knelt beside the unconscious man and checked his pulse. He looked up at his mate and nodded. Neither Seth or Liam noticed the shifter had gotten away. Their focus on their friend.

"Is he okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah just out for the count should be coming around any second now." Liam said just as Brady groaned and tried to sit up. "Whoa take it easy Brady. Just lay here for a few minutes. Everyone move back nothing here to see."

Seth was pulled away and the security guard started asking questions. The former shifter was explaining what he had seen and was trying to protect his friend. Talking to someone on his walkie talkie he finally let Seth's arm go and pushing the crowed that still circled the young man away.

"What happened?" Brady asked when Liam and Seth helped him up.

"You tell us. All I saw was someone touching you. It wasn't until I was close that I heard what he was saying. Where the fuck is Paul?"

"He's getting the bonfire ready with Colin." Brady said swaying.

"Come on you need to lay down for a while." Liam said.

"I'm fine I just want to get the hell away from here."

"Okay come on let's get you home." Seth said after silently talking to his mate who nodded his agreement.

With the ease of a shifter Seth scooped Brady up bridal style not allowing him to protest and walked behind his mate as they made their way out of the terminal. It didn't take long for Seth to find the car. Liam made Brady lay in the back seat after checking his pupils once again.

"Get some rest. Sorry I will have to keep waking you to check you, but I'm sure it's just mild concussion."

"Thanks. Can we keep this between us?"

"You know we can't I have to tell Jacob the pack need to be on alert."

"Then isn't it Collin?" Liam asked.

"Shit keep forgetting he's alpha. So weird." Seth chuckled. Brady heard no more as darkness took over.

* * *

 **Brady woke with a start. He bolted up and stared around the room. It took him several minutes to figure out he was in Seth's bedroom. It hadn't changed since he had left to go to college other than the bed was bigger. No doubt needing to accommodate him and his mate. He pulled the blankets back and noticed he was just wearing his briefs. Obviously someone had undressed him.**

Swinging his feet over the bed he took a few breaths to steady the room. When he heard someone coming up the stairs he quickly covered himself trying to find his clothes. There was a quiet knock before Liam entered the room.

"Finally decided to join us." He said placing two tablets on the side table along with a glass of water.

Brady didn't need to be told to take them his head was pounding. After taking them Liam asked him to lie back down so he could check him.

"What time is it?" Liam looked at his watch.

"Just after four. You still have a few hours to rest although Collin and Jacob want to speak with you."

"Jake why?" Brady demanded getting up and began pacing.

"I guess cos he is now an elder. You know everything has to go through them. "Come on back to bed.

"I'm fine. God what a mess."

"Hey don't you go blaming yourself over this. You didn't know. None of us knew there was a pack so close."

"I'm sorry." Brady burst into tears much to his horror.

Liam placed his friend on his bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe I should go get Paul."

"No please don't. I don't want him finding out."

"What, why? He is your mate he has the right to know."

"That's just it he isn't my mate. He is my imprint."

"Even so."

"Don't you get it. He would come to me if he had feelings for me. He would have felt my fear." He sobbed harder.

The door opened and closed quickly Brady sat back not wanting to upset Seth being close to his imprint. However it wasn't Seth instead it was his former alpha. The big man picked Brady up as though he was a child still and pulled him onto his knee. The younger man calmed down instantly. It was obvious that the wolf inside both men knew they were still connected. Brady nuzzled into his alpha's neck taking in his unique scent.

Colin walked in and took in the sight before him. He nodded to Liam who got up and left all three alone. Collin pulled out the chair sitting at Seth's old school desk and sat down his hand running up and down his friend's arm in comfort. No one said a word for some time giving Brady time to relax.

"I want you to tell us exactly what happened and what this man looked like." Jacob said.

Brady told them everything right from getting up that morning. Even though Jacob didn't request all of it the younger man felt it was needed for some reason. Neither alpha said a word until Brady had finished. Colin pulled a piece of paper out from a folder Brady hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Is this the man?"

Brady looked up and stared at the paper a small whimper escaped his lips before he turned and buried his head into Jacob's shoulder once again.

"That's him." he whispered.

"Okay well you need to rest. We have the bonfire in a few hours. Seth is going over to your house to grab you some clothes and you can change here and come up with him and Liam." Jacob said trying to unwrap Brady from him.

"I'm fine." Brady said however his body language was giving a different message as Jacob felt like the omega was trying to crawl inside of him.

"I need to get back out and patrol. Me and Quil will take shifts."

"Thanks Colin. I hope I'm right in saying he won't come close,just yet at least. He would be expecting us to be on full alert. However it is better safe than sorry." Jacob sighed.

"Why would he come after me though? I don't shift anymore I'm just a normal human now."

"Your scent hasn't changed." Collin shrugged.

"Really?" Brady said taking a sniff of his arm. Jacob nostrils flared as well trying to take in his friend's scent.

"What about my scent?" Jacob asked frowning.

"You smell like alpha to me. None of the others have the scent of a shifter accept Sam though. I think maybe if you are needed again your wolf would come to surface." Collin said smiling.

"Christ don't tell my wife that she would not be happy." the alpha chuckled.

"Just as well you have me then doesn't it." Collin patted his best friend's shoulder before heading out the door folder in hand.

"I don't want to cause trouble for the tribe. I will leave." Brady sighed getting off Jacob's lap.

"We protect our own Brady. Besides I doubt the guy will cause trouble. If Collin is right there is the scent of four alpha's here. Any shifter would be mad to come to our lands."

"But if he brought his pack…."

"If he does we will defend you. Brady no matter where you go you're in danger at the moment. The safest place for you is here with your family. So no more talk of leaving do I make myself clear?"

"Is that an order?" Brady asked.

"No it's not. I'm saying it as a friend Bray. Now I am ordering you back to bed and get some rest"

Jacob stood and straightened the sheets out and stood aside waiting for Brady to climb back into the bed. He smiled and brushed the hair out of the young man's eyes. Sleep see you at the bonfire."

* * *

Seth pulled up to the bonfire in his mom's truck. She had left earlier to set up the food with Emily and Angela. Brady was grateful he never saw Layla although he heard her earlier in the day but left rather quickly again. Liam squeezed his friend's hand before getting out leaving the former omega with his friend.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

As he went to get out the truck Seth held on to his arm. Brady sighed and looked back at his friend. "Collin said they had no sign of another shifter in the area. Your safe you know that right?"

"Yeah, but for how long. I shouldn't be putting the tribe in danger."

"Don't think about it. Tonight is your night so lets go and celebrate."

"Sure, sure." Brady said using his former alpha's famous catch phrase.

Seth jumped out the car and went and stood by his mate a protective arm around his waist. Liam rolled his eyes but didn't seem to complain. He wasn't a submissive or a omega he was just as strong as his mate.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Liam asked looking towards the car that just pulled in beside Seth's.

Brady sighed seeing Layla sitting in the front of Paul's car a smug look on her face. Paul was smiling from ear to ear. Seth hooked his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be. Come on let's find the beer."

"Now we're talking." Seth said turning and leading his mate and friend to the bonfire which was just been lit by Jacob.

Brady pulled Seth's arm from around his shoulder and went and paid his respect to the elders. Sam and Jacob included who both pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hurting." Brady gasped into Jacob's chest.

"Sorry your just so huggable tonight."

"Should I be worried." Angela said coming up behind the pair pushing her husband out of the way and hugged the young man.

"Just letting you know Collin and Quil are doing a quick run and will be joining us in about an hour."

"I thought everything was clear?"

"It is but we can't be too careful." Sam explained. It was obvious that all the elders now knew what had happened in Port Angeles earlier.

Something small crashed into Brady making him stumble slightly. He turned and looked down to see Olivia's sweet little face and big blue eyes staring up at him. Bending down he picked his best friend's imprint up and hugged her to his chest taking in her sweet scent.

"Hey sweetie. Thanks for coming. I like your outfit." Brady said knowing she would love the attention she got about her clothes. She was your typical girl who loved her clothes.

"I wanted to wear a dress but daddy said it would get cold." she pouted.

"He's right although I'm sure Collin will keep you warm when he gets here."

Seth came up behind the pair and handed Brady a beer and a juice to Olivia who wiggled down. She had spotted Billy and went and jumped on his knee and snuggled in. The elder loved the little girl like one of his own grandchildren who were not there tonight. It was only the old pack and elders. And of course imprints which meant Claire and Olivia.

"Sup guys." Paul said coming towards them his arm wrapped around Layla's waist.

"Hey." Seth said before leaving them alone. "See you later." Seth said squeezing Brady's hand.

"Where have you been all day?" Paul asked.

"Catching up with Seth and Liam. Sorry did you need me for something?"

"No just curious." Paul shrugged. "Layla why don't you go get a beer."

"Want me to get you one honey?"

"Please." Paul said kissing Layla on the cheek.

Brady turned away not wanting to watch his imprint kiss anyone else. The pair stood there awkwardly for several minutes neither saying a word. Paul finally spoke making Brady jump.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was good." Brady said looking at anything but his imprint. Layla came back and handed Paul a beer before wrapping her body around the former shifter.

River and Kyle came and joined them River wrapping his arm around Brady's shoulder and kissing his cheek. Kyle rolled his eyes but let it go. "Well this is nice." the alpha chuckled.

"I should go find Sue and tell her I won't be home tonight. Don't want her freaking out in the morning when my bed hasn't been slept in." Layla winked at Brady before kissing Paul's shoulder.

River could feel the tension in his friend's body. He didn't know what the hell was going on but didn't like it. He pulled Brady closer making the young omega wrap his arms around his waist so he wouldn't stumble.

"Paul." Jared called out. The former shifter excused himself and went to his best friend and his wife.

Collin came out of the forest with Quil both just wearing the usual shorts and no shirt. The alpha smiled when his imprint spotted him and raced towards him as fast as she could launching herself into his arms showering his face with little kisses. Quil scanned the area until he saw his imprint and went to her since she was busy helping her aunt with the food. Brady smiled when he heard her squeal in delight and like Olivia threw herself at her imprint.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kyle chuckled looking at his mate.

"No not really." River scoffed. "Come on let's go sit with Liam and Seth."

"I'll catch up I'm going to get another beer." Brady said pulling out of his friend's arm.

"We'll save you a seat." Kyle said allowing his mate to wrap his arm around his waist and lead him to the others.

Collin was at the chilly bin grabbing his own beer when Brady arrived. The alpha stood and pulled his friend into a hug. What was it with all the hugging tonight? Brady wondered. If he was a shifter he knew he would reek of all the different scents. Although not the scent he wanted. Paul hadn't touched him since that morning and then it wasn't in a caring manner.

"You okay?" Collin asked.

"God if one more person asks me if I'm okay I'm going to scream." Brady said pushing away from his friend before grabbing a beer.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Brady's eyes went straight to his imprint who was now sitting next to Jared and Kim, Layla on his knee. Collin sighed and patted his best friend's shoulder. He felt for Brady. It was hard to see your imprint being touched by anyone. Even he got jealous when someone other than Paul or Sue touch Olivia. Not that the pack knew but he was even jealous of them at times but had learnt to accept it for what it was.

"Don't let it get to you Bray."

"I'm not." Brady turned away from his imprint and looked up at Collin. "So no problems out there?"

"Nope nothing. Let yourself relax and enjoy the party."

* * *

Brady went and joined his other friends while Collin went and grabbed some food not being able to wait any longer. Seth patted the seat between him and River who were talking to each other.

"Of course we want a family of our own. Who wouldn't." Seth sighed.

"We're the same but it's a long way off."

"Dad's already looking out for a submissive. He feels it's important that I have a child the same way as I was conceived."

"We would too, but now I'm not shifting its not possible." Seth sighed.

"You could shift again you know." Kyle said matter of factly."

"Seriously?" Seth said looking excited. "I thought once we let them go that was it."

"So did I until dad explained how he came across my birth wolf."

"Birth wolf."

"Yeah you know I was born in wolf right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he had stopped shifting ten years prior. Dad found him when he was down on his luck and offered him a helping hand saying he could come live within our tribe join his our pack. Also he would never be without a home or security for the rest of his life."

"So he just shifted?"

"It took about six months, then he had to go on heat."

"Have you met him?" Brady asked.

"Yeah a couple of times. He's a really cool guy. I have two half brothers and a sister now."

River pulled out his wallet and pulled out a photo of a family. "That's my birth wolf." he pointed to a handsome man who was standing next to his dom and three small children in front of them. The youngest could almost pass as River's full brother.

"They look so happy." Brady smiled taking a closer look at the photo.

"Of course, they are imprints."

"Food's ready." Sam shouted.

River and Kyle were up and gone before the others could blink. Brady chuckled along with his friends and rested his head on Seth's shoulder. His headache had come back. Liam came and sat on his other side and rubbed his leg in sympathy.

"Here take these and maybe lay off the beer." Liam said pulling out some painkillers.

"Thanks." Brady said popping the pills in his mouth before taking a swig of his beer to wash them down.

"Or maybe not." Liam chuckled patting his friend's shoulder.

All three looked up when they heard a squeal. Layla was being swung around by Paul. Brady quickly looked away fighting back the tears. Seth pulled his friend closer.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's go get something to eat before the wolves eat it all." Brady said pulling Seth up.

Paul and Layla were in line right behind them. Paul was whispering in the former beta's ear making her giggle like a stupid teenager. Brady couldn't help himself and turned to look at his imprint who looked up at the same time. He winked at his imprinter before nuzzling into Layla's neck his hand groping her breast.

"Get a room." Liam growled.

"You're only jealous." Layla sneered pushing herself closer to Paul.

"Of what at least my man can admit who he is."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Paul growled.

"What's going on here?" Jacob asked joining them.

"Nothing." Brady said.

"No tell me what you mean." Paul snapped.

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Paul shook his head and took Layla's hand. "Whatever. I'm out of here. Olivia come on we are going home."

"Maybe she should stay with me tonight." Sue said.

"Just butt out Sue. Olivia now." Paul shouted.

The young girl had seen everything and she coward when Paul reached out to take her hand. "Paul go home and sober up." Billy sighed.

"Fuck off old man."

Jacob didn't think he just punched Paul in the face knocking him to the ground. Everything happened at once. Sue thankfully had managed to get Olivia away from her father. Colin and Kyle were pulling a angry Jacob from beating Paul to a bloody pulp. Jared and Embry were trying to get Paul up and away from everyone.

"ENOUGH!" Billy shouted.

 **TBC**

 **WTF is Paul doing? Grrr**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mixed reactions last chapter I noticed. Oh well you win some you lose some. What I lost I gained. So thank you to those that added my story to their favourite list and or alerts. To my awesomely amazing reviewers Mwah *** I always think I know where I am going with the story and even mention it to my reviewers if they ask a question. However these boys are taking me on this journey and I haven't a freaking clue where they are going. So I hope you all keep enjoying the bumpy ride they are taking me on.**

 **Still own damn shit except my sexy OC's**

Chapter 24

All eyes went to Billy. Not often did the man shout or command anything of anyone. However right now he was furious. He pushed his son out of the way and looked at Paul who was still been held by Embry and Jared.

"Look at yourself son."

Paul lowered his eyes but didn't say anything. Billy looked around the gathering and sighed. Sam started getting people to get back to the party to give the two men privacy. River grabbed his auntie and marched her away from everyone muttering under his breath.

"Why son? You were doing so well." Paul shrugged his shoulders like a child. Billy sighed and looked around the gathering. "Perhaps it's time Brady knew the truth."

Paul's head shot up and he almost fell to his knees to beg the elder not to. However he was stubborn as ever and his fingers curled into a ball his body trembling. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he began to relax. He didn't need to turn to see who it was. Licking his lips he nodded to the elder. His hand going and patting Brady's.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the party." Billy said allowing Quil to take the handles of his chair and take him back to sit with the other elders.

"Are you okay?" Brady whispered as he turned his imprint to face him.

"Yeah." Paul said his eyes refusing to meet his friends.

Brady wiped the bit of blood that was on Paul's lip. "Let's go get some food."

Like a puppy the older man followed Brady to the tables. Jacob came up behind them and patted Paul's shoulder.

"Get that out of your system?"

"Jake I…."

"I know. Learn from it Paul that is all we can ask of you. If I don't see you before we leave. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and see you on Monday eight sharp." Jacob went to leave only to be stopped.

"Jake for what it's worth I am sorry. I promise I won't let you down again." The former alpha smiled and nodded.

"I know Paul."

Brady nudged Paul's arm to get his attention. He held out a plate piled high of food. "I'm not shifting anymore." he chuckled.

"I know it's to absorb the alcohol." Paul nodded and went to find a seat.

They ate in silence neither knowing what to say to the others. They watched their friends laugh and chat among themselves. Collin and Quil were playing with their little imprints away from the fire. It would seem everyone was happy to forget what happened earlier, but Paul knew he never would and he did need to tell Brady the truth. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid and put his own daughter in danger. They had planned to walk to the bonfire however Layla was taking her time putting on her makeup. Even though Paul believed she didn't need it she made a production of it. She even tried to get Olivia to wear some, but his daughter was having none of it.

When Paul was in his early teens he was a heavy drinker already. He always used the excuse that he was drinking to take the pain away. Maybe it was true after all that was what his father did. One night he had gotten into a fight with his father and stole his car keys. Even though he didn't have a licence like most other kids on the rez he knew how to drive.

He didn't care he was swerving all over the road hitting mailboxes. Laughing he started making a game of it and tried to hit as many as he could. His eyes watered. This time every year it pained him more than any other day. He will never forget the moment. It replayed in his head as though it happened in slow motion where in actual fact it happened so fast.

"You might be wondering why I'm being such an idiot." Paul said setting his plate aside unable to eat.

"It's fine you don't need to explain."

"Yeah I do Brady. You might feel different about me."

"I doubt it your my imprint."

"Still. Just let me talk." Paul said standing up. "Come on let's go for a walk." Holding out his hand he pulled Brady up.

As they passed the elders Billy looked up and nodded. He knew that Brady wouldn't judge his imprint but it would be still hard for him to hear. They headed down the beach away from the sounds of laughter coming from the bonfire. He found a sheltered cove and sat down pulling Brady with him.

"Twelve years ago today I did something unforgivable."

"I don't understand you were just a child."

"It still doesn't mean I didn't know what I was doing."

"Okay I'm listening."

"I killed a little boy no older than Liv is now." Brady gasped.

"How?"

"I was drunk and behind the wheel of my fathers car."

Paul went on to explain everything that had happened including the court appearance, talking to the young boys parents asking them to forgive him. The time he spent in juvy while he waited the judges decision. How Billy Black the man who had stood behind him saying he was a good boy and he had learnt his lesson. It all helped in Paul only receiving a year in custody. In that time he had to do drug and alcohol counselling. It was a tough year. He wasn't the big guy that he was after he had phased for the first time. He had been beaten and only by the grace of god he had never been raped like so many of the others.

Brady didn't say a word and listened the whole time tears running down his face. He couldn't imagine how horrifying it must have been for not only Paul but the family that had lost their son. However not once did he feel hatred towards his imprint. Yes he had made a stupid and deadly mistake, but he wasn't the only one to blame. The younger man stood and paced away from his friend.

"I don't blame you for hating me. God no one could hate me more than I do." Paul said not moving his head hidden between his legs.

"You drove here with Liv in the car." Brady whispered. The older man began to sob harder and nodded. "Paul….. Look at me."

The man looked up at the young man that imprinted on him. "I want to help you, but you have to want to help yourself as well." Paul nodded. "No more drinking not even one. You could have lost your daughter today, just like that little boys parents had twelve years ago. I don't know what you were thinking at the time. If you were doing it as punishment to yourself. Olivia doesn't deserve this and neither do you Collin hell the whole tribe."

"I never, I would never. God how could I be so stupid." Paul wailed.

Brady rushed to his imprints side and wrapped his arm around him. "We'll get through this together. No matter what. Just please stop drinking. I know you don't want to become your father and obviously the sickness is in the family. We'll go to meetings together anything just please don't hurt anyone any more including yourself. I can't even beginning to imagine what my life would be without you."

"I don't deserve you." Paul hiccupped.

"Don't' say that Paul. We all deserve to be loved." Brady pulled his friend closer to him and tried to put all his love into the simple act.

Paul pulled his friend closer and held on tight. Neither man said a word and just sat there holding each other rocking slowly. Brady's phone vibrated in his pocket. Sighing he pulled it out. It was just Seth saying that Sue was taking Olivia for the night and that Paul should call tomorrow when he was ready to have her home. Paul had read the text as well. Sniffing Paul stood and held out his hand.

"I need to go somewhere. Would you mind coming?"

Brady shook his head and hand in hand they made their way back towards La-Push. When they came to a quiet street on the outskirts of the small township. Paul took a deep breath and stopped in front of a small nondescript house, which looked like all the others on the reservation. The only exception was the half a dozen bunches of flowers surrounding the mailbox.

Paul let go of Brady's hand and pulled something from his pocket. He knelt down and moved a bunch of flowers. There sitting by the mailbox were elven stars. Paul kissed the new star he held in his hand and placed with the others.

"His dream was to go to space and explore the stars." he choked out.

The front porch light came on and Paul quickly stood up. A woman not much younger than Sue stood there. The older man waved. The lady nodded back and went back inside without saying a word. The light went off and the only sound were the crickets in the trees. Brady took his friend's hand in his and lead them both home.

* * *

After lunch Paul and Brady made their way over to the Clearwater's. Seth and Liam were staying another few weeks since they were between semesters. However it didn't mean Liam could take a break and spread out all across the large dining room table were medical books. Seth greeted them both with a hug before looking at Paul.

"You right man?" Paul just nodded. Liam just stared at him from the table.

"Come help me make coffee." Seth said pulling Brady with him to the kitchen giving the two men privacy.

Liam closed the book he was reading and leant back in his chair his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was a prick last night and I have no excuse for it." Paul said.

"No you don't but it's not me you should be saying sorry to Paul. What you did hurt not only me but your friends that thought you had no issues with them being gay."

"I don't have an issue. I don't care about that. Last night I was not thinking straight. You know I love you guys."

"Yet you aren't gay."

"So what does that got to do with anything?" Paul asked confused.

"You say you love us. Does that include Brady."

"Of course it does."

"Then why the fuck don't you love him the right way? God Paul that man loves you like no other. Why are you denying him...and yourself."

"Like you I didn't wake up one morning and decide I was straight. I just am. Don't you tell me what I'm feeling you have no fucking idea." Paul growled.

"You're wrong Paul. I do know what you feel. Guess what. I wasn't gay until I imprinted. Neither was Kyle, yet we accepted our imprints with open arms. Because we knew that our wolves know us better than anyone else. He knows your innermost thoughts. Your hopes your dreams."

"I wasn't the one to imprint Liam. If I had then maybe I would be the same but I didn't and nothing is going to change that."

"Fine I've said my peace. Excuse me I'm going to go upstairs to study." he left without another word.

"Daddy!" Olivia said coming from out the back Collin and River on her heels.

"Hey Princess you been good for Moo Moo?"

"Ah ha." she said letting her father scoop her up in his arms and showering her face with kisses.

Collin sighed knowing that his time with his imprint was over for the day. Paul quirked an eyebrow and went to the alpha and handed his daughter back.

"Have her home for dinner." Paul stroked Olivia's hair before stepping back.

"Thanks Paul."

"I'm going to make a new rule." Paul explained as Brady and Seth came out to join them.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I haven't been fair on you or Liv these last few years and decided that you can come visit whenever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with her school work or social life away from you."

"Seriously?" Colin asked holding Olivia closer to him.

"Yeah." Paul said wrapping his arm around Brady's waist and pulling him closer. "I guess I'm starting to understand how much it can hurt not only you but Liv as well."

"Thanks," Collin said not looking at Paul but Brady who just shrugged. He didn't know that Paul was feeling the pull of the imprint that much even with him around. "Come on Liv let's go to the beach. Hey Bray can we grab Fatso?"

"Yeah sure he would love that. Just keep him out of the water otherwise you will be the one bathing him."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Brady's cheek before wiggling from her imprints arms and going and hugging River. "Give Kyle a hug from me." she said before skipping back to Colin and taking his large hand in her tiny one.

"I will. Make sure you make your wolf come visit us real soon okay?" Olivia nodded while the two alpha's hugged each other. "Take care man and you know we will come if you need any help."

"Thanks River. Let's hope we won't."

Colin and Olivia left leaving the men alone. "Where are the others?" Paul asked.

"Layla and Kyle left first thing this morning. I'm wolfing it back later tomorrow I've got a meeting with the elders."

"Mom has gone to Charlie's something about him needing his pants mended before he starts work tonight." Seth chuckled.

Paul asked his friends to sit and he along with the support of Brady once again told them what had happened all those years ago. Seth actually knew as the boy was a distant relative on his father's side of the family.

Liam came downstairs just after Paul had finished and went to the former shifter and held out his hand. "I still believe that I'm right, but I want you to know that I'm here for you Paul. Even if it's just for a chat. Know your not alone." He looked at Brady. "You too my friend."

* * *

Paul knocked on Brady's bedroom door. It had been six months since he had moved in and things were going well. As promised his friend attended AA meetings with him and Paul had not once slipped. It helped that not only had Brady stopped drinking but so had most the others or at least around him.

"Hey you're home early." Brady said going and hugging his imprint who kissed the top of his head.

"Just got the letter we've been waiting for."

"Wow really?" Brady said taking the letter from Paul's hand and reading it.

The council had taken their time granting permission for them to build. The house would be a lot bigger than the others. Also they were going to build with brick rather than wood. However thanks to Jacob who said it was time that they moved with the times and soon more houses would need to be torn down as they were getting too old to keep repairing.

"When can Sam start?"

"Next couple of weeks. He suggests that we clear the plot ourselves save him and his crew doing it and they can lay the foundations on the fifth of the month."

"Cheaper too." Brady said smiling. "So guess we are going to be busy this weekend huh?"

"You're not wrong. Jacob has already offered to help and I'm sure some of the other guys will too."

"Want me to go shopping and get some supplies. I know that Collin and Quil will need some incentive."

"I'll come with you." Paul said.

"Have you forgotten what today is?" Brady asked going and picking up his keys from the desk.

"Oh shit right. We can go after if you like?"

"No I can manage the shops on my own besides I want to go to the bookstore and pick up a book I've been wanting to read for a while."

"Why don't you get it from online?" Paul chuckled.

"Because believe it or not I prefer a book in my hand." Brady poked his tongue out at his imprint as he pushed him out the door. "Good luck with the teacher. I'm sure she will only rave about how intelligent Liv is."

"See you later then?" Paul asked.

"You know it." Brady smiled before trying to get past Paul.

As he was passing Paul stopped him. Brady looked up confused. "Take care."

"Um sure. Paul is everything alright?"

Paul dropped his hands. "Yeah fine." Brady smiled and tip toed up and kissed Paul's cheek.

Over the months Paul had started accepting more and would allow or even peck Brady on the cheek and once on the lips but that was an accident the young man was sure. Even if it was it was the first kiss he had received that really made his heart pitta patta like a thousand spiders were walking over it. His imprint didn't seem to mind either and carried on peeling the spuds for dinner. It was never mentioned again and it never happened again either.

* * *

Olivia skipped beside her father coming out of her school. As Brady had predicted his daughter's teacher had nothing but compliments about her learning. Paul pulled out his phone to call Brady to tell him to bring home pizza so they could celebrate. He would call Collin as well so he better bring extra. As they were walking along Olivia stopped her face void. Paul knew exactly what was happening and cursed as he didn't have any paper or pens with him. Normally they had some in the car but since the night was warm and dry they decided to walk to the interview. Paul fell to his knees and clutched at his chest trying to breathe.

"Mr Lahote are you okay? Mr Lahote?"

"Paul, what is it. Come on man." Collin said pushing Olivia's teacher out of the way.

"Pain so much pain."

"I'll call an ambulance." The woman said.

"No it's fine it's just a panic attack." Collin said.

"Are you sure he looks awfully pale so does Olivia."

"Please it's fine just go back inside. My car is just over there." Collin waved at some random car in the carpark. He had been in wolf heading over to the Lahote's to see how the interview went.

Thankfully his imprint had snapped out of her vision and was able to listen to Collin. "Liv we need to get your daddy home. Call Brady and get him to be ready for us."

"He's gone." Olivia sobbed.

"Who's gone sweetheart?"

"Brady."

"What do you mean." Collin said shaking his imprint.

"I don't know. He just gone." she sobbed.

"Shit, shit, shit." Collin took out his phone still holding his imprint. Paul was now on all fours almost screaming at the pain.

"Jacob I think they got him."

"Nooooooo" Paul said getting up and running towards the forest.

Collin was panicked he didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Olivia alone on the street and he knew that Paul was close to shifting. He was left with no choice and picked up his imprint and raced after her father.

 **TBC**

.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys!**

 **So another quick chapter for you. Don't know if I should be doing them so fast but most of you are keeping up with me. Please remember that a writer loves feedback good or bad as long as it is constructive. To my wonderful, amazing, beautiful reviewers who have stuck with me throughout thank you so fucking much. (remember without them you other readers would not be getting quick chapters.)**

 **Polly2010 thanks for the support sorry I can't reply to all your reviews :( But know I love them.**

 **Still own nothing except my wonderful beautiful OC's**

Chapter 25

Paul had not felt so much pain in all his life. Not even when he had been bitten by a rouge vampire not long after he shifted for the first time. Nor when his mother left or Grace's body was put to rest.

He knew his wolf was fighting to get out and all he could do was run to the forest to let him out. The wolf needed his imprinter the one that he should call mate. It had been Jacob who let it slip that a shifter had tried to get Brady. Although Jacob never let anything slip he knew exactly what he was doing when he mentioned it. Paul became more protective not letting Brady go out of the res without him or someone with him. When Brady said he was going by himself the hair's on the back of his neck prickled.

"Arghhhhhhhh." he shouted stumbling on the forest floor.

Not only had he got the pain of the loss of his imprinter his wolf was trying to surface and it was just as painful if not more than the first time. Then he had been angry at his father and he welcomed his inner beast hoping he would protect him from the beatings he had endured for years.

Already his hearing had become enhanced. The smell of the forest getting stronger and the colours different yet sharper even in human form. He heard rustling from behind him and tried to stand he could smell his daughter and Collin.

"Stay back you fool." he growled.

"I'm not leaving you alone like this." Collin said placing his imprint on a large boulder.

"Liv look away."

"Daddy!"

"Liv do as I tell you. Daddy is okay I promise he just needs to let his wolf out again. Promise me not to move and look away." Collin said firmly.

"I promise." the little girl turned and looked back at the trees.

"Can you take your clothes off?"

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhh fuck." Paul shouted kicking his shoes off and trying to get his jeans undone. His hands weren't cooperating however and he gave up the pain to intense.

"Don't worry about it just let him out Paul he needs to find his mate."

"I'm tryin." Paul panted

Collin checked that Olivia was doing as he had asked and stripped his own shorts and tied them to his leg. His wolf was out in seconds he tilted his head back and howled. Quil would have to come and take his imprint to the Clearwater's. There was no telling when Paul would be back in his human form or if he would even bother until he found Brady.

Quil's howl echoed around the forest his mind instantly connected with that of the young alpha.

" _Shit what happened."_

" _Brady's in trouble. Olivia says he has been taken. Can you come get Liv she needs to go to Sue's? She'll look after her."_

" _On my way."_

Colin waited until Quil had arrived and quickly shifted and went to Olivia trying to calm the frightened girl. The alpha was grateful that she knew about the shifters and was not scared of him or Quil. Every so often he and the other shifter would take their imprints for picnic's high in the mountains when the sun was shining and the weather warm.

" _I'll be back as soon as I can_." Quil said once Olivia was safely on his back her tiny hands firmly holding his fur.

" _Let's hope this won't take much longer. He says he isn't fighting it but he isn't shifting."_

" _His wolf has been resting he needs time. I would imagine."_ Quil said.

" _Go."_ Collin said not before going and licking his imprints face.

"Love you daddy. Please bring Brady home. He belongs with us."

Paul turned to his daughter, sad to see such pain in her eyes. She loved Brady so much and the two had formed a friendship. He was the one to help her with her homework when Collin wasn't around. He would pick her up early from school if he had no pressing work. He treated her to books and never missed dance recitals he was always in the front row right next to her father and imprint.

The man tried to speak but he could only growl. He would snap and snarl if Collin got to close to him. His wolf didn't like a alpha so close. The human Paul hoped his wolf didn't want to fight the alpha for domination he didn't want it. All he wanted was Brady home safe in his arms.

Once Collin knew Quil was a safe distance he tilted his head back and howled so loud People in Fork's could clearly hear and some people on the outskirts of Port Angeles. It had two messages one to the wolf who had stolen from his tribe and the other to River who would hear it. Paul however had no chance of missing it he was right there and his head was ringing from the deafening how.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Paul shouted his body beginning to shift but to slowly.

Collin hackles raised as he sensed another alpha in his territory he sniffed the air before going towards Paul and getting into defence mode.

" _Stand down alpha I come in peace."_

" _Shit Jake."_

" _Yeah and Sam is right behind me."_

" _Shit why hasn't he phased?"_ Jacob questioned.

" _I thought because he had been so long since he shifted. How was it for you?"_

" _You called the alpha's he came like it was yesterday."_

" _Shit don't tell me I called all the old pack back?"_

" _You were never their alpha only I or Sam can do that. However if there are any kids out there with the wolf gene we could have trouble."_

" _Then you call him. You were his alpha call his wolf stop his pain."_ Collin begged.

" _It might not be that simple Colin remember my whole pack to will hear and I'm sure none of them want to return to their wolves."_

" _Not even for Brady? Come on Jacob they would be more angry if you didn't." S_ am said breaching the tree line.

" _Hell. What's happening?"_ River's thoughts joined those of the three other alpha's.

All eyes went on Paul who was now curled up in the fetal position. Jacob gave a mental sigh he knew that Sam was right. He tilted his head back and howled into the twilight. Before his head came back down Paul had shifted into his grey wolf. He stood slowly panting his head going from side to side trying to pop out the kinks.

" _Welcome back brother."_ Jacob said going and rubbing his scent on his pack brother.

" _Brady."_

" _We know Liv had a vision."_

" _I have to go find him."_

" _We'll go together Paul."_

Paul went to take off only for Jacob to order him to stop. The wolf tried to fight the command however he was still weak from the shift and he lowered his belly to the damp forest floor. Embry's mind connected into the pack mind next. Demanding why he had once again been called his wolf on alert looking for signs of danger. Sam and Collin and River were talking between them. Jacob too could hear everything but his focus had to be on his pack again. He hoped that somehow Seth hadn't heard his call. It was a shock that Liam was next in his mind followed seconds later by Seth.

Sam was grateful that Leah was pregnant and her wolf would not join its job was to protect its cub.

" _So what's the plan boss?"_ Seth said his wolf paws dancing on the forest floor.

" _Guys I'd hoped you wouldn't hear me."_

" _Dude we could be in New Zealand and we would hear your call. So what's the plan?"_

" _Nothing this is my problem."_ Paul growled standing on shaky legs.

" _It's our problem Brady is our pack brother."_ Seth argued.

" _You guys are too far away to help. We will keep you informed of what is going on."_

" _Like that is going to happen. We will be back tomorrow we need to get some clothes."_ Liam said rubbing against his dominant.

" _Tomorrow we need him tonight."_ Paul snapped his wolf whined when Jacob growled back at him _. "Please they have my mate."_

" _Fucking finally."_ Liam huffed, but there was a smile in his thoughts.

" _We need a plan first we can't go dashing through a town we need to know how we are going to find him. The shifter will try and keep in a populated area so we can't use our wolf noses._

" _Easy Paul's wolf doesn't need to be present he should be able to feel the pull enough."_ Liam explained.

" _He's right. Paul do you think the pull is strong enough."_

" _I don't know. I can feel he is scared."_

" _Scared is good. As long as he remains scared we know he is okay."_ Jacob said trying to calm Paul down who was now dancing on his feet ready to leave.

" _Embry stay here just in case the pack try to come to our lands while we are distracted."_

" _No problems."_

" _Quil should stay too. Then there is less chance."_ Collin said as he felt his beta come back in his mind.

" _Great idea Collin thinking like a true alpha."_ Sam said.

If the baby alpha could blush though his fur he would. It was a true compliment coming from Sam who didn't give praise for nothing. Sam huffed while Jacob laughed he had to agree with Collin on that one.

" _We'll head your way checking the smaller towns on the way."_ River explained.

" _Me and Collin will do the ones closer this side."_ Sam said getting a nod of agreement from Collin.

" _I'll stick with Paul. Embry go tell our imprints what is happening before you take the north and east side. Tell Quil to take south and west Collin."_ Jacob said.

" _Okay good luck guys."_ Embry said who had already darted towards La-Push.

" _We'll fly to Seattle and check around if you have no luck tonight." Seth said._

" _Thanks right let's roll."_ Jacob said.

Paul was gone in a flash. It was lucky Jacob was alpha as none of the others in the pack would have had a chance to keep up with him. His wolf was out to protect his mate his submissive. They arrived in Port Angeles in record time. Paul whined he hadn't managed to remove his jeans before he shifted.

"Stay here I'll go find something." Jacob said as he slipped on his own jeans.

He was grateful he always carried a twenty in his small pocket so even when he shifted he could carry cash on him. He had been caught out one to many times back when he was still shifting. The habit was not one he broke and he couldn't be more grateful than now. The last thing the alpha wanted to do was go steal a pair.

After ordering Paul to stay exactly where he was the alpha dashed through the trees. And went in search of a store that sold clothes. The wolf laid on his stomach his head resting on his front paws. Embry had returned and he tried to focus on his thoughts which were simple and calming.

His chest still ached but his wolf was calm enough to think. He felt the pull although it hadn't gotten stronger than Paul had hoped for. However like Jacob said as long as he felt the pull and he was just scared and god forbid hurt he was safe. Paul whined thinking about the man who had become a huge part of his life over the last six months. Embry was watching from La-Push but never interrupted his friend.

It didn't take Jake long to return holding a walmart bag. Inside he had a tee and a simple pair of shorts. Paul took several minutes to phase letting go of his wolf and think of his human form when all he could think about was Brady.

"Anything?" Jacob asked.

Paul shook his head. "If we find his car maybe we can go from there. He mentioned going to a bookstore."

"Okay well there must be dozens of stores. Let's go and we need to stick together."

Paul didn't argue. He needed Jacob to keep him calm he wasn't stupid enough to not know he could explode into his wolf anytime if he saw Brady in danger. It took them twenty minutes to find the car. It was unlocked which wasn't right. Jacob popped the boot and there was the groceries. Paul leaned into the car and took big gulps of Brady's scent. As his alpha went to pull him out the wolf spotted a bag on the front seat. Picking it up he felt a book inside.

Curious to see what it was he took it out. It would explain why Brady couldn't get the book online. It was a book about their tribe. It was old and yellowed with age. Jacob looked over Paul's shoulder before taking it off him.

"This book shouldn't be out of our lands." We need to find the bookstore he got it from and see where they got it."

"After we find Brady." Paul said forgetting the book and looking around. The streets were almost abandoned just the odd car driving down the main street. Music could be heard coming from one of the bars nearby.

"Maybe they could tell us if they saw anyone watching we can't do this on our own."

"I can he has to be near."

"Dude you could feel him from the moon. I'm sorry it's sucks but we could be walking around in circles."

"I don't care I got to find him. I promised him I would look after him. I won't break my promise."

"Okay let's think about this for a minute." Jacob put the book back in the bag but kept it with him, before locking the car. They don't want to have to report the car stolen on top of losing their pack brother. The book would not leave Jacob's hands until he could give it to Sue or his father.

"This way." Paul said dragging Jacob along behind him.

"I smell him too. Jacob said smiling.

Maybe this wasn't as hard as he had thought. They walked for about five minutes when suddenly the scent disappeared. Paul growled and sniffed the air trying to pick it up again. Whoever had him must have dragged him into a car. Looking around they saw nothing but an old abandoned building.

"Let's check it out."

"We would have picked the scent it is right here it disappears." Jacob sighed.

Paul wanted to punch something badly. His temper that he once had managed to get under control was gone. Jacob could feel his pack brothers anger, but fear was the main feeling he was projecting.

"Let's go back to the woods see if the others have had any luck." Jacob said.

"God what if I lose him Jake. What if I never get to tell him how much he means to me." Paul moaned as they jogged back to the forest.

"We'll get him back before you know it. You just have to have a bit of faith. Whether you want to be believe it or not you two are meant to be."

"I'm starting to think you're right, I just can't get over the he's a guy thing." Paul admitted.

"I get you man. When Seth came out I wasn't surprised and wondered after I phased if I would imprint on him, or him on me. I hoped to hell I didn't. Don't get me wrong I love Seth dearly but as a friend only. I like tits not dicks."

"Don't let Liam hear you say that. God I miss him," Paul whined.

"Who Liam?"

"No you twat. Brady."

"Sorry we were just talking about Liam and then you said…." Never mind. Look hold this I'm going to phase no point us both doing it since you can't hear the others."

"Then can we go back to looking for him?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob trembled shifting to his wolf. He was still as magnificent as he was when he took over as alpha of his small pack. He had grown larger with every new member which seemed strange. Thankfully no more joined the pack as already the man was seven foot as a human as a wolf he was bigger.

It didn't take Jacob long to shift back and slip on his jeans. The others had no luck at all not even a whiff of another shifter let alone Brady's. Paul looked at him with hope in his eyes until his alpha shook his head. Paul tried to keep it together as much as possible. All he wanted to do though was curl up into a ball and sob. However he knew that wouldn't do anyone any good.

"We'll find him Paul. We won't give up on him until he his home. Come on let's walk around a bit and see if we have any luck picking up his scent again. Hopefully they haven't left the city."

It was nearing dawn. They hadn't come up with anything. The only excitement was when the bars were closing and a few drunks thought it was a good idea to try and take on the alpha. He just laughed in their faces and walked on. He wasn't out to cause attraction to himself the last thing they needed was the police getting suspicious of two men walking aimlessly around their city streets in the early hours of the day. Every few hours they would head back to the forest for Jacob to get updates from the others. However nothing had changed but they weren't leaving any stones unturned and it was taking time as they went from town to town even checking out old abandoned houses and secluded farms.

Both men were tired and hungry. They were walking around the mall when Jacob smiled and grabbed his friend's hand. Thinking he had found Brady the wolf became excited only for his hopes to be dashed when he saw Angela and the twins. The alpha wrapped his arms around his imprint and kissed her deeply everything and everyone around them forgotten.

"Get a room." Paul huffed.

Angela pulled back her body still pressed against that of her mate. "Actually I got you both a room. You need to rest. Also your wallet Jake."

"Thanks beautiful." Jacob smiled sitting down at the table where his twins had sat patiently. They were good kids and made their parents proud.

Angela pushed Paul down and told him to stay. The man huffed, but did as he was told, watching Jacob interact with his son. While his daughter nestled into his large chest. People were watching them which irritated Paul. Had no one seen a man with his kids before? Watching them made him miss Olivia. He spotted a bag on the floor which looked like his. He smiled and grabbed it. Inside was several changes of clothes but also his own wallet and cellphone. Even better Brady's car keys meaning they could travel around making it easier during the night when the streets were quiet and they could open the windows to try pick up his scent.

While Paul was on the phone to his daughter, Angela returned with two trays filled with food and bottles of water. Both wolves wolfed down the food all the while talking. When they were finished eating Paul was ready to start looking again only for Jacob to shake his head.

"We need to rest. We'll think of a plan when we wake. I'm just too damn tired to think straight."

"I've booked you a room and here are your keys." Angela said giving each a motel key. "Get some rest Paul you'll be no good to anyone if you can't think straight."

"Thanks I guess you're right." Paul sighed.

"Of course she's right, she is my wife." Jacob said hugging his wife. "Come on lets try get a few hours sleep."

Paul waited patiently as he could for his alpha to say goodbye to his wife and kids. Jake picked up his own backpack and slipped the book that they had found in Brady's car in it. He wasn't kidding when he said he would give it to Billy or Sue. Obviously the book was more important than Paul thought otherwise Jacob would have given it to his imprint. Now this made him curious and wondered why it gave him a weird feeling.

"Jake why hasn't Brady phased?"

* * *

Brady hadn't a clue where he was. He never saw the shifter come from behind him just as he was getting into his car. He was ready to get home to his family and spend the night celebrating. The house plans had been adjusted and Brady was going to have a office on the second floor where he could work in peace. His and Paul's bedrooms were on the same floor while Olivia had a room on the lower floor giving the adults their own privacy.

"Excuse me have you got the time?"

Brady tried to get into his car but wasn't quick enough as a hand reached out and grabbed him. He felt something digging into his back making him stop struggling. The man's hot breath panting in his ear. A shiver ran through his body. He should have waited and come with Paul. However after so long he figured the shifter had left as there had been no sign of him anywhere near Forks or La-Push.

"Let's go for a walk shall we?"

"Rather not thanks."

"Don't be a smart bitch Brady."

"How, how do you know my name?"

"A mutual friend of your imprints told me. You may remember her."

"Her?"

"You lied to me and told me you are mated. Yet he only marked you so you would be safe. How wrong he was."

"I will never mate with you or anyone. Besides I don't shift anymore."

"Unless you hear the call of your alpha."

Brady hid his smirk. His alpha no longer phased so that wouldn't be a problem. Even if he did he knows not to call his pack. As small as it was he wouldn't call Brady's wolf. It would be only a matter of time that Collin would come seek him out. Even Paul if he didn't shift again would still do all in his power to come find him. That he was certain of.

When Jacob told him to find a new alpha the young man was hurt thinking that he wasn't wanted. It was the final phase that Jacob's wolf connected with Brady's that he said one day he would understand. It was a risk that he would have to take going to the one alpha that would accept him. Submitting to the alpha was difficult as he was now longer in the Olympia pack.

"Let me go. My imprint will come looking for me and he will not rest until I am back with him."

"Maybe so but it only takes one mount to impregnate you and then it will be too late. You will be carrying my cub and he will deny your imprint."

"I would rather die first."

 **TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to acknowledge my reviewer Chrissy A. Thank you so much for your sweet words. They made me grin like a fool for half the day. I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far. To my other reviewers thanks again for your reviews.**

 **Those who continue to read the story and don't review. Meh :( Maybe fanfic need to fix that and make it so you have to review. Seems legit to me. Mmm just thought of that maybe I should send them a message and say people can't read the next chapter until they have commented on the previous. It would make writers so fucking happy to hear from everyone even if it's a smile or a sad face. Think they would buy it? Nah me neither. Oh well one can dream. Anyho.**

 **Again I own only my sexy OC's.**

Chapter 26

It had been an hour since Paul and Jacob had arrived at the hotel. It was fairly nice not some gordy nasty orange quilt on the bed and surprisingly smelt clean. Jacob didn't hesitate to strip to his boxers and fall upon one of the two double beds in the room. His loud snores filled the room making Paul pity Angela. How the woman ever slept the wolf had no idea.

Unable to sleep Paul decided to shower to try and relax his tight muscles. Stepping in he hissed forgetting his overheated skin didn't require the hot water. Turning it to cold he hung his head under the spray his arms holding his leaning body upright as water cascaded down his back. He never dreamed that he would once again shift feeling his wolf within him felt more right than it should. Yet Paul knew he would have to let him go once again. He refused to not live a normal life. Looking like a twenty five year old for decades wouldn't sound so bad to a normal man but to the shifter he could only dread his daughter looking the same age as him. He was proud to call her his daughter and if he stopped ageing a time would come where he would have to deny it.

Paul punched the tile cursing himself to think such things. This time tomorrow they would be home with Brady and everything would be back to normal. His wolf growled in approval. Sighing Paul turned off the water. As he ran his hand down his face to wipe the water away only to imagine Brady standing watching him a soft smile on his lips.

"Fuck." Paul growled stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around him.

Jacob hadn't stirred his snoring still loud. The shifter was tempted to throw something at him and only because there was nothing near Paul just huffed and sat on his bed. On the chair between the bed's sat Jacob's backpack. The wolf didn't even check to see if his alpha was still sleeping before he reached into the bag and pulled out the old book. With only slight hesitation he looked at the cover which looked and felt like some kind of leather.

Opening the first page it wasn't what he thought it would be. The thick parchment told of its age the paper yellowed and jagged from age around the edges. The words were not in English either, rather Quileute. Paul sighed. It had been so long since he was taught his native tongue. Only two people were fluent in now that old Quil had passed on. Billy Black and Collin Littlesea were the only two that Paul was aware of and Collin was still learning from Billy. The rest of the tribe knew a few words though and Olivia was just beginning to learn it at school.

Trying to remember the letters Paul slowly started to understand a word here and there. It seemed the book was actually a diary of a relative of Quil's. A submissive no less the son of one of the very first pack. Like his brother's he lost his life when a vampire was out for revenge for her mate who the pack had killed for coming onto their lands. However not before he had conceived three children to carry on the shifter genes.

Paul sighed and ran his hand down his face as tiredness finally took hold of him. Carefully putting the book back where he found it he laid down. His heavy lids sliding close.

* * *

Brady was startled awake when the door to the room was slammed open against the wall. Sitting up quickly his heart pounded when his alpha's mate was pushed into the room before the door was once again shut behind them and locked. Getting off the bed he went to help Anya off the floor.

"You're okay." Anya sighed her hand on the man's chest her eyes gazing over his body as though looking for any injuries.

"Yeah what about you? What's going on?"

"I'm fine just a bump to the back of my head. It seems that my sister is not who I thought."

"So it was her?" Brady growled.

"I don't understand how I never saw this coming. Normally she is so clear to me. But these last few years she has been hard to read." Brady sat Anya on the bed and checked her head.

"Where's Ken?"

"I don't know. He left this morning and said he would see me soon. I should have known he always tells me where he is going."

"Their after him. This is all my fault." Brady groaned as he began to pace.

"No it's Layla's fault. Ken will get us out of here I'm sure."

"Have you heard from any of the others?"

"We spoke with River briefly. Jacob was right to make you find a new alpha. He and your old pack have shifted and are as far as I know out looking for you. River and Kyle are helping."

"Paul."

"Yes sweetheart your imprint as well." she smiled and took his hand in hers. "They will find us. Olivia's sight has developed well and soon we will be with our loved ones."

"Can you not see how this ends?"

Anya looked away from Brady not able to meet his gaze. The young man tried to get her to face him. He needed to know if Paul would be okay. He didn't care about himself as long as he and the rest of his family were okay. Without asking again he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"How long do I have?"

"Brady don't even think about it. You have no idea what it will do to you."

"If it saves Paul and my friends I don't care." Brady went to the door to get someone's attention, only for Anya go grab his arm.

"Let's just wait. My visions can change at anytime. The outcome changes often."

"I can't risk it Anya. He is my imprint my soul mate if anything happens to him then I have nothing to live for anyway. This is the best option and we both know it."

"Listen to me child." Anya whispered loudly. "Tell me what do you feel from your imprint?"

"He's scared and angry."

"And why is he those, do you think?"

"Because he hates to lose."

"I think it's more than that. Whether he is willing to acknowledge or not it he loves you."

"This is pointless." Brady sighed going and sitting on the bed once again.

"It is, if you keep thinking like that. You need to open your heart and speak with your mate."

"If I ever see him again."

"You don't need to be near him child. Ken and I do it when we need to. I would now but it's safer if I don't, he will only come after me if he knew I was in danger."

"Won't he know?"

"After you have been alive as long as I have you learn to hide your true feelings. You on the other hand have to learn to listen."

"How?" Brady asked feeling a little hope.

"You need to focus on him. Picture him in your head as though he is standing right here in this very room with you. Show him how you feel when you are near him. Show him that he is the only one that can make you feel safe. His wolf will hear yours even though she is resting she is still within you Brady. She will help you call your mate."

The young man nodded and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on his imprint. Envisioning his strong tall frame. His ink black hair, the warmth in his eyes when he looks at his loved ones. The softness of his plump lips pressed against his. His rich musky scent that calls to Brady from anywhere. When his large arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer to him. Brady smiles softly a light blush on his cheeks when he thinks of his naked ass he had seen when they were shifters. The two small dimples just above his firm but plump ass cheeks that just beg to be squeezed.

* * *

Paul woke to Jacob's voice as he spoke to someone on his phone. Sitting up he looked around, he just about flew off the bed when he noticed it was already dark outside and wondered how long he had slept for. Looking at the hotel alarm clock he growled he had been asleep nearly five hours. Dropping his towel he rummaged through his bag and found fresh clothes. Heading to the bathroom to freshen up he stared daggers at his alpha for allowing him to sleep so long. Jacob just kept talking as he turned away.

Splashing his face with warm water he looked up to see his own reflection looking back at him. Dark circles under his eyes showed just how tired he felt. He needed to call Olivia to let her know he was okay and was still looking for their friend.

"Where are you Bray?" Paul sighed, when he of course got no reply.

There was loud banging on the hotel door. Paul sniffed the air to see if he knew who it was. He only got the coppery scent of blood. Not just anyone's but Ken's.

"What the hell happened." Jacob shouted his arms pulling a bloody Ken into the room. "Paul grab some towels we need to stop this bleeding."

Paul rushed back into the small bathroom and grabbed towels, face cloths and even the hand towels. Ken was already laying on the bed blood flowing fast from his stomach. Snatching a towel from Paul's hand he pressed it firmly onto Ken's wound. Ken was only just conscious his breathing short as though struggling for breath.

"They're after me. I'm sorry I had nowhere else to go. I'm fighting my wolf so I can heal."

"So phase."

"It's too dangerous. They have my mate. If they find me they will make me call my pack."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Paul growled.

"Brady isn't in my pack I made him go join Ken's so he would be safe if anything happened in La-Push. Now is not the time Paul we need to get him to the hospital."

"No, can't my wolf is to close to the surface I could shift anytime."

"Then shift we can protect you."

"They will know Layla is still in my pack she never submitted to River she will know the second I phase where I am."

"Layla has Brady?" Paul asked confused.

"Shut up Paul, let me think a minute." Paul did as he was ordered and kept silent while Jacob was trying to think. After several long minutes he finally spoke. "Here keep pressure on this I'm going to go phase and talk to the others. Whatever you do move back if his wolf starts to show signs of winning."

Jacob was gone before Paul could argue.

* * *

"It won't be long now." Layla giggled allowing her mate to wrap his arms around her.

Layla had all but given up on finding her mate. She was over two centuries old staying with her sister and brother in-law. Anya had begged her sister to stay shifting so she had one of her own near her. Like her sister and Ken she watched the ones close to her pass to the afterlife. The numbers growing smaller with each decade. With only the two sisters they had no nieces or nephews of their own. It was uncertain why Anya couldn't conceive after all she was the imprint of an alpha.

No matter what though she loved life and the pack that shifted every few generations. Each time she wondered if one would imprint on her or she on them. However as the decades slipped by she was beginning to lose hope. When Ken found a troubled submissive and convinced him to carry his cub, she began to hate not only her age but her own sister. There was no way she could bear children of her own now. Her body may have been frozen at the age of a young woman but her eggs had become infertile.

The day that River shifted into his human form was the day she hated the child more than anything in the world. Anya asked Layla to move out of what was the family home so that they could be a normal family. River was all that Anya held dear to her heart. Layla begged for her to reconsider she had nowhere to go. She had never lived on her own before and even though she knew she could it wasn't what she had ever envisioned for herself.

She now wished for a child of her own. The one person who could love her unconditionally like River Lake did his parents. Two days later Ken and Anya had found her a new home and helped her move. She couldn't help but love the child no matter how much she wished she hated him. The boy just had a way about him. When Kyle first laid eyes on the child a small part of her rejoiced knowing that Ken and Anya would feel a little part of him was no longer theirs.

When word came that a shifter from another pack had a daughter who was a seer and was coming to stay with her father she was excited hoping that maybe he was the one. She wasn't disappointed when she laid eyes on Paul Lahote. How could she not. Even by shifter standards he was a handsome man. The child's mother no longer around meaning that he was a free man. The shifter himself was a hard man to read. He seemed angry but unlike herself wore his heart on his sleeve.

She was ready to make her move when he finally allowed Anya to take his daughter under her wing and teach her how to control her visions. She didn't have to see his face the moment that he heard that their omega was in trouble. He actions said it all. His wolf was gone in a flash and before she was even called off by Ken she let him go.

When he returned he seemed more relaxed and excited for their visitors. Sue Clearwater had caught the man's eye or so everyone was lead to believe. However she was not blind she could see that he felt the pull to the omega who happened to be the submissive Ken and Anya were hoping for. The seer however warned that he would not be interested that he in fact imprinted on none other than Paul himself.

Layla's hate for the omega came to a head when she saw Paul's wolf react when Brady spilt his blood. She knew she had lost the wolf who knew exactly what would happen when Paul got one whiff of his blood. That day she left her home of over two centuries, she needed to find her mate.

Having travelled in wolf form she accidently came onto another packs land. The alpha Connor tackled her and forced her to mate with him. She had to beg him not to mark her as his own. The alpha was curious as it was a great honor to be marked not only by your mate but by an alpha.

* * *

"Your brother in-law is strong." Connor chuckled heartlessly.

He had sent one of his gamma's to seek the alpha out and injure him not enough to kill him but rather mortally wound him enough that his wolf would surface once again. Since Layla hadn't submitted to River or to himself she was still in Ken's pack. No wolf would cause harm to his imprint even if it meant the death of one of his pack.

"It won't be long he is starting to feel the effects of aging, his body is no longer that strong." Layla explained smiling.

"We will need to think of names for our cub," the alpha said before kissing his imprint.

She desired one thing and that was a child of her own as beautiful as her nephew. One who would love her till her dying breath. Although she had not told her mate that she would demand he stopped shifting and move away where no packs were near who could come and imprint on her child. Otherwise she would have to kill the selfish beast.

"All in good time darling." Layla suddenly doubled over pain shooting through her body.

"Layla what is it. Has he phased finally?" Layla fell to the ground in a fetal position her mate hovering over her. "Layla please tell me."

"Get Anya away from the sub." she cried as she kicked her mate from her.

Connor didn't hesitate he raced to the room unlocking the door. In the room Brady was sitting calmly on the bed as though nothing was happening. The alpha pulled Anya towards the door only to be stopped by the omega speaking.

"Your wasting your time you know." He smiled sweetly at the alpha. "She means nothing to my alpha."

"You lie she is his imprint." Conner snarled.

"My alpha has never met her." Brady said calmly as he stood up. "You best go protect your imprint as mine is on his way to seek revenge."

Conner let go of Anya and rushed out the door leaving it wide open. Anya rushed to Brady's side. Brady collapsed on the ground his alpha had shifted and the pull to go to help him was stronger than he thought possible.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah, Come on let's go Paul wants us to get as far as possible." Brady doubled over panting.

"Breathe child. Ken won't want you to phase you know he wouldn't."

"Tell my wolf that." he panted. "Come on let's go before they realize what we are doing."

Leaning heavily on Anya they stumble through the house away from Conner who was trying to get Layla to her feet. "We need to go."

"Call your pack you fool." Layla screamed.

The front door was ripped from its hinges and a very angry grey wolf bared his teeth at the couple. Conner pushed his mate to the side and phased. Brady caught a glance of his imprint's wolf before he was pushed out the door into the open arms of his best friend.

"Ken is in the truck." he spoke scooping Brady up as though he weigh nothing.

Jacob came trotting around the house in his wolf form. "You need to go back to Jake. Ken will phase and make you shift. Bare your neck he promises to be as gentle as possible."

"This is dangerous." Sam said joining them when Anya had gotten to her husband to tend to him.

"I trust him." Brady said getting out of Collin's arms and stumbled to the alpha. "My alpha." he bared his neck.

There was a crash from the house and everyone turned to see Connor and Paul falling to the ground their large jaws biting and paws kicking each other. Sam and Collin pulled Brady back as he watched in horror as his mate was being attacked.

"Why aren't you helping him? He could be killed!" Brady shouted.

"It is his wish he does this on his own." Collin shouted over the noise. Come on don't look." The baby alpha pulled the terrified man towards the forest.

"Don't you dare shift Brady." Ken ordered from somewhere out of view his voice strained.

"Jacob hurry Ken is going to die if he doesn't shift." Liam shouted.

Jacob stood over the trembling omega. His eyes looked down on his friend with kindness and understanding. With reluctance he bared his neck. The moment he submitted to Jacob the alpha would order him not to ever shift again. Even though the words were never spoken Brady knew his friend well. His interest was not only for the safety of his tribe but for his friend.

"Cover his mouth his mate can't hear his screams." Sam said pushing his way towards them.

"I'll do it." Seth said coming and holding his friend gently around the shoulders his arms on his chest. "For Paul."

Jacobs razor sharp teeth easily broke the soft skin on Brady's neck. He chose the opposite side to where his imprint had marked him. The pain was indescribable his body automatically tensing making the pain more intense. His scream was lost in Seth's hand. Tears ran down his cheeks his eyes wide with fear and pain. What felt like hours only lasted less than a few seconds as the alpha put his DNA into the man making him a member of his pack once again. If Brady had been in wolf form the wound would heal. This one will remain until his dying breath just like the one his imprint gave him.

Two painful howls filled the sky. Brady didn't hear them as he had blacked out. Jacob nodded to Seth before taking off with Collin and Sam now in wolf on his tail. Seth kneeled with his friend in his arms. Covering the wound that was bleeding. Liam came running towards him with a first aid kit.

"Let me take care of him babe."

"We lost our chance." Seth whispered.

"I know, but what matters now is that Brady is safe. We can have children of our own one day. All that matters to me is that I have you at my side." Liam said pulling out swabs and bandages to cover the puncture wounds.

"Yeah your right. Forgive me. How's Ken?"

"He phased just in time. A moment longer and he would have died."

"Why did he do that for Brady, why almost give up his life just for him?"

"Don't you think Jake or any of the others would do the same for any of their pack?"

"Of course I know they would. Brady was never really part of his pack though was he?"

"It is not for us to understand the way of a alpha," Kyle said coming towards them. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine." Liam said looking back towards the house.

When suddenly everything went quiet. Brady's body went as stiff as a board in Seth's arms his breath hitched. All eyes went back to him.

"NO!" Seth cried out as death howls echoed through the forest.

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. This chapter was a nightmare and this is the third attempt even now I'm not a 100% happy with it. I hope you enjoy this and want to say it's nice to receive so much positive comments and was also able to answer a few questions from some.**

 **I don't know how you do it but some seem to be skipping chapters.**

 **As always I only own my sexy characters. Remember to leave a comment please and thank you.**

Chapter 27

It had been two short months since the death of the alpha. Now they had lost another because of the need to be with their mate. Paul and Brady stood at the back of the mourners not wanting to draw attention to themselves although the wolves all knew they were there.

Once the first clod of dirt hit the coffin Paul squeezed his imprinters hand who returned the gesture. They made to leave only for River to push through the mourners. Brady stepped forward and hugged his young friend.

"Thanks for coming."

"We're sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. She chose to do what she did and she paid for it with her life." River smiled sadly patting Paul shoulder.

"How's Ken holding up?"

"He's doing okay. Mom doesn't blame anyone but Layla for her mistakes. If anything she blames herself for not seeing this coming. You coming to the wake?"

"No we're going straight back home. We'll just give our condolences to your mom and dad then head off." Paul explained knowing that Brady didn't want to be here at all.

"You had any more trouble from Connor's pack?"

"Nothing. Take it you guys are the same?" River asked.

"They would be crazy to even come a hundred miles near our lands. Three alpha's and a mature pack would be suicide. Besides from what we've gathered from Billy they don't hold us responsible. They would never have agreed to what he and Anya were planning on doing. I wouldn't be surprised if they disband the pack."

Mourners started leaving most greeting Paul and Brady who had been worried that everyone would blame him for the lost of their she-wolf. A few women even stopped and hugged him showing him they didn't hold it against him. The pack shook hands with Paul not daring to touch his imprinter whose hand Paul had not let go even when he hugged the women back. The protective wolf was making it clear that he wouldn't tolerate any wolf touching him.

Anya and Ken came over with Kyle hovering in the background to give them all some privacy not without winking at his friend. The seer was the first to hug Brady who had started crying the moment he had laid eyes on her. Her beautiful face stained with tears and was starting to look older than she had before even though Ken was once again phasing.

"Don't you dare cry child."

"I'm sorry." he sobbed.

"None of this was your fault and you know it deep down. Now what is this I hear you're not staying for a few days?"

"We didn't want to be in the way." Paul said hugging Anya next.

"You are never in the way. Besides I want to hear all about your new nephew." Anya said hooking her arm in Brady's making his imprint finally let go of his hand.

Embry and Jasmine had their baby just last month and he was a spitting image of his father. Although according to Embry's mother his personality is nothing like his. Where Embry was a quiet baby, Lucas was always demanding attention.

Paul let them walk down the path to the awaiting car that would take them to the wake. River and Kyle following arm in arm close behind. Ken gripped Paul's shoulder.

"I'm glad you came. It means a lot to Anya to know that Brady is happy and well."

"He's getting there. I need to thank you for…."

"Please don't mention it. I know what it is like to take that of a human life and wish it on no one."

"So do I." Paul sighed. "I'll tell you later. "Are you sure you don't mind us staying a few days?"

"We would be disappointed if you didn't. I take it you didn't bring Olivia with you?"

"No she has a recital coming up and didn't want to miss practice. She is staying with her friend Claire so she won't mind if we are a few days longer and I'm sure Collin will have her if there are any problems."

"And how are you and Brady?"

"We're fine." Paul said.

"Just fine?"

"I guess. So you still shifting I see." Paul said changing the subject.

"As are you."

"Yeah well." Paul shrugged.

"I know it is hard to give them up. It has helped both myself and Anya these last few months. Maybe soon I will let him go again. What of the others back home?"

"Sam, Jared and Embry haven't shifted since the incident. Jacob is happy how he is and his wife doesn't seem to mind. Although I doubt he will keep shifting much longer. They are wanting to add to the family again."

"Seth and Liam?"

"Shifting only because Liam finds it helps with his long hours. Seth well he's Seth." Paul chuckled.

"Brady's wolf is still there. I can feel her presence even though I'm not his alpha any more."

"We believe it's because of mine."

"And do you feel the pull?"

"All the time. It's stronger when it is mating season."

They came to the cars. Ken patted Paul on the back and got in with his family. Brady and Paul made their way back to Brady's where Paul went and opened the passenger door for the younger man. Blushing Brady thanked his imprint with a peck on the cheek before getting in.

* * *

Three days later Brady and Paul arrived back in La-Push.

"Stop the car." Brady demanded.

Paul chuckled and pulled over. The construction of their new home had been delayed due to the weather. However it looked as though the foundations had finally been poured. Jumping out the car Brady stood staring at the progress. The shifter joined him and took his hand before leading him to where the front door would be.

"It's bigger than I thought." Paul admitted as he tentatively put his foot on the concrete in case it hadn't set yet.

"This is only the ground floor to." Brady looked up as though picturing the second story.

"Let's look around. The kitchen is there look there are the pipes for the sink."

"Emily is going to be so jealous of the kitchen. Are you sure we need a double oven?" Brady asked looking around the spacious area.

"It was Emily who helped Jared with the design. I bet she will be the first one over to offer to cook for us."

"Wish she lived with us. I miss her food." Brady sighed.

"Tell me about it." Paul scoffed taking Brady's hand in his and heading to the back of the house to where Olivia's room would be.

"She's going to love it."

"She better can't believe you convinced me to let her have her own bathroom."

"Liv is a girl she will be a young woman before we know it and will want her own privacy. Believe me we don't want to have to share the bathroom with a teenage girl. My sister was a nightmare."

"Daddy, Bray." Olivia shouted from the road Collin trailing behind her and Fasto on his lead tugging for the alpha to go faster to get to his master.

"Hey Princess." Paul said picking up his daughter and showering her face with kisses. "Missed you."

"Missed you too daddy." she giggled leaning over to get a hug from Brady. "We're going to the beach."

"Are you just." Paul said smiling at his daughter noticing she was wearing her bikini under her clothes.

"Come with us." she demanded.

"Please." Paul reprimanded his daughter.

"Your welcome." Olivia smiled cheekily at her father.

"Why you little." Paul said chasing his daughter down the road.

Fatso barked wanting to chase after the pair. Collin growled making the dog sit and whine. Brady chuckled wishing that was all he had to do to get the dog to do as he asked. They followed behind the laughing pair.

"Take it things went well?"

"Yeah they were more than generous." Brady smiled.

"So what next?"

"How you mean?"

"Come on Bray. You and Paul it seems like you're getting closer."

"You're so wrong. Can we just drop it please. Let's enjoy us being home."

They soon caught up with the Lahote's and strolled towards the beach. Paul took Fatso's leash before taking Brady's hand in his. Getting to the beach they spot the Black and the Uely families already there. The twins running around with the older kids while the parents sat and chatted while keeping a close eye on them in case they got to close to the water.

"Sam we saw the house when we got in."

"Yeah start with the walls tomorrow if this weather keeps up."

"I'm so jealous." Angela sighs.

"I thought you loved our home." Jacob huffed.

"I do but still theirs is huge ours looks so tiny in comparison."

"And I thought you said size didn't matter." Emily giggled. Making Jacob huff.

"Seriously though it's bigger than I thought it was going to be." Paul said after the laughter died down.

"How many bedrooms is it?"

"Four plus a study for Brady."

"Enough room to expand the family then." Angela said.

Brady felt heat on his face and stood muttering about joining the kids at soccer. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"It's a sensitive subject that's all." Jacob said hugging his wife to him, before turning to Paul. "He's coming on heat."

Paul nodded looking up at Brady. There was no denying that it was close since he started shifting again Brady's scent was stronger to the shifter which really didn't make any sense as his sense of smell was no more than previously. It didn't help that Ken and River both pointed it out. It was the reason they were back a day earlier than they were anticipating. A few of the young dominants were sniffing around even though the submissive was marked they knew the story of him not actually truly mated.

Emily knew it was time to distract Angela even though she didn't know the full extent of what Brady was she knew that they were going to be discussing something that wasn't for anyone but the shifters ears. They called the kids and suggested they go look in the rock pools and asked Brady to join them. Collin even stayed as the group headed further down the beach.

"Okay no offence but how the fuck do you not jump him." Collin asked the moment they were out of sight.

"What the fuck dude he's your best friend." Paul growled.

"So. Doesn't mean I can't pick up he's on heat."

Paul tensed and growled loudly his body trembling. "He's only saying what we think brother." Sam said.

"So I have two options as his alpha." Jacob said looking directly at Paul.

"Isn't it Brady's call?" Collin asked on behalf of his friend.

"Yes and no. The reason I'm speaking to Paul is that it is his dominant and imprint that has the chance to still mate with the submissive." The alpha held up his hand before his beta could interrupt. "Even after you stop shifting you will know his scent since your wolf seems to have taken an interest finally He will always be going on heat even if he never shifts again. You've seen the consequences to what can happen. I love Brady and would protect him always but sooner or later even Collin will stop phasing and when you look at it Brady is going to be in heat on and off for at least the next ten to fifteen years."

"I will never mate with him so it's not my call. That isn't to say that he won't want a kid of his own with someone else. It's not my call to make. No matter what. I have my wolf tamed enough to tell him no. You should be talking to Brady not me." Paul said.

"You really think you can continue ignoring not only his wolf but the man?" Sam asked.

"I'm not fucking gay. When are you lot going to start listening to me?"

"Calm down Paul we are thinking about you both here." Jacob sighed.

"I'm willing to become his alpha if he doesn't want to let her go. He's my best friend and even if I have to shift a few more years I'm sure Olivia will understand. Besides I look older than what I am already." Collin said.

"He is marked as my pack permanently it can't be reversed. Besides the poor wolf has been thrown from one pack to another she is my responsibility from now on." Jacob said patting Collin's shoulder.

"Well knowing Brady he'll want you to stop shifting again so you can add to your family. If nothing else that dude is not selfish. He always puts others first." Collin said looking at Paul almost accusingly.

"Maybe Paul could take over as alpha that way Jacob can stop shifting and we all know his wolf will come if he is required to save his imprinter again."

"Not a bad idea Sam." Jacob said smiling at the older alpha.

"It would make more sense. Then Brady could keep his wolf you all can stop phasing and if needed Paul could shift without being called by his alpha as he will be a pack of just two."

"Embry has already stopped shifting and Seth and Liam will stop when I do if I ask them to." Jacob explained to Paul when he didn't look convinced. "Like I said Paul it's your call. I can order his wolf to leave and he would be a normal human or he can keep his wolf which he seems to find comfort in."

Paul sighed and stood up brushing the sand off his shorts. "I'm going for a walk I'll get back to you on that Jake. Tell Brady I'll pick up the car and meet him at home. I need to go see someone first."

With that Paul walked away from the three alpha's. When they knew he was out of hearing distance Jacob looked at the others.

"Fifty he is so going to be alpha." Jacob chuckled.

"Hell no that is one bet against you on that one." Sam said standing up. "Let's go find our mates I'm starting to get hungry."

The three alpha's headed down the beach each knowing what the future holds for their friends.

 **TBC**

 **I know it was a short chapter sorry writers block sucks but at least it keeps the story going. I'm thinking the story isn't far off ending though and I promise it has a HEA.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys well another chapter and another step closer to saying goodbye to these guys. Not yet though still a few chapters to go. This chapter was hard to write as I wanted to really get into Paul's thoughts. He is a stubborn man. I hope I succeeded, if not at least I know I tried.**

 **Please enjoy. Comments are encouraged. ;)**

Chapter 28

After speaking with Jacob and the others about Brady's situation Paul started walking around the forest just thinking. He wanted to shift but knew his wolf would try and have his say in the matter. However it was the human Paul who needed to think. He finally made his way to the one person he trusted more than anyone else. Knocking, he let himself in calling out to the elder.

"Finally remembered where I live?" Billy said smiling up at the shifter.

"Sorry." Paul said sheepishly. "Hope I'm not interrupting, looking at the shavings on the table along with something half carved.

"I can whittle and talk at the same time. What can I do for you son?"

"Can't I just come and visit you old man?"

"You can, but that is not why you're here." Billy picked up his knife and carving and continued working.

Paul sighed and put his hands on the table. "Why did Brady imprint on me? Why not on Seth who is gay?"

"It is not for us to question an imprint son. It was once believed that it was to find the wolf the strongest person to carry on the wolf gene. However that went out the window long ago. Whether you know it or not Brady is good for you son."

"So that is it, he's my imprint because he makes me a better person? A woman could have done that just as easily."

"Is that not enough for you Paul? Certainly a woman could have done the same. However the spirits chose Brady for you. It is not for me to say why or to understand."

"You're not helping me here." Paul growled.

"Because you're not asking the right questions."

"Well tell me because I'm fucking lost here." Billy carried on whittling a small smile on his face. Paul sighed. "I love him. Yet I'm not in love with him."

"Imprinting is not an instant cure for loving someone. It presents you with the best person for you and your wolf. Have you ever thought of courting Brady?"

"No, why would I? I'm not gay?"

"Yes you have made that quite clear Paul, there is no need to repeat yourself. Why label it? You never know you might actually enjoy being with a man. Until you have tried it you will never know."

"If we never shifted I wouldn't have taken a second look at Brady."

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know that for sure since you did shift. For all you know you may have met Brady some other way and became friends or even lovers. You have to trust your heart in this matter. Tell me Paul do you see it wrong for a man to love another man?"

"Of course not. Kyle is one of my closest friends and I encouraged Seth to come out to Jake. I think everyone has a right to love whoever they choose."

"But not yourself?" Billy asked.

"I do want to fall in love. I want what I see all the rest of the pack have. Hell even Sue and Charlie. I never saw that growing up. All I saw is my father beating my mother up and I always heard him tell her he was only doing it because he loved her."

"That's a weak man's excuse." Billy placed his knife down and placed his hand on top of Paul's. "Your not your father son. You're a good kind man a loving father and a strong warrior for your people. Unlike like your father who did nothing but hurt the two people who loved him."

"You say that Billy, but I'm hurting one person who loves me." Paul sighed. "I hate myself for it. At night I hear him crying himself to sleep. I know it's because of me. What if I fail him?"

"You can't fail someone if you love them. Your father didn't love anyone. The only thing he loved was alcohol. Tell me Paul how does it feel to hold his hand to have his body pressed against yours?"

Paul didn't say anything just sitting there his fingers entwined with Billy the man who the shifter had begun to think of as a father figure to him. He loved how he called him son. Taking a deep breath he looked up directly into the elder's eyes.

"Perfect." He said tears running down his face splashing onto the wooden table. "I don't deserve him."

"Everyone deserves to be loved. I want to show you something." Billy gently extracted his hand from Paul's and wheeled himself to his bedroom. He returned shortly with a large leather bound book. Placing it on the table he opened it. There were family tree's of the tribe stretching back to Chief Taha Aki. He opened a page and there was a list of names each connected in some way or other accept three. Himself not in anyway connected with Brady or with a name that had a cross beside it. One who never got to shift.

"Alex? He should have been a shifter. I killed one of the pack."

"Yes son, Alex should have been a shifter although not guaranteed. However I have done some research after Olivia gave me a drawing." Billy placed the paper in front of Paul. "I will be outside when you're ready." He patted Paul on the shoulder and left him alone.

The shifter didn't move he sat there trying to clear his head. Alex was the little boy who he had run over all those years ago. The one face he will never forget for as long as he lived. Slowly he turned the paper over yet still didn't look at it. Billy's phone shrilled in the background making the wolf jump his eyes went to the paper before him.

"No, god no I'm so fucking sorry." Standing up he knocked the chair to the floor with a clatter and ran out the door past Billy and phased before getting to the tree line.

Billy sighed and returned inside. He saw the drawing had fluttered to the floor. Leaning down and picked it up running his fingers gently down the image. Young Alex Martez at the top of the page looking down smiling at two wolves. The smaller one was biting the larger ones mouth a form affection between mates.

No one knew exactly what it meant however he felt it right to show Paul he would read into it what he wanted too. Billy placed the drawing in the book before going to the phone.

* * *

Jacob found his friend sitting by the cliff looking out over the ocean. It was never hard to find the shifter as this was where he always came to think. The alpha went and rubbed himself against the beta before sitting beside him.

" _It should never have been me."_

" _You don't know that. We read into the visions as we want to see."_

" _Brady and Alex should have been mates. I took that away from him so he imprinted on me instead."_

" _I don't believe that Paul. To me it looks like Alex is giving you his blessing to be who you really are."_

" _I saw the book, Brady myself and Alex are no way related. Not for over seven generations at least."_

" _Brady and Seth are distant cousins and I know Seth is a distant relative to Alex I'm surprised Billy hasn't corrected it. Sue mentioned it to him years ago. All Billy was showing you was that yes the likelihood of Alex been a shifter was strong."_

" _If I already didn't feel bad." Paul said laying down. Jacob followed suit and put his head on to of his beta in comfort._

" _You can't change the past Paul. It's time to forgive yourself for Alex's death and let yourself be happy."_

" _It's not that easy."_

" _No one said it would be. You'll never forget him. Even if you are happy."_

 _Paul didn't say anything for some time letting his thoughts wander to all the times he had felt happy. The night he made love to Grace for whom he had true feelings for and possibly his first love. Then when he finally accepted his wolf the pack becoming his family. Then of course the second precious gift Grace gave him his daughter. He never knew love could be instant, but it was when he laid eyes on his Olivia. Paul wondered if that was what it felt like when a wolf imprinted._

" _There is no way to compare them, such different feelings yet both as beautiful as the other."_ Jacob said quietly.

 _Then there was Brady the little cub who was so tiny and timid when he shifted for the first time. It was Paul and Sam who were out patrolling at the time and they were shocked they not only had a new shifter in the pack but one so young. Instantly Paul felt the need to protect him. When the others heard his distressed howl they came to welcome their latest pack brother. The young cub trembled as so many thoughts entered his already confused mind. The grey wolf growled and ordered everyone to shut up. When the pack arrived the young cub hid behind Paul his legs trembling at the sight of giant wolves circling him. The older wolf rubbed against him in comfort whispering quietly that he was safe._

 _Sam managed to get the pack to settle down from the excitement of having a new brother. As the pack all sat down in the circle Paul went to take his usual place only to have a cub follow him. The normal strict alpha for once allowed the cub to sit where he wanted knowing he was scared. Even Seth wasn't so young when he shifted and he loved his wolf almost instantly. Collin kept trying to catch his friends eye to let him know that they could once again hang out together since he was ordered to stay away from his friends until he had better control over his wolf. Paul felt his first pang of jealousy over their friendship._

 _Sam was only halfway through telling Brady everything he needed to know when the young cub fell asleep. It surprised Paul that Sam had made him take the young cub under his wing to teach him the ropes. Now he had to protect him as he slept. The others left the pair alone Jared taking over patrol for Paul. Although the wolf didn't know it at the time he was proud and happy he was the one chosen to take care of the cub. He knew there and then that he would protect him and love him unconditionally. Why had he not seen it before? Brady made him happy just by been in his presence. The wolf couldn't help but smile his tail wagging behind him._

" _So you thought about what we talked about earlier?"_ Jacob said deciding now would be the best time to interrupt so he didn't see what potentially be a very private thought.

" _To be honest no. I still need to think about it and talk to Brady. I think we need to decide this together."_

" _Your right you do."_

" _Your dad suggested I court Brady. Who the hell says courting these days?"_ Paul chuckled.

" _My dad. So are you going to? Court Brady I mean."_

" _Maybe."_ Paul shrugged mentally.

" _Don't think too long Paul. He's a great guy and we can all see how happy and content you are around him."_

" _He does make me happy for the most part. He also drives me nuts at times. The way he is always brushing the hair out of his eyes instead of getting it cut. Or when he thinks he chews his bottom lip."_

" _Angela pokes her tongue out when she is concentrating. I find it sexy as hell."_

" _You sick fuck how does that make it sexy?"_

" _I know what that tongue of her's…."_

" _TMI Jake."_ Paul growled pushing up onto his legs making the alpha get up with him.

" _You going to be okay?"_

" _Yeah I think I am. I better go. Brady will be getting worried."_

" _Maybe not Seth and Liam arrived bonfire tomorrow night."_ Jacob said before taking off towards the forest.

Paul growled and went in the opposite direction taking the quickest way home. He liked Seth and Liam but the dom was way too touchy feely with is imprinter. " _Mate."_ His wolf snarled.

* * *

"Liv eat your carrots I won't tell you again." Paul said poking his fork at her plate.

"I hate carrots." she pouted.

"Since when?"

"I hate you." she screamed getting up from the table and heading to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell did I do?" Brady pushed his own food around his plate and just shrugged. "Okay what the hell is wrong with this family. It's like everyone has PMS."

Brady's reaction was the same as Olivia's accept he did it in silence and stormed off to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Paul threw his fork down and stood gathering all the plates. His imprinter hadn't touched his food at all for the last few days. Olivia seemed to be feeding off his mood and been naughty and disrespecting her father. The shifter hated seeing food go to waste so decided to cover it. He knew that Collin wouldn't say no to food when he visited later. Paul hoped that the baby alpha could get it out of his daughter what her problem was. Brady though was his problem.

Fasto sat on his rug watching as Paul tidied the kitchen. "You don't hate me as well do you boy?" The husky's tail thumped on the floor. "Least someone loves me. Christ now I'm talking to a damn dog." he chuckled as he filled the sink. Paul sighed. It was stupid what he had said. Brady was on heat and mentioning PMS would have stung him no doubt. Especially coming from his imprint.

After cleaning up the dinner dishes Paul went and knocked on Brady's door but got no response. Sighing he went to his daughter's room. Knocking he walked in. She was reading on her bed. The wolf couldn't help but smile. Brady had given his daughter the love of books and Brady would talk to her about the books he had read as a child that he thought she might like to read or had read. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't realise that her father was even there.

"Princess," he said quietly hoping not to startle her.

Olivia's head snapped up her book flying through the air. "Daddy." She screamed. "You scared me." She grumbled picking her book up trying to find her lost page.

"My bad." He chuckled walking in and sitting on her bed. "Want to talk to me about what happened at dinner?"

"I hate carrots."

"You used to love carrots and you know the rules in our house."

"We must eat what is put in front of us, because there are other children out there who are less fortunate than us," she rattled off.

"That's right and you may know some of those children so again tell me what is really wrong?"

Olivia sighed and got off her bed and went to her desk opening the drawer that held her drawings. She rifled through them before she handed one to her father and sat down beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Paul looked at the drawing and smiled.

"It's a beautiful picture. You want to tell me why this is making you hate me?" Paul asked confused.

"I don't hate you daddy. You will love him more than me." She whispered.

"No baby girl I would never love you any less than I do already. Look at you and Collin or even Moo Moo and Brady. Just because you love them doesn't mean you love me any less does it?"

"Then why aren't I in the picture?"

"I don't know, but neither is Collin. Sweetheart we need to talk about you and Collin."

"Daddy I'm nearly ten we don't need to talk about me and Collin." She huffed.

"You are a seer and you know what will happen one day. I just want to make sure you're okay with that. You know you can accept his imprint as just friendship just like I have accepted Brady's as such."

"I know daddy. I've seen what it's like if I do that and Collin and I are so sad I want to be with him when I'm bigger. Right now he is my best friend."

"Glad to hear it princess. You know you are going to have to eat your carrots before dessert."

"Awww." she pouted. Paul chuckled and kissed her nose ready to get up. "Daddy?"

"Yes Princess."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

It was nearing nine when Paul finally sat down and switched on the television to watch the news. Brady hadn't joined them for dessert even when Olivia went to tell him it was ready. He said he wasn't hungry and really needed to finish his work. Even the little girls best puppy eyes didn't work. The shifter had knocked on his door and told him he was going to take Fatso for a quick run and that Olivia was in bed. He knew he had heard as he called out okay.

The shifter looked at the clock on the wall he knew that in exactly 2 minutes and 29 seconds Brady would come out of his room and go to the kitchen to make a coffee. If nothing else Brady was predictable. Some would call him OCD, but Paul knew he wasn't. He just liked routine. When it was his turn to cook a meal no matter what even if they just ordered a pizza they would sit down at the table at 6:40pm giving Paul enough time to get home from work and shower. His light was always turned off at 11pm unless he was working then he would stay up till the following evening without resting not wanting to break his bedtime routine. The wolf couldn't help but smile when he heard Brady's door creak open, bang on time.

Staying where he was he watched the young man come out and went straight to the kitchen and started making his coffee. The night was warm but not hot. Paul was comfortable however Brady looked flushed and his skin glistened under the kitchen light. The shifter frowned and went to get up to check his friend. Brady looked over at him and waved his cup.

"Please." Paul said surprised he was asked if he wanted one.

He watched Brady move around the kitchen with an easy grace. He was quietly humming a tune which the wolf didn't know but decided he liked. The young man had a voice that could put Sam Smith to shame as he had become one of Brady's favorite artists. Flicking off the news which was the normal doom and gloom he picked up the remote for the cd player and pressed play. Lowering the sound he let it be background noise. Brady didn't falter as he changed to the song Lay with Me by said artist.

Paul was happy to see that Brady pulled a plate out and cookies. Hopefully he would eat some himself since the last few days he hardly touched any food at all. Putting everything on the tray he walked to the lounge and placed it on the coffee table. After giving Paul his coffee and offering him a cookie he picked up his own.

"Come here." Paul said tapping the cushion beside him. Brady chewed his bottom lip for a few seconds before sitting right beside his imprint.

"Sorry." He sighed as Paul wrapped his arm around him allowing his imprinter to lean on him. Tucking his feet under his bottom he took a few moments to get himself comfortable.

"It's me that is sorry Bray." Paul said kissing the top of his head. "I'm worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"

"They don't call it on heat for nothing," he sighed.

"Is there anything that helps ease it?"

"I've been told somethings do. I've never tried them though." Brady blushed.

"Why not?"

"Please don't ask." It was Paul's turn to blush.

Of course he should have known that it had something to do with sexual activities. He was going to ask if masterbation worked but couldn't imagine Brady admitting he actually did such a thing. Paul knew he did he was a shifter and could smell it when he brought out his sheets to be washed.

"I wish I could help." Paul said.

"It's okay I understand." Brady said yawning.

"You not sleeping?" Brady shook his head.

They sat in comfortable silence. Neither man felt the need to fill the silence other than the music one of this other less well known songs to the wolf. Before Paul knew it the disc changed to the next one in the stack. He went to move only to notice the heavy weight on his chest. Brady had fallen asleep. No doubt his and Paul's heat making him even more sleepy. He decided to let him sleep and gently moved to a more comfortable position.

Brady woke with something breathing on his neck. He tried to brush it away only to hit something solid and warm. Somehow he and Paul had ended up laying down side by side Paul's head buried in his neck. Pulling back slightly he watched his imprint sleeping. This was only the second time he had watched his wolf sleep. However he didn't get much of a look as the shifter pulled him back to from where he came. Sleep came easily once again. Even if it was just this one night he would know what it was felt like to be loved and protected in his sleep.

The next time he woke he opened his eyes to be met by deep brown eyes. His morning wood pressed against Paul's torso. Blushing he went to push away only to be held in place by strong arms.

"Morning." Paul said his voice heavy with sleep. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Morning. Yeah great thanks."

"Mmm me too. I could get used to this." Paul said letting Brady's waist go only for his fingers to brush the wayward hair out of his eyes.

The young man chewed his bottom lip, until the wolf growled. Paul rolled over forcing Brady onto his back. However the bigger man was supporting all his weight on his elbows allowing Brady to still breathe.

Brady's breath hitched his gaze never leaving Paul's plump lips.

"Paul?"

"Shhhh." The beta's hot lips only a whisper away from Brady's.

 **TBC :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys another chapter, see I didn't leave you hanging to long. Just a warning there won't be a chapter tomorrow as I need to start packing up the house. But don't worry there should be another chapter the day after if you are good. Gonna let you read. Please enjoy and remember Review. It only takes a minute of your time and means so much to me. Oh and there is a A/N at the end.**

 **I own nothing but my own sexy characters. ;)**

Chapter 29

Paul lowered just a fraction more allowing their lips to connect. Brady moaned finally getting to really feel the plumpness of his imprints flesh against his. He was saddened to feel Paul about to pull away but was mistaken when he only took a breath before reconnecting them once again. This time his tongue brushed against Brady's willing lips. Without thinking the submissive opened his mouth giving his imprint access to his cavity. His already swollen cock throbbed painfully again his clothes. Without thought he pushed his hips up needing friction. Paul however stopped him by holding firmly to his hip. Pulling back he looked Brady straight in the eye.

"God Bray. What are you doing to me?" Paul pecked Brady on the lips before removing himself.

Brady whimpered and rolled over trying to hide his erection a blush on his already flushed cheeks. Paul tried to subtly adjust himself as he walked towards the kitchen. Hearing his master was awake Fatso came bounding out of Olivia's room and went straight to Brady seeking some attention.

"Down boy." Paul growled from the kitchen.

"Who you or what are you talking too?" Seth asked, walking into the house unannounced looking down at Paul crotch area.

"Morning Liam. Mind telling your mate that he needs to look away from my dick."

"Why it's quite a lovely sight." Liam chuckled.

"Cut it out." Jacob ordered walking in the house. His nostrils flared at the scent of arousal that filled the house.

Paul moaned forgetting they had a meeting this morning. Somehow Brady had slipped away to his room. Paul's dick had deflated quickly. Pouring water in the pot Paul left the rest of the pack to it while he went to wake his daughter since Collin was due any minute to take her to play with Claire for the day.

Passing Brady's room he paused as he saw Brady standing still staring at nothing. Knocking lightly he chuckled when his imprinter jump.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Brady smiled going to his drawers and pulling out fresh clothes.

Paul stepped in the room and shut the door behind him. He knew the pack would hear him but he didn't care. Brady turned and walked into his imprints open arms. Taking deep breathes he took his wolf's scent in.

"I want to ask if you would be interested in going on a date?" Paul said grateful his imprinter couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

Cheers and wolf whistles came from the other part of the house. Brady giggled into wolf's chest while Paul groaned, as he pulled his friend closer to him.

"I'd like that."

"Great um what about next Saturday. I'm sure Collin will look after Liv."

"Whatever you want." Brady sighed reluctantly letting his imprint go. "I'm going to take Fatso for a run and leave you guys to your meeting."

"You can stay you know. You're still part of the pack."

"I need to take Fatso out before he decides he can't cross his legs anymore."

He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Sighing Paul made his way further down to his daughter's room only to find her missing. He felt panic as he knew she wasn't in the bathroom as the door flung open and his imprinter looked as panicked as he felt.

"She can't have gone far." Brady said following Paul towards the front door.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked grabbing Brady's arm as he passed.

Paul growled in warning. The alpha let go and held up his hand showing he was not touching his imprinter.

"Liv is missing."

"Collin took her, see here's a note." Liam said waving a sheet of paper in front of Paul. Snatching it from him the beta read it.

 _Taken Liv already. You two looked to comfortable to wake. I'll feed her and have her home in time for dinner._

 _Collin_

 _P.S. About time guys enjoy your day ;)_

 _P.S.S Fatso went out for a pee when I arrived._

Paul let out a sigh or relief and handed the note to Brady who blushed when his imprint pulled him into his arms and buried his face into his neck his hot breath tickling his mating mark.

"Dude your killing him." Seth chuckled.

Paul's head whipped up confused. Liam shook his head and grabbed Brady's arm and pulled him out of his beta's hold.

"The mating mark is sensitive. You so close to it will be driving him insane." Seth explained watching his mate lead his friend to his bedroom.

"Really?" Paul looked at Jacob for confirmation.

"I guess I haven't marked Angela, human remember. From what I have read from the books though it's like a on off switch and probably more so to Brady because he is not only a submissive but he's on heat." Jacob said opening cupboards looking for food.

"Yeah watch this." Seth said as his mate came out of the bedroom and walked towards them.

Brady went and pulled out some cereal and handed it to Jacob not taking any notice of the others. Seth grabbed his mate and turned him around so his back was in his chest. The dominate wolf pulled the collar of his mates shirt down exposing his mark. Seth growled in approval liking that his mark was visible, before he gently brushed his finger over it. Liam moan exposing his neck more. With a smile in approval Seth licked the mark before his lips caressed it. His mate's legs went from beneath him and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"See."

"Bastard you did that on purpose." Liam panted, trying to catch his breath back. Before even been able to think about leaving the support of his mate's arms.

"We'll go to the bakery and grab some muffins." Brady said a few minutes later once Liam was able to stand on his own.

Once they were gone Jacob thumped Seth on the arm. "Oww what was that for?"

"That was cruel cub. I'm surprised Liam didn't hit you." Paul chuckled.

"He loves it really. Besides he knows I will make it up to him later." He grabbed his crotch.

"And to think I encouraged you." Paul rolled his eyes laughing.

"So where you going to take him on your date?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know " Paul said rubbing his hand down his face. "I sorta just blurted it out without thinking."

"Well you have six days to figure it out." Jacob said patting his friend's shoulder.

"So what exactly did Collin see?" Seth asked winking.

"Nothing we fell asleep on the couch that's all." Paul said a blush on his cheeks.

"Didn't smell like just sleep." Seth scoffed.

"Fine I kissed him, nothing more." Paul huffed.

"You don't regret it do you?"

"No, actually I really liked it." Paul confessed.

"I'll kick your ass if you hurt him. He isn't someone you can experiment on." Seth growled.

"What the fuck is your problem, Clearwater?"

"I don't want to see my friend get hurt that's all. He has loved you for nearly half his life. It would kill him if you decide you don't want to be with him. That's all I'm saying."

"Enough you two. Leave the chest beating for another time. He's right though Paul none of us want to see Brady getting hurt. We all support you 100% but we will kick your ass if you hurt him." Jacob said.

Seth poked his tongue out at Paul who just sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I should hope so.I don't want to hurt him either. Just given the chance to be truly happy."

"Why do you keep looking at the door Paul, you expecting somebody?" Jake asked smiling.

"No. They've been a long time haven't they?"

"It's been like what five minutes?" Seth frowned. "Wow you really do care for him don't you. Are you sure you haven't imprinted on him?"

"Of course I haven't. Don't you feel the same when Liam is away from you?"

"Not that badly. Jake what about you with Ange?" Seth said looking at the alpha who was smiling like the cat who got the cream.

"I can go a work day without missing her. Not that I don't think about her. Let's just say I don't need to go home for lunch every day."

"I, I,"

"What?" Seth smirked. "Oh my god you've imprinted."

"No I haven't." Paul slammed his hand on the table.

"But you wish you had." Seth smirked.

"I don't believe he does." Jacob said.

Paul mumbled under his breath so not even with their super wolf hearing his friends couldn't hear. Jacob and Seth chuckled when they saw the blush across their friends cheeks. A more common sight now from the beta.

"What was that?"

"I'm glad I didn't imprint."

They heard a gasp and all turned to see Brady with his hand over his mouth. He turned and raced out of the house towards the forest.

"Shit." Paul said racing after him.

Jacob grabbed Seth's arm stopping him from following him. "Let them be. They need to talk. What flavor muffins did you get?" Jacob asked taking the box off Liam.

* * *

Phasing Paul followed his imprinters scent. As always he seemed to have screwed up. If only Brady had waited and listened to the rest of what he was going to say. He knew exactly where his friend was and slowed letting him have time by himself but keeping an eye on him so to make sure he remained safe. He was surprised when he realised the direction he was going and waited in the tree line as Brady sat by the cliff. Even from so far away he could smell the tears that he had caused without meaning to. Paul's wolf whined as did the man.

Slowly the wolf trotted closer and when he was in reaching distance he laid on his belly and whined letting the upset man know he was there. Brady turned tears running down his face. He stiffened but didn't move. Paul took that as a good sign and creeped forward slowly as not to frighten him.

Brady had turned back to look over the ocean. Paul wasn't the only one who came up here to think. He had once feared the cliffs and it was only when the beta took him to cliff dive that he learnt to love them. He remembered his first time clearly.

"Remember when you told me after old Quil did my tattoo that the best thing to ease the pain was to swim in the ocean?" Brady sniffed before continuing. Paul nodded his big head.

"The rest of the pack were down at the beach and were expecting us to join them. You had other idea's and brought me up here. I thought you were going to push me off the edge for being a cry baby." Paul whined. He hadn't meant to have scared the cub.

"I should have trusted you. You never let me down then or even now. Sam had gone with you to get your tattoo and he had kept your secret and no one would ever have known that you too had cried. Big, strong, brave, Paul Lahote admitted to the youngest cub that even big wolves cry and you threatened to kick my ass if I ever told anyone. You didn't know then I could keep a secret. No one did." By now Paul was lying beside his friend. Without thought Brady ran his fingers through the wolf's course fur.

"You didn't cry because it hurt did you?" Paul shook his head. The older shifter had cried because he had finally had a family.

"Yeah didn't think so, but then I didn't put two and two together. I didn't feel so childish because of that and you don't know how damn proud I felt about myself." Brady chuckled. "I was only a child. Thirteen, Paul I was only fucking thirteen and I was in my own eyes a monster. I only found out the day before from Sam and Billy what I was. I mean what teenage boy wants to be a female wolf." Brady chuckled.

"Certainly not me. Not when I saw my friends who were not much older than me become bigger before my very eyes. While I remained almost the same. I wanted to tell you then about the imprint, but I still didn't know how you would react. You kept telling me all these amazing things about your little princess and I could see how much you loved her, so I never said a word." Brady looked at Paul.

"You know I lied to you." Paul's head snapped up his head tilted to the side as though in question. Brady couldn't help but chuckle. The wolf huffed and nudged Brady's knees until he lay them flat on the damp rock.

Laying his large head he wriggled to get comfortable. "You're as bad as Fatso." Paul growled playfully. "Sorry couldn't help myself. Where was I? Oh yeah. I lied."

"I needed someone to talk to about the imprint. I knew I couldn't tell my best friend because he would go and tell Seth and we all know he sucks at keeping his thoughts to himself. I didn't tell Billy because I was scared that Jake would overhear our conversation. I was desperate Paul I had to tell someone and get advice. Can you guess who I went to?"

Paul went through the pack. He knew he hadn't told Sam because still the cub was weary of his alpha. He might have gone and spoken to Jared but knew that Brady wouldn't tell his own best friend it was to close to home. Leah he may have told Leah. They were close since he was female in wolf. Then their was Quil and Embry the two jokers in the pack. They would just make a joke of it to cover their own discomfort. The cubs were out he had already said that he couldn't trust them enough to not let it slip. The wolf shook his head.

"Quil's grandfather. I knew he wouldn't judge me after all his grandson had imprinted on a toddler. Quil had gone to visit Claire at her own reservation, that day. When he saw me standing by the tree line outside his house he must have known I needed to talk. He waved me over a kind look on his face. He had no other chair so I sat on my knees facing him."

"Cub what worries you so? He asked his fingers carding my hair."

"I don't know what to do sir. I need your advise." I admitted. "Till this day I wonder how he understood a word I said for it came out in one big word." He put his wrinkled hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Your wolf has chosen a fine man. There is no other that can protect you like Paul. You see him as a big brother already. Just like he sees you as his cub."

"I thought imprinting was about finding our mates. Yet I feel nothing of the sort to him."

"Of course you don't you're just a child your wolf just a cub. You will grow together. When the time is right your feelings will change."

"But what of Paul. He is in love with his daughter's mother. He doesn't like men. Is that why he didn't imprint on me?" I asked.

The wolf whined.

"Paul is a old soul in a young body. Believe it or not his wolf only chooses the strongest vessel to carry him. Also the smartest. Don't look at me like that child. Not book smart like you,rather streetsmart. He's seen far more than any boy of his age should have seen. One day I am sure he will tell you his greatest mistake, but one I am sure he has learnt from. He will never hurt you cub because already I see the love he carries for you."

"He loves me?"

"I believe so. His eyes give so much of him away. Remember though you are both young. As long as you see him often you won't feel the pain of not being with him as a mate."

"But why didn't he imprint on me?" Brady sighed. "I'm still confused." I admitted to the wise old man.

"Because he will love you for being you. No imprint could do that. Don't get me wrong Brady no imprint is weaker than the other. None are stronger. You may not know it now, but he will come to love you even if he is stubborn. But you have many, many years ahead of you. Don't give up on your dreams because that would be the last thing Paul would want of you. Even though it will pain you both been so far from one another, you will always know when he needs you. Just like he will know when you need him. Now go cub I need my nap. He said petting me on the head." Brady paused.

"He never told a living soul and took the conversation to the grave with him. Is he right Paul?"

Paul got up and stepped back shifting to his human form. Brady turned his head giving the wolf some privacy while he put his pants on.

"He was a wise old man. I don't need an imprint to tell me that I love you. I always have and always will. I guess I knew all along that you imprinted on me. Although I ignored it like the idiot I am." Brady went to open his mouth, only for Paul to hold up his finger.

"Let me finish talking Bray. You have a habit of not letting me finish my thoughts." He chuckled.

"Sorry." Brady blushed looking at his dirty shoes.

"I remember that day. Sam was going to take you for your tattoo like he did all the others when their time came. I almost had to beg him to let me be the one that came with you. I knew you would be frightened and Sam well…. Let's just say he doesn't understand that sort of thing."

"You made me look you in the eye the whole time he was working on my arm. You didn't complain when I broke your fingers from squeezing them so hard." Brady chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"You may have been the omega Brady Fuller, but you were never weak. That day just proved it to me and probably you. I didn't take you to go join the rest of the pack because I knew that they would see that you had been crying and some may have given you a hard time about it. Besides you had to do your first jump."

"I think I was more scared of the jump than the tattoo." Brady admitted.

"You were but you never let it show. Although I could hear your heart beating so fast it was like a hummingbird's wings. Yet you took my good hand and showed me how much you trusted me. No one had ever trusted me before. Not Grace not the rest of the pack. You have no idea how much I loved the feeling of been the one you trusted more than anyone else. It should have been me thanking you when we surfaced. You acted so brave and that made me proud of you."

"I will always trust in you Paul."

"Then trust me now when I tell you that I want us to try. I'm not in love with you yet, but I know that in time I will if you will give me the chance."

"I would like that. I will wait till my dying breath if I need too. I will wait for you Paul."

"Thank you, that is all I ask. Do you think there will be any muffins left?"

"Maybe if we hurry back." Brady said taking Paul's offered hand.

"So wanna ride?" Paul said winking.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I'm starving and you dawdle." Paul stomach growled in agreement.

* * *

"Fuck!" Paul shouted after the crescent he was using slipped from his fingers.

"Okay that's it go home Paul you're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up." Jacob said coming over and inspecting the beta's hand.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"No your not. That's the third accident today and we have only been here two hours."

"Shit I don't know what is wrong with me." Paul sighed. Wrapping a rag round his bleeding hand.

"Your nervous, and don't try and deny it."

"I'm not going home I need the money. The house is costing me a fortune."

"Funny because I heard from Sam that you have already paid for the build. So why have you been working all these extra hours Paul. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Is it because of Brady? Are you having second thoughts about tonight?"

"What, god no. I just don't know how to act around him. I mean after we kissed and everything."

"Well I know for a fact that he isn't home. My wife and the rest of the pack girls were kidnapping for the day to take him shopping."

"Seriously? He won't be impressed."

"I don't know they were gonna take him to a day spa and everything. Remember it's been awhile since any of them have been on their first date. Let them have there fun. Besides he will be hot when they are done with him." Jacob winked at his beta.

"Better not cut his hair," Paul pouted.

"I thought that annoyed you?" Jacob chuckled.

"Whatever."

"So where you taking him?"

"Not telling." Paul said taking the rag off his hand and inspecting it.

"Go home Paul relax have a few… never mind."

"You were gonna say beers weren't you?"

"Sorry wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. You're right though I should go home. I haven't decided what I'm wearing yet. God I sound like a teenage girl," he scoffed.

"We've all been there done that. Just remember to be safe."

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that. Okay well if it's okay I will shoot off. See you Monday."

"Bright and early and I expect a full report."

"In your dreams." Paul said waving as he walked out.

"Wish I was a fly on the wall." Jacob muttered to himself before getting back to work.

* * *

Paul sat on his bed surrounded by clothes. He didn't have a large wardrobe he didn't need it and clothes weren't important to him. He was into comfort not style. He picked up his phone and called the one person he could trust not to take the piss out of him.

"Paul how are you man. Long time no see." Kyle said cheerfully.

"I'm great yourself."

"Not bad. So what can I do for you? Everything okay you sound worried."

"I've got a date tonight and I can't decide what to wear." He sighed feeling stupid for calling.

"A date. Why am I only hearing about this now?" Paul could almost hear the pout through the phone.

"I only asked him out last week. So can you help me or not?"

"Whoa back up dude. Did you say him?" Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah look if you're gonna be a twat forget it I'll figure it out myself." Paul sighed.

"Just as well I'm here then." Paul's bedroom door opened and in walked Kyle with his phone still at his ear.

"Fucker what are you doing here." Paul said dropping his phone and hugging his friend.

"Brady called River a few days ago and he might have mentioned it to us that he had a date with you. "And we all know your fashion sense sucks." Kyle said picking up a green shirt and dropped it like it burnt his fingers. "Dude you really need my help. Grab your wallet we're going shopping."

"No I've enough clothes here. Surely there is something I can wear."

"Seriously Paul you're going on a date with Brady. The guy looks like a model when he wear sweats."

"Oui quit talking about him like that. You should only have eyes for your man. Where is he by the way?"

"He dropped me off before heading to the Clearwater's. Thought it might be a bad idea to stay here tonight if you know what I mean." Kyle nudged his friend.

"It's our first date."

"So. That didn't stop me and River or Seth and Liam for that matter."

"Yeah well you lot are cock whores."

"I'm so not offended by that. I waited sixteen years for that cock." Kyle winked grabbing his friend's hand. "Now come on time a wastin."

* * *

"Watch, cock, wallet." Kyle said brushing imaginary fluff off Paul's shirt.

They had spent the rest of the day in Port Angeles clothes shopping. Paul vowed never again would he allow his friend to take him shopping. Although he had to admit he had great taste. He ran his finger around the collar. Before Kyle slapped it away.

"Don't you dare undo it until at least the main."

Paul was wearing a simple pair of black pants with a form fitting black and small white polka dot shirt that hugged his body like a second skin. He knew he must have looked good because the guy in the store was almost drooling and Kyle swore he must have come in his pants, by the odor he was giving off. On his feet he wore his black sneakers with white soles. He had his sleeves rolled up showing his thick arms and on his wrist he wore a heavy silver chain. He stopped Kyle from making him buy the necklace to match it saying he didn't want to look like a try hard.

"I feel like a proud papa." Kyle said holding his hand over his heart.

"That's my job." Billy said rolling into the room. "You scrub up well son." He smiled.

"Thanks Billy."

Kyle made Paul text Brady earlier in the day and told him to be ready at 7 and he would pick him up. He didn't want the men to see each other until they were ready.

"Kyle can you give me a minute with Paul." Billy said rather than ask.

"Of course. Good luck dude." Kyle hugged his friend leaving the two men alone.

"You okay?" Billy chuckled as Paul took deep breathes his hand rubbing up and down his pants.

"Yeah it's only a date it's not like I'm going to ask him to marry him or anything."

"Well you never know, but not tonight." Billy chuckled seeing Paul pale. "Seriously though son. Since you have no father to speak to you I feel it my responsibility."

"Billy I'm a grown man with a kid already. I know all about the birds and the bee's. Or should that be bee's and bee's. Fuck forget I said that." Paul blushed.

"Forgotten. However it is a tradition in our family that has been passed down from generation to generation." Billy pulled a leather cord from his top pocket and held it in his hand. "I look at you like a son Paul. So I am giving you this. It's a bracelet made by myself for you to give to the person who is destined to be your mate."

"Sir. I…" Billy to hold up his hand to silence him.

"There is no pressure to give it to him if that is what you are worried about."

"No it's not that." Paul knelt before the elder. "I am truly honored you consider me like a son. Thank you. You are the one I look to and without you I doubt I would be half the man and father I am today." He leaned over and hugged Billy trying to show him all the love and respect he felt for him.

"No, thank you Paul for letting me get to know the real Paul Lahote who not only does he make me proud but the tribe. Now you must go or you will be late for your date. Oh and don't forget this. Just when you are ready, like I said."

The beta took the weaved bracelet and saw beads every few twists. He had seen Angela wear one very similar to the one he was holding although the beads were different colors. Paul slipped into his pocket and quickly hugged Billy again.

"Now go have fun and believe me when I say I want to hear all about it tomorrow." Nodding Paul headed to the front door.

"Seriously?" He growled seeing all the old pack there except for Brady and Leah.

"Daddy you look so handsome." Olivia said rushing to her father and hugging him.

"She's right dude. Who knew you could scrub up so well?" Jared said smiling at his friend.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Paul asked frowning.

"Just wanted to wish you luck. Relax we did the same to Brady earlier. We didn't think you would want us there when you picked him up." Jacob explained.

"So you guys alright with this?" Paul suddenly wanted their approval. After all he was going to date their little brother.

"Of course we are. It's been a long time coming. Just know if you hurt him we will rip you a new one." Sam said.

"That includes me." Leah said coming in from the kitchen holding a baby on her hip.

"God, Leah you came for this as well?"

"Sure if you want to believe that." She said hugging him. "Now go it's almost seven."

Paul kissed Olivia and headed out to the car. While he had been getting ready somebody must have decided to clean out his car as he had never seen it so tidy before. Shrugging he jumped in and headed to his place to pick up his date.

* * *

Killing the engine Paul sat in the car a few minutes trying to calm himself. It seemed strange that he was sitting outside his own home and debated whether he should knock or not. In the end he decided that he would knock. He looked at the passenger seat and looked at the bunch of flowers Kyle had insisted he bought for Brady. He hoped that his friend had it right and he would like them. The florist at the shop assured him that men loved getting flowers just as much as women. Although Paul couldn't agree he believed that they belonged outside. She made his order which was what she called more masculine naming all the different flowers and leaves she used. He had to admit they smelt nice and would fill the house nicely with their scent.

Getting out the car with flowers in hand he straightened his clothes. "Come on Lahote man up." He said taking a deep breath and headed to the door.

His knuckles only touched the door before it was opened wide. His jaw dropped when he saw his date. Jacob wasn't wrong his date looked amazing. Brady was chewing his lip waiting for Paul to say something. However the shifter was still running his eye over him.

Brady was wearing dark tan high top suede shoes, cream pants rolled up just below the top of the boots. I light blue and white stripped shirt with a tartan tie worn loosely. Finished off with a dark blue two button figure hugging jacket that finished just below his tan belt.

"Should I change?" Brady asked nervously.

"N, no you look great." Paul said snapping out of his staring. "Here these are for you." He said thrusting the flowers into Brady's chest as he pecked him on the cheek.

The young man sniffed the flowers and smiled. "Thank you they are beautiful, let me go put them in some water."

Paul nodded and stood at the door not knowing what to do. He looked around the room while he rubbed his hands together nervously. Hearing Brady fill a vase with water the wolf put his hands in his pocket and felt the bracelet Billy had given him. A few minutes later Brady came and put the flowers on the coffee table.

"So you ready?" Paul asked the moment the vase touched the surface.

"Yeah,"

Paul held out his hand allowing Brady to take it in his. Any nerves went out the window by just the simple touch. When they got to the car he opened the door for his date and shut it when Brady put on his seatbelt. The shifter could feel his friend's eyes following him as he made his way to the drivers side.

"You hungry?"

"Starvin." Brady admitted.

Paul for once didn't feel hungry and hoped he wouldn't throw up. Everything had been meticulously planned and hoped Brady liked it. What the couple didn't know was all their old pack and friends had been hiding in the tree line watching them from a safe distance. Even their imprints were there. Soon as the tail lights disappeared from sight the girls squealed talking about how handsome they both looked. And the flowers Paul gave him. The wolves just huffed knowing that they probably had to buy their girls flowers now. Even Collin knew that his little imprint would want flowers just like Brady.

"Come on guys let's order pizza and watch a movie." Jacob said taking his imprint's hand bringing it up to kiss it.

"Wonder where their going, I bet it's some fancy restaurant," Jasmine sighed.

Emily smiled and winked at her husband.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Okay so I suck at describing cloths. I'm like Paul and wear clothes for practicality and comfort. What Brady is wearing on my date was what my son wore for one of his dates he had last weekend. Pfft leaves home for week and already got a date. Anyway next chapter the date. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys so I managed to get a bit of this done last night so it didn't take me as long today to finish it like I thought. Sad to see a few people unfavor the story. Not sure why but I'm a guessing they don't like the pairing. Shame cos love is love as far as I can see. I have never made it a secret that this would be a m/m story I just felt there was no reason to say so. Like I said love is love. I could have changed Brady to say Leah, but why would I write to please others when it's my story and I love these guys.**

 **Anyway welcome to my new followers and hope you continue to enjoy the story. Remember reviews are loved and make me faster. ;)**

Chapter 30

The conversation flowed as they drove away from La-Push. Paul telling his friend about his experience shopping with Kyle and how he vowed never to do it again. Brady laughed at the facial expressions Paul was making. This was a side of his imprint he didn't get to see often, but it was one he loved.

It didn't take them long before they got to Forks. Paul pulled over the car just outside its one and only restaurant. However once Brady was out the wolf lead him away from the entrance and walked a block before coming to a hotdog vendor. He ordered two hot dogs with everything. Brady didn't say anything and accepted his meal with graciousness.

"Do you want a coke?"

"No I'm good thanks." Brady said not taking a bite of his food.

"Sure the mustard is hot." Paul said taking a bite that took nearly half the hotdog. "I'll be right back. You sure you don't want a coke or lemonade?"

"No this is fine." Brady said holding up his still whole hotdog.

He watched as Paul ordered his drink pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He held up his finger to the guy and jogged back to Brady looking sheepish. "Couldn't loan us five bucks could you?"

"Um, yeah of course." Brady pulled his wallet out and handed Paul a twenty the smallest note he had. Waving it in the air he went back and got his can of coke.

Paul had finished his hotdog and almost all the coke by time he got back. "You not hungry?" Paul frowned.

"What? Oh yeah of course."

"Well this is nice." Paul said watching people walking to the cinema.

"Yeah." Brady said taking a bite of the hotdog. He didn't know whether it was safe to swallow worried about the health standards of the vendor. He put the napkin to his mouth and spat the food into it. "Wow it's really filling. You want to finish it off?"

"Thanks I'm still peckish." Paul said taking it and shoving it all in his mouth, licking his fingers loudly.

Paul burped and stood rubbing his flat stomach. Brady stood as well looking for a trashcan to throw his rubbish away. "It feels like it's going to rain."

"I guess a walk around town is out of the question then."

"No we won't rust. I don't mind a bit of rain."

"These clothes are brand new I don't want to ruin them. Come on it was fun though wasn't it?" Paul said leading Brady back to the car.

"We could always go watch a movie." Brady said hopefully.

"Nah, hate the movies. Full of teenagers." Paul scoffed. "Come on let's go." The wolf said leading his imprinter to the car.

The ride back towards La-Push was quiet Paul had turned the radio on up loud so they couldn't talk. Brady looked out his window watching the forest as they sped back towards home. They were halfway home when the car started making a funny noise. Paul growled and pulled over.

"Damn I forgot to fill up after the trip to PA."

"You have a spare can of gas in the trunk don't you?" Brady asked.

"Um no. I used it a few weeks ago and forgot to fill it."

"Shall I call Jake and ask him to come pick us up?" Brady said pulling out his phone only to see he was out of range.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wolf it." Paul chuckled as he got out the car undoing his shirt buttons.

Brady scrambled out to join him. "I can't shift. I need the alpha call remember."

"No worries you can ride me again." Paul winked. "Come on it will be fun."

Brady looked down at his clothes. "Don't worry I'm not malting if that is what you're worried about." Paul said taking his shirt off completely.

"Shouldn't you lock the car."

"Nah, no one will nick it. Come on." Paul said taking Brady's hand.

The forest was pitch black, Brady whimpered he couldn't' believe that he used to enjoy running patrols at night when Sam allowed it. If he hadn't have been with his imprint he would have refused to go in knowing what dangers lurked in the forest at night. And he wasn't thinking about vampires.

"Mind turning while I shift?" Brady blushed and turned around. It took less than thirty seconds when he felt a wet nose on cheek.

The man couldn't' help but smile when he saw the wolf. He rubbed Paul between the ear's making the shifter rumble with pleasure, making Brady laugh and all fears were forgotten. The wolf laid on his belly and pointed his nose at his side.

"Wait let me get your pants." Brady said seeing them lying on the forest floor. Thankfully they were still dry.

Folding them neatly he put them down his jacket so he could use both hands to hold onto Paul's fur. The wolf stood once his imprinter was comfortable. He started at a slow amble stretching his legs. His large paws not making a sound on the soft pulled at his fur.

"Go faster."

Paul's ears flicked back as he lowered his head. Brady leaned down and held on tighter. He knew how fast the shifter could run. Before he could blink they were almost flying through the forest. Brady whooped with joy. His heart thundering in his chest. He was so focused on the run he didn't notice that they weren't heading towards home. Instead they were heading deeper into the forest. All too soon Paul began to slow. Brady sat up panting when the wolf came to a stop.

"Where are we?" Brady said slipping off the still standing wolf's back.

The wolf put his face down at Brady's eye level and looked at his imprinter before turning his head to the side. The young man gaze followed. Walking slowly through the darkness he followed the glow of lights. Breaking through the tree line he saw lanterns scattered around the small meadow. A small table set for two. A gas heater burning softly. Brady turned when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're hungry." Paul said smiling down at him.

"Th, this is for me?" He whispered.

"Just for you. Come on I know you must be starving. You didn't eat a bite of that delicious hotdog," Paul chuckled. "Oh and before I forget. Here I owe you this," he said pulling a twenty dollar bill from his pocket.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Brady pulled out the clothes he had collected from the forest floor after Paul had phased.

"I hid them earlier when I came to set it up. Come on let's see what Emily put in the basket."

"How did you manage all this?" Brady asked as he watched Paul pull out different containers opening them one by one and smelling the contents.

"Believe me it wasn't easy. Thankfully I had a little help from Billy."

"Billy?"

"Yeah. He was great too. Yeah as soon as we arrived back he made River and Kyle sit down and told them our legends. Emily offered her help with the food when I told her what I was planning.

"But, how did you get it all here. We are miles from La-Push and these things are huge."

"I had a bit of help from Ken. Its why I had take you on that little detour. It took longer than what I had hoped. He offered to stay behind. He's just left actually. Didn't you ever wonder why Fatso wasn't home?"

"What did you do to Fatso?"

"Nothing, but let me tell you he can run fast. He loved running with me and Ken he even carried a few of the poles for the lanterns. Hey why you crying? Don't you like it?" Paul asked looking worried.

"No, no they are happy tears this is perfect." Brady sniffed. "I can't believe you did all this. Thank you."

"Well believe it. Come on sit down Emily has really outdone herself. You're worth it Brady Scott Fuller."

"I am?"

"More than worth it." Paul took Brady's hand in his and kissed it.

Brady sat and stared at all the food in front of him. Suddenly he felt truly hungry for the first time in a few weeks. His heat cycle had finished and was grateful he wasn't suffering any longer. Paul poured them drinks while he talked about the few hours he managed to get everything set up. Ken had stayed around guarding the area from wild animals. Fatso too had been happy playing somewhere close by.

"How did Colin and the others not pick up there's a alpha on our lands?"

"Simple we're not. We are in no man's land." Paul said.

"Wait I've been here before. I didn't know it wasn't on our lands." Brady frowned.

"The only three that know about this is yourself me and Ken now."

"But we used to rest here during patrolling. We would play like cubs."

"You remember?" Paul smiled.

"I remember every detail about what we ever did together Paul." Brady blushed.

"I've always thought of this as our meadow. Our little secret."

"Really."

"Yeah, silly I know, but I wanted something just between us." Now it was Paul's turn to blush. "Come on eat, the chicken is cold now, but bet it still tastes great." The shifter held out the container holding Emily's famous fried chicken.

The men took their time enjoying their meal. Even Paul didn't wolf everything down, but guess that was helped by the fact he had eaten all those hot dogs in Forks earlier. Brady sat back on his chair and patted his flat stomach.

"I don't wanna move." He groaned.

"I don't think I could if I tried." Paul admitted.

"This has been great." Brady sighed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry about the fake date earlier." Paul chuckled.

"Believe me I didn't care as long as I'm with you I'm happy."

"That's kinda sad."

"Probably, but like I said I'm happy just been around you. Look Paul I just want you to know that if you decide that you and me can't go anywhere I understand. All I want at the end of the day is you happy. My feelings don't matter."

Paul growled and leaned forward and took Brady's hand across the table. "Your feelings do matter, maybe you don't think so, but I can't be happy if you're not. See I may not have imprinted on you but I still fucking care Brady."

"You really mean that don't you?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't."

The first drops of rain hit the table. "Guess our date is over." Brady sighed as they started packing everything away before the light shower turned to rain.

"For now. Let's get this in the tent then will get back to the car. Hopefully we won't get too wet."

The small tent was big enough for everything that had been taken. The rain had started getting heavier and in the distance thunder boomed. The pair moved faster and Paul did a quick check that it was tightly secure if the wind picked up. By this time Brady was shivering the rain though slow was heavy and he was soaking wet. However he didn't complain as he shoved the last chair in the tent and zipping it up.

Suddenly the whole sky lit up. "Christ come on. Let's get out of here." Paul said stripping.

Brady watched as Paul strip. The young man honestly tried to not look but it had been so long since he had seen his imprint fully naked. Paul didn't seem to notice and kicked his sneakers off before shimmering out of his pants. With a wink he threw them at Brady and shifted into his wolf. Another boom of thunder filled the silence of the meadow making the omega jump. It felt like it was coming from the ground it was so loud. Paul whimpered his sensitive ears ached. Lowering himself to the ground he let Brady get on and quickly stood making Brady yelp in surprise at the sudden movement. Once again grabbing hold of his wolf's fur Paul started running.

The dense forest gave them some shelter from the rain but it didn't stop the cold wind that had picked up. Tears were burning Brady's eyes making them painfully dry. Next second Brady was flying through the air and his wolf howled in pain. Landing with a heavy thud Brady took several seconds to get his bearings. He turned to see his imprint laying on the forest floor naked in his human form out cold.

Scrambling over to Paul, Brady shook his shoulder not getting any response. He checked Paul for any injuries. When a sheet of lightning filled the sky he managed to glimpse at his imprint's right leg. Brady turned wanting to vomit on the forest floor. It looked like his leg had been completely severed. There was blood everywhere. Brady tried to get the trap off, but the thing wouldn't budge. He tried looking for a strong stick that he could,however he didn't let Paul out of his sight. Having no luck he went back to Paul and checked that he was okay. The smell of blood filled his nostrils.

"What do I do." Brady sobbed.

Paul groaned and started coming around slowly. Brady knelt by his head and put it on his lap. Running his fingers gently through his hair. It took another several minutes before the wolf was fully aware of his surroundings and the pain.

"FUCK!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry I can't get it off."

Paul took deep calming breaths and looked down at his leg. He could feel it trying to heal itself which wasn't good as the trap was still connected.

"Help me sit up." Paul said his voice cracking.

"Should I go for help?"

"No you'll get lost and it's miles to the road." Paul panted trying to sit up properly.

"Maybe if I try to shift I could call the pack."

"You need your alpha to call you back remember. Not gonna work. Just give me a second to think." Paul looked down at his leg once again feeling his meal coming up. He couldn't keep it down and turned away from Brady and vomited on the forest floor. "Shit." he spat out the after chucks and held his fingers to his nostrils to blow out the chunks.

"Is that old cabin still around here?" Brady asked.

"Yeah I think so. Give me your belt I need to stop this bleeding before I bleed out."

Brady did as he was asked. Paul laided back down feeling dizzy and let Brady wrap the belt on his leg telling him to pull it as tight as it could go. The bleeding didn't completely stop however it did slow enough for Paul to feel less dizzy. Sitting up with the help of his imprinter he reached over down and grabbed both sides of the trap.

"See if you can find a branch somewhere." Brady was about to protest only for Paul to growl. "I'm fine but we need to get this son of a bitch off me before I heal anymore and I'm permanently walking around with a bear trap on my leg." Paul chuckled trying to make light of it.

Brady went to stand up only for Paul to reach up and grab his collar pulling him back down so they were eye to eye. Next minute he slammed his lips to Brady's. The young man melted into the kiss forgetting the problem his imprint was facing for a second. Paul was the first to pull back groaning.

"Don't move I'll be right back." Brady said getting up.

"Exactly where you think I'm gonna go?" Paul chuckled. "Go I'm fine."

Brady took off into the darkness. Paul fell back onto the now muddy forest floor the rain breaking through the thick forest trees. Even the wolf was shivering due to not only the pain but the cold. It seemed like Brady had been hours yet it must have only been minutes.

When he returned Paul was once again out cold. It took him longer than he had hoped but managed to find the perfect branch that would help. He now just needed his imprint to wake up because he couldn't do it on his own. He gently shook Paul's shoulder hoping he would wake. After a few shakes he realized it wasn't going to happen. He got closer to Paul's mouth just to double check he was breathing.

"Mouth to mouth might help." Paul whispered.

"Idiot." Brady chuckled. "You think you're strong enough to pull the trap apart?"

"I'm Paul fucking Lahote of course I am." He said struggling to sit up again. Once up and his head feeling less dizzy Paul took a deep breath. "We're only going to get once chance at this are you sure you know what to do?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I remember what we were taught."

"Okay on the count of three. Three." He shouted suddenly.

Brady jumped but was surprisingly quick and had the stick in place while Paul pulled his very injured leg out and let the trap go. Clutching his leg he screamed in pain rolling around on his back.

"What happened to one and two." Brady said looking more closely at his imprints leg.

"Damned if I know."

"Can you stand I spotted the cabin it's not far." Brady said shivering.

"I think so." Paul said trying to stand but failing. "Maybe not."

"Guessing phasing is out of the question?"

"You'll be guessing right. Come on help me up we need to get out of the rain."

* * *

It took them a further hour to get to the cabin, due to Paul needing to rest. Brady was taking as much weight as he could but his imprint was heavy. When they finally got there the door had a padlock on it. Rattling the lock Brady growled and made Paul sit on the rickety chair that sat on the covered porch.

"At least it's dry." Paul sighed leaning against the wall of the cabin.

"Wait here." Brady said looking around.

"Again not going anywhere cub." Paul chuckled.

Brady was back in less than a minute a axe in his hand. Going to the door he took a swing aiming for the lock only to just miss his own foot by millimeters. On his second attempt he managed to break the lock. Feeling pleased with himself he threw the axe onto the mud and helped Paul inside. Both men sighed glad to get out of the wind and rain. The cabin consisted of one room. There was a small wood burning stove a small table for two and a large double bed that took up most the space. On the walls there were animal trophies including a wolf's. Both men growled. To the Quileute people wolves were scared even if most of them didn't know the truth about the shifters.

Brady helped his imprint onto the bed and looked around. He found a gas lamp and was happy to see it had gas in it. He searched the cupboards and found matches. He also found a first aid kit. Once he had given the cabin some light he went and got a bowl and went outside to get some water from the barrel he saw earlier.

When he got back inside Paul was laying on the bed his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep just resting. Brady grabbed the first aid kit and knelt on the floor by the injured leg. He had taken a first aid lesson years ago at high school and although didn't remember much knew he had to make sure the wound was clean. Even with Paul's super fast healing the wound was still open. He could see the bone which was already healing by the looks of it and properly.

Once upon a time he had dreamt about becoming a doctor, but unlike Liam he didn't have the stomach for it. Right now Liam would be a god send, but there was no way in hell he could make his way through the forest to get help. He would have to take care of Paul on his own until the storm passed. Working quickly he soon had the wound clean and bandaged. Once that was done he finally looked up at his imprint. He was still naked as the day he was born.

Brady grabbed quilt from the back of a chair and covered the shifter. He was himself freezing and went to try and start the fire. However there was no point there was no wood inside and he never saw a shed that would hold dry kindling. Not sure what to do he starts pacing rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Then he remembered the time that the newborn army had tried to attack them. Jacob had jumped into the sleeping bag with Isabella to keep her warm. He had also stripped.

Going to the lamp he blew the flame out. Stripping off all his wet clothes with some difficulty he lifted the quilt and slipped on to the bed. Paul's body heat was back to his cosy shifter heat. He pressed himself against the now lightly snoring wolf letting out an audible sigh. It didn't take long for the man to fall asleep. His imprint automatically pulling him closer his body pressed against his.

 **TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Evening/morning or whatever. Another chapter please read author's note at the bottom.**

 **I own nothing except my sexy OC's**

Chapter 31

Collin looked out the window. The rain was heavier than even the night before which seemed almost impossible. The wind had gotten up as well making the rain almost come down sideways. He was getting worried but couldn't tell his imprint. Her father and Brady should have been home last night. No one had heard anything from either of them. Collin had tried to call both their cellphones, but only reached their message services.

He had contacted Jacob to see if he had heard from Paul as his beta if he was in any sort of trouble would have contacted him straight away. The alpha just chuckled saying that he hadn't and not to worry they were both of consenting age. However the baby alpha did worry. Paul said they would be home before midnight and could help himself to anything in the cupboards. It was now nearing midday and still no sign of him.

Fatso scratched at the door needing to go outside. "Can't you cross your legs." Collin growled. However the dog kept on scratching so the shifter reluctantly opened the door and let him out.

Fatso normally went to the large tree out front to cock his leg when the weather was this bad. However he kept running and jumped over the fence taking off across the road heading towards the forest.

Sighing Collin shut the door. There was no way he was going out in this weather to chase a stupid dog that was probably off chasing a rabbit or something. He turned to see Olivia scribbling away and walked over careful not to distract her. Hopefully she had a vision of where he father and Brady were. He watched as the picture began to come to life. It seemed like some sort of room. Although not one that Collin had seen before. It wasn't just a room but rather a cabin. One which obviously didn't have any power as there was a old fashioned gas lamp and what looked like a wood burning stove. There were clothes hanging on the back of a chair and what looked like dirty boots of the floor. In one corner it looked like a corner of a bed. Olivia came out of her trance state and smiled.

"Why did you draw this Liv?" Collin asked picking up having a closer look at it.

"It's where daddy and Brady are wrestling."

"Wrestling?"

"Yeah on the bed they are going to break it if they don't be careful." She smiled before getting up and dancing her way to her bedroom.

Collin stared at the drawing before he chuckled. The dirty dogs they spent the night doing more than wrestling. He was just grateful his little imprint didn't draw them actually going for it. Also grateful she thought they were wrestling.

The front door slammed open against the wall and in stepped to very wet shifters. Collin raced to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. Throwing them at Kyle and River who were stripping off their shirts. The alpha shook his head splashing water everywhere.

"Okay so you were right we're staying another night." River said drying his hair vigorously with the towel he had just been handed.

"Oh hey Collin." River said going towards the kitchen. "Got any food I'm starving."

"When are you ever not?" Kyle chuckled until he saw the look on Collin's face. "What's wrong?"

"Paul and Brady didn't come home last night."

"Shit. Have you checked with Jake and the hospital's."

"No according to Liv they are wrestling." Collin smirked as he picked up the drawing and handed to Kyle. River was looking over his shoulder.

"Wrestling? Why would they be…. Ohhhhhhhhhhh." River said laughing.

"I don't get it,what does this have to do with wrestling?" Kyle said until River pointed to the corner where there was a glimpse of a bed. "And he called me a cock whore." He chuckled.

"Wonder who won." River scoffed.

"Daddy did. Had Bray in a leg hold like this." Olivia said throwing her large raggedy anne doll on the floor and lifting its floppy leg over her shoulder.

"Okay that's enough demonstrating." Collin groaned going and picking his little imprint off the floor.

Kyle and River were leaning on each other for support as they laughed so hard they had tears. "Priceless." Kyle gasped. "Their gonna die if they realise that their little Princess can see what they are doing in the bedroom."

"Come on guys this isn't funny." Collin growled.

"No it's priceless. Seen anything else Liv?"

"Cut it out." Collin said.

"Oh come on there isn't any harm in it."

"Still doesn't explain why they aren't home yet. Unless they forgot the time cos they are too busy wrestling." River said half worried half amused. "Do you think they are okay?"

"You worry too much the pair of you. Remember what it was like when we first...um wrestled River." Kyle said remembering Olivia was still in Collin's arms.

"So anyway mind a few guest because I'm not going out in that again." River sighed.

"Guess so there's plenty of food." There was a loud crash of thunder the lights flickered and then went out completely.

Collin went to the window he looked over at his house and noticed it was in darkness. His mother always left the front porch light on even during the day so Collin never had to come home to darkness after patrolling. There was strike of lightening and loud crack. Olivia hid her face in her wolf's shoulder. She wasn't normally bothered by storms as she had grown up with them. This one however was frightening.

"Tree down across the street. No one is going to be getting in or out for a while."

"Liv honey why don't you go get a book from your room and you can sit with me and the others while we make some lunch." Collin said wanting to talk to the shifters without her hearing. Once she was in her room Collin spoke. "Fatso went out just before you guys came. Maybe I should go look for him. If anything happens to him not only will Brady be upset, but so will Liv."

"You can't be serious cub. There is no way in hell you can go out there it's too dangerous. Besides Fatso is a clever dog he will be safe. We'll keep an ear out for when he comes back." Kyle said.

The next clap of thunder rattled the windows. Collin went to his imprint sensing her distress. As much as River and Kyle was making light of Paul and Brady missing he could tell they were worried too. All they could do was wait for the storm to pass and if they weren't back after that they would go out and search for them.

* * *

Jacob sighed after ending the call from Collin. He didn't want to worry the baby alpha but he too was worried. It wasn't like Paul not to be home when he said he would. Not when he had Olivia to worry about. He debated whether to go out himself and see if he could pick up anything from his beta. Angela was busy with the kids and his attention went to them as they began crying when the storm rattled the walls. He turned on the old battery radio and listened to the weather report. Everyone was warned to stay inside as the storm was only going to get worse and it was heading their way. Already there were reports of roof's lifting and tree's falling in PA and all power was out in the city.

"I need to go check on Billy." He said to his wife once she had the kids calm happy in front of the television, although how much longer they would have power he didn't like to guess.

"Why don't you just call him Jake it's pretty bad out."

"I know, but you know my old man he will say he's fine when he really isn't. I'll be as quick as I can." He said kissing his wife and heading to the door.

"Okay but be careful and if it gets worse just stay at your dad's me and the kids will be fine." Angela said hugging her husband.

"Thanks babe." He said kissing her and heading out the door. Even Jacob found it hard to walk against the wind.

The short walk to his father's took twice as long than it normally did. Jacob cussed under his breath having not thought of bringing his car in case his father needed to come back to his and Angela's house. The whole reservation was abandoned no one wanting to get out in the storm. Even the general store was closed something unheard of by Jacob. Never in his whole life had he known the Artera's closed shop for anything.

There was a loud clap of thunder just as he arrived at his father's. He was surprised to see Fatso whining at the door. His tail thumped quietly when he saw the alpha coming towards him.

"Hey boy what are you doing here?" Jacob said grabbing his collar before he opened the door.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Billy said from the table where he was whittling away.

"Thought I would check up on you. Everything okay?" He asked shaking himself dry along with Fatso.

"You couldn't have done that outside the pair of you?" Billy huffed looking at the wet floor.

"Not really no." Jacob went to the fridge and was happy to see his father was well stocked up. Angela made him meals so he didn't have to cook if he didn't feel like it. He grabbed the pizza box and helped himself to a couple of slices.

"Why is Fatso on my couch?" Billy asked.

"Damn dog. Down." Jacob growled. Fatso whimpered and hid his head under the cushion when another clap of thunder sounded.

"Big baby." Billy chuckled. "Leave him be. Why isn't he with his master though?"

"Apparently Paul and Brady never made it home last night."

Billy chuckled and shook his head. "Guess he really is willing to give Brady a chance."

"Dad, you can't be serious. He told Collin they would be home by midnight it's twelve hours later and no word from either of them. I'm not going to lie I'm.."

Jacob's phone went off and he answered it seeing it was Collin no doubt telling him that they had gotten home or at least contacted them. Billy watched his son's face go through many expressions. He dropped his phone on the table.

"Liv had a vision. According to her they are wrestling."

"Wrestling?"

Jacob started chuckling. "Yeah on a bed apparently."

"Guess Paul was right and didn't need the bees and bees talk."

"Huh?"

"Never mind son. As you can see I'm fine. Go home to yo…."

There was a loud crack and a tree came crashing through the kitchen window. Jacob checked his dad was okay before going and assessing the damage. The room was destroyed the tree that fell was massive and one that Jake had told his father repeatedly to get taken down. However Billy refused once had a swing on it that all the kids loved. Even the grandkids loved that tree.

The power had also gone out and Fatso was now hiding somewhere else in the house but sounded fine just scared. However there was no way anyone could stay here the rain was already coming in and the wind was making it impossible for Jacob to talk in a normal voice. Even shouting his father couldn't hear him. Jacob was gesturing with his hands that they were leaving. Billy nodded he may be a stubborn man but he wasn't foolish.

Jacob went and hauled Fatso out from under Billy's bed and carried him to his father. "Stay." he yelled at the dog who cuddled more into Billy hiding his head under his armpit. The alpha knew there was no way he was going to be able to push his father through the storm and the easiest way would be to carry him. He hoped Angela and the kids were okay till he got home. They didn't have any tree's so close to the house but he wasn't sure if the roof was going to last much longer the last time he had gone up to clear the guttering he thought he should replace it.

Looking at his father he made a hand gesture. Billy sighed and nodded. Going to the door Jacob opened it and went and picked up his father and Fatso and headed once again into the storm. As an elder Jacob would have to go and check up on all the other residence once he was sure his family were safe. There were a few elderly that lived on there own and more than a few single mothers with little ones. He was halfway home when he saw someone run towards him.

Sam was obviously already checking on people and must of spotted Jacob. With both of them carrying Billy and Fatso they made it back to the house easily. Angela had the fire going and hot water in flasks. So far the roof was holding up although there was banging and rattling. Sam said that he had Jared out as Kim and the kids were visiting family out of town and not in the eye of the storm. Billy was sitting on the couch with Angela fussing over him.

Leaving his family once again Jacob went out with Sam splitting up to go check on the others. He knew that Liam was probably at the hospital and Seth probably already out checking people although he hadn't heard from him. He had checked his phone and noticed that there was no service. Splitting up they agreed anyone needing help would be taken to the reservation meeting house. Emily was already down there with Sue.

It didn't take the alpha long to catch up with Seth who was coming away from Quil's house. Quil at his side. They worked together on one side of the road while Jake did the other. Many homes had been damaged and the hall would be filling fast. Children crying and fathers trying to repair damage so the house wasn't completely ruined. Suddenly the storm stopped. Jacob looked up he wasn't sure but thought it wasn't a good sign. He ran over to Seth and Quil

"Get to shelter." He shouted.

They were near the Fuller's house but the roof had gone. The next closest was Paul's they ran inside not bothering to knock slamming the door behind them. Four sets of eyes stared at the soaked wolves.

"Yay it's over." Olivia said from under the table about to come out.

"Stay there Liv." Jacob ordered.

"You think we are in the eye of the storm?" Collin asked.

"God knows but we won't risk it." Jacob said watching Collin get under the table with his imprint holding her close to him.

"I want my daddy." She cried.

"I know princess." Collin held her close to him and rocked her gently. He didn't care if the other's thought he was a pussy getting under the table he had to keep his imprint safe.

"It's to quiet." Kyle said looking at the others. "You guys don't get tornado's though do you."

The Quileute men all shook their heads. "Hurricanes although not often." Jacob rubbed a hand down his face. "I've got to get to my family. Find tape and do the windows." He said going to the door.

"Be careful." Collin said.

"I'm coming with you. You might need another set of hands." Quil said following him.

"What can we do?" River asked standing up.

"This is our problem stay here." Jacob said.

"We want to help."

"Fine get to the hall and help Emily and Sue. Collin you gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah go." Collin said

"I'll stay and help." Kyle said looking at the scared girl in the baby alpha's arms. She wasn't going to let her wolf go anytime and if Jacob was right he needed to get ready for another hit from the storm.

River nodded and headed out after kissing his mate.

* * *

Jacob wanted to cry. The reservation he had been called to protect was almost completely destroyed. Not even he could do anything about mother nature when she decided to strike. Running towards his family home he saw people coming out of their damaged homes and a few that were lucky to survive.

"Get to the hall it may not be over." Jacob shouted.

Parents gathered there children and did as they were told. The alpha was shocked when he saw Liam come out of a house carrying old Mrs Adam's in his arms. He had what looked like an injury himself and Seth went rushing towards him.

"I"m fine. We need to get more medic's here." He panted handing Mrs Adam's over. "Her husband didn't make it." He whispered patting Jacob's shoulder before following Seth towards the hall.

"Quil go do a quick run for me. Check the homes further out. If they need help report to Sam or me and we'll get there as soon as we can."

"Quil nodded and took off into the forest. Or what was left of it. The forest hadn't fared well and it was a long way in before the shifter was confident that he wouldn't be seen shifting into his wolf form.

Jacob kept jogging to his house calling out to people to get to the hall as he went. He came to this street and stared in horror. His house was gone. His fought the tears as he ran full speed to his demolished home. He started pulling wood and iron from the pile shouting the whole time for help. His whole family including his father had to be under there somewhere.

* * *

Paul was restless his leg throbbing as it tried to heal itself. As much as he tried to keep quiet and still he had woken Brady up. Finding aspirin Brady gave the beta half a dozen knowing that it would not do the shifter any harm although it also may not help. The wind and rain was getting worse as they huddled under the quilt. Brady looked at his watch when he woke up. They had somehow managed to drift off to sleep just before dawn.

It was now nearly nine. Looking at Paul he was happy to see he was still sleeping and as tempted as he was to snuggle back under the covers he knew that he had to get help. Paul's leg was healing but not fast enough and the young man was scared it would get infected if he didn't go get help.

Getting to his clothes he sighed. He had been so tired last night he just threw them on the chair and they were still soaking wet. Paul's shirt was hanging over the other chair and although not completely dry it was drier than his own clothes. Once he was dressed he searched the cabin for any food. Finding coffee he decided to go out in the rain and check the porch for dry wood. If he had to he wouldn't hesitate to break a chair. It was cold and he needed to dry his clothes. Slipping on his ruined boots he headed out.

He spotted firewood and it was dry. He grabbed a few blocks and went inside putting them by the fire. He needed to chop it and remembered he had thrown the axe onto the mud the night before. Checking that his imprint was asleep still, he stripped the shirt and left it on the chair and went out to get the axe as well as relieve his bladder.

He kicked his boots off at the door before going inside not wanting to leave more mud inside. Completely forgetting he was naked he waltzed in humming a tune to himself. When he saw his imprint sitting up in bed he dropped the axe landing on his foot. Luckily it was only the handle. Yelping he started jumping up and down on one foot swearing like a sailor. Paul wasn't helping chuckling at the sight of his imprinter jumping up and down naked. Next second his one fine foot slipped on some water and Brady fell backwards landing on his ass.

"Ahhh fuck." He said grabbing his thigh.

Paul was instantly up his leg though wasn't going to let him get to Brady fast. Something was wrong and it felt dead. However he got to him and helped him up.

"Cramp," Brady growled trying to rub his leg.

"Lay on the bed let me fix it."

"No it will go in a minute." Brady moaned.

"Yeah sure don't be a baby I can fix it for you."

"Your naked!"

Paul looked down at himself. "So are you." He winked.

Brady didn't know what to do let go of his leg and cover himself or keep rubbing his painful leg. The leg won out and he hobbled to the bed. Paul leaning on anything he could to make it back to the bed trying to act normal as, he didn't want to worry his imprinter.

"Lay on your back."

Whimpering Brady did as he was told. Paul knelt by his feet between his legs. "We need to stretch it out." Grabbing Brady's leg the shifter put it over his shoulder and pushed down making the young man whimper. The beta repeated the movement gradually pushing the leg back further.

"Feel good?" Paul asked.

Brady's eyes flew open when he realised he had moaned. Even through the pain his dick had become hard. Having his imprint in this position was something he had dreamed of for nearly five years. Blushing he nodded while chewing his bottom lip.

"Yes, but don't stop," he closed his eyes once again.

Paul let out a lungful of air. He could not only see his imprinters arousal, but also smell it. However his wasn't the only one he could smell and Paul could definitely feel it his own. Suddenly he dropped Brady's leg and reached to the table and grabbed his pants.

"God Paul I'm so sorry." Brady whispered.

"No, don't be. Here put the shirt on." Paul said not looking at his imprinter.

"Thanks. How's the leg?" Brady said while covering himself.

* * *

Everyone had done what he told them to and headed to the meeting house leaving Jacob there on his own. He kept pulling at the wood scared to stand on anything in case he stood on one of his beloved. His wolf was snapping and snarling to come out to find his mate.

"Jake."

"Jake!"

"Jacob look at me." He growled and turned ready to punch Sam he needed to get to his family.

"Don't just stand there help" he roared.

"Their safe. I managed to get them to safety."

The alpha fell to his knees and sobbed. "Thank god."

"Come on we need to go the storm will hit again soon." Sam pulled the alpha off his knees.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I know what you lot were thinking. Geez :P Hope you enjoyed. I must admit I know nothing of hurricanes and what not but this is my story and so I took artistic license. Anyhow hope you enjoyed and remember to review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ummmm**

 **I own nothing except my own sexy OC's**

Chapter 31

Soon the stove was warming the small cabin. Water was boiling for the coffee which both men were in desperate need of. Outside the rain and wind was relentless. Sweat glistened on Paul's overheated skin. Brady felt just perfect although kept tugging on the shirt that covered him just. Paul had found cans of fruit and baked beans. It wasn't much but they would be eating breakfast at least. There was a loud crash and Brady went to investigate and was shocked to see that many trees close to the cabin had fallen over due to the storm. Whoever had built the cabin had flattened any trees that could damage the little wooden structure.

"It doesn't look good. You think everyone is okay?" Brady asked going back to the stove to dish up food while Paul sat with his sore leg up on the table.

"I don't know, just glad that Olivia has Collin with her and I know he will keep her safe."

"You think someone is trying to tell us something?" Brady said putting a plate of food in front of his imprint, before gently putting his leg on the floor.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Paul said before shovelling food into his mouth.

"Us, our date. Maybe…."

"Even if it was, it's not going to stop me. Or you I hope." Paul sighed dropping his spoon and taking Brady's hand in his. "Our ancestors are never wrong remember. Just because I'm a bit slow on the uptake doesn't mean this isn't right."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or Olivia. I feel like it's my fault that we are in this mess."

"Mother nature does not discriminate Bray. We do however need to get out of here. This much rain won't be good for the river and if it breaks its banks we will be in direct line."

"I wish I could shift."

"Maybe after I've eaten I will go try."

"You can't you know you could do permanent damage to your leg."

"It's that or we drown so what would you rather?"

They both eat in silence. Even though neither man didn't feel hungry they had a long journey ahead of them. There was no way that Paul would be able to carry his imprinter, the extra weight would do more damage than good. When Brady went to clean the bowls outside Paul buried his head in his hands.

He couldn't feel his leg at all now and was certain he wouldn't be able to shift his wolf was working hard to try and heal him. When he heard his imprinter returned he quickly wiped his tears away. Coughing he sat straight and tried to smile at his friend.

"It's stopped. Just suddenly like that." Brady clicked his fingers.

"Not good, shit. Brady I need you to listen to me."

"I am." Brady said pulling on his own pants.

"You need to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Leave me here. This won't last long, get to the car and get as far from the water as you can. If you can get to La-Push they will be in the meeting house."

"No I'm not leaving you Paul. I'll help you." Brady cried.

"Please you have to. As your imprint…"

"NOOOOOO I can't, if anything happens to you I won't live. If you stay I stay."

"I need you to promise me you will look after Olivia. Tell her how much I love her." Paul whispered. "Please think of my daughter."

"Please Paul you can't do this to me. Let me at least get you to higher ground." Brady cried taking Paul's hand in his and kissing it.

"It's not possible I can't feel my leg at all and it's spreading. There must have been poison in on the trap. Whoever laid the trap must have used wolfbane."

"Who would do that?"

Paul sighed. "My father," he pointed to a faded photo by the bed. "That is my brother. He died when I was two. He was everything my father had hoped for in a son."

"But why would he do this?" Brady asked picking up the photo.

He hadn't noticed the photo at all and wondered how long Paul knew that this was his father's cabin. Tom didn't look much like Paul although he did look a lot like his father. Where Paul was obviously more from his mother's side of the family.

"I don't know. I could never understand him. He always compared me to Tom. He was smarter, braver, more athlete, everything I'm not. In my father's eyes it should have been me who died."

"But your all of those things. I've told you, you're the smartest person I know. I know no braver and you can run like the wind."

"Doesn't matter Tom would have been better. He would have been a shifter higher in the pack maybe even alpha instead of Sam."

"What happened to him?"

"He drowned at first beach when he was twelve. He went surfing with his friends when he was told not to go without an adult. Mom was going to go with them but I was sick with a cold and she didn't want to take me out in the cold. He told my mother that his other friend's big brother was taking them and promised to look after them. It was a lie. Tom and Cade both drowned that day swept away by a rip. They never found their bodies."

"No one can blame you. You were sick. Your mother thought he would be safe."

"Maybe, I don't know. What matters now is that you be safe. Please do as I ask Brady."

"I'm sorry I can't, I won't leave you. Please." Brady fell to his knees in front of his imprint.

Paul carded his fingers through his silky hair. "Wolfbane is as bad as venom. My body is slowly dying."

Brady wrapped his arms around his imprints waist and sobbed. "No please there must be something to get it out."

"If there is I don't know about it. Bray don't make this harder than what it already is." Both men held on to each other their tears mingled together.

"I love you so much Brady, more than you could ever imagine. Know if I had lived I would be proud to call you my mate."

"I won't let you die."

"You're a good man Brady Fuller. Promise me that you will live a long and joyus life. Find a nice boy or girl get married have a whole bunch of puppies and name one after me. Now go that is an order."

Brady looked up at his imprint who was looking him directly in the eye tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I promise." Paul pulled him towards him and they kissed deeply and longingly. The kiss was like no other. It spoke of the unspoken love they each had for each other. It was only when Paul pushed his imprinter back that Brady spoke. "I love you Paul, I promise to take care of Olivia. I'll keep telling her not only how amazing and wonderful you are, but also her mother just like you do."

"Goodbye Brady." Paul said pushing Brady towards the door.

Brady's hand was on the door handle. "I can't. If I walk out this door I may never see you again. No matter that you tell me to move on and love another to live a long life. We both know that I won't. I belong at your side till you take your last breath and I will follow you to eternity."

Paul nodded and opened his arms. "I had to try Brady."

"I know and thank you. Why don't we lay down for a while and try get some sleep."

"I'd like that." Paul whispered.

* * *

The meeting house was filled to capacity. Billy was checking names off a list to see who was not with them. A few of the outer homes of course weren't there and he hoped they were safe. Quil had been sent to check on them as yet he had not yet returned. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Daddy, daddy." Olivia shouted as she tried getting out of Collin's arms.

Everyone stared at the distressed young girl. Billy's heart ached the young seer must have seen something and whatever it was wasn't good. Jacob was with his wife and family at the other end of the hall. Handing his son back to his wife he pushed his way through the crowd.

"What is it?"

"I don't know one minute she is chatting to me about the storm and next this." Collin said holding the upset child to his chest as she flailed in his arms.

"Liv honey what about daddy?"

"He won't wake up. He can't wake up." She sobbed.

"Honey he'll be okay. Brady is with him he will look after him."

"No, I want my daddy."

Jacob looked around the meeting house and caught the eye of his pack and the two other alpha's. With a nod they headed to the door. Billy went to Collin and held out his arms. With a small nod he tried to hand his imprint over. The young girl's arms grasped him even more not wanting him to go anywhere.

"Liv I'm going to go look for your daddy and Brady with the rest of the pack. Stay with uncle Billy."

"Can she tell us where they are. Any clues maybe?"

It was Emily who spoke coming and helping Collin unclench the child's arms from around his neck.

"Paul told me he was going to take him to their meadow. I made them up a picnic basket. He borrowed a few of our camping things. He never said where though just that it was their meadow."

"She saw them in a cabin earlier. They must have made it to that before the storm hit." Jacob said who had been listening carefully to everything.

"There aren't any cabins on our lands that we see when we patrol." Seth frowned.

"We need to go out of the treaty line. Paul wouldn't go near the Cullen's side even though they aren't around anymore." Jared said.

"They both can hide their thoughts so well. Liv can you tell me anything more about where the cabin daddy and Brady are?" Jacob asked. The young girl shook her head to distressed as she buried her head in Billy's neck.

"Okay this is wasting time we need to split up."

"Son the storm. If they are anywhere near a river it may be too late." Billy said grasping his son's arms.

"Dad I can't leave them out there. They need our help."

The alpha looked over to his wife who had heard the whole thing. Tears running down her face. She nodded as though understanding that he had to do this. Even if it put his life in danger he wouldn't sit back while he knew his brothers were in danger.

"I'm coming with you. Sue has everything under control here for now." Liam said.

"Good idea." Jacob said patting his shoulder. "We go in five. Collin you stay here."

"I want to come."

"We need you to stay as protect our people. Quil will be back shortly. This is your job."

"You're not my alpha anymore Jake."

"Maybe not but I am your elder. You know the rules. I will howl if we need you or we have news." Collin took a deep breath before nodding. "I know you hate me right now but while our defences are down anything could happen." The alpha turned to the gathering shifters. "Let's go."

"May the spirits guide you all." Billy whispered as the door shut behind the young men.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked as they made for the forest.

"I hate the idea but I'm going to call the pack," Jacob looked at Embry.

"I'm here aren't, these are my brothers we are talking about." He stripped off his already wet pants and tied them to his leg.

"Wait what about Brady is he still in your pack?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, Paul hadn't made up his mind."

"I don't think he is going complain Jake. He might already be wanting to shift, especially if Paul is in danger like Olivia believes." River said offering the alpha support.

* * *

Paul laid down and wrapped his arms around his imprinter. He was beginning to feel the cold something he hadn't felt for years even after he stopped shifting for the three years. Brady pulled the quilt over them and pressed his body against his imprint giving him the warmth he needed.

"I love you." Paul whispered pecking Brady's forehead.

Twenty minutes later Paul's right arm felt heavy against Brady's body. His breathing slow and deep. To deep just to be in normal sleep. The young man took Paul's hand in his and kissed it. He noticed that the fingers were blue and stone cold.

"Paul!, Paul!" Brady sat up shaking his mate getting no response.

"God no. Please don't leave me. I need you." He sobbed rubbing the cold hand in between his own trying to warm it up. Nothing was helping however as the blue tinge started covering the rest of Paul's body.

Jumping out of the blankets he raced to the stove and added more wood. He found an old trunk under the bed with more blankets under it. He piled them on top of Paul before he stripped and crawled in placing himself around his imprint. Closing his eyes he started to pray to anyone who would listen. Not normally a religious person right now he wished he was. Then something deep in the back of his mind told him to seek his alpha. If he could show Paul where he had been when he had been captured by Connor and Layla what was to say he didn't have that strong connection with his alpha as well.

* * *

Jacob held up a hand as they were about to shift. "Brady I'm here talk to me."

Everyone looked around trying to see the omega yet they saw nothing.

"Okay you're doing the right thing. Keep him as warm as you can."

"What's he doing?" Embry whispered to Sam.

"I'm not sure." Sam frowned never seeing this sort of thing before.

"My parents do this they are communicating through their spirit connection." River smiled.

"We can do that?" Embry asked.

"The connection must be strong. Very strong. Normally it is between imprinted mates. However it can be between alpha's and a pack member."

"In human form?" Seth asked.

River nodded. "Like I said very rare."

Jacob looked up at the others seemingly not talking to Brady anymore.

"Paul's been poisoned by what he believes to be wolfbane. Their at that old cabin just outside the treaty line in the east. Brady said Paul thinks they're in are direct line of the river if it breaks its banks."

"Go I need to get back and make a remedy. Let's hope that the stocks haven't been destroyed. Get him back here as soon as you can and don't let his any of his blood touch you or you _will_ be infected as well." Liam kissed his mate and took off back towards La-Push.

"What are we waiting for?" Embry asked shouting shifting and taking off the others right on his tail.

" _You really heard him?"_

" _Yeah like he was standing right in front of me. I saw the cabin and Paul he looks terrible if I didn't see his chest rising and falling I would have said he was dead."_

" _Incredible."_

" _You have no idea. Seth you're the quickest you think you know where to go?"_

" _On it. What shall I do when I get there?"_ He asked darting in front and disappearing from the others line of sight.

" _From what I remember he needs to be kept warm as possible. Brady is trying but he has only his normal human heat."_

" _How are we going to get him back and keep him warm then?"_

" _Simple I will carry him on my back River your temp is slightly higher than a normal shifter correct?"_

" _Yeah a few degrees."_

" _We need to work as one make sure his whole body is kept warm."_

" _Seth watch out for traps that is how Paul got poisoned."_

Seth kept his eyes on the forest floor slowing him down considerably. Jacob had been right to warn him the closer he got he saw trap after trap laying in the open no doubt the wind blowing away their normal cover of leaves and debris.

" _Jesus this guy really wanted to hurt us."_ Seth said whining as he had to hult to find a safe passage to the cabin.

" _It's like a maze."_ Jared sighed.

" _Not just any either. Jacob get Seth on that boulder he just past if I'm right there is a pattern."_ Sam said.

Seth did as asked and moved back watching his every step. Scanning the area he showed Jacob who relayed it back to Sam still not getting what he was seeing.

" _It's a word." Sam took a few minutes to speak again. "Thomas."_

" _Who the hell is Thomas?"_ Kyle asked catching up to Seth.

" _I don't know."_

" _Wait didn't Paul tell us about his older brother when he first shifted and wondered if he would have been one as well, Sam?"_ Jared asked his alpha.

" _He called him Tom of course short for Thomas."_

" _Whatever I can see the pattern now."_ Seth said jumping off the boulder.

" _Still be careful we are about a mile from them."_ Jacob said now behind Seth and Kyle.

" _Sam you and Jared phase and get rid of as many traps as you can to make the way back quicker."_

" _Good idea."_ Sam disappeared from Jacob's mind.

" _This is crazy why don't we sweep around from the back. Go more south?"_ River asked Jacob.

" _I can assure you that he would have everything covered. It's just lucky Sam is good at this sort of puzzle thing."_

" _I see the cabin."_ Seth shouted.

" _Still be careful."_ Jacob warned when Seth pace quickened.

Seth broke the cabin door down. He wanted to vomit when he saw Paul who like Jacob said looked dead. Brady was laying around him as though protecting him. Seth wanted nothing more than to phase and wrap his arms around his friend, but at the moment he needed to stay wolf to keep Paul warm.

By time Jacob go there Kyle and Seth were on either side of there friends keeping the heat between them. Shifting he went and picked up Brady holding him to his chest while Embry carefully laid on top of both Seth and Kyle cocooning Paul under him.

"Don't let him die." Brady sobbed.

"We won't but we have to move him."

"Let me shift Call my wolf please I want to take him home." Brady said pulling back.

"Are you sure?"

"Please I have to he is my imprint."

"You won't be strong enough Brady we need to have River on as well. Your wolf won't…"

"Yes she will she would."

"Okay but you have to promise me if you start feeling tired or it's to much don't be ashamed of telling us."

"I won't I promise." Brady said standing in front of his alpha.

"Let's go outside. River when I howl the second time get ready to bring Paul out."

River nodded hugging his friend as he passed.

Jacob shifted the moment he stepped foot off the porch Brady shaking following behind. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Very well." Jacob shifted and tilted his head back and called his pack calling the omega who hadn't shifted in so long.

At first nothing happened Brady just stood there fear ran through Jacob thinking that it was to late and Brady's wolf had left. However the omega began to shake and the last thing Jacob saw was a look of peace on his youngest pack brothers face. Moments later he saw the beautiful wolf he had loved and protected over the years. Brady shook out his fur and howled not in pain but relief.

" _Welcome back cub."_ Jacob said going and rubbing himself against the wolf.

" _Good to be back. Thank you Jake."_

" _Right you ready for me to get them to bring out your mate?"_

" _More than ready."_ Brady said prancing on the spot.

Brady stood still as River came out When Kyle shifted and helped put Paul on his back he stood tall and strong. River didn't hesitate to get on his back wanting to keep the warmth on Paul. Seth and Jacob were on either side pressed against Brady. Not only to keep the warmth on Paul what River couldn't cover but also to support their pack brother.

Sam and Jared were smiling coming from the trees sticks in hand. "We think we have them all but we will walk in front just in case." Sam said.

Brady nodded. " _This is it let's move out."_ Jacob ordered. Kyle and Embry were keeping an eye out in case of any danger from behind.

The storm was staying away and everyone was worried as the clouds began to darken once again. The normal scurry of animals in the forest silent which made it feel erry. However the pack carried on. They kept up a steady pace Brady not showing signs of fatigue. Jacob kept up a constant flow of encouragement and stories of Paul that he may not know about. Reminded him of all the fun they had together as a pack. When they came to the edge of the forest in view of the meeting house they paused. Sam and Jared shifted the others remained in wolf form. Kyle had run ahead to warn Liam that they were back.

Sam came out carrying Billy in his arms. "Liam is waiting for him. The tribe have been told the truth of the shifters. Come" he said smiling at the pack.

" _About time."_

" _Let's go. Just be prepared for some bad reactions."_ Jacob warned them.

Embry took Jacob's place as the alpha walked in ready to protect his pack if need be. Sam and Jared opened both doors. Jacob stood there a moment to allow people to look at him. Gasp's echoed around the hall. Women and men gathered their children in their arms moving back. Stepping inside he made his way to his wife and family.

"Welcome home Jake." she said rubbing the top of her mates lowered head.

"Please move aside more." Sam said calmly.

The three wolves entered with the two human shifter on the smallest wolf's back. Someone started clapping as Brady hesitated at the door. He was carrying the most precious cargo he ever had and was on full alert.

" _This is for you."_ Jacob said encouragingly.

Liam stepped forward and walked towards them. Seth moved away giving him room to see Paul.

"Let's get him to the bed."

River slid off Brady and helped Liam move Paul to the bed which was actually a table with a mattress on top. Billy started praying Quileute the others joining in. One by one the wolves shifted to their human selves some teenage girls giggled at the quick glimpse they got of the handsome men. The only one that didn't shift was Brady who walked behind his imprint. He sat guarding his mate.

Olivia walked calmly over to where her father lay. Her eyes never leaving Brady's. "Thank you for not giving up on daddy." She hugged the wolf who had big tears running down his fur.

Liam was holding Paul's nose as he poured a foul smelling liquid down his throat. "All we can do is wait. He will need this every three hours for the next few days. Brady would you like to lay with your mate. We must still keep him warm."

Brady nudged Olivia gently towards her imprinter while Seth and Jacob carried Paul to a mattress on the floor. The wolf laid down the moment they had him down. His large head on his mate's chest the rest of his body wrapped around him. If he noticed people staring at him he didn't seem to care. A quiet rumble which could only be heard by the shifters.

"Will he make a full recovery?" Jacob asked Liam.

"With the love and support of his mate there is no doubt. However it was close. I will keep an eye on him and check his vitals but can I ask you keep everyone away from him. Only you myself and Olivia should be near him. Brady's wolf is sending out very protective vibes."

"Don't blame him." Jacob patted Liam on the shoulder and got everyone to move back. "Nothing else to see people."

* * *

 **One month later**

Brady yawned and stretched only to hit a warm body next to his. Smiling he turned to see his imprint still sleeping.

Only a few houses had survived the hurricane their not being one of them. Thankfully though Paul had insurance for their belongings. They refused to even consider replacing Brady's computers and equipment as they were not considered personal items. However the man didn't care he was intending to take sabbatical anyway to take care of his imprint and help around the reservation.

He heard someone in the kitchen no doubt getting ready to head out for the day. Brady and Paul would have to put the mattress away since the meeting would be held at their home.

* * *

Two weeks ago at the tribal meeting Jacob and Billy had some news.

"We have received a sizable donation." Billy said smiling.

"How much?" Sue asked. Hoping it would be enough to help the families who had lost everything.

"Ten point two million." Jacob said although not smiling.

"Who would have that sort of money. Is it some corporate that want to buy our land?" Sam asked.

"The donor wishes to remain anonymous." Billy explained with a sigh.

"What's the catch?" Paul asked.

"There is no catch. We can spend the money as we wish."

"There has to be a catch." Sam growled.

"Doctor Cullen and his family." Jacob sighed running his hand down his face.

He knew what was coming. The pack and a few elders shouted that they wouldn't touch their money and it should be sent back. Jacob stood and tried to calm his people down. He didn't like it anymore than they did. However they needed the money otherwise they would not survive. Already families were leaving the area because they had no choice and joining families well away from their own lands.

"This isn't up for discussion. I know how you all feel believe me that was my very thought when we received the letter. We may not like what these people are, but you know they are good people deep down. The doctor not only saved my life but that of Paul and numerous others from the tribe who he dealt with while working in Forks."

"I don't like it." Paul muttered to Brady.

"Neither do I but Jacob is right we don't want to lose more of our tribe. Young families leaving some of them with the shifter gene."

"We are going to set up a committee and decide how the money will be spent. It won't be left to just the elders. We feel it important that the young have a say in this." Billy said.

The tribe talked amongst themselves for a few minute until Billy sort order. It took several more minutes until everyone had quietened down.

"We have put each person's name who is eligible to vote in the boxes here. The fairest way is that the ten members to join will be by a draw. One is for the men and one for the woman five of each."

"I ask that Doctor Liam come draw the names. Since he is not yet officially a member of our tribe."

"Only cos Seth is to slow to make a honest man out of him." Jared shouted from the back.

"Whatever." Seth mumbled blushing.

"Liam if you wouldn't mind stepping forward."

Liam came up and shook Billy's hand before turning to the crowd. "First of all I'm not a doctor yet. However when I am fully qualified I wish to work within the tribe. I consider this my home now." He blushed as Jacob stood beside him and patted his shoulder.

"We are honored and will support you in anyway we can. I am sure everyone will agree." Everyone stood up and applauded the young man. "Alright settle down let's get this done with I'm hungry." Jacob said making everyone laugh at the alpha.

Sam held up the first box which held the women's names. Once Liam had pulled it out he handed it to Billy who read the name out before Sue wrote their names in the book. Kim Cameron, Emily Uley, Sue Clearwater, Connie Littlesea and Joy Ateara. Everyone seemed happy with the five.

Next came the men. This was going to be a big ask. Each and every man would want to be on the committee. Liam seemed nervous hoping he wasn't hated if someone who should be on it wasn't drawn. They were as followed. Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Billy Black, Embry Call and Brady Fuller.

"Call isn't a member of this tribe." Someone shouted.

There was shouts of agreement from around the hall. Billy held up his hand to gain order once again.

"We have significant proof that Embry is indeed a member of our tribe. He has as much right as you Martin."

"What proof?"

"By my word." Billy said.

"Who is his father. Why is it such a secret?"

"Enough!" Embry growled standing up. "I know you don't all see me as a true Quileute and never will be until you get told who my father is. All I ask is that I am treated with respect like I respect all of you. Billy perhaps this should be put to a vote." Embry sat down. Quil patted his friend on the back.

"Thank you Embry. As you wish it will be put to the vote." Billy said. "All those in favor raise your hand." Sue stood and counted the many hands that were up. "Those against." Few hands went up. "Embry welcome to the committee this is over with Embry Call is now and will be a respected member of our tribe."

The pack stood and so did his many supporters and cheered the young man. "We will met straight after. This meeting is adjourned." Billy said going on to other business.

* * *

"It's kinda creepy you doing that." Paul said not opening his eyes.

"I can't help it you look so cute asleep." Brady said giggling as Paul pulled him on top of him.

"Paul Lahote is not cute. God I can't wait for a proper bed." He sighed.

"Showing your age." Seth said coming to the lounge with two mugs of coffee in his hand.

"I'm going to kick your ass Clearwater." Paul said sitting up and accepting his and Brady's coffee.

The Clearwater's house had been flattened and with nowhere to go as soon as Paul's house was livable he and Liam had moved into Paul's room while Billy moved into Olivia's which was big enough for his wheelchair. The young girl was now sleeping in Brady's old room. Meaning that Paul and Brady shared the lounge. There wasn't any pretense of them sleeping separately and although they haven't done more than make out they were definitely a couple.

Brady couldn't wait for the new house to be built as Paul said that once they had their own privacy things could get interesting. Brady took his coffee with a kiss. Seth chuckled before walking back to the kitchen saying they had an hour before the rest of the committee arrived.

"Wonder if they would notice if we stayed in bed while we had the meeting." Paul said taking Brady's coffee and putting it on the floor before pushing his mate down.

"Their wrestling again." Liam shouted walking past the couple making out.

"God maybe we should just run away and live in the cabin." Paul mumbled into Brady's neck.

"I think your daughter might have a problem with that." Billy said coming from the bedroom.

"I give up." Paul growled rolling over and getting up with the help of Brady. "Come on let's get a shower at least they will leave us alone in there."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi!**

 **So here you go another chapter for you. Honestly I wasn't going to post again this week disappointed with the lack of reviews from the last chapter :( Are you guys just not interested any more?**

 **Warning: This chapter has a small taste man on man yummy goodness. Not your thing don't read. If it is hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing except my sexy OC's**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 33

Sue closed the book and sat back. The meeting had gone on all day. They only stopped to eat lunch. Jacob and Brady had their heads together in front of a computer screen. Paul was scowling at their closeness, but never said a word. As a committee they had unanimously voted Jacob as chairman. Herself as secretary and Brady in charge of the books, having minored in business at college.

Brady had convinced the committee to put a large portion of the donation into investments. So it could make money while they figured out how they would spend the money. They had already had the urgent matters taken care of. Even over the two weeks they had already made money in the high interest bank account.

The young man had surprised everyone and asked to contact the Cullen's. At first Jacob was reluctant however using his puppy eyes on his alpha the big man gave in. Now he was busy showing Jacob how the stock market worked. Alice Cullen was giving him tips and even if it seemed immoral he knew that even with the large amount of money that they had their disposal it wouldn't go far.

Embry and Billy were leaning over plans with Jared who had been called in. They were going to rebuild the houses that the tribe had owned and rented out at a low price to the tenants. Even though the set out of the houses would be the same each would look different on the outside. Making them feel unique to their tenants. Sam was having trouble finding enough workers already having gone out of state.

The woman were already talking of the park they wanted to have built for the children. And other things that they were going to have improved for the young families of the tribe. Thankfully the school had come through the storm almost untouched.

Paul sighed making his imprinter look up from the screen. Reaching across the table he held his hand flat on the table. With a small smile Paul took it willingly and squeezed it lightly. The room went quiet as everyone's attention went on the couple. The girls awed quietly and the men chuckled. Not that the couple notice their focus only on each other.

"And that's our cue to leave." Jacob said standing up.

"Come on old man." Jacob said grabbing the handles of his father's wheelchair.

"What about…." Embry stopped mid sentence and nodded.

He knew what it was like to imprint and how strong the pull was for not only himself but Jasmine. These two had waited years to finally accept their feelings for one another. The couple still hadn't noticed the others gathering their belongings ready to leave.

Sue was the last to leave taking one last look at the two men still staring at each other across the table. Oblivious to the disappearance of the others. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the love those two radiated to one another. Someone coughed behind her and she shut the door blushing when she saw Billy staring at her Jacob busy talking to Embry and Jared.

"You okay Sue?"

"Yes, yes of course." She said wrapping her scarf around her neck not making eye contact with her friend.

"They are made for each other. It's okay to feel what you do you know."

"I don't know what your talking about Billy."

"You're not a good lier Sue. Never have been."

"Their bond seems so strong."

"It's been a long time in the making. Now are we going to stand here in the cold all afternoon or are we heading to the meeting house for the feast?"

"Guess those two won't be joining us." Jacob chuckled coming and taking his father's wheelchair handles once again.

"Leave them be. They deserve some privacy."

"Yeah talking of privacy. You think they will fall for the trip?"

"They seemed happy enough when we all voted that they go."

"Wish is was me." Jacob sighed.

He and his family were now staying at the school gymnasium with seven other families. They were offered Paul and Brady's place but Paul needed his own space to rest. Sure they had others in the house but it was good that Liam was on hand. When Paul's body failed him the trainee doctor was there to help Brady. It was tough on everyone watching the once strongest shifter become so reliant on his imprinter and friends when his muscles became what he said felt like frozen and he was unable to move. It took a lot of massaging and baths to get his body moving again.

"They'll make good ambassadors for our tribe. Besides River and Kyle want to introduce them to River's birth wolf."

"Dad there isn't really a convention remember."

"No, but meeting another alpha with a submissive will help them both."

"Still creeps me out." Embry shuddered.

"Now son." Billy chuckled. "What you and Jasmine do behind bedroom doors probably creeps Brady out."

"Not what I was meaning. I meant them having sex in wolf."

"I don't know." Jacob shrugged. "We still have needs when in wolf. When I took off for those months I learnt about needs my wolf had."

"You didn't?" Sue gasped holding her chest.

"What, god no. I'm just saying our wolves have needs as well. Sure our imprints help that need but it can't be the same for our wolf."

"They gotta get on in human form yet." Jared chuckled. "You owe me fifty bucks by the way Embry." He said holding out his hand.

Embry sighed and pulled out his wallet. As he was about to hand over the money Billy snatched and handed it to Jacob. "That will help pay for their hotel room. Now come on I'm cold." He clicked his fingers as the still chuckling alpha.

* * *

Paul sighed when he headed to the car. Liam had insisted that Brady drive in case his body decided to fail him. Brady grinned when Paul pouted like a five year old. They were going to take their time to travel to Kelowna in Canada where River's birth wolf lived. They were going to stop the night in Seattle so they Paul didn't have to sit for a long period of time. Sam had given them a list of things they needed to look at while they were there for their new house.

"Don't forget bed at eight and light out at eight thirty." Paul said hugging his daughter.

"I won't." She said looking at Billy who winked at her. They had big plans while her father and Brady were away and none of them consisted of her going to bed at eight.

"You got your passports?"

"Yep." Brady chuckled. "We're big boys now."

"Might even come back men." Jacob whispered as he hugged the omega. "You know if you need me." He pulled back and tapped his head. "Now go, get out of here." He ordered.

Liam came rushing out the door holding a bottle in his hand. "Here just in case." He said handing the bottle to Brady while Paul scowled.

"I thought you said you packed it." Brady tried to look sternly at his imprint.

"I did." Paul frowned.

"Um yeah well I've given you more just in case you, well you know," Liam rubbed the back of his neck and blushed looking at the ground.

"No." Paul growled.

"Just take it and go." Jacob said opening the passenger door for Paul.

"Fine out of here." Paul said giving his daughter one last hug.

Pulling out of the drive Paul chuckled and took placed his hand on Brady's knee. His imprinter looked at him and smirked.

"Do they think we are stupid?"

"No, I think they think we are oblivious to what is happening around us. They mean well Paul. We don't have to do anything we don't want to."

"True. What if I want to do something." The beta wiggled his eyebrow. Brady just about lost control of the car. "Don't tease me Paul."

Paul leaned close to his imprinters ear. "Who's teasing?" Licking the shell of Brady's ear before sitting back. "Can't you go faster Bray?"

Brady's foot pushed down on the accelerator the moment they hit the highway. The normally law abiding driver was flooring his car speeding towards their first destination. Paul smiled and flick the radio on his favorite rock station.

* * *

"You like this one?" Brady asked laying on the massive king size wrought iron bed.

"Does it come with handcuffs?" Paul said rolling over on top of Brady and growled in his ear.

"Paul people are watching."

"Let them." Brady pushed his imprint off him and blushed when he saw the salesman watching them his eyebrows raised.

"Why don't we look for a bed for Olivia."

"Nope, she got a brand new bed we are looking for us." Paul sat up and bounced a few times. "You like this one?"

"Yeah I do. Its this or the four poster we tried earlier."

"Oh hell no. Can you imagine the shit the others would give us if they saw it."

"Will take this one thanks." Brady said getting off the bed.

"Certainly sir. Would you like to take it now or have it delivered."

"Delivered. Is it alright we leave it here until our house is finished."

"Of course. How would you like to pay for it?"

"Cash thanks." Brady said looking at Paul who was still laying on the bed his hands behind his head his legs crossed at the ankle.

The salesman left them to go put through the sale. Brady went and pulled his imprint up. "You okay?"

"I shouldn't have laid down." Paul said rolling his stiff shoulders.

"Let me go pay and we can head to the hotel."

"Thank fuck." Paul sighed leaning forward.

"You should have said Paul."

"No you've been having fun."

"I'm sorry." Brady went and helped his imprint up. "Come on let's get you to bed."

"Now we're talking."

Brady went to let his imprint hands go however Paul had other idea's. Brady couldn't help but smile and squeezed his mate's hand even in the few hours they had been shopping Paul seemed to relax allowing small touches here and there, but this was a big step. Earlier on in the day the shifter had pushed his imprinter away.

 _They had been picking fixtures for the new house. They seemed to be on the same wavelength until it came to the bath for the main bathroom. Brady wanted a square one only for his imprint demanding they get a more traditional one._

" _Okay."_

" _What, wait, your just saying that to keep me happy aren't you?" Brady nodded and looked down. "Let's talk about this Bray. I don't want you to think you need to make me happy all the time. We are allowed to disagree on stuff."_

" _I really don't mind."_

" _Honestly?" Paul asked hooking his finger under Brady's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Bray you suck at lying." Kissing his imprinters forehead he sighed and looked down at the weird square bath. "Why square?"_

" _Because it's big enough for two people." Brady blushed his eyes lowering once more. Paul cocked his eyebrow before bursting into laugher._

" _I like your way of thinking. I still hate it why don't we keep looking and maybe we will find one as big just not weird." Brady hugged him around the waist glad that he wasn't against them having a big bath._

 _Paul hugged him back before pulling his arms away from him and kept walking around the showroom his hands in his pockets. Public displays of affection was not Paul's thing. The only one who he would do that for was his daughter._

When Brady went to pull out his wallet Paul stopped him. "I'll get this."

"No it's fine."

"Brady this is our first bed together let me buy it." The man behind the counter snorted making Paul look up at him. "You got a problem?" The man shook his head visibly trembling. "Didn't think so."

After paying for the bed and one last growl at the salesman Paul slung his arm over Brady's shoulder and held his head up high as they walked out the door. Brady could feel his imprints pain and took him directly to the car and drove through the busy streets of Seattle to their hotel.

* * *

The porter put their bags on the floor before turning to Paul with his hand out. The beta raised his eyebrow. Sighing the porter went to the door. Brady stepped in front of him and handed him five dollars. "Enjoy your stay sir's." Tipping his hat he left.

"Could've carried my own damn bag." Paul grumbled already stripping his clothes.

"Paul he is doing his job and tipping helps him take home a decent pay." Brady said going to his bag and unzipping it.

"Can you do my shoulders first cub?"

Brady watched as Paul pulled back the bedding and went to sit on the edge of the bed rolling his stiff shoulders stripping his shirt and jeans off. His imprinter went and grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom and laid them on the bed. The beta groaned and laid down on his back.

This had been the longest Paul hadn't had Brady or Liam massage his aching muscles. His imprinter was normally more onto it knowing when his beta was getting sore. Today however he was so busy enjoying the trip his focus was distracted. Paul could feel the guilt radiating of him, even though it was his own fault not saying a word, but he loved seeing his friend so damn happy and carefree.

Brady rubbed the oils in his hands to warm it up and smiled when his imprint moaned. "Feel good?"

"God in heaven, yes."

"You are very tight. Promise me you won't let it get this bad again." Brady sighed enjoying the touch.

"Mmm." Paul said.

Not a word was said as Brady used his hands to draw out the knots on Paul's shoulders and back. It didn't take long for the omega to feel the beta's muscles loosening up and soon his soft snores was the only sound in the room. Paul was getting better with each passing day and it was hoped that it wasn't long before he was back to his normal self. Doctor Smith had come to La-Push finally three days after the storm and checked out all the injured in the tribe.

* * *

He was the one that suggested the massaging and taught both Brady and Liam how to do it so it didn't hurt Paul to much. At first it was painful and Liam offered to do it as it went against everything as a imprinted wolf to do was hurt his mate. It hurt Brady more though not to be able to help him and took over for the most part. Liam only doing it if Brady was busy tending to other things.

It had been one morning when everyone was out and the two had been left alone that they took the relationship one step further. Paul was laying on his bed ready for his massage this time on his legs. Brady had just been out running around the treaty line with the rest of the pack so they could get a look at the full extent of the damage from the storm. They had been lucky that it wasn't as bad as they had feared, however Jacob took them for a detour and went back to the meadow to see if any of the items from Paul and Brady's date had survived. There was nothing left at all, not a single trace not even the poles from the lanterns that had been left in the ground. The once clear meadow was strewn with fallen trees and branches.

Fatso sniffed around the area as though he remembered he had been there. He had turned up with Quil after he got back from checking the outer areas of the reservation. Since then he had not left any of the pack alone and somehow become part of the pack. Jacob told Brady he was no longer the omega since Fatso was the youngest in the pack now.

On the way back they went to cabin or rather what was left of the cabin which was just the old brick chimney stack. The rest of it was gone. Brady however found the photo of Tom and even though the frame was damaged and the glass gone the photo was still reasonably okay. Taking it in his mouth he ran all the way back to La-Push after he was given permission to head back to his imprint since Fatso was getting tired. Being only quarter of the size of the rest of the pack he couldn't keep up for long.

The moment he stepped through the door Paul was there to greet him as though he hadn't seen him in months rather than just hours. It was then that Brady noticed how sore he was by the way he walked as his knees were not bending easily. Ordering him onto the bed in what had become Liam and Seth's temporary bedroom he helped him onto the bed. Already just in shorts the young omega helped him take his shorts off leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

The younger man gulped seeing the outline of his imprints flaccid cock filling out the stretched fabric. Sure he had seen him before naked but there was something incredibly sexy and sinful about seeing him just in briefs. There was no denying that his imprint as well endowed. Whether he was a shower or a grower Brady had yet to find out. Unbeknown to either man, that time was not far away.

Licking his dried lips Brady put his focus on his task. Warming up the oil in his hands he started on his right foot. Kneading and caressing the tight muscles slowly getting them relaxed. Working his way up Paul's right leg it wasn't until he got to his thigh that he dared look up already smelling his own arousal.

" _Grower."_ Brady thought to himself.

Paul's breath was short as though panting. Every so often he would groan as Brady's fingers pressed against a too tight muscle. When the young omega got to the top of the beta's briefs he gasped when Paul's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't stop." Paul panted.

"I, I, I wasn't planning on it. I've still got to do your…" Brady didn't get to say anymore for some time as Paul pulled him down their lips smashing together almost painfully.

It was Brady's turn to moan His free hand rested on Paul's upper thigh massaging it softly only going harder as the kiss intensified. Loosening his grip on his imprinters wrist Paul still controlled it and pushed it to where he wanted it to go. Hovering over his pelvic area he pulled back from the kiss and looked intently into the omega's eyes.

"Please." He said letting the wrist go completely.

Brady let his fall onto Paul's firm stomach his fingers skimming the skin teasingly above the band of his imprints briefs. The beta growled softly not out of anger, but need and thrust his hips up. His fingers easily slipped under between the fabric and skin and brushed his thumb over the head of Paul's weeping cock.

"Yes! So good." Paul hissed.

Those three words gave Brady confidence to keep going. Tugging down the briefs enough so Paul's cock and balls were free from the confines of his underwear. Seeing his mate fully erect was almost Brady's undoing.

"God Paul. May I?" Paul didn't say a word it was as though he had lost the use of his tongue. Whimpering he nodded and watched as Brady lowered his head onto his throbbing cock.

"Ahhh fuck yeah, mmm. Shit. I'm not gonna last long." Paul groaned his hand tugging on Brady's hair.

Brady hummed as his head bobbed up and down. He had no time to worry if he was doing it right. He had never given anyone a blowjob before, but knew he liked it, even when Paul thrust his hips up making him gag as his cock hit the back of his throat. His imprints essence was more delicious than he had ever imagined. His free hand had moved up and massaged his balls tugging the heavy sack.

Paul roughly pulled Brady up off his cock by his hair. Thinking he had hurt his imprint in some way Brady whimpered removing his hands.

"I'm gonna come." Paul moaned his hips involuntarily still moving on their own looking for the friction he had just lost.

Brady ran his tongue around his lips tasting his imprint. Before his mate could do anything Brady's lips were back around the pulsating cock and hollowed his cheeks as though he was going to suck the whole thing down his throat. Paul's body seemed to suddenly freeze and let out a loud groan before he emptied his seed into his mate's mouth.

The young man was startled for a moment and choked as the first spurt of come hit the back of his throat. He quickly recovered and greedily swallowed everything his mate gave him. The whole time his imprint cursed and moaned. It wasn't until Brady had milked him completely dry that Brady let the now softening cock fall from his mouth.

Paul's head fell back onto the pillow his body completely covered in sweat his chest heaving trying to take in lung full of air. His tongue licking his lips trying to wet them. Brady used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the juices that had escaped his mouth and sucked on it greedily.

When Paul finally seemed to come back down to earth he opened his eyes and looked at his imprint. A soft blush graced Brady's cheeks as though he had just been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. His eyes shining with love and lust. The beta pressed his hand on the back of the omega's neck and pulled him down their lips once more tasting one anothers. This time all Paul could taste was his own essence.

* * *

Brady jumped when his phone shrilled loudly in his pocket. Trying to pull it out was a hard task as his hard cock was almost imprisoning it the front pocket. Paul groaned but didn't wake as Brady finally got it out only to curse missing the caller. Seeing it was Billy he went to the bathroom and called him back worried something may have happened to Olivia.

 **TBC**

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Finally managed to get time to sit and write and my boys giving me something to work with. Read important A/N at the end please.**

 **Thanks to those that took the time to review. It means a great deal to me. I don't think my updating will be as fast again for the next few weeks and nothing over Easter as I'm away with my family. Just a heads up I will try and get at least one if not two chapters out before I head away.**

 **Anyway as normal I own nada except my own OC's which I adore :D**

Chapter 34

Brady sighed and went back to the bedroom where Paul was still lightly snoring. He had completely forgotten to call Billy when they had arrived like he had promised he would. The elder seemed to have taken on the father figure to Paul and was always worrying about his health and wellbeing.

Deciding that his imprint wasn't going to wake any time soon Brady decided to watch some television something he didn't do often these days. He was woken by something tickling his ear. Waving his hand without opening his eyes he hit something hard. His eyes shot open and was greeted by his imprint smiling down at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Ugh I can't believe I slept all night on this." Brady groaned sitting up and rolling his neck.

"Believe me you didn't miss much with the bed."

"Mmm."

"We have to be out in an hour thought you might want to go shower before we head down for breakfast."

Brady yawned and flopped back down. He was to tired to care about moving any time soon. Paul chuckled lightly and bent down and blew in his face again. Brady growled and rolled over only to earn a swat on the butt.

"Fine I'm up." Brady said rolling off the couch hitting the floor with a thud.

* * *

Paul was talking to his daughter when he had finished his shower. The older wolf turned hearing the door opened and looked up and smiled giving his imprinter a wink before his attention went back to Olivia. Brady packed his dirty clothes before grabbing the oils he needed to use on Paul. The shifter didn't say anything and laid back on the bed and let the omega massage his legs.

Paul moaned unexpectedly and Brady chuckled lightly watching his imprint blush. "Princess I've gotta go now. Talk to you in a few days okay." He paused listening to his daughter. "Love you to princess." Throwing the phone on the bed he took deep breaths his eyes closed willing his erection down.

"What do you think they serve for breakfast?" Brady said not only smelling his imprints arousal but also the sight of his erection was plainly clear through his briefs.

"Fuck I have no idea. That's enough." Paul said pushing Brady hands away and sitting up.

"But I haven't finish."

"I said enough." Paul growled grabbing his jeans and slipping them on.

"Okay sorry. I don't care you know?" Brady sighed heading to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Once the door was closed behind him Paul sighed. He wanted so bad to take his imprinter and do things to him he had no clue he thought he would. The beta had long gotten over the fact that his soul mate was a male in fact he knew he was in love with him. He was scared however of making a idiot of himself as he didn't know the first thing about gay sex and the still harbored doubts about being able to satisfy Brady. He had never touched another man's cock before and the thought of actually reciprocating the amazing blowjob Brady had given him just days ago scared the crap out of him.

When Brady finished in the bathroom he declared he was ready to head down for breakfast and that they should be on the road within an hour so they weren't late meeting up with the others for lunch. The young omega watched as his mate nibbled at his toast and was worried he wasn't feeling well. However he kept his thoughts to himself not wanting to make his imprint angry. Brady knew that they were in for a long silent drive.

* * *

Paul growled as he watched his mate fly into River's arms in greeting. He knew that their friendship was only platonic but still he didn't like the way River's arms wrapped around Brady's slender waist. Kyle walked towards him his hand extended. Reluctantly taking his eyes off his mate he looked at his friend and shook the perfused hand and smiled.

"You know you're going to have to get used to that," Kyle cocked his head at their mates.

"Don't know what your talking about." Paul huffed before going and literally peeling his mate away from the alpha.

"Shall we get you booked in then go find somewhere for lunch?" River asked smirking at Paul's possivness of his imprinter.

They were staying in a nice motel rather than a hotel this time. Since they were meeting River's birth wolf they would be here a few days longer and they didn't want to overstay their welcome and even though money wasn't a big issue for Brady still Paul wouldn't want him wasting money on meals they could easily make on their own. River and Kyle decided they would also stay at the motel since they wanted to explore the area. Ken was acting as stand in alpha for a few weeks to give his son and imprint a break from the stress of leading a pack.

Paul and Brady smiled when they saw their unit and the young omega squealed when he spotted the spa outside in their own private garden. Jacob said there was a surprise for them when he told them he had already booked their room for them. The tribe insisted that they pay for their accommodation while they were away since they would be making contact with another pack and that it was important that they formed a friendship for maybe not now but for future troubles on anyone's lands.

After a quick lunch and a trip to the supermarket River said that they were expected for dinner and suggested that they dressed nice. He assured Paul that it would be only his birth wolf's family that evening and if things went well maybe they would get to meet the rest of his pack. Paul was surprised to hear that the pack was large even larger than their own when they had the war with the newborns, until River told them that their lands were far more extensive than their own.

Brady was nervous and couldn't sit still. Paul did all he could to calm the omega as they watched the town disappear heading to a small reservation about twenty minutes away. River was excited he was visiting his birth wolf who he hadn't seen in awhile and get to meet his newest half brother he had yet to see. The hairs on the back of Paul's neck bristled as they entered the reservation. His wolf sensed other shifters around and was on full alert.

"You okay?" Brady said leaning into his imprint. He too felt the magic of the other pack around him but he held nor felt fear at all. After all he was with his dominate who would protect him.

"Yeah fine cub. Just stay close to me okay?"

"Okay." Brady said accepting Paul's fingers as they entwined in his.

They pulled up to a house which was larger than the other homes they had passed. It was a good distance away from the others as well surrounded by trees. It was just like Sam's and Emily's house giving them privacy if the pack had to shift quickly and not fearing the other members of the tribe saw what they shouldn't.

River almost jumped out before the car had stopped. Kyle chuckled and looked back at his friends. "Never guess he is excited." He said getting out the car leaving the couple alone while he went and greeted their hosts.

Paul took a few deep breathes before he took Brady's chin in his hand making the young shifter look into his eyes. The beta had never understood what people said about how they could read someone because of their eyes. Right now he could read Brady like an open book. So much trust, loyalty, love and even lust shimmered in the light of his eyes. It was only when Brady closed his eyes that the almost trance like effect snapped Paul out of it.

"Come on remember stay close." Paul kissed Brady's forehead and stepped out keeping his fingers entwined with Brady's.

They were greeted by a handsome couple. The alpha was just as tall as Jacob if not bigger. However the smile on his face was a welcoming one. Both shifters bared their neck as they shook his hand. The submissive was small compared to even Brady and pulled the younger submissive into his arms happy to meet another one like him.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Nico and my mate Gabriel." The alpha said. "Sorry our cubs are at their grandmothers but will be back later."

"Thank you for having us." Paul said in return.

"You look like you could do with a drink." Gabriel said taking Brady's hand in his and leaving the other men to get to know one another.

Paul went to protest as their touch was broken. It was only when Kyle squeezed his friend's shoulder that the beta relaxed slightly.

The moment the kitchen door shut behind them Gabriel squealed and pulled Brady back into his arms. He instantly fell in love with his new friend. Even though he was old enough to be his father he knew that he and Brady would become firm friends. When River told his birth wolf he had met another submissive Gabriel extended the invitation for him to come visit. It had been many years later that his wish had come true.

"Your man is very handsome."

"Thank you. I have to say the same of yours. How on earth did you meet?" Brady asked accepting the soda he was handed grateful that River or Kyle must have mentioned that they didn't drink alcohol.

"Fate." Gabriel shrugged.

"Brady knew he wouldn't get any other response just yet and nodded.

"So you and Paul planning on having cubs soon?"

"We haven't discussed it." Brady blushed. "Actually we've never…."

"Oh"

"It's fine, we are new at this."

"Well I'm sure you both know when the time is right."

"Can I ask how it works. I mean I've read the books but they really don't tell me much."

"They wouldn't your wolves take over and honestly you can't remember much after. It was different with Ken of course. Let's not talk about it now. Nico will be no doubt showing the others his new toy." Gabriel took Brady's hand and let him out the back door. "Told you." He giggled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know one another. Brady as promised stayed by his imprint's side if they weren't holding hands they were at least touching each other. Dinner was amazing and fun. Brady couldn't take his eyes off the younglings and when he got to hold the youngest his eyes watered. He wanted so badly to have what Gabriel had. Paul watched his imprinter cooing the baby and knew exactly what he was thinking. When the kids were taken upstairs to bath River and Brady offered to help leaving the older men alone.

"You have a beautiful family." Paul said accepting another soda from Nico.

"Thank you. I am very lucky indeed. When are you planning on having cubs?" Nico asked. Kyle chuckled and excused himself saying he was going to go find his mate.

"We haven't discussed it yet." Paul admitted.

"May I ask why?"

"God." Paul ran his hand down his face.

"I'm straight." Paul sighed and shook his head. "I'm... shit."

It was Nico's turn to chuckle and stood. "Come I think we should perhaps go for a walk." Paul looked up towards the stairs. "Don't worry they will be safe. River is capable of taking care of them besides my pack have been ordered to stay away."

"Sorry." Paul sighed. He really liked and trusted the alpha.

"Don't be I know what it feels like. Believe me when I say the need to protect your mate will never leave you."

"It's getting worse." Paul admitted.

"Because you are starting to accept him. Yet something is holding you back. I think I know what it is."

"You do?"

"Fear my boy."

"Pfft." Paul went to shake his head, only to nod in agreement. "I've just never been with a man before and well…"

They came to a large fallen log and Nico gestured for Paul to sit beside him. They said nothing for a few minutes just enjoying the sounds of the forest around them. This was where both men felt at home. Their wolves relaxed more and it was almost as though they were wanting to play.

"When you made love to Olivia's mother did you know what you were doing?"

"Well duh." Paul chuckled. "I was a bit of a whore in my youth."

"Youth? Boy you are a mere cub still. But I understand what you mean. When you made love to a woman for the first time did you do from what you knew?"

"I was thirteen I hadn't a clue it just came naturally to shove my cock into her."

"Okay maybe not the best example." Nico laughed patting Paul's back rather hard.

"Fucker you are strong." Paul winced. Nico just laughed harder making Paul chuckle along with him.

"Just go with it cub. It will come naturally to you once you get over the fact that the person you love is a man."

"Least there is only one hole right?" Paul winked.

"That is true." Nico chuckled. "But seriously when I met Kyle for the first time he was the same as you. They had no idea of course who would be the dom in the relationship at the time even though River was destined to be alpha. He seeked me out and asked my advice and I'll give you the same. Just go with what feels right. You don't have to go straight into things that make you uncomfortable that is the last thing your mate would want. Take time explore one another's body not with just your hands but with your eyes, your mouth, your ears."

"My ears?" Paul frowned.

"You're a man whore you say, yet you never listened to your lovers."

"Got it." Paul huffed.

"He is a very handsome young man. I see the love and devotion you both have for one another."

"I've always loved him. Just never been in love with him."

"Until now?"

"Until now." Paul smiled. "Thanks Nico. I needed this talk."

"I figured, I can see your desire to take him as your own. Your body language is easy to read. Soon it will be I and Gabe who will come visit you and your cubs."

"Not sure of that. I am happy with my daughter."

"And your mate does he not want children of his own?" There was rustling making both men alert. Nico growled and held up his hand to stop Paul. "It is one of my pack brothers."

A strikingly handsome young boy came out of the trees. His head lowered and his neck bared to the alpha. He would be no more than twelve and yet he looked older no doubt his shifter genes kicking in making him so. Huffing Nico stepped forward and opened his arms and the young boy stepped into them.

"I'm sorry Nico I tried." He whispered.

"You lasted longer than I thought." He turned to Paul. "This is our youngest shifter of the pack other than my own children. He is my daughters imprinter. The imprint is still only days old."

"Four days." the boy said a blush on his cheeks.

"Ruben I want you to meet Paul Lahote the visitor I told you about."

"Hello. Sorry I didn't mean to break the order I just wanted to see Meredith it's paining me."

"Please don't let me be the one to cause you pain." Paul smiled feeling for the young boy who obviously had only just shifted.

"Let's go back together then you can meet Gabe's son and the others." Nico smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Nico rubbed his knuckles on the boy's head laughing when he tried to fight his way out of the alpha's hold.

The moment they walked through the door they were greeted with the sound of running feet. Brady was the first to race to his imprint followed quickly by Meredith who was scooped up into Ruben's arms and spun around. The rest of the children hugged their father around his legs. His deep booming laugh joining in their joyful giggles.

* * *

"Good night." Paul said closing the door on their friends.

Brady was carrying two mugs of cocoa and set them down on the coffee table. The visit was a success and they were going to visit again in a few days as tomorrow they were going to go sightseeing on their own. Before the next afternoon when they were to meet the elders and the rest of Nico's pack. The hour was late so Paul decided the call to Jacob could wait till the following morning.

The couple settled down on the couch sipping their cocoa while they watched a late night movie. Brady grew tired and leaned his head on Paul's shoulder something that they had done many times in the past right from when he was a young cub after they had patrolled and waited to be fed at Emily's. The beta smiled at the memory.

"Let's go to bed." Paul said when the movie credits came on.

Brady stood rotating his neck to get the kinks out. Paul had already gone and put the mugs in the sink to wash tomorrow. When he got to the bedroom Brady was about to use the bathroom to change. Only for Paul to stop him.

"Let me." Paul took the young shifters clothes from him and placed them on the bed.

Brady stood motionless holding his breath as Paul stepped closer so their chests were almost touching. His large fingers carded his mates hair enjoying the silky thick stands that ran through his fingers. Brady's breath hitched closing his eyes a small like purr rumbled in his chest at the contact.

"Your so beautiful cub." Paul whispered letting his knuckles brush down the high cheekbones to the plump lips that he had so often watched his mate bite so many times. His thumb paused for a moment before he pushed gently opening Brady's moist lips.

His other free hand went to his shirt buttons and with confident fingers slowly began to undo each button until they were all open. Brady still hadn't moved his breathing shallow his gaze not leaving those of his mates. Once the shirt was open both of the beta's hands went to his shoulders and pushed the shirt down his mate's arms. Standing bare chested Brady blushed his eyes lower in submission to his dominate.

Paul's hands gently caressed Brady's shoulders before they travelled down his chest. Behind closed lids Brady's eyes rolled back into his head as Paul's warm hands brushed over his sensitive nipples.

"Look at me Bray." Brady forced his eyes open and did as he was told looking up into his imprints eyes. "May I?" Looking down at Brady's jeans a clear question to remove his remaining clothes.

"Please." Brady said without hesitation. Paul stepped closer their lips lock into a tender kiss as they elder man's hand brushed down the toned stomach and popped the button with ease.

"Tell me you want this Bray."

"I want it so bad." Brady whispered his hands grabbing hold of Paul's shoulders in support as his legs tremble.

The zip down Paul's hands sit on the waistband of the jeans. A soft whimper escapes Brady's lips when he felt his imprints hands skim over his bubble butt his jeans finally pooling at his feet once over the rounded flesh. Leaving him standing only in his briefs. Paul steps back taking Brady's hands in his and looks at his mate.

Brady's cock was leaking pre-come as it strained against his briefs wetting them. Chewing his lip he watched his mate once again gazing at him. He felt his body flush with embarrassment not used to such intense scrutiny from anyone let alone his mate.

Paul couldn't take his eyes off the man before him. Such beauty seemed a shame to be hidden underneath clothes. The room was not warm yet Brady had a sheen of sweat over his whole body. His flushed skin now gone leaving his skin back to its normal light russet colour much lighter than Paul's. Feeling overly dressed the elder man removed his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. As he goes to remove his jeans however Brady stops him and steps closer his nimble fingers flick open every button quickly opening Paul's fly. The elder shifter continued in not wearing underwear and although his mate has seen him more than once in this he suddenly feels shy something he had never experienced before. His hands automatically his hands go and cover his groin.

"Don't." Brady whispers quickly with sudden boldness he whips his own briefs down so they are both naked.

Paul lets his hands drop to his side licking his dry lips he does the only thing he could think of and pulled his mate into his arms. There cocks touch sending a shrill of pleasure though both men. As though starved men, their mouths and hands explore one another's where they stand. Neither seeming to get enough of one another.

"Need you so bad." Paul panted pushing his mate backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed making Brady stumble taking Paul with him.

"Make love to me." Brady says before his lips once again finds Paul's.

 **TBC**

 **Yeah yeah I know sorry for the tease but I don't want to get the next part wrong. To those who haven't read my other stories I want you to know I tend to write detailed love scenes. If that isn't your thing or is let me know and I will go from there. Either way I am not bothered as it's only a part of the story. Let me know. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. (blows kisses) Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. Anyway guys here you are. Seems like everyone wanted detailed so here you are. Been a while so meh. Anyway hope you have a great day/night I'm out of here.**

 **I own nothing except my OCs**

Chapter 35

 _"Need you so bad." Paul panted pushing his mate backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed making Brady stumble taking Paul with him._

 _"Make love to me." Brady says before his lips once again finds Paul's._

Somehow Paul had managed to get his mate to the top of the bed. His head resting on the pillows. His hands never leaving his mate's body the need to touch him so great. Yet he needed space his body was telling him one thing his mind another. So Paul did what he had to do and rolled off his mate laying beside him panting.

Brady's eyes never left Paul and almost cried at the loss of contact. The young submissive thought his mate had changed his mind and was ready to get up not wanting the dominate to see the tears that were threatening to fall. As he was about to move Paul entwined their fingers and pulled their hands up to his mouth and kissed Brady's. Before he chuckled, making the young man frown.

"Don't laugh but I gotta be honest with you." Paul said turning to his side Brady mirroring his action looked at his mate.

Letting Brady's hand go Paul brushed the wayward hair out of of his mate's eyes. His lover was chewing on his lower lip one of the things that beta had come to love more than most things. His hand now caressing Brady's cheek he pecked him lightly on the nose before once again pulling back.

"Tell me." Brady whispered after minutes of silence as Paul's hand started travelling up and down his side coming to a rest on his hip.

"I feel like a damn virgin."

"What's wrong with that? I'm a virgin and I like that you haven't been with another man before. We can learn together." Brady blushed leaning in and kissing his lover his hand going to his mate's cock he slowly began to stroke.

Paul let out a gush of air and closed his eyes with a trembling hand he crossed his arm over his mate's and found his lovers cock and gripped it lightly in his own. The beta gasped and opened his eyes looking down at his hand. Never before had he felt something so right. Brady although not as big as himself was certainly well endowed like himself just not as thick. His mate's hand paused menstruating his dick at the touch a soft moan leaving his mouth.

Brady had waited so long for the touch and when it happened he thought he was going to come straight away. He could feel the calloused hands tentatively stroking him as though he would hurt Brady if he did it any faster or harder. The young submissive bucked his hips to get more friction. His own hand once again started stroking his mate brushing his thumb across the slit the thick pre-come coming faster.

"I don't break."

"I know." Paul blushed. "I just like the feel of it in my hand."

"Really."

"Yeah it's so… God, I don't know." Paul said squeezing a little harder and like Brady Paul brushed his thumb over the slit.

Brady's eyes rolled into the back of his head and before he knew it he was pressing his body against his mates their hands crushed between them. Gently pushing his lover's hand away from his dick he wrapped his hand both their cocks. Paul seemed to snap out of his thoughts and placed his hand on top of his mates and together they started stroking. Their pre-come mingling together giving more lubrication. Neither man were cut meaning they didn't need lube to help it was just their own bodily fluids. Paul started rutting his mate like a dog and Brady almost giggled. The beta suddenly pushed his mate back making Brady squeak instead at the sudden change loving the weight of his mate on top of him.

Brady's hand now free carded his mates hair as they kissed. "God we gotta stop." Paul panted as he slowly released their cocks and sat back on his heels.

"What's wrong?" Brady asked confused.

"I don't want to come like this." Looking around he spotted the oils that Brady used to massage him with. Paul may be knew to this but he knew that he would need to stretch his mate. "Roll over."

Brady did as he was asked and rolled onto his stomach his body trembling although he couldn't say why. He knew his mate wouldn't hurt him and the thought of his mate actually finally connecting them as one thrilled him. Brady suddenly began to panic. Before it could take him completely over he felt his lover's strong hand gently touch his back calming him almost instantly. When he felt the cold oil dribble onto his back he shuddered not expecting it. He heard the bottle be put back onto the side table.

Paul straddled his mate's legs and just admired the strong back which swayed slightly before it came to his luscious bubble butt. When his hands touched the over heated skin he felt his mate tense for just a moment before relaxing and soft moans left his sweet mouth. Paul knew how good it felt to be massaged and hoped that it would help his mate relax. His own cock still painfully hard. His wolf wanted out. Wanting to mate not caring if he hurt his submissive the wait had been long. The beta however had more control over his wolf and ordered him back.

Brady thought he was boneless as his imprints calloused hands did things to him he never imagined. Paul's hands were working magic on him. When the hands got to his butt cheeks he could only moan louder letting his mate know he wanted this. Paul didn't stop as he leaned down and pressed his lips to his lovers back. Brady's legs seemingly having a mind of their own spread apart the moment his lover's weight left them.

"I love you." Paul whispered as he pushed back once again leaving Brady.

However it was only for a few brief seconds as he leaned over and grabbed the oil. His own chest now covered in the oil. This time he drizzled the oil onto the curve of his mates back instead of putting it back he threw it beside him and let his hands massage Brady's butt, oil dribbling between the butt cheeks. Paul thumbs following the trail as it made its way to his puckered hole.

"Oh god." Brady panted as the now warm oil reached its target.

"So beautiful." Paul said as he gently parted his mate's butt cheeks even more.

He teased the hole with his thumbs circling the sensitive area loving the sounds his mate was making. It was only when Brady whimpered that he pressed the tip of his finger into the hole. The heat was incredible, almost to hot. He glided his thumb tip out and adjusted so his index finger was brushed gently over it the oils making it slippery. Breaching the hole again he pushed in further up to his first knuckle. Brady sighed and spread his legs even further allowing easier access.

"Please Paul, I need more." Brady moaned.

The beta pushed in further until his whole finger was in. The soft velvety walls were just like the inside of a women's and Paul began to relax feeling more comfortable. Pulling out slightly he pressed back in a bit faster. With each push and pull he picked up the speed as his mate seemed to enjoy it. When he went to grab the oil to add more to his hand his finger hooked slightly. He nearly jumped in fright as his mate bucked up moaning louder than he had been doing. .

"Oh god right there." Paul smiled and tried to find the small lump he had felt on the tip of his finger.

When his mate moaned and pushed up wanting his mate to keep going to that spot Paul knew he had found his postrate. Drizzling more oil on the crack of Brady's butt Paul allowed it to dribble down his finger dipping into it. Slowly he added a second finger. His lover seemed not to notice it, his focus on the delightful sensation he was feeling deep within him. Paul slowed down earning a growl from his mate. However he knew he couldn't keep this up as he needed to stretch him more as he pressed the third finger in Brady hissed as he stilled. His lover hesitated for a brief second making sure his mate wasn't into much pain. Brady whimpered and spread his legs more giving Paul the silent go ahead. The beta made sure to hit that special place once again as he pushed in deeper. Soon his lover was moaning again with pleasure and his hips bucking up to meet his fingers.

Satisfied he had him well stretched as best he could he pulled his fingers out, leaving Brady feeling empty. Turning his head to look at his mate he watched as he poured oil onto his hand before applying it to his throbbing cock. The young submissive knew his imprint was large but right now it seemed massive. Paul's focus was on his dick making sure it was well covered. When he was satisfied he looked up seeing Brady watching him. He knew right then that he had to have him facing him while he entered him.

"Roll over."

Brady didn't hesitate and rolled onto his back. It wasn't graceful as he nearly knocked Paul in the head as he turned so his mate was between his legs. He bit his lip holding in a giggle as Paul rolled his eyes at his mate. Leaning down he pressed his chest against his lover's while he picked up one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder. His eyes never leaving his mates as Brady put the other leg up.

"You ready Bray?"

"Yeah."

Paul lined his cock up against the now stretched hole and leaned further forward. Brady was almost bent double. When Paul's dick touched his target it was like that was where he was meant to be. Pushing in slowly he didn't let his eyes leave his mate. Brady grabbed hold of the sheet gripping them. Once the mushroom head was through the tight ring he had to pause scared he was going to come. Never before had he felt anything so tight as Brady's muscles gripped hold of his cock.

Brady waited for the burn that he had read about, when his lover's cock finally breached his hole. When the head of Paul's cock was in him the man paused his eyes closed his hot breath mingling with his own. After several minutes Paul pushed in deeper going painfully slow. The younger man could feel his mate relax before he once again pushed down. When he finally bottomed out, Paul once again paused his eyes opened and looked at his mate.

"You okay?"

"Never better, but move." Brady asked thrusting his hips up.

Paul didn't need telling twice and he began to pull out slightly before pushing back in. Falling forward his face was in the pillow his mate's head was resting on. The sensation was overwhelming and he feared he would come if he kept watching his beautiful mates face. Brady's hand tried to snake between them to grab hold of his own cock. Paul lifted his body up not losing tempo.

He went to grab Brady's cock but he wasn't coordinated enough and slipped out of his mate. Brady adjusted himself. "Just fuck me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got this." Brady panted wrapping his hand around his cock.

By now Paul was kneeling between his lover's legs his cock back in his lover's heat. His hands holding Brady's ankles as he began to pick up speed his balls slapping against Brady's ass. The beta suddenly lost control of his wolf who had been sitting back. Growling the man started picking up speed needing to fill his mate to finally claim him in all senses of the word.

He could hold on no longer. Pulling his mate closer by the legs he pounded his mate into the mattress. Brady moaned his eyes rolled back into his head as strings of come spurted out hitting him in the chest. His already tight hole gripped Paul even more making the beta not able to hold on any longer. He let out an almost feral growl as his seed shot deep within his mates velvety walls.

Paul let go of Brady's legs letting them fall to the mattress. Panting Paul fell onto of his mate his elbows stopping him from squishing him. Both men were panting not able to say or doing anything trying to catch their breaths.

* * *

Back in La-Push Jacob Black woke feeling a shift in his pack. It took a few minutes to try and figure out what it was. Chuckling he turned to his wife and smiled. Finally his pack had become complete. Brady although not speaking to him seemed to send a message of contentment. The alpha knew that his beta and omega had finally become as one. Rolling over he woke his wife his cock fully hard. Angela moaned as her husband pulled her from her sleep with soft gentle caresses and kisses. The woman knew that tonight her husband would give the gift of another child. Every time her husband had the glint in his eye she had become pregnant. Wrapping her arms around the alpha's neck she bared her own giving him her full submission.

* * *

When Brady woke the next morning he found himself alone in the bed. Panicking he went to sit up only to cry out in pain. The bedroom door opened and a worried looking Paul raced towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just wasn't expecting the pain." Brady admitted as he again tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry." Paul sighed helping his mate who again moaned softly, but managed to sit up.

His butt hole wasn't hurting rather the small of his back ached. Liam had told him to expect it and that it was normal. However he wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. After all he was a shifter and he healed quicker than a normal human.

"It's okay it's normal and it won't be like this again."

"You sure. You want me to get you some painkillers?"

"No," Brady grabbed his mates wrist and pulled him down to kiss him. "Good morning." Paul chuckled and kissed his mate back kneeling on the floor.

* * *

After they had caught their breath the beta had gotten out of bed to go get something to clean his mate up with. Making love to a woman was messy but it had nothing on the mess they had made. The oil was only adding to the dampness and the wet spot covered half the bed. Brady had hissed lightly when the damp cloth touched his abused hole.

"I didn't hurt you too much?" Paul asked.

"Not at all. It was perfect. You were perfect." Brady whispered shyly.

"Liar, but thanks I thought you were perfect too." Paul pecked Brady on the lips before going and throwing the cloth into the bathroom for the motel staff to wash.

When he returned Brady was fighting sleep. Getting into the cleaner side of the bed he pulled his mate closer to him. The younger man snuggled in getting comfortable his head resting on Paul's broad chest.

"I love you cub. I'm sorry I've been such an idiot all these years."

"I love you too, my idiot." Brady giggled earning a growl from his mate as he rolled him over pressing his larger body over his small mate.

"Well since I'm your idiot so what does that call you?"

"Completely insane." Brady squealed as his mate began to tickle him. "Stop, stop I'm sorry."

"How sorry?"

There was banging on the wall beside them. "Shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep." A deep voice shouted through the wall.

Paul and Brady burst out laughing as they heard a woman telling the man to shut up and he was only jealous he wasn't getting any. This only made the pair laugh more, Brady trying to smother his mates mouth. Paul wasn't having any of it however and growled grabbing his lover's other wrist and pulling it up as it made its way towards his once again hard dick.

"Behave cub or I'll fuck you again this time not so gently." Brady whimpered his cock already growing. "Seriously we need to sleep it's been a long day."

"I think you're a tease Mr Lahote." Brady pouted but allowed his mate to get comfortable once again his lover tucked into his side.

"Go to sleep cub I'll punish you tomorrow for that comment." Paul kissed Brady's forehead and began to relax.

* * *

"You hungry? I'm just about to pour the batter for pancakes."

"I can do that. Let me shower first."

"Bray I'm looking after you this morning. I can make pancakes remember." Paul chuckled pulling his mate towards him.

The kiss was getting passionate and the beta was ready to throw his mate down and fuck him senseless only to be interrupted by banging on the door. Sighing Paul stood pulling his mate up with him. Pecking him on the nose he swatted his butt as he pushed him towards the bathroom. He cringed when he saw how stiff his mate was after last night. The knocking got louder. Sighing Paul went to answer it not surprised to see Kyle and River standing there with goofy looking grins on their faces.

"About time." Kyle chuckled, scrunching his nose up and stepping in uninvited.

Paul huffed and went to the kitchen. River went and opened the windows and was about to head to the bedroom only for Paul to growl at him. Blushing the alpha went and sat at the table.

"So how was it?" Kyle asked leaning against the counter while Paul started making breakfast.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

Paul looked over his shoulder at the baby alpha before turning back to his friend and whispered so he couldn't hear him. "Best night of my life."

"You two want me to leave?" River asked.

"No you're fine." Paul said glaring at his friend. "I'll tell you later." He sighed.

"Thought you two were going to head out sightseeing this morning."

"We are we just wanted to check up on you guys to see if your still on for tonight."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Cos you should be at it like bunnies making up for lost time. Nico and Gabe would understand." River said getting up and grabbing his mate around the waist and pulling him into a heated kiss.

"We're not teenagers any more." Paul chuckled. It was still hard to believe the once young boy he had met only seven years ago was now in a sexual relation with his friend.

Brady walked out of the bedroom with a towel drying his thick hair. River went and pulled his friend into his arms and hugged him. Paul could feel his wolf getting angry. Thankfully Kyle could sense it and went and pulled his mate away from the submissive.

"River come on, let's leave these guys alone."

"Yeah okay sorry." River sighed wrapping his arms around his mate.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Brady asked.

"Maybe another day you too enjoy your day we'll see you tonight." Kyle said hugging Brady knowing that Paul wouldn't have the same issue as he had with River touching his mate.

Paul let out a sigh and went to River and held out his hand. "Look I know you and Brady are friends."

"I get it Paul I'm the same with Kyle."

"Right we are out of here since you're burning your breakfast." Kyle chuckled pulling his mate towards the door.

"Aww fuck." Paul said racing back to the kitchen.

"Here let me." Brady said pushing his mate away and taking over.

Paul wrapped his arm around his mate's waist. "Why don't we forget breakfast I can think of something else I would be much rather be doing."

Brady quickly turned the element off and turned in his lover's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. Paul scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to the bedroom slamming the door with his foot behind him. They may not be teenagers anymore but they were horny and could probably put bunnies to shame.

 **TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

***Bows head in shame***

 **Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. In all honesty I have no excuse other than I couldn't be bothered. Don't worry I'm not giving up, though I doubt the story has much more to go. I want to thank everyone that has supported me throughout the story it means a lot to me. This is a short chapter so you have been warned.**

 **I own nothing but my own O/C's**

Chapter 36

Paul's eyes refused to open. His mate was draped over him his head resting on his chest. Never before had the beta felt so content or complete. Hearing his phone vibrating somewhere in the motel room he tried to wriggle his way out from beneath his lover. Brady so deep in sleep didn't stir. Padding his way to the small kitchenette he found his phone to see he had missed several calls. Grunting he rubbed his eyes to read it clearly.

"Shit."

They had missed going out and hadn't even bothered to eat all day. Paul's stomach growled in protest with the lack of food. As shifters they were never truly satisfied when it came to being full. Their wolves demanded a lot of energy making them eat far more than the average man. Even the smallest of the pack could eat as much. Brady could put Paul to shame especially when he was in heat for some reason.

The beta felt his mate's smaller arms wrap around his waist leaning his head against Paul's shoulder.

"Hey." Brady yawned leaning heavily on Paul for support.

"Hey you." Paul twisted at the waist and kissed Brady's ruffled hair. "We've missed dinner with the others. You hungry?"

"Hmm starving. Want me to make something." Brady pulled away only to lean back into his mate to tired to move.

"Let's order pizza." Paul chuckled scooping his mate up and taking him to the small couch.

"Sounds good to me." Brady suddenly sat up. "Wait we missed dinner. How?"

"Well you see." Paul pushed his mate down and started kissing and licking his lover's neck.

Brady giggled as he tried not so hard to push his imprint away from him his cock already starting to fill with blood. They had already made love more times than he could count throughout the day. Not that he was complaining. He was pretty sure if it hadn't been for his wolf healing ability he wouldn't be able to walk let alone think about going for another round so soon.

They had made love in many positions including against the wall of the shower Paul using shampoo as lube. Brady decided that with his legs wrapped around his mate's waist as he plowed into him was his favorite hitting the magic spot with every thrust.

Another favorite was when Paul had him bent at the waist and slamming into him while he gripped his knees for support. He got the giggles when Paul told him it was called the wolf position. They ended up on the floor causing carpet burn for both of them. Again Brady thanked his wolf healing for not having to suffer too long.

"Behave cub. We need to eat." Paul pecked him on the lips and stood his cock hard against this stomach.

Pouting Brady began stroking himself as his mate found a number to call for pizza. Paul groaned as he watched wanting to take his lovers cock in his mouth and taste him. The beta had found out that he rather liked the appendage in his mouth, tasting the delicious juices of his mate. He also loved the sound his imprinter made as his tongue licked him like a lollipop. The first time he almost gagged when he went to swallow but being the stubborn man he was he tried it a second time and was more than prepared for the amount of come Brady released into his mouth.

They had done the traditional sixty nine position as well. Paul had jumped almost a foot in the air when he felt Brady's digit press against his entrance. The omega didn't try it again although Paul in a way wished he would. Sure he was the dominant, but the look on his mate's face when Paul found his magic bundle he wondered if it truly was as magical as Brady's body spoke of it to be.

* * *

"Ahh so they live." Kyle winked at his friends when he opened the door to them the following morning both looking well and truly happy.

"Leave them alone." River chuckled pulling his mate out of the doorway and letting their friends into their motel room.

"Sorry about last night, time got away from us." Brady blushed.

"Like I said everyone understood, but we do have to meet up today."

"Paul and me will go get breakfast." Kyle said kissing his mate and dragging a reluctant wolf out the door before he could protest.

The moment the door was shut River pulled his friend to the couch and got comfortable waiting for Brady to tell him everything. Even though he was the dominate he felt more at ease talking to his friend since Paul was more Kyle's age and the two were best friends. As much as the alpha loved his mate he couldn't help wonder what would have happened if he had met Brady before Kyle had imprinted on him and if they would have ever got together.

Brady was just about to tell him everything when there was a knock at the door. Frowning River went to answer it making sure that Brady was hidden from view. He had been intrusted with his friends mate and he would do anything to keep him safe. However he needn't have worried as it was only his birth wolf. Hugging his son quickly he pushed his way in the moment he picked up the other shifters scent.

"Well good morning to you to." River chuckled as he watched Brady and Gabriel squealed and started talking over one another.

"Morning son now make me coffee I want to hear about everything. And don't worry Nico has caught up with the others and they are going to make Paul eat breakfast out. Its just the three of us for the next few hours."

Sighing River went to the small kitchenette and started pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. All the while his birth mother and friend talking loud enough most the time so he could hear their conversation. Brady blushed for most of the conversation especially went Gabriel insisted on more detail. The others were due back soon and the men sat there with full belly's drinking their coffee's, when River's phone went off. Excusing himself he went to the bedroom shutting the door behind him, but not before the other two heard him greet his father.

"Your coming onto heat," Gabriel smiled at his friend.

"Yeah I know, but Paul doesn't want another child." He said that one is enough for him and he is happy."

"And what about you Brady. You happy just to have Olivia and Paul as your family?"

"I'm happy if Paul is." Gabriel went to speak only for Brady to hold up his hand to stop his new friend. "He's my imprint and my dominant if he is happy then I am happy."

"That's a load of crap if I've ever heard it." Gabriel sighed when he saw tears silently fall down Brady's cheek. "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything. You're both young and have plenty of time to still have cubs of your own. I promise you he will change his mind in time. Who could not want to have mini Brady's running around."

They were interrupted by the bedroom door slamming open and a pale looking River. A car screeched to a stop outside and three car doors could be heard slamming. Kyle raced inside and went straight to his mate and pulled him into his arms. Brady and Gabriel looked at their mates for answers.

"They found a submissive who is willing to mate with River." Nico smiled pulling his mate into his arms.

"Oh." Brady said watching the excited couple whisper to each other as they pulled apart to head to the bedroom without a backward glance at their guests.

"You okay?' Paul said going and hugging his mate.

"Of course I'm so happy for them. I didn't know they were going to find one so soon. River is still a child in my eyes."

"As alpha he needs to have an heir as soon as possible." Nico explained smiling. "So my sexy husband shall we go see our cubs before we go make them a new brother or sister?"

"I'm not on heat you fool." Gabe giggled slapping his mate lightly.

"So who said we couldn't practise." Nico winked.

"Excuse me." Brady said leaving them and racing out the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" The alpha asked as Paul followed his mate.

* * *

Brady was curled up on Jacob's knee after another episode of tears. The alpha stroked his friends hair cooing him as his wife left the pair alone. It had been three days since they had gotten back from their trip and Brady had come straight to his alpha seeking comfort. At first the alpha was angry that his beta was denying his mate however Angela said that it was not his place to get involved in his pack brothers personal problems. It still didn't mean the alpha was happy at the treatment of this friend.

"You can't keep avoiding him." Jacob sighed.

"He doesn't want me."

"That's not true Bray the man loves you."

"Does he Jake?"

"Of course he does. He hasn't stopped circling this building since you came on heat."

"It's his wolf demanding he mates with me not Paul."

"I don't think that is true. Paul has great control of his wolf more than most. I'm surprised he didn't pull over and mate with you on the way back."

Jacob couldn't help but draw in his submissive's scent. He was well and truly on heat at the moment. He had to order the other shifters to stay away until Brady's heat had finished. Even he was fighting the urge to take the man and mate with him at the moment. However like Paul he had great control over his wolf. Besides he loved his imprint who had just announced that she was once again pregnant with their third child. He could feel his wolf puff out his chest with pride knowing he was going to have more cubs.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?"

Brady looked at his alpha. "He won't talk to me."

"Kinda hard when he can't shift back to his human form. Brady just talk to him while he can't. Make him hear what you have to say and be honest with him. For once this isn't just about his happiness but both. You have the right to be happy too."

"That's what Gabe said." Brady sighed. "Is anyone else in wolf?"

"No they all know to stay well away. Seth just about had his throat ripped out when he got to close yesterday. Liam has taken him away for a few days." Jacob pushed Brady off his lap and stood up. "Go be honest. If I feel you shift I will inform the others and promise that Liv will be taken care of until you return."

Brady nodded and tip toed and kissed his alpha's cheek. "Thanks Jake."

"Get out of here." Jacob chuckled and opened the back door where Paul was pacing back and forth.

* * *

"I've started making meals to go in the freezer." Angela said baring her neck to her husband.

"Let's hope they are needed." Jacob said biting gently on his mate's neck before kissing it.

"Will we get to see the cubs?"

"Depends, but I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Paul is a very protective father and mate. His wolf would kill and die protecting his family.

Come let me take you to bed while we have the place to ourselves." Jacob swoop up his wife and carried them to their private quarters. He couldn't wait for them to get their own home once again.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N So think we are going to have cubs. Let me know what you guys want.**


End file.
